


Give Wolfram Back To Me

by mycah0taku



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: Multi, YuuRam - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-08-13 09:51:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 56
Words: 104,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7972465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mycah0taku/pseuds/mycah0taku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While Yuuri was on Earth, his fiance was kidnapped. With Greta as the only one who saw the face of the man, will they be able to find him? What if the one who kidnapped the prince is just ordered by someone? Will Yuuri finally realize his feelings and risk everything to bring back his fiance? Will Wolfram fall for his kidnapper? I only update when there is a comment about update request</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Give Wolfram Back To Me

A Kyou Kara Maoh Fanfiction.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the plot. Otherwise, this wouldn't be a fanfiction.

All rights belong to Tomo Takabayashi, Temari Matsumoto, and Studio Deen

Chapter 1

The cold night breeze blows the little candle lights out. The lights in the houses of the capital of Shin Makoku are like beautiful little glows of fireflies when seen from the Blood Pledge Castle. The moon tonight is at its fullest and brightest surrounded by the little starts that twinkle and sparkle. No cloud can be seen in the sky. It is a beautiful night

.

.

.

Perhaps not...

.

.

.

Tonight, the 27th Maou of Shin Makoku is not around. He went to the other world, Earth, to attend a birthday party of one of his classmates. And because the king is not around and there are no known threats at the moment, the soldiers in the castle are not taking their job seriously.

At the moment, Wolfram and Greta are sleeping in the king's chamber, as usual (minus Yuuri). Wolfram had a very exhausting day. He lead the recruitment of soldiers, trained three to four platoons, made his report for the recent patrol he and his soldiers went on, and there are also things that were added to his schedule that day. Gwendal was captured by Anissina so he covered for his patrol duties...His uncle, Lord Waltorana von Bielefeld, cannot attend to a noble gathering so he was requested to attend in his place...etc.

He was very tired that the moment he hit the bed, he was asleep. But, of course, before going to bed, he went to Gwendal (that time Anissina was done experimenting on him, it's Gunter's turn) for daily report, he went to dinner, took a bath, changed to his usual pink nightgown and hit the bed.

.

.

.

Midnight, Greta was woken up. When she opened her eyes, there was a stranger, a man, in front of her. She was about to scream for help and to alert the guard outside the chamber but, the next thing she knew she was tied up and there is something covering her mouth. She squirmed and tried to free her self but it was no use. She looked over to the side and her Papa Wolf is still asleep. 'Sometimes I really hate the fact that Papa is a heavy sleeper.' she thought.

Then the man leaned over Wolfram. He caressed Wolfram's cheek with his thumb before kissing it. Because of the moonlight, Greta was able to see the man's face. Greta could see those sapphire blue eyes and the hazel brown hair of the man. He is wearing violet, meaning he is a royalty in one of the human lands. He seems a couple years older than Wolfram but he is attractive. And if she is not pairing her papa with her Daddy Yuuri, she can say they make a good couple. The man's skin is like her Uncle Conrad's skin tone.

Then the man spoke, not to her but to her papa. While speaking, the man is caressing his papa's golden hair. "I didn't understand at first why my big brother fell for you. He told me that he only saw you from a painting. He also said that you were a man. I never saw the painting, so I didn't know how you look like. I judged him. I mean, who would fall for someone they only saw in a painting, much more that you're the same sex... a man." He has the same prejudice with my daddy.

"I know that it is common between you demons, but it's different for us humans. I didn't know why but he still ordered me to take you to him. He was actually desperate. So I humored myself and went to kidnap you. I'm an idiot for judging him. Because I fell on the same fate as him. Falling for you." Then the man kissed Papa Wolfram on his lips. 'Wake up Papa Wolfram!' Arghhh!'

Then the man lift him up bridal style and the moon is on their background. They look like the couple that pops in my mind or my imagination whenever Daddy Yuuri will tell me fairy tale stories from his world.

(To Be Continued)


	2. Chapter 2

Give Wolfram Back To Me

A Kyou Kara Maoh Fanfiction.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the plot. Otherwise, this wouldn't be a fanfiction.

All rights belong to Tomo Takabayashi, Temari Matsumoto, and Studio Deen

Chapter 2

Greta's POV

The man went to an open window. 'I didn't notice that!'

As the man inches closer to the window, my heart pounds harder. 'Where is he taking Papa?' Then the man stopped on his track. Papa Wolf moaned and stirred. Then my Papa froze... His eyes snapped open and I'm pretty sure he is shocked to wake up being carried bridal-style (by a stranger nonetheless). Then his senses kicked in. He punched the man's face, 'What a shame to a handsome face... But that's what you get for trying to kidnap Papa!'. They both fell on the cold floor.

Papa Wolfram was about to run towards me but the man grabbed his arm tight... but not to tight to hurt. The man then pulled something from his pocket then he whispered, but I heard, to Papa who is still trying to free himself from the stranger's grip 'I'm sorry. But you leave me no choice.' And with that, the man blew a powder thingy to Papa's face then papa fell unconscious.

A few more seconds, I found myself alone inside the room still tied up. I tried to move and crawl to reach the side table with my feet. When I was close enough, I kicked one of the vase which fell and created a loud noise. Thank goodness that a soldier entered the room.

The soldier became panicky and hurried to me to free me. He called the other soldiers stationed outside daddy's room to alert the inhabitants of the castle and the other soldiers.

Normal POV

When the inhabitants (Gunter, Gwendal, Conrad, Anissina, Gisela, Cecilie, Yozak) heard of what happened, they rushed to meet the princess. Greta told them what happened, every single detail, everything that she saw. Wolfram's brother's were enraged. They alerted their elite troops to search for their youngest brother, while Wolfram's soldiers all volunteered (elite or not). Gunter and Yozak also participated in the search.

Gisela and Anisssina were studying the sample of the powder blown to Wolfram. There were traces left that fell on the floor. Lady Cecilie is with Greta staying in Anissina's laboratory, watching the experiment and study going on.

A little longer and they identified that the powder is called Sunset Powder. It can put anyone or any creature into sleep when inhaled. The victim cannot awake without smelling the scent of it's antidote, Sunrise Potion.

...

Normal POV

Meanwhile, Wolfram and his kidnapper already made it to a port and sneaked in on one of the ships that is about to sail. The human found an empty room and gently laid Wolfram on the bed. Minutes passed and the human confirmed that the room is not reserved for anyone aboard the ship... a vacant room. The room has three beds, three small wardrobe, dresser and anything that you can find in a common room.

He went out to the deck and there is a little party going on but he noticed that it was about to end. So he just went to get food (he took a lot) and came back to the room. Then, around after-midnight, he went again to the deck and prepared one of the emergency boats. He is going to row his way back to his kingdom with his beautiful captive. After he prepared the boat, he loaded it with water and food. The he lifted the Demon Prince from the bed and took him to the boat. Then they parted with the ship as they go toward the direction of the young human prince's kingdom.

(To Be Continued)


	3. Chapter 3

Give Wolfram Back To Me

A Kyou Kara Maoh Fanfiction.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the plot. Otherwise, this wouldn't be a fanfiction.

All rights belong to Tomo Takabayashi, Temari Matsumoto, and Studio Deen

Chapter 3

Throughout the land of Shin Makoku, you can hear sound of hooves. Horses running with the riders in search for one of the most important person in their country being the following:

1\. The Noble Heir Prince of the Bielefeld Lands

2\. Youngest and look-alike son of the 26th Maou of Shin Makoku

3\. Youngest Brother of the Commander-in-Chief of Shin Makoku, Lord of the Voltaire Lands, First son of the 26th Maou

4\. Youngest Brother of the Lion of Luttenberg and Best swordsman in Shin Makoku

5\. Commander of the Bielefeld Unit in the Capital

6\. Nephew of two of the land lord in Shin Makoku (Bielefeld: Lord Waltorana von Bielefeld, Spitzweg: Lord Stoffel von Spitzweg)

7\. Bielefeld Representative in the Capital of Shin Makoku

8\. Descendant of Rufus von Bielefeld who fought along side with Shinou Heika(who is also rumored to be an ancestor of the Demon Prince)

9\. Fiance of the 27th Maou of Shin Makoku

10\. One of the highest commanding officer in Shin Makoku Army

11\. Has the key to the Forbidden Box of 'Hell Fire in Frozen Tundra' being his heart

12\. He is one of the leading practitioners of fire magic in Shin Makoku (fire is said to be the hardest to tame and control in all the elements they wield) [He may really be the best and most powerful]

13\. Legally graced as the 28th Maou of Shin Makoku by the Ten Noble Families (the last beats-em-all)

The news spread around the whole country like a fire on a matchstick. When the news reached the Bielefeld Lands, the whole Bilelefeld Army and Navy were put on duty in search for their land's heir prince. The other countries in the Shin Makoku alliance were also alerted and are helping in the search of the prince. No one cares what time it is. No one cares how dark it is. No one cares if it's dangerous, if they're alone. They are willing to search every nook of the country and their world.

They search and searched until dawn, until the time the sun is rising, until the time the sun had risen, and they will continue to search. Many are tired and exhausted. But Conrad, Gwendal, Yozak and Gunter are still in the search, their energy still fired up by determination. They won't stop... especially the two half-brothers of the demon prince.

.

.

.

As the human prince row the boat, he keeps on stealing glances to the beautiful creature before him. Never before he saw such breath-taking can someone like him exist? He is too beautiful, so unlawful. Is he a god who had taken form of a mortal? No man nor woman, human nor mazoku, or anything can compare to what he is seeing now.

Should I give you to my brother? What does he want from you? What if he...

He stretched-out one of his hands and cupped on of the side of the face of Wolfram. "I've decided. I won't let him get his hands on you. And for the time being, you'll stay with me."

The human prince rowed and rowed until he reached the shore of his country. He lifted the Demon prince toward an abandoned beach shack. He had been going in this place ever since he found it. No one dared to go to this area because they had to pass a trail that is full of dangerous creatures, most are venomous, carnivorous and humongous. But he found a secret path that leads to this place.

He looked at Wolfram. Then he pulled out a vial containing a light yellow liquid. He stared at it for a while, then to Wolfram. "No, I'm not gonna wake you up yet. I'm gonna go to town an buy stuff you will need in your... stay." Then he put back the vial in his pocket and went to his secret passage.

The sun already rose.

(To Be Continued)


	4. Chapter 4

Give Wolfram Back To Me

A Kyou Kara Maoh Fanfiction.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the plot. Otherwise, this wouldn't be a fanfiction.

All rights belong to Tomo Takabayashi, Temari Matsumoto, and Studio Deen

Chapter 4

Wolfram's Kidnapper's POV

"Oh! Prince Damian!" a man suddenly called my name from afar. I'm currently walking along the down town of my country, at the area with the shops, stores, or market. Well, I haven't bought anything because I just came here.

"Yes?" I asked the man as he rush towards me. He is wearing a soldier uniform...

"Your brother, Prince Adan, is asking for your presence, your highness. We've been looking for you since dawn." explained the soldier.

"Oh... Is that so... Okay. I'll see him. Thank you for informing me." I said. I walked my way towards the castle. It's really not that far from down town. As I walk towards my destination, I can hear some voices (of girls wanting to catch my attention) calling my name, some are waving. But I paid no attention to them.

I reached the castle and asked the nearest guard where could I find my brother. He said that my brother is at the library. Odd... my brother never liked that place. I went to the library and opened the huge double doors. Well, he really is here! Sitting at the far east of the library, near the corner, beside a window. He is reading something... Something that does not belong to the library... Something with a different writing (alphabet) on its cover... The alphabet of the Demon Kingdom.

I know that we (the two of us) were taught by our advisor to read and write the alphabet of Shin Makoku... but my brother never liked it, actually both of us. Actually he never read a book, well, not unless it is really needed and not for past time. So, seeing him reading a book surprised me, double the surprise that the book is written in Demon language, and triple the surprise because the said book is thick.

"Oh, you're here..." he said when he finally noticed my presence.

"I was informed that you're looking for me." I said as I seat myself across him.

"You already have him, don't you." he said. not looking at me but at the book. I was silent... then he looked up and straight to my eyes. "I know. Everyone knows that the Third Prince of Shin Makoku has been kidnapped. The whole world knows."

"What do you want to do with him." I said and narrowed my eyes.

"I want to take him away from all his pain. Someone as ethereal and beautiful as him does not deserve to be hurt. I want to give him joy and happiness." he said looking at me.

"You think you're making him happy? Taking him away from his family? his friends? from his HOME? I really think you're causing him more pain." I said.

"No. As I said, I'm taking him away from all his pain." and then he flipped the book to another page.

"What?! What do you mean by that?" I said. I don't understand him right now.

"His home, his family, his friends... they cause him pain. Every single one of them. Every single one in his home. His mother, brothers, the court, fiance, people... everyone." he said so surely, so... sadly. But, if what he said is true... how did he know?

"How did you know?"I refuse to believe. Because I believe that kidnapping him will cause him more bad than good. That my brother is just exaggerating things.

"Then I'll start to tel you one-by-one. how about we start from his FAMILY... His mother. The 26th Queen of Shin Makoku. The one they call 'Sexy Queen'... You think that she's the sweet caring mother? Well, let me tell you this. She, the 26th Maou, never really give time for her youngest... well, i think for all her sons." what is he talking about, I was about to interrupt but he said. "Don't interrupt me and let me finish."

"She's always with his brother, Lord von Spitzweg, discussing what to do with the country, doing her Maou duties... I know that it's important, but she also need to attend to her motherly duties... And the more reason I don't think she gives time for her sons is that she always go on balls and parties. Well, sometimes she brings her sons with her but when she already start to mingle with the other guests, she start to forget them. She just talks and flirts. She always tries to find free-love out there when she already have the love she needs. She just doesn't see it. And when she retired from her position, instead of spending time with her sons, she started to travel the world with her cruise ship to find what? To find FREE LOVE. Up until now, Wolfram still seeks her mother's attention... not like the attention the she gives now, but deeper and more special. Like a mother and son bonding. No flirting, no parties, just spending time with each other for no reason...no, for one reason, because she wants to... because she loves him. but, up until now his mother still searches love. That's the reason why Wolfram starts to distance himself from his mother, why he doesn't force himself to his mother. So he won't feel ignored when his mother doesn't pay attention to him. But he can't deny that inside his heat, he still yearns for a mother's love that wasn't given to him... like a need his heart aches for. Up until now, he is hoping." I was... how do you say this... umh...speechless.

"And how about his Aniue? He's no better. Yes, when Wolfram was young, he pays attention to him, he gives attention, knits him stuffed whatsoever... but when he got a little older, start to have few duties, he starts to neglect his brotherly duties to Wofram. He is always with soldiers, in the court, in his office, always with his duties. Whenever Wolfram will ask him to play with him, read him a book or if he could just stay with him and watch him work... he will say NO and that Wolfram is just bothering him. So much for liking cut things when his own brother is the cutest being created in history, And when Wolfram started his duties in the military... he always tell him he lacks that, that he suck on this... all of Wolfram's flaws... Never did he acknowledge the things Wolfram do right. He never see that, just the imperfections and faults. and Wolfram always tries to do his best, to please his brother, to prove him wrong, and every time he did, there will be another that he will have to prove. He is nothing but a failure to his brother. And up until now, he is proving himself worthy of his brother's praise. Because he want his brother to be proud of him. Because he loves his brother so much that he idolizes him and wants to be like him." I'm still digesting everything he said.

"Oh! And how about that Weller. He has the time to fawn over that stupid Maoh... but no time for his brother!" he said.

"But it is Wolfram who's been distancing himself from Weller. And it is because he is a human. That is what the Bielefelds taught him, to hate humans. It's not Weller's fault." I said... It's true isn't it?...

"You're wrong..." I was shocked when he said that. But I can see in his eyes that he is serious.

"When Wolfram was a child, his mother and brother have no time for him... But his little big brother has. Always spending time with his cute little baby brother. Wolfram had always thought he knows everything about his little big brother. They were the best of friends... But that brother of his has a secret. Wolfram always thought that Weller is a demon. Well, he really is... a half... But he never told Wolfram that he's also a human...a half-human. Wolfram could have understood... but the thing that went wrong is that it's not Weller who told him he's a human. He knew of it from others. He was hurt, because his brother kept who he really was from him. And then, something came in his little mind, since Weller is a half human, he will die faster that ordinary demons. And his pain became worse after thinking of this. That's why he said to himself that he will hate Weller, because it's less painful if Weller die early when he hates him... He distanced himself from Weller. He avoided contact and avoid making memories with him that he will remember. It was hard... because day after day, his longing grew. He felt alone, but he endured it. He endured it, until the day that Weller no longer pays attention to him. And then he realized, that his brother never really cared for him. Because if he really care, he would never stop... but he did. While him on the other hand, his longing never vanished, it just grew and grew... and by it grew, it hurts... knowing that the one he long for gave up on him. All those times, he has the hope in his heart that his brother will once again try to make up with him, but it never came. Not even a single 'sorry' from his brother. You know why I said that? Because that Weller never apologized to Wolfram for keeping the truth from him. Wolfram was hoping even just that he will give. But he never did... And then the Maoh came, and Weller but all shower that stupid Maoh with his attention... hurting Wolfram even more. But still, even until now, he still loves his brother... he still hopes that his brother will pay attention to him even just a little closer to how he pays attention to the Maoh." I don't know what to say. I never thought of it like that. I was speechless and motionless. All of it still processing.

"And up until now, he still has a heart of a child that yearns for his family's love and time. Up until now, deep inside his heart, there is the need that remains unfulfilled, remains painful. And up until now, he still hopes that one day, magically, all of this will come true. Up until now..."

Then my brother add, "That's just the pain from his family... I'll let you digest it for a while. I'll come back here in a couple hours and tell you more." He stood up, taking the book with him and walked out the library. And there I was in the library, still sitting where I am sitting where my brother left me. That kind of pain... from his own family. And, there's more... I stayed in the library.. waiting for my brother... wanting to hear more.

(To Be Continued)


	5. Chapter 5

Give Wolfram Back To Me

A Kyou Kara Maoh Fanfiction.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the plot. Otherwise, this wouldn't be a fanfiction.

All rights belong to Tomo Takabayashi, Temari Matsumoto, and Studio Deen

Chapter 5

Author's note: If you don't know the Shin Makoku Map... here's a link so you can follow :-) " kyoukaramaou . wikia wiki / File : Map . jpg" (Delete spaces) ... This link is not mine...

...

.

.

.

Plan:

Conrad Weller will be leading the search in Wincott territory and Luttenberg

Gwendal von Voltaire will be leading the search in the Capital as well as the Voltaire territory

Gunter von Christ will be leading the search in the Christ territory and Rochefort territory

Waltorana von Bielefeld will lead the search in the Bielefeld territory and the naval territories of Shin Makoku (remember that Bielefeld holds the authority over the Shin Makoku Navy having the Bielefeld Navy)

Adelbert von Grantz is also willing to help in search of the lost prince in his territory

Stoffel and Cecilie von Spitzweg will lead the search in the Spitzweg lands and the Radford territory

Annisina von Karbelnikoff together with his brother Densham(land lord of the Karbelnikoff whom she convinced for the sake of the fiery prince) will lead the search in the Karbelnikoff territory and the Gyllenhaal territory.

The country leaders that they are allied with will help in the search and lead in their countries and the areas surrounding.

...

At the von Wincott lands...(Going to Luttenberg)

"My Lord, where are you going!?" asked a panicked soldier.

"I'm going to continue my search for my baby brother." I said.

"Please Lord Weller... You barely slept." said the soldier, stopping me from getting out of the cabin we rented as we search for my youngest brother.

"And I won't be able to sleep either even if you stop me from getting out of here. I can't sleep thinking my brother can be anywhere kidnapped and who knows what they are doing to him. They can be torturing him... or worse that they already killed him! And I won't forgive myself if that happens. Now get out of my way!" I forced myself pass the soldier and went straight to my horse. Sleep, who are they kidding... No brother can sleep peacefully knowing their baby brother is in danger and have no idea where he is. And I'm sure my other brother feels the same.

...

At the Voltaire Lands...

He knows every nook of this place... this is his territory, he is the Lord of this land. And he will turn this place upside down even if he has to if that's what it takes to find his brother. He lack sleep and have no appetite to eat food... but the worry and will to find his brother kept him going.

"Where are you little brother?" I said... the same words that I always say when we were playing hide and seek back when we were still young... but I hope it is not... because if this really is the game hide and seek, I'm worried that I won't find him. Just like I'm not able to find him whenever we play. "If I say I give up and you win, will you come out now?" I whispered to no one particularly. Well, to a memory.

...

At Hexzalia (This is the name I gave to the country where Damian and Adan are)

I'm headed towards the library. Well, I told my brother that I'll be there to tell him more. And knowing him, he will be there waiting even if I said that I will be back by five hours. Well, couple hours have passed and I'm done with all my duties for today... I'm in front of the doors of the library and I'm betting all the swords in my sword collection that my brother is looking at the door waiting for me to return... and when I opened it, I was right.

"Finished digesting the information?" I asked and he nodded as a response.

"I see that you're very interested." I smirked...

"How did you know about these things?" he asked as I take a seat in front of him, where I sat when I told him about the pain of Wolfram from his family.

"I'll tell you later. And that will be the last thing I will reveal to you." I said.

"Then, tell me what you have to tell..."

(To Be Continued)


	6. Chapter 6

Give Wolfram Back To Me

A Kyou Kara Maoh Fanfiction.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the plot. Otherwise, this wouldn't be a fanfiction.

All rights belong to Tomo Takabayashi, Temari Matsumoto, and Studio Deen

Chapter 6

"A while ago, I told you about what Wolfram really feels about his family. Now, I'm really not sure of how I should tell you... I don't know which group they belong... Friends, acquaintance, just people he knows... I'll start with the people with him in the castle." I said... my brother just nodded. A sign that he will not interrupt me until I'm finished. That he is really serious about this matter.

"You know Gunter von Christ, right?" I asked. He became surprised for a moment then said 'yes'.

"Way back, Wolfram is the kind of child who is really sweet, cheerful and cute. But, a problem aroused as he grow. As time goes by,the number of the attempts of kidnapping him grew as well. They decided that Wolfram must learn how to defend himself in difficult situations. They taught Wolfram how to fight with swords, different kind of swords. They taught him as well how to fight with a dagger when time calls for it. They taught him hand-to-hand combat, both defensive and offensive. They also trained Wolfram in using his Maryoku. Since Gwendal is busy, and of course you know about Conrart... The one who was assigned to teach him was Lord von Christ. Wolfram was the best among all his students, may it be at that time or at the past. He excels in all aspects: swordsmanship, maryoku controlling, hand-to-hand combat, accuracy tests... the list goes on. Wolfram is a genius. Everyone knows that. He is skilled and everyone also knows that. But, even though they taught him how to fight, the number of kidnap attempts didn't decrease... truth to be told it increased, as well as the number of Wolfram's admirers. They taught him to be haughty, to be snobbish, to be judgmental, to be prideful... everything that he is before the maou came. I don't get them... they want to drive Wolfram's admirers and kidnappers away so they made him like that... but in the end, it was them complaining about his attitude. Doesn't that piss you off? Especially the Gunter... saying insensitive things to Wolfram. Calling Wolfram different insensitive nicknames. Wolfram may show them that he's not affected but deep inside he's hurt. That deep inside, the real sweet Wolfram still exists."

"Oh! And how about that Stoffel von Spitzweg, big brother of the 26th Maou of Shin Makoku and Lord of the Spitzweg lands! He once controlled his sister in order to gain power... and when he knew that Wolfram became engaged to the current maou, he's trying to be in good terms with them again!"

"And how about Anissina von Karbelnikoff? She's just like Gunter, calling Wolfram nicknames. And what? She will use Wolfram as a substitute for Gwendal and Gunter when the two ran out of maryoku, or if the two are hiding or in an important matter..."

"Oh! Gisela! I almost forgot about that disrespectful hag! Whenever Wolfram gets sick or injured, she will shout at him and scold him. She will lecture him like she's someone who Wolfram needs to respect. Even if Wolfram's not sick or injured, there will be time that she will boss around. Doesn't she know that Wolfram is her superior. Even if she's a daughter of a land lord, she still can't outrank Wolfram. Wolfram can endanger her life in a matter of seconds, but Wolfram was always patient and understanding around her. He won't snap easily at her... because she's a girl."

"Oh! And the maids... they earned my most hate. They keep spreading rumors around. Most of them ruins Wolfram's reputation... They keep on making stories up! They spread untrue stories and damn to all the people who believe them!" I kept on and on with my talking. Telling my brother about how Wolfram feels about each person I mention and how they add pain to Wolfram's already-hurting heart. The list goes on and on and on and on... until the last person... I intentionally saved this one. Like what they say, 'Save the best for last!"

"And lastly, I don't really know if he's the last... but, never mind. Of course you know the famous King Yuuri Shibuya... the 27th Maou of Shin Makoku." I paused and looked at him. He's deeply affected by this. And when I mentioned the maou's name... his eyes went murderous. Well, after hearing all those painful experience the blonde demon have been through... who wouldn't despise the one who will add the salt to the wound? Everyone knows of the maou's constant rejection to Wolfram. But I'll elaborate it a bit. Tell him things that no one really knows about the prince. Because... above all the pain he received... this maou contributed the most suffering to him. The maou is not just a cherry on top, but I could say another treat... awful treat.

I'm pretty sure that after this, he will want to kill that maou.

(To Be Continued)


	7. Chapter 7

Give Wolfram Back To Me

A Kyou Kara Maoh Fanfiction.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the plot. Otherwise, this wouldn't be a fanfiction.

All rights belong to Tomo Takabayashi, Temari Matsumoto, and Studio Deen

Chapter 7

Shinou's POV

At Shin Makoku,

Shinou is at his temple, watching the water in the oracle bowl. He can see the man... he is going to seek for him.

The Maou, the current fiance of Prince Wolfram von Bielefeld, is now headed towards Shinou's Temple. He can't wait any longer. The worry is killing him. He can't eat, sleep and do his work properly. Well, it's obvious and everyone who can see him would definitely know.

Dark circles below his eyes, hagard hair, exhausted form, bloodshot eyes, and a frown on his once lively and enthusiastic face. He can't take it anymore. This is affecting him too much. He is now headed to the temple to seek help from Shinou in order to look for his kidnapped fiancee.

Shinou faced Ulrike and Murata. "I won't face him. He need to do this alone."

"You know where Lord von Bielefeld is?" asked the Daikenja. I was silent... but letting him know my answer, I nodded. "Then why are you not saying anything!"

"They need to do this alone. He need to do this alone! I won't meddle in this situation and risk the red thread binding their fate. It's all up to them, the people who hurt Wolfram. I won't help unless I can see a definite future that is in our liking. The future now is a blur even to me. I won't risk. And besides, it's their fault. I'll let you handle the situation. But let him know that Wolfram is safe. To ease him up a bit... to ease them up a bit." then I turned invisible ans shrunk myself so that Yuuri won't be able to meet me. This is for his own good, their own good.

"Shinou..." Ulrike whispered worryingly.

A knock.

"Murata? Ulrike?" he's here. They opened the door for the maou.

"Shibuya... what are you doing here?" my Daikenja asked casually.

"Murata, I need to talk to Shinou. Is he here? Can I meet him?" asked Yuuri, frantic.

"I'm sorry Shibuya. But even I and Ulrike don't know. His presence hasn't been felt for a while. We can't contact him." lied my Daikenja. He lied to his best friend, it's for the best.

"B-but..."

"I'm so sorry, Heika." said Ulrike in a sad manner.

...

Prince Adan's POV

"Don't. I already know what the maou did... no, does to Wolfram. His constant rejection to Wolfram and his denial of their engagement." said my brother, frowning.

"Are you sure you know it all? Are you sure that that's all?" I said, challenging him. He narrowed his eyes.

"How are you knowing things like these? Do you have a spy in their kingdom to report you every step Wolfram makes?"

"I told you I will let you know at the end of my talking. Now if you don't want me to finish and you're so sure that you know all what that king did to Wolfram, then you won't know how I knew the things I told you." I said calmly. He stared at me for a while then then waved his hand in a manner that is telling me to proceed talking.

"Fine! Fine... Proceed." He said in a grumpy tone... His patience is obviously wearing off. I just shook my head and looked straight to his eyes.

"We both know that their engagement is an accident. Something that both of them did not want from the start. It's all that maou's fault. He didn't break the engagement while it's still early, while Wolfram hasn't fallen for him. They may be engaged accidentally, but their engagement is legal, very legal. Wolfram, as a noble and born prince of their country, has a high respect to their culture and tradition. He accepted the engagement. At first, it was really about politics. I mean, you being the fiance of the king give your family a huge influence on the country, right? He really was never in love with the king in the first place. There was never a love at first sight. And that possessive act, he was just ordered by his big brothers and his uncle, Waltorana, to do that in order to protect the king. With him being the fiance of the king, he can be wherever the king is without any reason but because he is his fiance. It is to protect their king from other people who will take advantage of their king's kindness and abuse their influence to the king, and, also to protect the king from danger... I mean he is one powerful mazoku; has high rank and position in their army and a very poweful maryoku. His senses, alertness, wit, instinct, skills and experience are the reason why his brothers and his uncle told him to do this. But, as he spend time with the king, he unknowingly fell in love. He doesn't know when, how or why. Jut one day, he woke up and realized that he indeed fell for the king. He was afraid, because no matter how he try to stop this feelings... he cant.

'Love is magic, the more you hide it... the more it shows; the more you surpress it... the more it grows'

He knows that the king will never love him. And that is the thing that hurts him. And everyday he will hear the king say , 'it's just an accident', 'what are you doing in my room?', 'it's taboo in my world', and many more. It already hurts like hell, but it hurts even more as the king rub it on his face. Actually, it is obvious that the king knows about Wolfram's feelings towards him... but the king ignores it. He lets his prejudice get the best of him and he doesn't know how lucky... no blessed he is just to have Wolfram. The Mazoku prince is ready to protect him and die for him at any cost. Wolfram always follow his king wherever he goes, wherever he is in this world. At the time the world was about to end when the one they call... what was it? Soushou? break from the forbidden boxes, it took the key to complete its form. And one of the keys is Wolfram's heart... or it's ability to beat. He died, but lived again when his heart was returned. And when the time that they thought their king will never come back, the Ten Land Lords/ Aristocrats chosen Wolfram as their new king. Wolfram agreed and swore that he will make sure that he will implement what he thinks Yuuri will and continue to reign their country as the 27th maou did. That's how he loves the maou. But, the maou came back and made things complicated. Wolfram is already the 28th Maou of Shin Makoku but the 27th Maou returned. Since Yuuri never knew of this, actually, no one knew; only the Aristocrats, people close to Wolfram and Ulrike... Wolfram stepped down the throne even no one knew that he was even in reign.

He ponder on the situation at hand. His uncle was furious. He knows how much his uncle wants him to have the power over the throne, and his plans are ruined because the maou came back. So, he broke their engagement and obeyed hi uncle that he will return to the Bielefeld lands. He was actually ready to move on and continue his life there... but then, the maou came to the Bielefeld House to take him back. He asked his self 'why?'... there was a growing hope inside his heart that no matter how to tried to stop keeps on growing... he hoped. And one thing that he learned while he was with the maou, never let your hopes up high because it'll just be crushed. The maou battled with him to take him home, and the maou won... a few days after, their engagement was set back on. The king keeps on giving him hope but then come crushing it and throwing it on his face over and over again! The king always try to get away from him as much as he could like he was some disease! He says that he can't be his fiance but he is his friend, but he doesn't even treat him like one! He is aware that he is hurting Wolfram's feelings but never tries to be careful of the things that he will say! But Wolfram always forgives him, ALWAYS! He wants to hate the maou for doing things like that to him EVERYDAY, but by the Gods out there, he can't!... he can only love him! Ad it hurts him so much that the moau doesn't feel the same!" I was practically yelling by this point. I loss control, I realized. I composed myself. I took a deep breath to calm myself.

"I-I... I don't think I can continue with what I'm saying." I looked at him in the eye. His face is grim... "I haven't finish, and I'm not even close but... I really can't continue anymore. But as I promise... Here." I pushed the book I've been holding for a while. The book that he saw me reading as he first enter the library. It wasn't just a book. It's a diary. Wolfram von Bielefeld's diary. But not the usual diary... it's his dairy about his pain. Pain that he never shared and kept for himself."All is in this book."

"Wait..." he said as I start to head for the door. I stopped on my tracks.

"Wolfram has an 'uncle' at the Bielefeld lands... he seems close to him and yet I didn't hear you tell me the pain he caused to Wolfram." he said.

"None is written in that book. There is no pain caused by his Uncle Waltorana in that diary. Truth to be told, it is said there that it is only him who understands him and knows the real him. The only person except himself that he let see this book." I walked out after I said those words..

(To Be Continued)


	8. Chapter 8

Give Wolfram Back To Me

A Kyou Kara Maoh Fanfiction.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the plot. Otherwise, this wouldn't be a fanfiction.

All rights belong to Tomo Takabayashi, Temari Matsumoto, and Studio Deen

Chapter 8

Adan's POV

I got out of the library and starts heading towards my bed chamber. I don't know what's gotten into me... I lost temper and control. That doesn't usually happen to me..I think I'm in need for a rest. But I'm sure my brother will confront me tomorrow on how I got my hands on that diary... *smirk*

I'll tell him tomorrow, if he asks. But now, I wan't to retire for the night. *stomach grumbles*On second thought, I'll drop by the preparation room (kitchen) first.

Damian's POV

D-diary! H-how in the world did he got his hands on this?! Did he really had a spy in Shin Makoku? Wolfram will be furious when... Oh god! My heart sank. Wolfram is still on the shack near the shore! And I still haven't started on my shopping! Argh!

I looked at the book on my hand. I stood up and went to my bed chambers. I put the diary in a compartment behind a painting on my wall. A painting of the legendary phoenix. I checked my pocket if I have enough money, I don't. I went to my drawer and pulled out my key which is hanging on my necklace all this time. I opened the drawer and took enough money.

As I make my way out of the castle gates, a guard called out to me.

"My lord, where are you going? It's already dark. You must stay here. It might be dangerous for you to be out this late." the soldier said.

"Go back to your post and leave me be." I said, narrowing my eyes into slits. I'm sure everyone here knows not to get on my way.

"Y-yes sir." the soldier saluted and ran off quickly like a headless chicken.

I headed towards down town ,and shop for clothes and other things but enough only for a day... Well, I'll take him to the castle soon anyway. I made my way to the shack and drop the things I'm carrying first. I lit the lamps in and out of the shack. I went to the boat and took out all the goods that I got from that party on that ship. After taking the goods in the shack, I went to the boat and pulled it somewhere it can't be found. Behind the thorny bushes by the big rocks. I have to hide it before I wake the blonde. I don't want him to escape. I'm not sure of his skills but I'm sure he is good in fighting considering his rank in the military of his country.

I prepared food enough for the two of us... maybe enough for ten people but I'm pretty sure I'm not the only one who's starving here. When I'm finished, I reached in my pocket and pulled the vial that contains the antidote as I make my way to the sleeping figure. It's time for him to find out what situation he is in right now. I sat on the edge of the bed where he is.

... *after giving him the antidote...*

His eyelids slowly opens... revealing bit by bit his vibrant emerald green eyes that I can drown into by just looking. His eyes show that he is confused. He slowly sits up, looking like a fragile being that has to be supported and protected every move he makes. He looks around scanning his environment, and by he looked at my eyes... his eyes are reflecting fear, rage, shock, disappointment and more emotions. And for a second, I could swore I saw fire in his eyes.

"Wh-Who are you?! Where did you take me!" he shouted at me and moved away from me realizing our close distance. He pulled the blanket from the bed and covered his cold figure, realizing he is still in his nightgown. He looked at me in fear and rage. I know exactly what his thoughts are... he thinks that I did that to him."Did you do anything to me while I'm unconscious?" he asked, each word filled venom that if it could kill, the first word already took my life.

"Well, except from kidnapping you and taking you away from your country, I guess nothing else that you're worried about." I answered. Well, it's true.

"WHAT!? I'm not in Shin Makoku?!" he suddenly launched at me and grabbed my collar. He has that look that is ready to kill. And believe it or not, I'm scare for what he can do. Well, because I still don't know what he is capable of.

"P-please...D-don't hurt me!" I begged.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't." he said in a low dangerous voice. A voice of someone you should not mess with. What have I gotten myself into... Oh god! He's gonna kill me! What to do!? What to do!? What to say!? Then it hit me... I suddenly became composed knowing that I have the upper hand.

"Because you're in a country you don't know and this area is isolated from the rest of the country. Only I knows how to get in and out of here. And because I have something that, I believe, belongs to you." I looked at him straight to the eyes and let him know that I'm serious. He then let me go and stepped back again to get away from me.

"What is it that you want from me?" he asked, narrowing his eyes at me.

"W-well, first... let me introduce myself. I'm Damian... Prince Damian Zedler." I bowed, as if this is a formal meeting of royalties and nobles that are held in throne rooms and balls.

"Zedler?.. Zedler... now where did I hear that... *gasp* I remember now. You're a prince of Hexzalia!?" he asked and I just nod once. "Well, I suppose you already know who I am..."

"Well, yes. Thanks to me brother, the crown prince." I smile sarcastically. "Now, enough of that please... I'm starving. I prepared food and they're there at the table. We can continue this thrill later." I went to the table and started to dig in. And then I realized he did not move from where I left him. He is looking at me and the food unsure. "Oh, come on! I did not poison any of it! If I did I would be killing myself. I don't have a good memory and I'd be dead if I don't remember where I put the poison." I explained

It took him a few more seconds before he is convinced and joined me. Well, he really is graceful and well mannered. He eats quietly, not looking at me. It was awkward and I'm really itching to start a conversation but of course.. I should expect him to be friendly, casual and open considering I kidnapped him.

(To Be Continued)


	9. Chapter 9

Give Wolfram Back To Me

A Kyou Kara Maoh Fanfiction.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the plot. Otherwise, this wouldn't be a fanfiction.

All rights belong to Tomo Takabayashi, Temari Matsumoto, and Studio Deen

Chapter 9

Damian's POV

I don't know if I'm dreaming or what... but if I am, I wish that this dream never ends. Why? Because the the most beautiful creature my eyes have ever seen is in front of me... we're inside the same house in the same room... he is eating dinner with me. Technically, he is the only one eating dinner. I can't do anything except stare at him the moment he accepted my invitation to eat with me and started eating.

We may not be having a conversation but him being in front of me is enough... for now. The way he holds the utensils with his elegant fingers; He is so well-mannered, graceful and elegant;the way his eyes close for a moment to savor the flavor of the food; the way he holds the glass while drinking the water; the way he...

"It's very rude to stare, you know... and even more when you stare for so long." he said without looking at me and continue on eating.

"O-oh... sorry. I didn't realize I was staring... for a long time that is." I scratched the back of my head and put on a sheepish smile. He didn't reply.

"Well, maybe because you're the most breath taking creature I've have ever seen in my entire life. No man nor woman, human nor mazoku, that I've seen is as ethereal as you." He stopped eating. He is currently looking at me wide-eyed, obviously shocked.

"You're a human, right?" he asked a little bit confused.

"Why, yes... that should be obvious now. I mean, you know my name and my country right..."

"Then why do you act like you're in-love with me?"

"Because I am." He looked at me shocked, again. It seems like he doesn't believe me. Well, at least we're talking.

"What? You say it like it's the most ordinary thing that can ever happen."

"Can't I fall in-love? And especially to someone like you."

"You don't even know me. And you're a human. Humans were thought that they can't fall in-love with the same sex. And besides, you can't fall in-love just with the looks."

"So what if I'm a human, so what if we're both men, so what if we don't know each other that well... That can't prove that I can't fall in-love with you. And don't say that I fell for you just because of your looks. If I fall for anyone with good looks, I can tell you that I'd already be married." He looked at me for a little while and took another bite before talking again. But he changed the topic.

"Why did you took me here?"

"It's a long story, but I'll make it short. You see, I have an older brother and he is the crown-prince of this country. He is madly in-love with you. At first, I judged him for falling for a mazoku, for someone he haven't even seen in person, and a... boy. He requested that I kidnap you from your country and bring you here. I humored myself and did it not knowing what can happen. Karma really acts fast and serve you with what you deserve.

The moment I saw you, I already fell in-love with you. Just the same fate as my brother. How did my brother come to know you. Well, I don't know how but he managed to obtain one of your diaries."

"D-dairy?... *gasp* Is it the one with the writings burned out instead of written with ink?"

"Yes... looks like you know your things and you immediately become aware when something's missing. You also seem to have a good memory. Well, he had that diary and he read it's contents. In that diary is a folded painting of you, right?"

"Yes."

"Well, I think that's how he fell for you. He knew how you looked like and what you've been through. I also read some of the pages. And he told me some of it's contents as well. And now, he handed me the diary and it's in my room inside the castle."

"A-are you going to give it back to me?" he asked worried.

"Yes, after I read all of it's contents. Don't worry, no one knows except for me and my brother."

"Are you going to take me to your castle?"

"Yes, tomorrow after breakfast. My brother wants to see you."

"I see."

"The world knows you're missing."

"And?"

"The whole world is searching for you."

"Hmm... that's shocking. I thought they wouldn't care, they'd be happy that I'm gone and they don't have to deal with me anymore. I will expect the Bielefeld lands will search for me since I am their heir and my uncle really cares for me. But I don't know about the others."

"Do you want to go back?"

"I-I don't know."

...

"I'm sorry, sire. But there has been no improvement. There is not a single clue that can lead us to where Lord von Bielefeld is nor who is his kidnapper."said a soldier.

"Then work harder! We must find him! It's impossible that there is not a single clue. You're not just looking hard enough."

"O-of course, your majesty. Please excuse me." and the soldier went out of my office.

"Conrad! I want the search team doubled, no... tripled! Now! Recruit more soldiers and summon the ones who filed for a vacation or leave."

"Right away, your majesty."

I watched my godfather's back as he exited my office. I looked at the pile of documents I have to sign. Ever since Wolf was kidnapped, I read all my paper works, anticipating some kind of clue in one of the documents. Some kind of letter or deal the kidnapper wants. I read every single word but none.

I'm losing my mind. I can't believe this is happening to me. I don't even know why I'm so affected by this.

A knock interrupted my thoughts.

"Come in."

"Your majesty."

"Conrad, Gwendal, Gunter." I acknowledged.

"Your majesty, we'll take care of this. You've been working hard. You must take your rest."

"Thank you." As I had to the door, a hand landed on my right shoulder. I looked at its owner.

"I know you're worried. We are too. We are his brothers and Gunter has been with him ever since he was a child. But we must not worsen ourselves' condition because of this. Wolfram wouldn't want that. We'll find him. And if we welcome him back, we should look our best."

"Of course."

(To Be Continued)


	10. Chapter 10

Give Wolfram Back To Me

A Kyou Kara Maoh Fanfiction.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the plot. Otherwise, this wouldn't be a fanfiction.

All rights belong to Tomo Takabayashi, Temari Matsumoto, and Studio Deen

Chapter 10

"Since he found out Wolfram was kidnapped. He suddenly changed," said Gunter.

"I agree. It may not be noticeable to many, but to people that knows him and are close to him, like us, would definitely notice," I, Conrad said.

"Well, it would be weirder if he doesn't act the way he does now. If I'm in his position, I may turn into 'maou mode' and search for Wolfram myself. He just went to earth for one night to attend a birthday party and will found out that his fiancée has been kidnapped the next day!" Gwendal added.

After that we started working on the papers that were left. It was kind of weird that the papers were almost done and it's just half of the day... I mean, back then, he wouldn't even finish half of it before time for bed. And like him, we three also read the papers word by word... searching for a clue as well. In just a few minutes, we finished. We just sit there after that.

Then there was a loud banging on the door. Gwendal immediately stood up from where he was sitting and head for the door. He looked pissed off. I wouldn't be surprised. Even I feel the same way as him. No sleep, barely eating, exhausted, worried sick... then when you finally have the time to sit down even just for a while; someone will bang the door like that. Whoever is on the other side of the door must be taught manners.

Gwendal harshly opened the door. He was about to scold the person but what he saw immediately made his mouth shut. The person behind the door is Wolfram's second-in-command, First Lieutenant Seth von Kaberkoff. Like us, he barely ate and slept. He is Wolfram's best friend, actually. They met at the military school in their 40's and became friends immediately.

They don't want to be separated, that even when they graduated, Seth chose to serve under Wolfram's command even though he could lead his own unit. Wolfram immediately assigned him as his second in command. Wolfram already has a unit prepared for him after he graduated, not because of his title. He already proved himself to be an excellent soldier for defeating my second-in-command in a sword fight... he also defeated Gwendal's and Gunter's second-in-commands in a duel of sword and maryoku fight combined. He has the potential to be the best soldier of Shin Makoku for this millennium with his abilities... and he is still young, still growing.

The amount of trust between them is incomparable. Wolfram trusts his back with this man that he can't even do with me. Truth to be told, we also became close to this kid.

He looks exhausted and his uniform is a bit messy. He has dark bags under his eyes and he is panting. But the thing that caught our attention is that there is a hopeful gleam in his eyes and that he is smiling.

"Seth?! What is it?" Gwendal asked. Gunter and I immediately stood up and went to them.

"This report cannot be assured but... I really believe that it's the key in finding Wolfram. I can feel it." The trust and hope in his eyes somehow shared us some.

"Come in here." I beckoned him to enter the office. When we were comfortable seated, he started with his report.

"You see, there was a ship that sailed the night Wolf has been kidnapped. It was headed to Cavalcade. That ship has 16 emergency boats, in case of need. But when the boat reach its destination, it was found that there was a boat missing. It was also found that a room that was supposed to be vacant has traces of it being used. And many of the people on board said that there was a man who went on the deck just to take food then returned in immediately. Their description for the man is the same with how her highness described the kidnapper." He finished his report and looked at us, silently begging for us to issue a command immediately.

"A hope indeed." Said Gunter. Gwendal and I smiled. This could be a start.

"Gunter, I want you to call in the king, my mother, Anissina, Gisela, the princess, as well as Yozak, Hube, and Nicola. Tell them to be at the conference room in 5 minutes." Gwendal said.

"I need you to bring here in the castle the captain of the ship, some of the crew workers and if possible, some of the witnesses of the suspicious man on board. Bring as many onboard as you can in the castle to report." I told Seth.

"Right away, Conrad." He said then went out to do what he was ordered to, Gunter followed shortly. Gwendal and I went to the conference room.

...

At Hexzalia... (Wolfram's POV)

It's the middle of the day. We actually planned to go to the castle by this time but we... I mean he overslept. I was actually up early. I even watched the sun rose. When I woke up, I was actually expecting him to be beside me on the bed. I mean he's a prince and all. He also claimed to be in love with me so I expected that he would want to get near to me as much when he has the chance. But I woke up alone on the bed and I saw him lying on the floor.

I got out of bed and rummage in the bags that he brought last night. I found clothes and such. I changed into one of it and it's actually comfortable. It's a little too big on me, but just a little. I also found food in the shack and I reheated them. I eat as I watch the sun rise from the horizon. I walked around a little after that. When I got back to the shack, he's still asleep. I got out again and explored a bit by the trees.

As I walk in deeper, it gets darker. I froze when I remembered that he said there are dangerous animals here. I should have kept in mind things like that before wandering around a place I don't know. I quickly turned around and headed back. I was the wisest decision. I don't have a sword or even a dagger and I can't use my maryoku in this country.

I heard some rustling behind some bushes and my heart started to pound. My eyes went wild and looked at my surrounding. I'm pretty sure right now that my alertness is at its maximum. Oh, Shinou! What have I put myself into. Ever so slowly, I started heading to my destination once again. I can hear it following me.

I shouldn't have wandered off. Suddenly, the sounds I hear got faster... It's approaching me in a high speed. I felt fear. I ran for my life. I ran as fast as I could but I can't outrun it. It suddenly tackled me to the ground. And when I saw what it was, I screamed.

(Damian's POV)

I woke up feeling a little back sore. Oh well, what do I expect from sleeping on the floor. I got up and realized that the sun is already high up. Then when I noticed that the bed that was supposed to be occupied by an enthralling being is empty. I started to panic. I took my sword and looked for him in the shack. Then I found a plate of food on the table... it's not that hot but it's obvious that it was reheated. Looks like I overslept too much. I took the food and eat as I search for him.

I was walking near the trees when I heard a scream, I immediately recognized the voice. I headed in the woods. My heart was pounding. Oh Gods... I already told him about the animals here! The heck! Oh, I hope he's alright...

I ran with the speed I never knew I had. Then I saw him... under the Giant Smilodon.

(Wolfram's POV)

A...A Giant Smilodon?!

I tremble in fear as I look at it. It's as big as Pochi, the dragon that Yuuri and I found back then. I never expected to face a giant saber-toothed animal in a defenseless state. And I'm still too young to die! One of its paws is on my torso keeping down on the ground. It's mouth is nearing my face and I can't help but whimper in helplessness. As I look at the long pointy teeth of the beast, I can already imagine how it can sink down my flesh and kill me instantly. I can't believe that I would die like this.

Just a little closer and I will meet my end. It opened its mouth ready to have a feast. I closed my eyes and I submitted to my fate. I know it will be a painful death. I waited... then I heard a battle cry from not afar and I opened my eyes. I saw Prince Damian. The beast looked in his direction as well. And I don't think I know what happened next. It just registered to me that the beast that was suppose to kill me was the one killed instead.

I sat up and looked at the body of the dead Smilodon. Then someone embraced me from my side.

"Hey, it's okay. You're safe now. Please don't cry anymore." He said.

"I... w-what?" I slowly lift my hand to touch my cheek... That's when I realized that I am crying indeed. He reached to his pocket and took out a handkerchief. He wiped my tears with it. After that he looked at me worriedly. Then it hit me that I have to thank him.

"T-thank you... for saving my life." I said but it came out as a whisper.

"I'm glad you're alright." I was about to stand up but he carried me bridal style.

"O-oy! What do you think you're doing!? Put me down! I can walk on my own!" I squirmed and tried my best to get out of his hold.

"Stop moving, will ya! Hey! Ouch! Quit that!" I started hitting him. "Okay, okay... I'm gonna put you down." And he did.

"It doesn't mean that you're allowed touch me like that just because you saved me." I said.

"Yeah...*clears throat* sorry"

When we reached the shack, he said that I should stay and he will come back. He came back with the body of the Smilodon. And I know what he wants to do with it. I smirked and said that I want to help in cooking it. It will be my way of revenge. Cooking and eating it. It may be childish but I don't care.

Well, I gotta admit that the meat is tasty. After we had lunch, it's already noon. He took the bag of clothes and told me that we are going to the castle. I just followed him. We passed a cave where you have to crawl to get through. So this is the passage he was talking about. When we reach what I think is downtown, he called for a soldier and the next thing I know is there is a big carriage in front of me.

He opened the door for me and beckoned for me to get in... and I did. He followed shortly. From the windows of the carriage, I could see the castle of this country. It's beautiful. After the short ride, we're in the castle. I see servants, lords and soldiers looking at me. I became self-conscious then.

Then Damian grabbed my wrist and pulled me in the castle. The next thing I knew is that I'm standing in front of a man that looks similar to Damian, only that his hair is longer and that he's obviously taller. This must be his brother, Prince Adan.

"Welcome to our humble abode, Prince Wolfram von Bielefeld, I am Damian's Aniue, Prince Adan Zedler. But you can call me Adan. It's nice to finally meet you in person."

(To Be Continued)


	11. Chapter 11

Give Wolfram Back To Me

A Kyou Kara Maoh Fanfiction.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the plot. Otherwise, this wouldn't be a fanfiction.

All rights belong to Tomo Takabayashi, Temari Matsumoto, and Studio Deen

Chapter 11

Why have you summoned all of us here in the conference room? This should be important! I am in the middle of developing my new invention Mr-Seek-the-Unseekable-kun. Don't you understand that if I will be able to complete this machine, we can find Wolram?!" Anissina said the moment she stepped into the said room.

She was the last to enter among the people summoned. The first, of course, are Wolfram's brothers who went to the conference room directly after Seth reported to them. A few minutes later came the King with his daughter, then Lady Cecilie, Gisela, Hube and Nicola, Yozak, Gunter, and Anissina.

"If it weren't so important then we wouldn't even bother to come a meters near your laboratory. We would be even glad that you are in there for Shinou knows how long in order to finish your new invention. Now would you please take a seat, Annisina!" Gwendal, surprisingly, said to the scientist.

"Now, now. Calm down Gwendal. We still have news to tell them," said Conrad to divert the topic.

"So what is it?" asked the curious king.

"We have found a clue about Wolfram's disappearance." Gwendal said flatly, but his eyes betrayed his real emotion.

All (except Gunter and Conrad who already knew) stared wide-eyed at the Chief-of-State. Then Lady Cecilie beckoned his sons to continue, wanting to hear more.

"This afternoon, First Lieutenant Seth von Kaberkoff, Wolfram's Second-in-command reported to us. He said..."

... Hexzalia...

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Prince Adan." I said as I bend down a little, just enough or appropriate for his position as prince. Not too low s if he outranks me, we're both princes, and not too high as if I outrank him. But before I even bend down to how much I intended, he suddenly pulled my right hand and knelt on one knee.

"No, the pleasure is mine." He kissed the back of my hand after saying that. Gods! I can feel my cheek burning! Should I yank my hand... no, that would be rude... but if I don't, he might think that I'm enjoying this. Before I can even chose form the two, as if reading my mind, he pulled away, stood up (still holding my hand) and smiled.

I looked away, cheeks flush. "Y-you're too kind."

"Don't you think that you're a little too touchy with our guest, brother?" said Damian as he separate our hands.

"Ahh, yes. Forgive me for that my prince." He bowed with his right hand on his chest. He bowed too low for his status. He bowed like a servant to his king.

"Ah! It's okay! Please rise! Please don't treat me with more importance than yourself. I am but a guest here in your wonderful castle." I said beckoning him to rise. And he did.

"You are too kind, my prince. It is indeed true that you are our guest, an honored guest. I am pleased that our humble home is to your liking. You must be tired. I shall have a servant escort you to a room prepared especially for you, she will attend to all your needs. Catherine, come here!" said Adan.

Then a voice from behind startled me and Damian. "Your Highnesses." We spun around to see a lady with a wavy brown hair bowed down to us. "Where did she come from?!" I heard Damian whispered.' She then rose and looked at us revealing her brown eyes. We all nodded at her in acknowledgement.

"This is Catherine. She is one of the castle servants here and I entrust her with all your needs. I even moved her room next to yours for her to be able to do her job. If you need anything, just call her. Catherine, take Prince Wolfram to the chamber prepared for him." Said

"Yes, Your Highness." She bowed at Prince Adan, then to Prince Damian. "Prince Wolfram, please follow me." She said with a gentle smile. She bowed again to me and led the way.

...Back to Shin Makoku...

"Then what are we waiting for?! Let's meet those people aboard the ship! Maybe some of them saw what direction Wolfram's kidnapper went when they separated from the sailing ship." Said Yuuri.

"If anyone will be able to, we will track on the map the possible places the boat might head to depending on the direction and the current of the sea that night! Yes! Brilliant idea, Your Majesty!" said Gunter.

"We're gonna find Papa!" shouted the princess.

"Anissina, please continue working on your invention. It we may use it as a last resort." Said Gwendal.

"And who says I'm gonna stop? Whether you say it or not, I really will. I cannot rely just on those people with no assurance that they know which direction the man took Wolfram." It's really good sometimes that Anissina is... well, Anissina.

"Finally, we can take action. I really want my baby back as soon as possible." Said Lady Cecilie.

A knock came. They opened the door and it revealed Marius von Ludwig, Wolfram's Third-in-Command, but one of Wolfram's friends as well. He also went the same school as Seth and Wolfram. He saved Wolfram's life once in the military school and he became friends with the two.

"My Lords and Ladies, First Lieutenant Seth von Kaberkoff tasked me to announce to you that the people you had requested to come all agreed and is to come in the castle within an hour. Where shall we direct them when they arrive?" said Marius. Like Seth, he is close to us, but he is being formal due to the fact that the king is present.

"Lead them to the throne room where it can contain their number." Said Yuuri.

"Yes, Your Majesty. Please excuse me." He bowed and left.

"Come on. Let us all fix ourselves before we meet them." Said Lady Cecilie. And they all left the conference room to prepare themselves.

...Hexzalia...

"This is where you'll be staying, Your Highness," said Catherine as she stops in front of huge double doors. She opened the door for me and to hell was this going to be my room. It's as extravagant as a queen's no... King's room! A king size bed, chandeliers up the ceiling, a wide balcony, massively spaced room, furniture and other things that are obviously so expensive and many more.

"Are you sure this is where I'm supposed to stay?" I hesitantly went inside.

"Is the room not to your liking, My Lord?" asked the servant worriedly.

"It's not like that. I actually think this is just... too much!" I said as a matter of fact.

"Oh! The crown prince is the one who made the preparations for this My Lord. There is nothing to fear. He wants the best for our honored guest from his room to every grain that you will be served. My room is that one by the flower pot. You may request for my assistance anytime you want." She said enthusiastically. I'm starting to imagine a girl version of Gunter here!

"Oh, thank you." There's nothing left that I could say.

"Here, My Lord, is your personal bathroom." She opened a door. The first door that is in the right side when you enter the room ...and I asked myself if it really is a bathroom because to me, it looked like a bath house. "As you can see, there is already a bath prepared for you. You must clean yourself before dinner. There are towels, robes, and bath supplies in the cabinets of the bathroom."

"Oh, I have to fine Prince Damian first. I don't have clothes to wear." I said.

"No worries, My Lord. The door next to this is your wardrobe." She said with a smile. We went out the bathroom and entered what she called my wardrobe. And to hell was it a wardrobe. It contains so many clothes that I thought this is a shop. And it's a complete wardrobe I must say. Formal, casual, battle, travelling clothes, etc... It's complete!

"I must say I'm quite speechless." And it's true.

"The room next to this is your mini library and the next one is your studio with a music room adjacent to it..." and so on and so forth. Is my 'room' and HOUSE or what.

"I'll leave you for now, My Lord." She bowed and went out. "You must prepare for dinner."

And I did as I was told. I went to the bathroom which is actually a bathhouse for me and dipped to test the water. And man was the water good! I went to the cabinets and got what I needed.

After bath, I went to the wardrobe which became my problem. I know that I'm supposed to wear formal, but... I think there is at least five hundred set of clothes for me to wear for formal purposes and it's hard to choose! Now I understand how my mother feels!

First I chose the colors that complement how I look. (red, blue, green, orange, white, purple) Then I chose among those colors which I want to wear (I decided green). After that, I had to choose among the clothes left with a number of at least 50. Then I chose what shade, the fabric, etc! Next time, I'm gonna ask mom how to choose clothes easily with that number of options.

I went out of the 'wardrobe' and went in front of a dresser with a mirror on top and sat on the chair infront of it. He pulled one of the drawers and there are combs and brushes in different sizes. The drawer next to it contains lots of perfume. He didn't even bother to open the other drawers. He took a brush and started brushing his hair.

He is preparing for dinner just as Catherine said. And he is going to ask a lot of question at dinner.

(To Be Continued)


	12. Chapter 12

Give Wolfram Back To Me

A Kyou Kara Maoh Fanfiction.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the plot. Otherwise, this wouldn't be a fanfiction.

All rights belong to Tomo Takabayashi, Temari Matsumoto, and Studio Deen

Chapter 12

Yuuri's POV

"I am not sure, your majesty... but I believe the man that I and my friends saw at the deck ,when the party is almost over, is the one you are looking for." a gray-haired lady said. We are currently in the throne room and conducting an investigation about the suspicious man they saw.

"It is true, my lord. I am with her when our friend Mylene pointed at the man and said that she thinks that the man is not a mazoku. When we saw the man, we agreed. His clothing is in different design. It is in color of violet with gold embroideries... almost like he's a royalty form another country. The description of the princess of your fiancee's kidnapper fits what the man looks like that night."

"I am Mylene, sire. It is true. And our suspicion raised when the man did not join the party and just went to get food. After that, he just went inside again. He also took too many food in our opinion. when we asked the other people on the deck, no one recognizes the man."

"Thank you. You've been great help, ladies." I said. Gunter and Gwendal are on my sides, and they are taking notes one what these people say.

"Your majesty." I then turned to the source of this call. I saw that he is handing to me a piece of paper. I stood up and took it. But before I look at it he spoke.

"Your majesty, that is how the suspicious man in the boat looks like. I can draw people in a short time and I can draw them by just one look." said the man. So he has a photographic memory. "I am one of the people on the deck and I drew all the people there. I always do this stuff so that I won't get bored. but it turns out that it's more useful than I thought." I looked at the drawing and I turned to Gunter.

"Gunter, call Greta. Tell her to come here immediately. Now!"

"Yes, Your Majesty." he bowed and left the throne room.

A few minutes later, Greta burst the double doors open.

"Greta! I need you to look at something." I said as she makes her way towards me. When she's infront of me, I handed her the paper. She looked at it and her eyes went wide. She looked up and mouthed 'it's him.'

I quickly pullt he paper form her and looked at the drawing. Imprinting every detail in to my mind. I will search for this man and I will get Wolfram back.

"Now that we've confirmed that the suspicious man on the ship is Wolfram's kidnapper, the only thing we need now is the direction the man went when he parted with the ship, taking Wolfram with him."

I then turned to the next person.

"By your uniform you're in charge on cleaning the deck?" I asked this boy that I think is around Wolfram's age or younger.

"Yes, your majesty. I am assigned on midnight that time."

"So, did you see them, Wolfram and the kidnapper? Or at least one of them?"

"I saw both, your majesty. When the party is finally over and I'm cleaning, I heard one of the emergency boats being prepared. I thought that there has been a problem and the emergency crew is preparing for something. I got curious on what the problem is and decided to ask. But when I got there, I was the suspicious man who I saw. He is already lowering the emergency boat when I saw. I also saw a blond with him that I didn't know that was your fiance... I was scared to get help because I saw that he has a dagger... I so sorry your majesty.. I-I.."

"It's not gonna change anything now. What I need is to know what direction he went... can you tell me?"

"By the current direction on midnight time...by the position of the stars... by the speed of the ship... and by the direction of the boat... It can be going to Svelera, Conanshia,Zoraisha, or Hexzalia, Your Majesty." said the man.

"Thank you." I said to the him and then looked up to the rest of the people who helped in the investigation. "All of you."

...

Hexzalia (Wolfram's POV)

I'm done preparing myself for dinner. I looked at the mirror the last time and went out of the room. I knocked at Catherine's door.

"Oh, my lord... what can I do for you?" she asked when she opened the door.

"Umh... you see, I still don't know the way around here so I was thinking if you can lead me to the dining area?" I said with a small smile at my face.

"Of course, my lord. Please follow me." she said with a smile as well. "I must say that you look magnificent, my lord." she said as we walk side by side.

"T-thank you." I stuttered a bit. Well, I was shocked of course. It came out of nowhere. "You are pretty cute as well, my lord. No, wait... that's not the right term...beautiful? no...umh... Aha!" I whipped my head towards her direction in surprise. "I got it! Ethereal! You look ethereal!" she said as she clapped her hands together once.

"Why... I'm all aflattered." I like her attitude. Maybe I might actually consider her as a friend... I ponder on the idea for a while and I actually think it's good. "Hey, when we're alone, call me Wolfram."

She looked at me dumbfounded. "Could you please repeat that?"

I laughed lightly at her and repeated what I said.

"I... of course, Wolfram." then she smiled. A very big and warm smile.

On the way, whenever we will pass a painting or an ornament or vase or room or so whatever... as long as she knows about it, she will tell me. Like the painting in their main hall that has a mermaid, she said that it was bought from the Karbelnikoff lands of Shin Makoku and it was the favorite painting of their queen.

"Here we are, my lord." She used formaility again. Well, it can't be helped. There are guards by the double doors that maybe are tasked to open it whenever there is someone to enter.

"Thank you, Catherine." I said and entered the dining area.

...

Shin Makoku, Yuuri's office (Yuuri's POV)

"What were the countries again?" I asked Gunter.

"Svelera...Conanshia,Zoraisha, and Hexzalia, Your Majesty. Although, I must say that Hildyard could also be a choice since it's very close to Hexzalia." he replied.

"Hexzalia? I must say that I don't remember this country being mentioned before... or I just didn't hear in the lessons... ah! No offense, Gunter!" I quickly apoligized.

"No harm done, Your majesty. In truth... I haven't discuss about this country to you before. And we also haven't form alliance with them so i doubt that you will know of this country." he informed me.

"Oh..." I got scared there for a moment. I thought Gunter will have his drama again and flood my office with his tears.

"Your majesty, this country is a neutral country ever since. It is not our ally and it is also not an enemy. It sometimes do business with our country like trades, especially to Karbelnikoff and Bielefeld."

"Well, I think that they're the culprit." i said flatly. All the people in the room stared at me jaw-dropped and wide-eyed.

"Your majesty, it is not wise to jump into conclusions just like that." said Gwendal... another wrinkle appearing magically.

"My brother is right. It also might cause a conflict between our countries just this one blame that isn't proven yet. It can be any of the other countries." said Conrad.

"No, they're the culprit. I'm sure of it." I stand my ground.

"Your majesty, may we ask why you say so?" asked Gunter.

"I have met all of the kings, queens, prince and princess of different countries. Heck! I even met the king of Big and Small Shimaron! I know what their faces look like and I also had a good look of the faces of their cabinet members and other officials. None of them looked like the man in the drawing! And since, you said so yourself that I never had contact with this country, I also never saw the faces of their leaders." I said. "I've been in every country in this world for alliance and trading talk. Except this country. All the countries that we've been into, we have spies in there assigned to report us if there are changes in their country. How come we won't know if they change their leaders or something?" I said to them... I mean, I have a point.

"His Majesty have a point." said Conrad.

"We also never assign spies in neutral countries. It could be posible." Gwendal said with one hand on his chin.

"Why don't we assign spies in such countries?" I asked.

"Neutral countries are not our ally and not our enemy. We would like to keep it that way rather than make them our enemy for posting spies in their country that could make them think that we are threat to them." Gwendal replied. There's a point.

"So what do you plan to do with this country now? we can't just let it be since it's a neutral country..." I said.

"Who says we're gonna let it be?" said Gwendal, Conrad and Gunter. I like what they're thinking.

...

Hexzalia... (Wolfram's POV)

The doors opened, revealing Wolfram as beautiful as ever. The lords and ladies of the castle looked at him, confused. Suddenly, Prince Adan stood up.

"Everyone, I would like to introduce to you, Prince Wolfram von Bielefeld. He will be our guest here for quite some time. Treat him with your best behavior and longest patience." he said. Everyone acknowledge the prince and I acknowledge them back as Adan introduce them one by one.

I then looked at Damian who is seated beside his brother and we greeted each other.

"Wolfram, please sit here." Damian pulled out the chair beside him and beckoned me to sit down.

"Thank you." Wolfram said. He is not used being treated like this.

"I must say, Prince Wolfram. You look beautiful. You're even more beautiful than me!" a lady which I recalled being named as Lady Dominique. "Don't you know that I am named as the most beautiful woman in this country for four years straight?! And now, I pale in comparison to you! And you're not even a girl! I'm jealous!" she said and I panicked a little.

"Lady Dominique, please don't be. You are a very beautiful lady. You said so yourself that you are the most beautiful lady in this country, you should be more confident of your appearance." I said, trying to calm her.

"So, my lord... where are you from?" a lord, if i'm not mistaken... he is Lord Nicolai, said to me as he start to serve himself.

"Oh? I must say, I'm quite shocked. You don't know yet." I said and start serving myself with the delicious food on the table.

"Excuse me? I don't understand." he said.

"Damian... I thought you said that the WHOLE WORLD knows." I said as i look at him... he just smirk as well as his brother as the other people around the table have their eyes wide in shock and recognition.

"*gasp* You are the kidnapped Prince of Shin Makoku! Prince Damian! Prince Adam! What is the meaning of this?! This is an outrage! This could cause war between our country and his!" said another lord named Jonathan. "Your father and mother will not be please of what you have done!"

"Speaking of... where is the king and queen?" I asked.

"Father is sick since last month and mother refuse to leave him alone. Their food is being brought to their room." Prince adan stated calmly.

"This must be reported to the king." Lord Jonathan said.

"Don't you dare! This can cause my father further stress and make him worse!" Adan said angrily.

"I am the king's advisor and I will perform my duty. Not even you can stop me. You are not the king yet." he said and left. Adan cursed softly but I heard.

"Oh... so you took me in without the permission of the king and queen? Prince Adan...Damian..." I said.

"No." They said in unison.

"I will request that I speak with the both of you privately later. You have a lot of explaining to do." I said with a calm face but my voice reveals my true emotion.

(To Be Continued)


	13. Chapter 13

Give Wolfram Back To Me

A Kyou Kara Maoh Fanfiction.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the plot. Otherwise, this wouldn't be a fanfiction.

All rights belong to Tomo Takabayashi, Temari Matsumoto, and Studio Deen

Chapter 13

"I must admit that the food here is delicious. I gotta ask Catherine later to take me to the preparation room and ask the cooks to teach me." I scoop another spoonful of whatever it is called but tastes good.

"Teach you? Why?" Asked Adan curiously.

"So I will be able to cook some if these food when I feel like wanting to eat some." I then tried the odd-looking-but-good-smelling broth in front of me.

"I'm glad that our native cuisine is to your liking, but you don't need to learn how to cook it. You can just ask for it whenever you want to eat it." Adan said.

"Brother is right. You don't have to trouble yourself in cooking." Damian interjected.

"I want to learn how to cook it. It's not about there are people that can cook for me. And if you're worried about my abilities inside the preparation room... I can assure you that I can cook." I said showing a little irritation in my voice and a tone that say I'm offended by what they said.

"You are cooking?! You are born a prince, son of the former 'maou' which is the highest position in your country... And you cook your own food?!" Adan said with amusement.

"I cook not because we don't have cooks to do it... I cook because I want to. It happy, and it makes me happier when the people I love ate what I made and liked it." I said, recalling certain memories when I do the said activity. I stuffed my mouth with a delicious dessert after I said those words. Yum! I'm really gonna ask the cooks to teach me whether these two want to or not. Good thing that they didn't argue with me anymore after that.

But then I remembered something... something of much more importance than these delicious food. Me learning how to cook these can wait.

"Oh! but maybe you don't want me to because of what I said earlier." I started again.

"What do you mean?" Adan said, eyeing me curiously.

"Oh! Didn't I said that we would talk about this little stunt you did. And the more wrong it is that you didn't tell your parents. Don't think that you will get away with this even though this is your territory. I tell you now, you won't like what will happen if you choose to ignore my requests, especially serious requests. Well, you just picked the wrong person to keep in here. Deal. With. It." I said with confidence in my voice.

"How dare you speak like that to our princes. You cannot order them around! Respect them, you are in our territory. Know your place. You are just a guest here. Act like one!" Lord Nicolai shouted at me.

"Nicolai!" Damian and Adan shouted at him in unison. Sending a message that he should not mess with me and let me boss around. With these two on my side, I could actually dominate this entire country...they're nothing but putty on my hands and I can manipulate them. But my brothers would definitely disapprove of it and I also won't do it. That would be so low of me.. How about I put on a little show...

"I actually should be in my country right now, training my troops, protecting my king and fiance, entertaining my friends that visit once in a while, spending time with my mother and brothers, taking care of the princess, representing the Bielefeld lands in the trade and business talks in the capital, helping in military tactics, patrolling around the borders of our country and MORE! But these two, your PRINCES, who you wanted me to 'respect', just decided to kidnap me from my country and keep me in yours. I never wanted to be a guest here, just for your information. I have duties, responsibilities to do and it's piling up every minute I stay here. So don't you dare tell me not to let out my frustration on these two idiots because it's their fault!" I said, not shouting, but definitely louder and higher than my normal talking. I am actually standing up right now.

"Prince Wolfram, please calm down. It's true that everything is our fault and that you have every right to let out your frustrations on us. I'm terribly sorry for how Nicolai acted." said Adan trying to calm me down.

"I'm done eating. Meet me in my room when you're done. You've got a lot of explaining to do." I stood up, headed for the door and shut it with a loud bang. I so love myself. I'm so good.

...

Shin Makoku

"So what are we gonna do?" asked the king. They are currently inside the dining room eating dinner. First time they are eating in there complete (except Wolfram) ever since the said prince was kidnapped.

"Well, since we don't have spies in there and we cannot assign spies in there... it would be hard to formulate a plan." said Gwendal. He is almost finished eating.

"If we only know something about the structure of their castle or even just the ways around their country, we could devise a simple plan to infiltrate their country first." said Gunter. He is finished eating and is just finishing his wine.

"The problem is we don't" said Conrad and wiped his mouth with a napkin and began to eat again.

"Then ask brother Densham or Lord Waltorana." said Anissina. Everyone then looked at her questioningly.

"And why should we do that?"Asked Gunter.

Anissina began, "Well, since Bielefeld and Karbelnikoff lands have traded with Hexzalia..."

"Still trading." Gwendal commented.

"Okay, trades... happy?... okay, let me continue. Since these two lands are most known for trading with Hexzalia, maybe they have been in Hexzalia for business and trade talk or even better, in the castle of Hexzalia." Everyone then looked at her dumbfounded.

"That's... a... Great Idea, Anissina!" the king said. "Gunter, Gwendal, send a letter for the ten noble families that there will be a meeting tomorrow noon or afternoon. No excuses! Include in the letter that it is very significant that Lord Densham von Karbelnikoff and Lord Waltorana von Bielefeld attend." said the king.

"We shall send the letters by pigeon right after dinner, your majesty." sad Gunter.

"Anissina is so cool!" said Greta. "I want to see you work on your invention to find Papa tomorrow morning... can I?"

"Why, of course! A lady like you must grow up not dependent on these men. You should see how a lady stand on her own feet." said Anissina confidently.

"Well, I'm gonna get my beauty sleep. I want to be my best when my baby gets here. Finish your dinner right away, everyone. You have a lot of things to do. Oh, I forgot to tell you. I'm going to continue of my cruising tomorrow, I will leave on evening." said Lady Celie and went out.

"Your mother still go on cruising while his son is missing? Seriously?!" Yuuri said, not believing what he just witnessed. Conrad and Gwendal just sighed in defeat and continue to finish their meal.

...

Hexzalia

"My princes, why are you letting him treat you like that, and in your own country?!" said Nicolai.

"Look, Nicolai... We will tell all of you tomorrow everything! We promise. But right now, we need to talk to him right now like he said. And please don't treat him like that again. Remember, this is our fault and he has every right to do what he just did. Okay?... okay, we will go now. Brother Let's go." said Damian and stood from his seat. He then went for the door. Adan followed shortly.

Nicolai just stared at their retreating backs dumbfounded. Then he heard a laugh. He whipped his head to her direction.

"What are you laughing at?!" he said, annoyed. He glared at the still-seated lady.

"Well, it seems you haven't figured it out yet." said Lady Dominique.

"Quit these riddles. And just spit it out!" he said.

"Didn't you notice how those two look at that mazoku prince. It's like, they're... CAPTIVATED." said the lady and stood up."And I thought they would never look at someone that way. Love really is so mysterious." she said.

"L-love. You can't be serious..."

"Can't I. Recall how they look at him... How they listen to him... How they defend him... read between the lines. I thought you're a genius. The known genius and inventor in Hexzalia, Lord Nicolai Machinford. I expected you to notice, but I guess I'm wrong." she said and left Nicolai alone in the dining room.

(To Be Continued)


	14. Chapter 14

Give Wolfram Back To Me

A Kyou Kara Maoh Fanfiction.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the plot. Otherwise, this wouldn't be a fanfiction.

All rights belong to Tomo Takabayashi, Temari Matsumoto, and Studio Deen

Chapter 14

-Shin Makoku, Bielefeld Lands)- (Waltorana's POV)

I am about to sleep. I am done bathing and in my night clothes. I have put the candle lights out and I already laid in bed. I have closed my eyes then someone will knock on the door. I quickly sat up and shouted "What is it? Do you realize what time is it already?"

"I'm sorry, my lord! But, a letter send via carrier pigeon from the maou just came. I thought it might be important." the person at the other side of the door said.

When I heard that it's from the maou, I quickly headed for the door and opened it. The person handed my the letter, bowed and bid me a goodnight. I snapped my fingers and the candles in my room all lit up. I went to my desk at the other end of the room near the windows.

I opened the letter and read its contents. Great, just great. The maou is requesting for the presence of the Ten Aristocrats tomorrow. He groaned and called a soldier outside.

"Hey! Soldier out there!" he shouted.

"A soldier then opened the door. "Sire?"

"Call for my advisor now... and for the castle doctor as well, I think I'm having a head ache. Please tell them to hurry. And so you must hurry as well... Now!"

"Y-yes! Right away, my lord."

******************a few minutes later******************

"My lord, you called for us?" the advisor said.

"Yes. The maou is requesting for my presence tomorrow so please plan for my departure. I will also leave everything I need to do in your hands. That will be all for you. And you (pointing at the doctor) I think I'm gonna get a headache."

-Hexzalia- (Damian's POV)

"Have you seen Prince Wolfram's room?" my brother asked me as we are on the way to the said room.

"Now that you have mention it, no." I stated as a matter of fact.

"Well then, you should see it. I saw to it that the room he will be staying in will be at finest and I am PROUD of it." He stated,with so much pride obviously. "Oh! We're here!" he added.

"Huh?" then I saw that there is indeed a room we are approaching. A room with huge double doors. "You outdone yourself on this one, didn't you?"

"Indeed brother." he said as we stand in front of the double doors. "Try not to act so surprised on how extravagant the room looks like. Act like it's usual here in our place."

"You're trying to impress him." I said.

"Exactly."

*knock*knock*knock*

"Come in." the person at the other side of these doors stated.

We came in and he is sitting on the bed and reading a book. I looked around the room and now I understand the pride that my brother feels. I looked at my brother and he smirked at me proudly.

"Please close the door..., of course, that is unless you want to broadcast to inhabitants of this castle what you did." Wolfram said after he closed the book he was reading and looked at us.

My brother quickly closed the door. Heh, he should be ashamed. He's the master mind after all.

"Maybe it's better if we'll talk at the balcony so we can all sit and have some fresh air." my brother said then went at the balcony. Wolfram and I followed shortly.

When we're comfortable on our seats...

"What the two of you did is illegal in every no matter how you look at it. I'm pretty sure that kidnapping is a crime even here in your country. Now tell me, what will you do when your parents found out about this. You know I wont be held responsible for whatever will happen." he said while looking at the view in front of us, which is the kingdom of Hexzalia lit up at night.

"We know that. Well, we really didn't plan to tell our parents..." Damian started with a sentence I didn't like.

"What?! So you're telling me that you plan to hide me whenever your parents are around? That you would lock me up in this room whenever the king and queen are wandering on the hallways? I'm sorry, but I have no intention of being the bird locked up in his golden cage. Well, let's say that you convinced me to stay in this room. What if your parents find this room and open it? What would you do then?... Actually, the right question is... what would you do now that the king's adviser went to tell the king and queen? They must know already about all this." I looked at them and waited for their response.

"Well, like you said, our parents probably know by now so we would come to their chamber after this talk and explain things to them. Well, that is if they don't choose to come here first while we are talking here. We would try to avoid any inconvenience that will come your way." Prince Adan replied to me.

"And what if they won't let me stay here? What if they want to send me back to my home? You know that what you did could cause a war. All your trades with our country will be cut off and we both know how much the resources from Shin Makoku means for Hexzalia. This country has a very poor vegetation in terms of edibleness and you are also lacking meat and seafood which you trade from Bielefeld. This country may have bountiful mines of golds and gems but you certainly can't eat those so you trade them with other countries with lots of resources... Shin Makoku being the most abundant in that matter." I noticed that his eyes are sparkling, reflecting the twinkling light of the stars making his eyes more beautiful than ever.

"I will put my position here at stake. And if they won't let you stay, I myself will bring you back to your country safely and I won't come back here. If I need to, I will also face the consequences of my action in Shin Makoku to compensate for what I have done may it be my death." I said. It's true.

Wolfram then looked at me ,wide-eyed. He stared at me for a little longer before he spoke. "You'd go that far? My brothers and uncle will not think twice and cut your head off with or without the maou's approval. I'm pretty sure you know that."

"I know."

"You're insane." he said. And my brother nodded in agreement.

I thought he agreed to Wolfram's opinion but then he said.

"I will also put my position at stake and the other things Damian mentioned. I won't think twice." he said. Wolfram just looked at us dumbfounded. Then he snapped out of his trance.

"And what will you do if my brothers then found out you are the ones who kidnapped me and declared a war? What will you do then?" Wolfram then looked down. His bangs fell in front of his face and we can't see his expression.

I started. "Well, we will try to talk it out first. We'll go to Shin Makoku and..."

He then looked up with narrowed eyes."Then you're an idiot. You be dead by the time you step in our territory before you can even utter a word. Greta saw your face. Let's say that you've manage to talk to them. But what if they don't want to take the declaration of war back? Are you willing to bring war to your country just so you can 'take me from my pain'?"

(To Be Continued)


	15. Chapter 15

Give Wolfram Back To Me

A Kyou Kara Maoh Fanfiction.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the plot. Otherwise, this wouldn't be a fanfiction.

All rights belong to Tomo Takabayashi, Temari Matsumoto, and Studio Deen

Chapter 15

...Hexzalia (Damian's POV)...

I'm currently in my room. My brother and I agreed that we will just talk to our parents tomorrow because of what happened to our talk with Wolfram. It's way to much for one night. Our talk with Wolfram did not go very smoothly. He asked us if we are willing to start a war between our countries just to take him away from his pain. And he asked so many more questions about things that could really happen but... WHY IS HE SO NEGATIVE ABOUT THIS?!

*flash back*

"...Are you willing to bring war to your country just to 'take me from my pain'?" I couldn't respond. Heck, I don't think anyone could respond to a question like that. I looked over my brother who looks like he also can't answer the question.

"And what if Shin Makoku attacked before you even know that they declared war? What solution can you think off to save your people, especially the children?" We are silent once more.

"You are the princes of this country and you should care more about your people than a stranger you only knew because of a diary. My diary is not a reliable source to judge who I really am because everything in that diary is only in my point of view. My mind could be a little bit exaggerated than the real thing."

"You said so yourself, it's in your point of view. You should be happy now that you are away from all your pain."

"My conscience is killing me! I can't stand the idea that I am the reason of all this. That you two idiots decided to kidnapped just because of what you found out in my diary and your kidnapping could lead to a war between Hexzalia and Shin Makoku." there was a long pause before he continued.

"I know how it is to be in a time of war. I witness how people suffer and cry in grief whenever it will be announced to them that a family member died in attacks or in the battle field. I experience the fear whenever I see my big brothers mount their horse to go to the front line not knowing if they will come back alive. That everyday I will see the list of the people who died and will look at it, praying that none of the names of the ones I care are there." He lowered his head. "It was so traumatizing that I don't want anyone to experience that. Do you care more about me than your people?" Again, we can't answer the question. There was a long pause.

"Let's say you do...What if my maryoku suddenly drops to a critical rate? A mazoku will die if they ran out of maryoku? And remember, this is still a human land, no matter if there are no mines of houseki stones, I cant regain maryoku here. What will you do?" he said.

"But you won't run out unless you forcibly use your maryoku in a human land. I mean, yes, you can't summon your element but you can use the maryoku you have in your body to make you physically stronger in the duration of time your maryoku can give you. But... you won't have to do that. We will protect you." I said.

"But I don't want to be protected!" he stood up shouting.

"What?" I said, surprised.

My brother looked at him, surprised as well. My brother opened his mouth and said..."But if we don't then something might..." but before he can finish, he was cut off by Wolfram.

"I don't care! I don't want to be protected. I DON'T NEED TO BE PROTECTED! I am sick of EVERYONE being OVERPROTECTIVE of me! Always thinking of me as a fragile glass, just an empty beauty, a porcelain perfect doll! I can protect myself and I can kick butts. I am one of the leading practitioners of fire magic and I am a high ranking soldier. I trained since I was young so that I can prove to people that I am not just a pretty face! That they should not judge me just because of how I look. I proved to them that I can wield swords, dagger and other weapons! I will not be that person they think I am. A fragile beauty that waits to be married off and when I am, my spouse will put me in a golden cage guarded by a thousand soldiers. I am not that person. And I don't need you to think like how they also think of me! GET OUT!" he shouted at us and pointed at the door. My brother and I were both shocked. But we snapped back to reality and apologized first before heading for the door.

*end of flash back*

Looks like we have to continue our talk tomorrow. Man! What a night. I closed my eyes and drifted off to dream land.

...

(Wolfram's POV)

Well, that didn't turned out as planned. But I also didn't like even one of the answers they've given me. I know that I acted like a brat back there but I wanted them to realize that they are caring for the wrong side of the coin. They should just let me be in my life and not cause a serious problem to their people.

I know that I am thankful to them that even for a while, I don't have to worry about my duties in Shin Makoku and that I won't be held responsible for my absences. Also for taking me away from my pain really, even just for a while. I am very thankful.

But I don't want to be just here, living the good life knowing that something bad might happen because of my stay here. Let them think bad of me because I'm being a brat towards them, but it's better that way than a war between our countries.

I don't want many to suffer just for my happiness. It's unfair.

And besides... I also miss the people back in Shin Makoku. My brothers, my mother, Yuuri, Greta, Uncle, Gunter, Anissina, Yozak,Gisela... I miss home. Do they feel the same? Do they miss me as well?Then, I drifted of to sleep.

...

The next day!

...

Shin Makoku (Yuuri's POV)

I slowly open my eyes as I hear the sound of the Bad Omen birds. Then I remembered that the Ten Nobles will be here later around noon. I have to check the things around here!

I bolted in a sitting position and looked at the sun. It's still not that high up. Then I heard knock. "Come in! I'm awake!"

The door opened revealing Conrad with a tray of food.

"Your majesty, Gwendal told me to bring you your breakfast." he said.

"Huh? We're not eating altogether at the dining room?" I asked. How odd. Is something a matter.

"Actually, your majesty..."

"It's Yuuri... you're the one who named me,"

"Sorry... Yuuri...we are done eating breakfast and we indeed ate altogether in the dining room. It's just that you were still sound asleep and it looked like you were having a good sleep for the first time since my brother was kidnapped so we didn't bother you."he said as he put the tray on my lap.

"After breakfast, take a bath, Yuuri. Gwendal will be expecting you in his office after." he said then bid me good morning and excused himself for some soldier business.

I looked at the food and started eating. We are very close in taking Wolfram back. just by that thought, my appetite increased. I finished eating not long and headed for the bath. Man! What could Gwendal possibly want from me? Don't tell me he is going to keep me in my office with paper works to sign... I mean I have a meeting with the ten nobles. I can't face them looking like a zombie or a wilted plant!

I hurried taking a bath and dress my self up. I headed to Gwendal's office and when I opened the door, I was surprised that there is not a single paper work! Hooray!

"Good Morning, Gwendal! Conrad said that you want me to come here?" I said as I walk to his desk and sat on the chair in front of it, smiling.

"Well, good morning to you too, your majesty. As you can see, you are not going to sign any papers today." when he said that, I mentally leaped and danced. "But you have to double your work tomorrow." I mentally died when heard that.

"Uhm...ano... why am I here then?" I asked. I'm also curious as to why he requested for my presence without any paper work to sign.

"Well, since you will be facing the ten aristocrats, Gunter and I agreed that we should already inform you of the things we will be discussing. You see, since the soul purpose of this meeting if to talk to Waltorana and Densham, that will be the first thing we will discuss. We should be straight to the point in telling them, your majesty. We dont need you stuttering and fiddling with your coat while facing the aristocrats. So this is how you should approach or introduce the discussion..."

...

Hexzalia ( Adan's POV)

*knock*knock*knock*

I woke up with the sound of someone knocking on my door. I tiredly sat up.

"Yes?" I yawned.

"Your highness, the king and queen is requesting for your presence in their royal chamber. Your brother, Prince Damian, has been informed by another servant and may be n his way there now." the person on the other side of the door said.

"Yes... thank you for informing me. I will be there. I'll just fix myself for a bit. Dismissed." I said and started to do what I have to do. Man, what stupid royal advisor. Causing trouble and stress while the king is not feeling well.

...

(Damian's POV)

"Is that all?" I asked the servant.

"Yes, your highness. You must fix yourself and head there as soon as you are finished. Please excuse me, I'll be taking my leave." he said.

"Man! So early in the morning and this kind of situation will greet you?" I said when the servant left. "Well, I gotta fix myself before facing mom and dad."

...

Normal POV

"Where are my sons?" asked the queen of Hexzalia, Queen Amanda Zedler.

"Be patient Amanda."said the king of Hexzalia, King Nestor Zedler.

"I'm pretty sure they are on their way now, Your Majesties." said Jonathan, the king's advisor.

"Why would they even do something like that? And at a time like this?Their father is sick and they shouldn't be causing further stress! What'ts wrong with them?!" she is fuming. She's gonna give her sons a good lecture about this.

(To Be Continued)


	16. 16.5 & 17

Give Wolfram Back To Me

A Kyou Kara Maoh Fanfiction.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the plot. Otherwise, this wouldn't be a fanfiction.

All rights belong to Tomo Takabayashi, Temari Matsumoto, and Studio Deen

Chapter 16.5 (Character Descriptions) (Chapter 17 is at the end of chapter 16.5)

I made this chapter so you won't have a hard time visualizing "my" characters' appearances.

Damian:

Eyes: sapphire blue

Hair: hazel brown

Body built: Not as bulky as Yozak's but not as petite as Yuuri's

Complexion: Like Yuuri's

Height: Two inches taller than Wolfram

Adan:

Eyes: sapphire blue

Hair: hazel brown (A little longer than Damian's)

Body built: Like Conrad's

Complexion: Like Yuuri's

Height: An inch taller than Damian

Catherine:

Eyes: Mahogany Brown

Hair: Dark Brown tied into a pony tail

Height and built: Like Gisela's

Complexion: a little lighter than Greta's

Lady Dominique Sinixquite

Eyes: dark blue

Hair: Silver (wavy)

Height, Complexion and Built: Anissina's

Lord Nicolai Cabileun

Eyes: light blue (wearing glasses)

hair: Lilac tied in a low ponytail

Height and Built: Conrad's

Complexion: Gunter's

Lord Jonathan Buvoneik

Eyes: Violet

hair: Indigo and in a pony tail as well

Height Complexion and Built: Conrad's

Chapter 17

"Ahh, you must be Prince Wolfram. Please come in."

I can't believe it! Just awhile ago, I was worried about the two being punished for kidnapping me and never hearing the end of it form their parents and now I'm the one standing in front of their parents with a pounding heart.

Prince Adan, not even Damian, informed me about this during lunch when could have had. I didn't have time to prepare myself, I don't even know why I'm here anymore! Gods! I can't believe I'm panicking! THIS IS SO NOT LIKE ME!

When the ability f my body to move came back, I looked at the two princes who dragged me here with a panicky look and mouthed 'Why didn't you tell me during lunch?'

"It'll be alright" was all they said before they pushed me in and closed the door. They didn't come in with me. Oh, Shinou help me!Calm down, Wolfram... breath.

I looked at the man sitting on the bed and bowed deep. He is a king after all.

"It's an honor to meet you, Your Majesty." I said still bowed deeply. Then there's a cough from another direction and I looked up a little. I saw a lady in an elegant dress, of course that would be the queen. I bowed to her direction and greeted her with equal treatment as to the king. I didn't look up nor rise, I waited for their permission for me to do so.

The the king said, "Oh, no need to be so stiff Prince Wolfram. Come here and sit on the chair by my bed." I obeyed.

The queen then approached up and sat on the bed."Like he said, no need to be stiff. Relax... we won't bite." She flashed a gentle smile on me and wow did I relax! It's like Gwendal is the one Anissina caught instead of you. A feeling like your life has been saved.

"Well, Prince Wolfram... we heard your story from our sons..." the king started. He really caught my attention in the 'your story' part. "Oh, but please don't be angry at our sons for spilling us these details. They just did that so you can stay here longer."

"So, in the end, you still don't want me here and would like to throw me back to Shin Makoku..." I said, looking down on my lap. I don't know but I kinda expected that they will let me stay here forever and welcome me."You're allowing me to stay stay he a little bit longer and then no more."

"We didn't say that we will kick you out of here. In fact, you could stay here for as long as you like." the king said. That statement made me looked up.

"Then why did you said that will just stay here a little longer?" I asked. I'm confused.

"From what we've heard from our sons, we figured that you won't stay here forever. You'd go back eventually." Queen Amanda said. Huh? Where is that coming from?

"How should you know what I would do?"

"Our sons told us that you are kind-hearted. You are a very loving and caring person. From you're story, we know that you've gone through so many things and made so much decisions in life. You are strong and full of wisdom. You always choose what's good for the others more than yourself. And if what we think is to come, you won't let yourself be a reason a start of war between our countries. They mentioned that you also experienced it, being at home when you were young, waiting for the news if your loved ones are still alive... and you've also experience being on the battle field fighting for your life and your kingdom." the queen is casting a sad but understanding look on me.

I opened my mouth to say something but nothing came out. I don't know what to say. It's true that I'm starting to like it here. I mean I'm not being judged... I can show my true self! But it's also true that would rather suffer everyday of my life than be the reason for the death of thousands of lives.

And besides, I also miss my family and my friends back in Shin Makoku. Even though, they don't understand me, even though they don't try hard to make me happy and break the barriers around me, to know the real me... I still love them.

"That's all true... but you forgot the most important thing. I love my family there. It hurts but I'm contented seeing them be happy by themselves, even though I'm not part of what makes them happy."

"You are welcome here to stay for as long as you like. Especially that my sons are competing for your heart." the king joked.

"You just had to bring that up, Your Majesty?" I laughed a little. "Well, I regret to inform you this but my heart was already won by someone special to me."

"We know. He's the king of your country. But our sons also told us how he's been treating you. That is most certainly not how you treat someone you proposed to, especially someone as beautiful as you!" he said.

"The proposal was an acci-..." I began but the queen cut me off.

"Still, he could've had treated you kindly and not just shove you aside!" Bam! That was a low blow! But I didn't show it to them. It did hurt, hah! But I already mastered masking my true feelings. That's a technique that I perfected through the years of experience and practice.

Our conversation continued until late afternoon and when I opened the door to go out, I was surprised to find my two sweet kidnappers sitted on the ground, leaning on the wall and fast asleep beside each other. Well, it's kinda touching... they we're out here the whole time. And here I thought that they left me alone to deal with their parents. I crouched down and woke them up.

When they woke up they asked me as if it was their life line 'How did it go?!'.

"You said to me before pushing me in that it will be fine. And now you're here asking me how did it went?" I'm amused.

"W-well... w-w-we just wanted to um... " Damian started

"uh... comfort you so you won't be nervous... yeah.. right... comfort."

"Well, it went 'alright' as you put it a while ago." then I flashed them a smile before leaving them and going to my room.

...

while in Shin Makoku...

Yuuri started the meeting with the nobles and discussed the most important matter at hand. Waltorana and Densham agreed to spill details that they know about Hexzalia. Both of them have been there and doing trade talks with the king and queen of the said country. They also agreed to cut the trading for a while, at least not until when they get Wolfram back.

Stoffel suggested, surprisingly, that they should visit first the country and talk it out with them. Yuuri agreed. He wanted to avoid war as much as possible. And they're not even 100% certain that Hexzalia is where Wolfram was taken.

After the meeting, the nobles did not go to their respective territories but stayed in the castle instead. They want to accompany their king to Hexzalia. Gunter wrote and sent a message to the said country that they will be arriving in the day after tomorrow. Since, it will arrive in Hexzalia by late morning, the will b expected to arrive there two days after the letter has been received.

(To Be Continued)


	17. Chapter 16

Give Wolfram Back To Me

A Kyou Kara Maoh Fanfiction.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the plot. Otherwise, this wouldn't be a fanfiction.

All rights belong to Tomo Takabayashi, Temari Matsumoto, and Studio Deen

Chapter 16

...Hexzalia (Adan's POV)...

"Yo..." I greeted my little brother when I saw him in front of the doors to our parents' bed chamber. He's obviously nervous.

"Looks like we're gonna face them now. " he said and he looked at the doors. I was beside him already at that time. "Well, here goes nothing." then he knocked.

The doors then opened, revealing Jonathan. Oh, how I want to kill him right now. I can already imagine how I'm going to do so. And I can also imagine what I'll do to his body when he's dead. His face is with a victorious smirk, like saying he won over a competition we didn't know that existed.

I looked past him and saw that my father is lying on the bed looking at us. I was about to go to him but Jonathan blocked my way.

"The queen said that she will talk to you first before you face your father. Your mother is at the balcony." he said and turned around. "Please follow me." he went to the balcony.

"We know the way to the balcony of OUR parents' room." I heard Damian whisper in irritation as we go to the balcony. I can't help but nod in agreement. When we arrived at the balcony, our mother is sitting on one of the chairs and motioned us to sit on the chairs in front of her.

When we're seated, we greeted her. "Mother." we said in unison.

"You know, because of what you have done, I want to smack you heads!" was her first statement. We winced when we heard that. "But that would be inappropriate for your age now." she then sighed.

"Your Majesty, we must discuss the matter right away. The king is waiting as well." Jonathan said.

"Oh, right. Sons..." She looked at us. " I want you to bring him back to his country." she said that flatly.

"What!?" I exclaimed.

"No!" My brother said at the same time.

"But you are gonna cause war to our country! We are a neutral country. We don't have enemies... But we also don't have allies. Which is what Shin Makoku have. That person you just kidnapped is not just anyone. He is a SOMEONE in his country. He is a very important person with many positions and titles. All of his relatives are in very high positions of that country. Shin Makoku will not think twice declaring war against us." she said.

"Their king isn't really into those stuffs. He doesn't like violence." I said.

"He may not be... but remember, the person you forgot is his FIANCEE. His fiancee may be the key to his undoing ,an exemption that if you so much as lay a finger on... he will kill you! And even if the king will not agree in the idea of war, the brothers and other family of Wolfram can attack us with or without their king's permission." she said.

"We'll talk it out with them." I said.

"And they'll kill you?! No way!" she said. "Why are you even defending that demon. He is a different race. We are human, he is a demon. Why are you choosing him over your country?" she said.

"It's not like we're choosing him over Hexzalia..." Damian said. I agree. We never said that we are choosing Wolfram over our own country.

"Not choosing him over Hexzalia?! Bringing him here without the knowledge of the people in Shin Makoku can already be a start of a war even though it is on that demon's will. What more that the WHOLE WORLD knows that he did not come here in his own accord but kidnapped instead. This is dangerous! We might not know if Shin Makoku already figured out that you to are the culprits and is already formulating a plan on how to attack!" mother is over reacting... well, I only hope she is. I don't want to wake up tomorrow and to find out we're already attacked.

"Her Majesty is right. You must take that demon back where he belong! Don't you see, he has already poison your minds!" Jonathan intervened.

"Don't you dare talk about Wolfram like that. You don't even know him. And don't treat him like a wild animal. His manners are more polished than yours." Damian said while narrowing his eyes on Jonathan.

"See?! He already turned you against us! You still want to keep him despite him being the reason why there is a threat to our kingdom!" Jonathan is really going out of the line.

"No! You're wrong. We are the reason why there is a threat to our country. We kidnapped him. He is not to blame!" I really want to punch him right on his nose so hard, it will bleed. Damn you, Jonathan! Go to hell!

"I don't care about what you're saying! Take him back!"my mother exclaimed. "You are going to take him back to his country! And that's final!" both Damian and I were shocked and our eyes widened.

"BUT MOTHER, I LOVE HIM!" Damian and I said in unison. I knew it. My brother also fell deeply in love with Wolfram. *tsk* We really are brothers. We looked at each other and strangely, we feel that we are actually glad that both of us fell for Wolfram.

"W-W-WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!" Well, I would really expect that kind of reaction from my mother. After that, mother and Jonathan just stared at us wide-eyed while Damian and I are just waiting for another reaction from them. And after a few more minutes, my mother finally found her tongue again.

"W-wh... H-ho.. You can't be inlove with him!" I winced...my mother's voice boomed in my ears. And looks like my brother reacted the same. "Like I said, you are going to take back to his-"

"That's enough, Amanda." I heard my father's voice from inside the room. "Boys, come in here now."

"Yes, father." we responded and headed inside. Mother and Jonathan followed shortly.

... (Wolfram's POV)...

I am here, in my room, having a breakfast in bed. Catherine brought my breakfast before I can even get up and change out of my night clothes.

I asked Cath (this is the nickname I call Catherine now) why I am going to eat here. She said that the king and queen requested their sons to go to their chamber as well as Lord Jonathan. So everyone decided that everyone will have a breakfast in bed rather than in the dining room.

Catherine is currently in my room eating with me. We're at the balcony. I asked for her company because I got used to having someone to be with when eating breakfast. Good thing that she also takes her meals in her room. She said that it was in Adan's instructions so that she can attend to my needs whenever I need her.

"Hey, Cath."

"Yes?"

"What are the king and queen like?" I can't help but ask since the two idiots were summoned by their parents. Probably to scold them for kidnapping me. Hah.

"The queen has a bit of an attitude but once she started to have concern for you, she'll warm up on you and be kind to you from then on. I remember when I first came here, I make a lot of mistakes and she always get mad at me. But when she finally noticed that I'm really putting effort on my job and doing my best, she warmed up on me eventually." she said.

"I see... maybe I will have a little problem with her at first, wont I?" I wondered out loud.

"Maybe... but like I said, she'll warm up on you eventually. Especially to someone like you, I'm sure of it." she assured me.

"That's good, I guess."

"Oh!The king on the other hand is like your king. He is very kind and very open. He is approachable and he always looks on the better side of the coin." She said.

I nodded for her to continue. "The only person you need to worry about is that Lord Jonathan. No one likes him here." That sounds like me. I suddenly don't feel well anymore. Is he like me as well? Then, Cath continued...

"He is so abusive of his authority and his influence just because he is the advisor of the king. He is always ordering us around and getting angry on us whenever we will make even just a small mistake, a mistake so small that you won't even notice it. But he does. Heck! He doesn't even know how hard it is and yet he is always a show off telling us what to do that is obviously wrong."

Somehow, I felt a little better that he really doesn't sound like me when Cath elaborated.

"Is that so... hey, tell me more... anything... even if it's out of the topic of the king and queen and that Lord Jonathan." I said and she enthusiastically lectured me so many things about Hexzalia and the people she knows. I really enjoy her company.

... (Damian's POV)...

"Father..." my brother and I greeted.

"I heard you became partners in crime." He said so casually and smirked as if he is proud of what we have done.

"Well... kind of." I said.

"I am the mastermind though." Adan said right after.

"Nestor, stop playing around and tell them already to send that demon back to his country!"Mother is irritated. But what she said made me more irritated. If she weren't my mother, I don't know what I could have done already to her because of that statement.

"Now, now... Amanda. I'm sure these boys have a reason or two for doing what they have done. Boys, how about explain your side." And then, my brother and I started talking. We told them about the diary... Adan's plan of kidnapping... I told them how I kidnapped Wolfram (I left the parts of course with the kiss, caresses and the stealing glances). We told them everything.

After our talking, mother's eyes are teary. She was touched, I'm sure of it. Father have a smile... a smile of pride. Jonathan's face doesn't show any disapproval anymore but is still looking problematic.

"I-*sniff*-didn't know it was like that...*sniff* I mean I thought you... *sniff*" mother's voice is trembling a bit.

"It's okay mother, we understand." Adan and I said in unison.

A knock at the door then interrupted.

"Yes?" mother said out loud.

"Umh... your majesties... it's almost lunch time." The person behind the door said.

"Ehhh?! But we didn't even have our breakfast yet!" We brothers said in unison. Adan and I really are brothers.

My parents laughed. Then father spoke, "Go on, we'll still be having our lunch here. Oh, and one more thing..."

"Yes, father?" Adan replied.

"Can you please tell Prince Wolfram von Bielefeld that I want to meet him. After lunch if possible."

My eyes widened.

... Shin Makoku (Normal POV)...

The Ten Aristocrats arrived earlier than the time designated for the meeting. Well, since it's almost lunch, the inhabitants of the Blood Pledge Castle invited them to eat lunch with them and wander in the castle for a while since the meeting won't take place until noon, though it will be a few minutes after lunch.

Surprisingly, everyone was present. Even Adelbert came!

The lunch seems a bit livelier because of the guests. The dining room hasn't been lively since Wolfram's kidnapping. Well, of course, It's still not as lively and as noisy as when Wolfram is around.

...Hexzalia (Wolfram's POV)...

It's lunch time now.

I'm currently headed to the dining room. I was informed a earlier that the 'meeting' of the royal family is done and the lunch will take place in the dining room now.

When I entered, the two are already seated. Looks like it went well after all.

"Prince Wolfram." Adan greeted.

"Wolfram." Damian greeted. I greeted back at them. Lady Dominique, Lord Jonathan and Lord Nicolai greeted as well and I greeted back. Then I took my seat.

Lunch went well. But after lunch, when I stood up to take my leave... Damian held my wrist and said, "Father want to see you. Come with us to our parents room."

I was shocked that I let them drag me to the king and queen's room. Then the room door opened and that's when it just sunk in to me... I will be seeing the king and queen! I then heard a voice.

"Ahh, you must be Prince Wolfram. Please come in."

(To Be Continued)


	18. Chapter 18

Give Wolfram Back To Me

A Kyou Kara Maoh Fanfiction.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the plot. Otherwise, this wouldn't be a fanfiction.

All rights belong to Tomo Takabayashi, Temari Matsumoto, and Studio Deen

Chapter 18

Hexzalia (Wolfram's POV)

After the talk I had with the King and Queen, I went straight to my room and just collapsed on the bed. I lost track of time. When Cath went into inform me that dinner is about to start, I told her to just bring me something to eat. It's too late for me to fix myself for dinner so I'll just eat here. And I really don't feel like going out of my room tonight.

Cath ate with me in my room again. This time, it's her who asked if she can. The reason... she just wants me to tell her what happened in the talk I had with the king and queen.

"So... that's it. That's all that occurred." I said and took a sip from my glass of water.

"Oh... Well, I can't say it went great but at least it's not that bad." she commented.

"I know right! Gods! If you only knew how nervous I am back there! And I don't even know why! I mean I've faced death countless of times and heck I didn't even care!" she laughed at that statement. "What's so funny?"

"Everything! hahaha! I can't believe you fear them more than you fear death!" then she continued laughing.

"Well, can you really blame me?" she stopped laughing when I changed tone. "I'm a soldier in my country and I practically already gave my life to death the day I chose to be one."

"Hey! Why the sudden change of tone! You're too serious! Loosen up a bit. Here, try this stew. It's my favorite." she pushed a bowl of stew towards me.

I tried it and man it tastes good!

"Hey, this reminds me... I want you to teach me cook different food from this place."

"Huh? Why?" She was about to take a spoon full of broth but stopped midway.

"Why? Do I really need a reason? Can't it be just because I want to?"

"Well, it's just that you're a prince... You're status is much higher in so many levels from a cook!"

From what she said, I put my utensils down and looked intently at her. "Cath, status is no issue here. Just because I'm a prince, a lord or whatever you may call it... doesn't mean I can't cook. My mother was the 26th maou of my country, her hobby is gardening, and she's not a gardener."

"Okay, I get your point!" she raised both her hands in surrender. "That reminds me, you haven't really tell me much about yourself or your country. Care to share... even just a few."

"Hmmm... I hope you're used to sleeping little late, Cath. What I'm about to tell you, hah, you can write a novel from it."

"Well, you have my ears, Wolf."

"Well, let's start at the time I..."

...

Shin Makoku (Yuuri's POV)

"...esty...Your Majesty! YOUR MAJESTY!"

"H-h-huh? What? Is something wrong, Conrad? Were you saying something?"

"Umh... Your Majesty, it's just that many of us are almost finished in eating while you haven't touched yours. Is something wrong?" I noticed that Conrad is indeed almost finished in his dinner.

"It's Yuuri! You named me after all!"

"Sorry. Yuuri. Is something wrong? Do you feel unwell?" Now I noticed that everyone is looking at me worriedly.

"Well, it's just that... I noticed that all the food served tonight from appetizer to dessert are Wolfram's favorites." Now everyone is looking at me, understanding what I meant. "I guess I spaced out and thought of him and just l didn't notice how long I've been thinking of him." I looked down. "It's so sad and quiet without him. It's like Wolfram occupies the majority of the castle in my point of view and when he was kidnapped, a big part of the castle was taken."

A hand landed on my shoulder. "We understand." I looked up and Conrad said. I looked at Waltorana, Gwendal and Lady Celie. They gave me a small understanding smile. Then someone tugged my sleeves and I looked at the person. It was Greta. "Papa, eat your food!" she told me.

"Well, I still may be able to eat a little." I said.

"No!" she then shouted at me.

"What?"

"If Papa Wolfram were here, he would tell you to eat all your food so you can stay strong and healthy. Papa Wolfram would want you to take care of your self. Do you really think Papa will be happy seeing you thinner than usual when he gets back? No! He wont! So eat your food and don't be a wimp!"

Man, am I shocked... My daughter just scolded me! In a Wolframmy manner at that! And it looks like I'm not the only one who's shocked. I looked around the table and their faces already told me everything.

"Umh... yeah... Yeah! I'm gonna eat all of my dinner! haha.. Yum!" Then I took a slice of steak and stuffed it in my mouth.

...

Hexzalia (Wolfram's POV)

Umh... right now, it's past midnight and people are supposed to be sleeping... but, I'm here in my room trying to calm down a crying, hysterically, Catherine.

"That was *sob* so s-sad *sob*... I *sniff* didn't know. I-I *sob*..."

"I-its okay. Really... I mean I'm the one who wanted to tell you this... It's okay really. Cath, please stop crying. I'm really to start to feel guilty."

"But it's me who's supposed to be guilty!"

"Like I said, It's okay. Please stop crying. And besides... I think it's past midnight. we really need to go to sleep.

Well, after a little more comforting... I finally calmed her down and convinced her that it was really okay. And when she left my room, I let myself fall to bed and in a few seconds... I'm off to dream land. And I dreamt of a man with a black hair and with a goofy smile that makes my heart race. His eyes looking at mine intently as if he's staring at my naked soul. I slept smiling.

It was a pleasant dream... but as the dream go on, it's not as good as it was in the beginning. He kept shoving me aside and keeps on trying to get away from me. I keep on reaching out to him but he seems to be farther and farther away. I kept calling his name but he never looked at me. That's when I stopped calling him...

I stopped trying to reach him... trying to chase him... trying to get him notice me. I just stood there, and stared at his retreating back, that I finally now understand that I can never reach him, I can never get him to notice me... because he doesn't want to.

...

Shin Makoku (Yuuri's POV)

I can't sleep. I thought it was just because I wasn't comfortable in my position... but then, when I tried different positions. It didn't work! I kept tossing and turning. *sigh*I don't really know why... Then I decided that I will go pay Gisela a visit.

...

*knock* knock*

Then the door to her room opened. Her room is really not that far from the infirmary. It's for in emergency cases.

"Your Majesty?! What brings you here?"

"Gisela... I can't sleep. Do you have there a sleeping pill or something?"

"Ohh... just wait, your Majesty... Oh! You can come in the infirmary with me."

"Sure, thanks."

...

Hexzalia (Wolfram's POV)

I woke up at the sound of someone banging on my door. I was about to get up when the door was thrown open harshly.

"What is it?" I asked rubbing one of my eyes. I looked up seeing Damian panting. "Why? What happened."

"Someone informed me that my parents received a letter from Shin Makoku...It was written by the kings Advisor... Lord Christ something. They summoned us to their room. And I mean right now!"

I suddenly became wide awake and moved with a speed I never knew I had and fixed myself. Damian and I ran towards his parents' room. When we got there, Adan was already there sitting with his parents at the balcony.

"Ah! Finally, you're here... come is with us."

When we were already seated, I asked. "Is it true... they sent a letter?"

The king pulled and cage from under the table. There sat a messenger pigeon with a rolled paper dangling from it's collar. The king pulled it. He opened it and his eyes went wide.

(To Be Continued)


	19. Chapter 19

Give Wolfram Back To Me

A Kyou Kara Maoh Fanfiction.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the plot. Otherwise, this wouldn't be a fanfiction.

All rights belong to Tomo Takabayashi, Temari Matsumoto, and Studio Deen

Chapter 19

Shin Makoku (Yuuri's POV)

*yawn!*

I opened my eyes and squinted it because of the sunlight. I sat up and stretched. I was about to get out of the bed when Conrad opened the door holding a tray of breakfast.

"Good morning, Your Majesty." he entered the room.

"How many times should I have..." but I was cut off.

" to tell me to call you 'Yuuri'... I named you after all. Yeah, yeah. Sorry. But anyway, Gisela told us that you had a problem sleeping last night so we let you sleep in a bit." he put the tray down on the side table.

"oh! Yeah.. well, just a little bit." he maneuvered the side table o I can reach it from the bed.

"Yuuri, you better eat all these or I'm gonna call Greta to scold you again." he said to me smiling. That wasn't the most encouraging statement but I didn't hesitate and start digging in. Man, Wolfram may not be here but some part of Wolfram still is here.

"You know, Conrad, it's kinda scary to know how Greta grew more and more similar to Wolfram. I mean, one Wolfram is enough! Did you hear what she just called me last night? She called me a wimp! Conrad, my daughter called me a 'wimp'!"

"Well, someone needs to remind you to take care of yourself. And you know Wolfram is the only person who is so straight forward and blunt about things around here... so maybe that he's not here, Greta decided that she will substitute for a while." he laughed a little.

"That's not funny, Conrad!"

...

Hexzalia (Wolfram's POV)

The king's eyes are wide. None of us had the courage to ask what was wrong. We just stare at him, waiting for him to tell us. After a little while, maybe he's finally done reading the letter, he closed his eyes and gave a long sigh.

"Umh... Father... What does it say?" Adan asked hesitantly.

The king passed the letter to for him to Lord Jonathan read it aloud for everyone to hear.

*clears throat*

"To the King and Queen of the country of Hexzalia,

I, Lord Gunter von Christ, the advisor of the 28th Maou of Shin Makoku, inform you in this letter that our maou, King Yuuri Shibuya, with the Ten Noble famiies of Shin Makoku and other important personalities are to pay a visit to your country. As you know, recently, the third son of the 26th maou, fiancee of the 27th maou, and graced 28th maou of our country, Prince Wolfram von Bielefeld was kidnapped. From the investigations we conducted, we found out that one of your sons were responsible for this crime. Please don't try to deny it. We have witnesses. Our Princess Greta Shibya and some people of Shin Makoku saw his face, and one was able to draw his face. We confirmed the culprit to be your son from Lord Densham von Karbelnikoff and Lord Waltorana von Bielefeld who both already visited your country and saw the face of your sons. We would like to have a talk about the matter at hand rather than 'war'. We really are trying to avoid a war between countries but we will start one if we have to. We sent this letter not to ask for your permission but just to inform you. We would still come whether you accept or not. We are to arrive there the day after tomorrow."

Jonathan then put the letter back to how it was rolled and said. "That's all."

Damian and Adan looked at each other with panicky eyes. Queen Amanda touched her chest. King Nestor and Lord Jonathan looked problematic.

"May I see the letter?" I asked. Jonathan gave it to me. When I opened it, I inspected if the penmanship is indeed Gunter... it is. The paper used is a paper in Shin Makoku used for very important letters or documents. There is also the Shin Makoku royal seal... It's the real thing!

"Jonathan, tell the maids to prepare at least twenty rooms for the personalities coming from Shin Makoku. I want the room to be at its best and I also want the whole castle to look more proper. I want it cleaner than usual and I want you to tell all the people in this castle to be at their best behavior when the guests arrive. See to it." said the king.

"Yes, Your Majesty." Jonathan bowed.

"You're all dismissed." said the king. "Amanda, bring me to our bed. I want to rest."

"Yes dear." said the queen and did what she was requested to.

Damian, Adan, Jonathan and I left the room.

"I'll go to my room." I said.

"You're not coming to breakfast?" asked Damian.

"Can you please tell someone to just bring it in my room?"

"Sure." Adan answered. "Well, we'll be going now."

"Yeah." then I headed for my room.

...

Shin Makoku (Yuur's POV)

"You know Yuuri... I think, by this time, Hexzalia has already recieved the letter sent by Gunter." said Conrad.

"Really? What did Gunter write in that letter anyway. I hope it's not that dramatic or too flowery worded."

"Actually, it's really umh...formal." said Conrad and he took the tray. I'm done eating anyway.

"What do you mean by formal?" I asked out of curiosity.

"Well, Gwendal and I were with Gunter when he made the letter. He really used formal words but, think he put some emotions on the letter." Conrad said a little hesitant.

"Huh?"

"Your Majesty, why don't you just ask Gunter." said Conrad and left me.

What's his problem? I was just asking what is in the letter.

I then prepared myself and went to find Gunter. I found him in the library arranging books.

"Gunter!" I greeted.

"Oh! Good morning, Heika!" he greeted enthusiastically.

"So, I was wondering... what did you write in the letter you sent to Hexzalia?" Gunter then froze from his position like a deer caught on headlights. Now I'm getting suspicious. "Gunter." I said with more authority.

Gunter's eyes started to water and then..."Heikaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

"E-eh?"

"Please forgive your servant Gunter for what I wrote in the letter! I couldn't hold my emotions! Forgive me, Heika!" and blah blah blah, I couldn't understand anymore what he was saying.

"Okay, okay... umh, Gunter... could you please tell me what exactly did you write in the letter?"

"W-well..."

...

(Time skip)

Hexzalia (Wolfram's POV)

It's already noon. A while ago, Damian andAdan convinced me to eat lunch in the dining room with them. I'm currenty helping in the preparations of the rooms to be used by Yuuri, my family and the others. They said that I maybe useful in telling them how the rooms should be. If it needs to simple or extravagant... if the person who the room for will like the color and, the decorations and furniture. In short, they used me as a source of information of what my fellows in Shin Makoku, who will come, will like or what is their taste.

I'm currently instructing them how to decorate the supposed to be my Uncle Waltorana's room.

"Add a little more blue in this room and get rid of all the orange or red. But remove that water serpent painting... my uncle doesn't like those things. He's more into fire related paintings like fire nymph or phoenix... the no orange or red does not apply on the paintings.

Make the room warmer than the other rooms here. We Bielefelds are fire weilders and we get cold easily. Our standard of heat or warmth is a few degrees higher than normal people.

Don't make the room to crowded as well."

"Lord Wolfram!"

"Yes?"

"Is Prince Damian here? Or Prince Adan?" the soldier is a little too panicky in my opinion.

"Why? What happened?" I asked.

"The king is in pain right now and it's hard for him to breath." with that said, I ran towards the Royal chamber.

When I reached the room, someone called me from behind. It was the two sons of the king. We entered the room and saw that their doctor is attending to the king. After a little more, it seems that the doctor can't make anything better at the moment. The king is still in his state before we came in.

I moved closer and inspected the king with my eyes.

"If only I could use my maryoku here, I can use my healing maryoku to help him." I was only thinking about it... I really didn't notice that I said it out loud.

"You can help him if you were able to use your power?" Adan asked and startled me a bit.

"Oh! umh... yes. But sad to say, this is a human territory and I can't use my maryoku here."

"There's a way!" Damian exclaimed and almost flied out of the room. When he came back, he handed me a silver ring with a diamond-like stone on it. I inspected it then finally recognized it. It is a Shin Makoku treasure. A "LOST"(or more like 'stolen')Shin Makoku Treasure.

It's called the 'Ring der Aktivierung' or 'Ring of Activation'. It was developed by a previous maou 'Queen Helga von Bielefeld' and was once in our possession. It was developed in the time when humans and mazokus were still in dispute. When you put the ring on you, you can use your maryoku in human lands and you can recover your maryoku in human lands as well... just as if you are in Shin Makoku and not in a foreign land. But due to the ability it has, the humans feared it and stole it. It can't found for hundreds of years no matter how hard the mazokus try to.

And now it right here, on my hand. And these humans are practically telling me to use it. I looked at eveyone's eyes and they all looked at me as if begging me to use it.

"If I use it to heal him. You will return this treasure to us Mazokus." I said. They froze for a while then...

"Yes! Fine! Whatever you want. Anything! Please... use it. Heal our father." Adan was desperate.

I turned around to face the king. I put the ring on my left hand's ring finger and it the stone glowed for a while. I think it activated. I took one of the kings hands into mine and knelt so that my forehead can touch the king's hand.

I closed my hands and summoned my healing maryoku. I summoned it with confidence even though I'm in the human lands. It's because I trust that this ring will help me. It must... it should... and because it should, it would. I opened my eyes to see that my hands are radiating a green glow. It worked, it really worked! Now I closed my eyes again and poured more healing maryoku to the king.

After a little while, I stopped and took a step back. Then the queen and his sons reached the king's side.

"Father! How do you feel now?" Adan asked.

"I-I'm fine now." he said an looked at me. "It's fascinating how you mazokus can heal by just touching a person. I wish we humans could also do it." He smiled at me. I smiled back.

"Wolfram!" Damian shouted and hugged me. "Thank you for healing my father. I couldn't bear to see him in so much pain." he is still hugging me. I cleared my throat once and he realized what I meant by it. He quickly let go with a bright blush.

Well, I, myself can feel my cheeks filling up with color.

"Oi! That's unfair Damian! You scored first?! I want a hug too!" Adan exclaimed.

"Eh! W-wait..I-" too late. He already hugged me. I'm sure I'm as red as a tomato.

"Adan." Queen Amanda warned once and Adan retracted his arms. "Anyway, Wolfram, thank you. You can really keep the ring." She said smiling at me.

"I-it's nothing. Umh... I better go back to the preparations." I said and went out of the room.

But it's not really my duty in the preparations that made me get out of that room. It's that I'm scared of the feeling I felt the time Damian hugged me. It's as if the same feeling I get when Yuuri's around me.

(To Be Continued)


	20. Chapter 20

Give Wolfram Back To Me

A Kyou Kara Maoh Fanfiction.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the plot. Otherwise, this wouldn't be a fanfiction.

All rights belong to Tomo Takabayashi, Temari Matsumoto, and Studio Deen

Chapter 20

Hexzalia (Wolfram's POV)

My heart is pounding. My cheeks feel warmer than usual. This is wrong! Very wrong! Why am I feeling this way?! This is not how I'm supposed to feel towards anyone except Yuuri.

Instead of going to the area where the guest rooms are located, I went to my room and closed the door. I leaned on the door and sat on the floor. I clutched my chest, silently begging my heart to stop pounding so hard.

Why am I feeling this way?! Aren't I supposed to be in-love with Yuuri? I can't love two people at once! But what is this feeling if it's not love?! Or did my heart just gave up on Yuuri without me realizing it and my heart started to beat for Damian. I'm so confused right now. What's happening?

All this thinking made me tired.

I want to rest.

I got up and remove my coat, leaving my inner shirt on. I folded the coat neatly and placed it on one of the tables. I then sat on the bed and remove my boots before settling my being on the comfortable and inviting bed. I don't mind skipping dinner this once.

Maybe, if I sleep this off, everything will go back to normal. That this is just stress that's making me confused. Maybe when I wake up, my feelings are back to how it was before, madly in-love with the king of Shin Makoku.

...

Shin Makoku (Yuuri's POV)

"So... have you decided who will come to Hexzalia?" I asked Gwendal.

"Well, there's you of course... then the ten aristocrats, our mother and Greta. Then there's Gisela... Oh, and Raven would come too...-"

"What?! And why is Raven coming too?" he's not one of the ten noble families, he is not related to Wolfram... and I'm pretty sure they're not that close. So why?

"Well, you see, Your Majesty... Wherever Stoffel is, Raven is there as well."

"Oh... Right! Well, is that it? Those are all?"

"No... Yozak will also come. And Wolfram's second and third in-command begged me to let them come. So, all in all... our party includes twenty people."

"I see. W-wait... Who will take care of the castle for us?" I can't help but wonder.

"Hube and Nicola volunteered for that, Your Majesty. They're gonna report to us everything that's happening here via messenger pigeon every day."

"Oh, okay! Well, I'll be going now... I-"

"Not so fast, Your Majesty. Due to the time we will spend in Hexzalia, you must sign extra papers till tomorrow. And you may start now, Your Majesty." Then he pointed at the mountain range of documents. *sigh*

Well, gotta start soon so I can finish soon as well.

...

Time skip~ (The next morning)

Hexzalia (Wolfram's POV)

It's shaking... is there an earth quake?

I opened my eyes to see Catherine, Damian and Adan looking at me worriedly. Catherine was shaking me.

"Wolfram, are you alright?" she asked. "You didn't eat dinner last night."

I slowly sat up. "Oh, that... I just went to bed early, that's all. It's nothing to worry about. It won't kill me skipping dinner once." I smiled reassuringly at them.

"Well, you better get up and fix yourself. It's almost breakfast. You need to eat, considering you didn't eat dinner last night." Said Adan.

"Yeah, sure. I'll go catch up after I'm done fixing myself. You can go on the dining room first. No need to wait for me."

Then they left. I got out of bed and went to the bathroom.

Now that I think about it, I didn't feel anything wired a while ago when I saw Damian. Just normal... Maybe I was right that I just need to sleep it off. It was just stress after all. Then something entered my mind that just won't go away. A question that makes me wanna guess the answer. It's not the case right now but what if...

Just what if... What if I woke up that my heart still pounds whenever Damian is around? What would I do then?

I tried thinking of an answer but I just can't come up with one. Now that I thought about it, the feeling I felt yesterday around Damian isn't as strong as the feeling I get around Yuuri. My heart didn't beat as hard as it does if it's Yuuri. It may be the same feeling but it's not as strong.

Maybe I do feel something for Damian but it's still not as strong as what I feel for Yuuri. But what if I let this feeling bloom...

I thought about possibilities, my imagination running wild. My mind if full of 'what ifs'. Then a knock got me out of my thought.

"Wolfram! You've been in there forever! Hurry up! They're waiting for you at the dining room!" I heard Cath.

"Y-yeah!" then I got out of bath and continued to fix myself.

...

Shin Makoku (Yuuri's POV)

"YOUR MAJESTY!" boomed in my ear. I practically jumped from bed. I then looked at the source of that shout. It was Gwendal.

"Can't you wake me up in a less rude manner?" I asked.

"Well, His Majesty needs to wake up early and have breakfast early so he can sign documents early and finish early so he can sleep early because tomorrow, we will also need him to wake up early so that we can leave for Hexzalia and see Wolfram early." each word dripping with venom.

"Oh! A-ano... I'll fix myself then and head for the dining room as soon as I finish. Thank you for waking me up Gwendal!" Then I hurriedly headed towards the bath.

I wonder why Conrad isn't the one who woke me up today... or even Gunter! Or even Greta! Of all the people, why does it have to be Gwendal?! Argh!

Time skip~

It's already afternoon and I'm having a break from signing documents. Man! Can Gwendal be crueler? I've been signing papers since after breakfast. Heck! I even ate lunch in the office while signing papers! So cruel!

...

Hexzalia (Wolfram's POV)

I'm in the kitchen right now. Finally, Cath is teaching me how to cook delicacies in this country. I was helping in the preparations till before lunch but they told me that I could take a break and do what I want after lunch.

So this is what I'm currently doing right now. And I'm enjoying every second of a few hours it's almost dinner and I need to fix myself. So I went back to my room and do so. I entered the dining room a bit late. When I got there, they were already eating.

"Wolfram! There you are! You know, you were right when you say you were a good cook! This is amazing!" Damian exclaimed. Finally, they understood. They shouldn't judge -... Wait... w-what!

"What did you just say?! W-wh... so it was my-... it was the one..." I can't form any proper sentence.

"You're cooking is indeed magnificent, Prince Wolfram! You'd make a great spouse!" Adan said.

"W-what are you talking about?! Anyway... why was it my cooking that was served?"

"Does it matter? It's really good! Come on! Eat with us!" then Damian pulled to a chair and made me sit.

"Hey... the mazokus are coming tomorrow, aren't they?" said Jonathan.

"Oh, yeah... so it's finally tomorrow." Said Adan.

"...tomorrow..." I then started to eat.

(To Be Continued)


	21. Chapter 21

Give Wolfram Back To Me

A Kyou Kara Maoh Fanfiction.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the plot. Otherwise, this wouldn't be a fanfiction.

All rights belong to Tomo Takabayashi, Temari Matsumoto, and Studio Deen

Chapter 21

Shin Makoku (Yuuri's POV)

"WAKE UP, DADDY!" I , again, practically jumped out of bed.

"G-Greta... You really shouldn't wake people up in that manner." I scolded.

"What do you think you are doing, Daddy!? Sleeping in? You need to get ready now!" She ignored my scolding and she's pushing me towards the bathroom now.

"Wha-? Huh? What's the occasion?" I asked then she froze. Her eyes wide, looking up at me as if she's shocked. I got worried and wondered why.

"G-Greta?" then...

"Daddy, You IDIOT!" she screamed at me.

"E-eh?!"

"Today is the day we will get Papa Wolfram back from the bad guys! How could you forget?!" she's so because of anger. Oh my God! How could I forget?!

"A-ano... Greta. Umh... Sorry. Uh... Right! We're going to Hexzalia today! Maybe my mind was just still asleep awhile ago. Ah... Hahaha! Well, I'll go now and get ready. I'll be quick I promise! See you at breakfast." she pouted but nodded.

'Damn... How could I forget?!' I mentally smacked my head. Anyway, I went to the bathroom to wash myself up.

...

Hexzalia (Wolfram's POV)

I woke up, greeted by the chirping of birds. I stretched and relaxed on the bed again. It seems like it's gonna be a great day today. I closed my eyes, took a deep breath, thinking about sleeping again but then the doors to my room opened and...

"Wolfram! Wake up!" Catherine exclaimed while walking towards my bed.

"Huh? Did something came up, Cath?" I asked.

"... Did you hit your head or something? Don't you remember? Today is the day that the mazokus will come in Hex-" she wasn't able to finish her statement.

"Oh! Right! They will come today! I need to get ready!" I jumped out of bed and went in the bathroom. Man, how could I forget!

I quickly got out of my night clothes and started to wash myself.

...

Shin Makoku (Yuuri's POV)

Breakfast was just quick. We just really took a bite. Now, we're on Lady Celie's cruise ship sailing towards Hexzalia. Like Gwendal said, there are twenty people in total. And everyone is in their best clothings. Even Gwendal and Conrad aren't wearing just their normal soldier uniforms and they already look good and respectable in it.

Their clothes are the ones for formal occasions like coronation or something like that. Man, they look regal! Expect nothing less from sons of the former maou. The way they look now, they look like they still are the current princes of Shin Makoku. I'm just like... Wow!

Lady Celie isn't wearing her usual black dress that is too showy. She's wearing a while dress that has sleeves up to her arms with gold embroideries on it. Put a crown on her and voila! She's the queen of Shin Makoku again. The ten aristocrats are looking more regal than usual.

Actually, everyone looks more regal and respectable. This is like a complete transformation! A transformation that occurred because we are going to face leaders of another country whose son is responsible for kidnapping Prince Wolfram (von Spitzweg) von Bielefeld.

...

Hexzalia (Wolfram's POV)

Man! I really need mother right now! I've been inside this wardrobe for millenniums and I still can't find something suitable to wear! There is just too much to choose from! I want to look my best but it's really a hassle to choose from this many clothes.

"Arghhhh!" I shouted my distress out.

"Wolfram, are you okay in there?" Cath asked from outside. I didn't know she was there.

"Don't come in. I'm still just wearing a towel around my waist. I'm fine. I'm just having a hard time in choosing what I should wear. " it's true. "Please wait a little longer out there, Cath."

"You people with higher status are having problem from choosing from so much clothes while we who have lower statuses are having problems because we have nothing to wear." She said.

I froze for a little because of what she said then sighed. I opened the doors of the wardrobe a little.

"Hey, Cath... come in here. Help me choose an outfit that will look best on me. " I said.

"E-eh?! But you're only wearing a towel." She obviously stuttered.

"I really don't mind. When I was still a prince, the maids even bathe me. Help me out here so I can go to breakfast. I'm really starving now." Then the doors of the wardrobe opened more. Cath was there. When she looked at me, she blushed furiously and averted her eyes from mine.

After a little while, she looked around, inspecting each clothing that will catch her eyes. Then there was a clothing that her eyes lingered longer than the other. I looked at the direction she was looking at. It was directed at the farthest corner of the wardrobe. Actually, I never paid attention in that area.

She then went there and pulled something. She then walked towards me and grabbed my hand. She pulled me from the wardrobe and we went by the bed. She laid the clothing she picked on the bed and I inspected it.

The bottom is a white pants. Then the top is a white coat with gold embroideries and linings. The buttons of the coat was gold with a vintage pattern embedded on it. I touched the pants and coat and discovered that the cloth used to make it is stretchable.

So that's why the clothing looked a little small on me, because it was stretchable. It will hug my body showing all my curves. But then that would show that my body is a bit too effeminate.

Then Cath went back in the wardrobe. I waited for her to come out to see what she took inside. When she's out, I saw that she was holding a pair of black boots with gold vintage embroideries. Same for the belt that she handed me but it's too short for my waist... then I noticed that the part of the belt that was supposed to be on my back was rubberized and stretchable as well. She also handed me an inner shirt.

"Okay, I'll try it on" I said and went inside the fitting room adjacent to the wardrobe. After putting it on, I inspected my reflection from the fill-length mirror.

This clothing made me look angelic, petit and fragile at the same time. My features appeared to be gentler and the lack of bold color brings out or emphasizes the color of my eyes and hair... mostly my eyes. The stretchable coat and belt emphasizes my slim waist that will make my mother run for her money. I mean, many girls out there would dream to have a waist like mine.

I turned around and viewed how my behind looks. The clothing is really fitted. Unlike the other clothings I've worn in the past, this actually traces my butt and hugs my thighs. It made my cheeks warm and I feel a bit embarrassed. Should I really wear this?

I faced the mirror once again. My form is really effeminate. I mean, I think all what's missing from me are breasts. My body is not in any way bulky or with any obvious muscle from my soldier training. I really have that hour glass shape from my chest to hips. The fitted pants shows off my long slim legs.

This is by the first time that I will dress in a clothing that will make me look more effeminate than usual that is not related to missions and undercover stuffs. I always thought that I will looks funny but... staring now at my reflection, I could almost fall in love with myself.

Maybe looking effeminate isn't that bad. I actually do look... beautiful. This is the first time I thought that I really am. Not just in a good looking way but really, really BEAUTIFUL.

I tried to smile my most angelic smile at the mirror and... Man! I'm to die for!

Satisfied of how I look, I went out to my bedroom.

"How do I look?" asked Cath then smiled my most angelic smile at her.

"Y-you look... magnificent." She said. Her face as red as tomato with her eyes full of awe.

"You know, Cath. I don't want to show anyone yet how I look so can you just bring me in something to eat?" I asked her. I want to surprise everyone later.

"S-Sure." Then she's off. I then sat down the edge of the bed, looking out of the window. It doesn't really take long to get here when you are in a ship. I'm pretty sure mom volunteered her cruise ship used to find free love for them to sail on. And I'm sure that they're on their way by now.

After a few minutes, Cath returned with a tray in hand. Her and my food. We started to eat.

...

After an hour

...

Lady Celie's Ship (Yuuri's POV)

"Your Majesty, look!" Lord Waltorana pointed at an island ahead.

"What?" I asked.

"Your Majesty... that island is the country of Hexzalia." Lord Densham said from behind me. My eyes went wide when I realized what they just said. I looked at the island again.

"That's Hexzalia..."

.

.

.

In a just few minutes, we arrived at the port. People at the port looked at us when we got down from Lady Celie's ship. Maybe they're curious and a surprised to see a party of regal looking people.

Then someone ran towards us. He is wearing a soldier uniform, and then along came more. They saluted and one asked. "Are you the party from the Kingdom of Shin Makoku?"

"We are." I said. Are they going to stop us from reaching the castle?

"Ah, please follow us. We prepared carriages for you. And please leave your things for us to carry." They bowed down to us. We were surprised by this kind of welcome but we followed the soldier nonetheless. There were four carriages prepared for us. I observed what's happening around the carriage when we were on our way towards the castle.

After a few minutes, we stopped and someone opened the door.

"We're here, My Lords and Ladies." The soldier said. I got down and so are the others in the same carriage as me. The others from the other carriages did as well. I held Greta's hand and smiled at her. She smiled back.

Then the double doors of the castle opened revealing four people. They descended down the stairs and approached us.

They introduced themselves.

"I am King Nestor Zedler."

"I am Queen Amanda."

"I am Prince Adan, the first son."

"I am Prince Damian, second son." I locked my eyes at the last one. He was the person at the picture. The one who kidnapped Wolfram.

"Welcome to our home..." he spoke again.

I averted my eyes from that 'Damian' and introduced myself and my party.

...

Wolfram's Room (Wolfram's POV)

Where is Cath? She just went out to bring the tray back to the kitchen... What's taking her so long? She said that she'll just be quick. And right then, Cath arrived... opening the doors harshly. Her eyes were wide and she was panting. She hurriedly went inside and closed the door.

"Why? What's wrong?" I asked worriedly.

"Nothing's wrong... it's just that... the party from Shin Makoku already arrived." She said. My eyes went wide and many emotions flooded my being.

"They're here..." I stared into nothing into particular. Then I snapped out of my thoughts. "What am I doing here?! I gotta be there!" I said about to get out of the room.

"Wait!" she stopped me. I looked at her quizzically. "The royal family is currently talking with them in the garden... maybe you should just wait in here and just go there when you're summoned. W-well, that's what I just think... You can go if you want to ... I mean-"

"It's alright. I understand. And besides, the main event always comes last, in the climax." I said. I sat on the edge of the bed. I wonder what's currently happening... By every passing minute, I grew more and more worried.

...

After almost a couple hours...

...

Should I go out there now? I'm really worried. I stood up and went by the window and looked out, trying to find something that will distract me. Cath went beside me and said "It'll be fine. Both parties just want the best for you."

...

(Yuuri's POV)

We are here all here now, standing in front of the room they said Wolfram is staying in. Greta held my hand and looked up at me. I nodded at her and she let go of my hand. I went closer to the double doors and opened them.

There he is dressed in white, his back facing us, bathed in sunlight, looking out the window. There is also a maid beside him. As he hear the sound of the doors open, he turned around. Everything seemed in slow motion from the moment Wolfram started to turned around to the moment his whole being is facing us.

He's... he's so beautiful. Like an angel fallen from heaven

The maid beside him bowed down to us and excused herself.

"Y-Yuuri... minna..." he said in a soft voice. Still standing where he was when we opened the door. A warm feeling erupted in my chest hearing his voice again.

"Wolfram!" I then ran towards him and gave him a tight hug.

"Oy! There's a crowd! Proper decorum, you wimp!" he exclaimed but I didn't let go.

"Screw decorum, Wolf... I missed you."

(To Be Continued)


	22. Chapter 22

Give Wolfram Back To Me

A Kyou Kara Maoh Fanfiction.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the plot. Otherwise, this wouldn't be a fanfiction.

All rights belong to Tomo Takabayashi, Temari Matsumoto, and Studio Deen

Chapter 22

*Let's rewind a bit*

(Damian's POV)

We started to introduce ourselves to the party from Shin Makoku.

"I am King Nestor Zedler." my father said.

"I am Queen Amanda." mother followed shortly.

"I am Prince Adan, the first son." he said the 'first son' with emphasis.

"I am Prince Damian, second son." They all locked their eyes on me. Well, what do I expect? I mean they already know that I'm the one who kidnapped Wolfram.

"W-Welcome to our home..." I spoke again. Stuttering a bit because of the uneasiness I feel from all the eyes looking at me murderously.

The king then averted his eyes from mine and started to introduce his party.

"I am King Yuuri Shibuya, 27th maou of Shin Makoku." he said with so much authority... I thought he was the happy-go-lucky-type with the stupid back-head scratching and goofy grin just like what's written in Wolfram's diary?

"This little girl by my side is Princess Greta Shibuya. My adoptive daughter." then that said little girl curtsied.

Then someone spoke. A big man with gray hair and blue eyes, wearing green, narrowed his eyes on me. "I am Lord Gwendal von Voltaire. First son of the 26th maou of Shin Makoku, Chief-of-state, Lord of the Voltaire lands, one of the Ten Aristocrats." This is one of Wolfram's brothers! He's so intimidating... His voice is with absolute authority and his eyes just tell me that he is not to be mess around with.

Again someone then spoke, the one who stood beside Gwendal. He has hazel brown hair and eyes, the same color with his clothes. "I am Lord Conrart Weller. Second son of the 26th maou of Shin Makoku, Lion of Luttenberg, the maou's royal bodyguard." another of the protective brothers of Wolfram. This one has one hand on the hilt of his swor, ready to strike me anytime. I can feel both the murderous intent emitting from their beings. Boy, both of Wolfram's big brothers are too protective of him!

Then a beautiful lady stepped forward and looked at me. She looks like a doll. "I am Lady Cecilie von Spitzweg. Former and 26th maou of Shin Makoku." This is Wolfram's mother?! I mean, yeah, she also has that blond hair and green eyes ...But she looks so young! She even looks younger than her first son!

But before I can continue with my thoughts, their king spoke once again. "Let me introduce to you the rest of the party.

These are the Land Lords or the aristocrats... the representatives of each land of Shin Makoku. This is Lord Waltorana von Bielefeld..." the uncle of Wolfram who's not written in the diary! " I believe that you already know him since you are doing trade with the Bielefeld lands. And this is Stoffel von Spitzweg... he is the brother of the 26th maou. This is Gunter von Christ, one of my advisors." He is the one who wrote the letter! "And this is..." and so on.

They all look so regal, so respectable. Their presence itself speaks of elegance, nobility, grace, authority and so much more!

After the whole party was introduced...

"Let's come in first. Let us talk in our gardens..." said my father.

"We want to see Wolfram. Where is he?" their king said right after.

"You will see him...he is in this castle, I can assure you. We will even show you to the room he is staying. But first, there are some important things we need to discuss with you that worries me." father stood his ground. What could these 'important things' be?

King Yuuri seemed disappointed but said anyway, "Very well."

After a little walking, we're already in the gardens and I noticed there is a table prepared with 25 chairs around it. Well there are four of us... and the party from Shin Makoku is twenty in all, who is the last chair for?

.

.

.

Oh! For Wolfram, why didn't I think of that.

"Please make yourselves comfortable." my mother gestured to the chairs. Our guests did as told. We noticed that they seated themselves beside each other with their king in the middle ...but they left the chair beside their king (left side) empty. So they're saving a seat for Wolfram beside their king's.

When father seated himself, right across the king of Shin Makoku, my mother, I and my brother did as well.

"I would like to ask if are really planning to war with us, as according to the letter?" my father asked bluntly.

The whole party from Shin Makoku looked angrily at the one named 'Gunter von Christ'. Oh, right... he is the one who sent the letter. Maybe they really didn't want to include that to the letter but this Gunter cannot hold his emotions and wrote something threatening to our country that can be really suspected as just one of the things they will do if we don't give Wolfram back... or maybe they may really do it but they didn't want to include something that awful in the letter but this Gunter did anyway.

Then one of Wolfram's brothers, Gwendal, spoke. "We apologize for the way the letter we sent to you turned out. It's just that the one who wrote the letter just cannot hold his emotions and poured it into the letter. But of course, we also consider this 'war' as a possibility if you keep my brother from us. We would be forced to use violence. But as our king preferred peaceful ways more than bloodshed, we are here to see if we could talk the matter out."

"Thank goodness." Said my mother. Well, it's really a relief to hear that.

Then maids came, carrying tea and something to eat. After serving us, they left immediately leaving us to continue our discussion without audience.

" The reason why the trades between your country and ours were stopped is due to the kidnapping of Wolfram, right? I can assure you that we do not intend to keep Wolfram from you and just like we said to our sons and Wolfram, he will have to return home eventually." Said father. The trades have stopped! I didn't know that! He never mentioned something like that before... now that is some serious thing. We trade our jewelries with Shin Makoku in exchange for their crops and many more... without the trade, there would be scarcity and our country will be starving!

"I assume that you do not have any knowledge of your son's plan of kidnapping my nephew until recently?" asked Lord Waltorana.

"Yes. What they did is most certainly something we do not approve of." Said my father. Well, what kind of father wants their son to be a kidnapper.

"So if we let Prince Wolfram go home with you, I hope that our trading will continue as it is before. Our country will suffer scarcity and starvation if you do not. A big portion, more than half, of the crops we use here are from your country."

"If you let Wolfram return with us, and he is unharmed from the day he was kidnapped until the day of our departure...You may expect it." Said Lord Karbenikoff and Bielefeld.

Again, we release a sigh of relief. Good thing Wolfram is still safe and obviously no harm has been brought to him. Heck, even if these people don't say it, I won't let it!

"So why kidnap my son?" asked Lady Spitzweg, the first time she spoke when we started this talk in the garden. Right now, she doesn't seem to be the flirty and the optimistic mother like said in Wolfram's diary. But then again, I don't expect her to be so nice to her son's kidnappers.

"That is something we would like to discuss to you later, together with Prince Wolfram. I know that what we did is something wrong but we have our reason for it." My brother beat me to it. W-wait... Did he just...

"By the word 'we'...you mean you have taken part in the kidnapping?" asked Wolfram's mother. The whole Shin Makoku party looking at my brother intently. He did it on purpose... I just know it. He won't let me take all the blame and murderous intent.

"Yes... so please don't be too hard on my little brother just because he is the one who kidnapped Prince Wolfram. I was the one who put all those stuff in his head and convinced him to do it. I was the mastermind." My eyes almost bulged out of their sockets. Did my brother just say that infront of these people?! He's insane!

"I see..." Lady Spitzweg eyes narrowed. But so are the eyes of the others.

"Like I said, I have my reason for it." My brother confidently said.

"So how are you accommodating my brother since his 'arrival' here?" asked the brown-haired brother of Wolfram.

"Ahh, you must not be worried about that. He has the best room prepared for him to stay in and even has a personal attendant n case he needs something. He is given all his needs and even wants. We make sure that he is comfortable here and we assure that no harm has ever been brought to Wolfram since his arrival here in the castle." I said... wow, I finally spoke! Well, actually it's true that harm has ever been brought to Wolfram since his arrival in the castle but it doesn't count when we were still at the shack... He was attack by a Giant Smilodon and even my brother doesn't know of it.

"I'm glad of what you have said to us ...but could you please elaborate and make it more detailed..." said Conrad. Eyes narrowed with an obvious frown.

And so I did. My brother and parent help me in some parts. They kept on asking questions about Wolfram's well being. Then one particular question came...

"Has he been eating right? Did he ever skip a meal?" asked the green-haired lady... If I recall correctly, she's Gunter's daughter with a name that starts with 'G' as well.

"Well... he skipped dinner last night..." my brother started.

"And there are times that he wants his meal just to be brought in his room just like his breakfast this morning." I finished.

"Those meals brought in his room... is he eating it all? Or was he even able to finish the food in the plate?" she continued to ask.

"We were also worried about that so we keep on asking his personal attendant, Catherine, whenever his food will be brought to his room. Well, Catherine says that he's eating it." My brother said.

Then, the little girl spoke for the first time from when she arrived here. "Where is Papa Wolfram? I want to see him." She said in a soft voice.

We then exchanged looks and y father said.

"We can continue discussing later. Maybe it's time you see Wolfram to ease your worries. Please follow us." Father stood up and so did we all. I'm surprised he knows where it is, but then again... it's impossible for him not to know since this is his castle.

We arrived at the hall way where Wolfram's room is at.

"Wolfram's room is the last in this hallway." Said father while gesturing at the hall way and then continued walking. When we arrived in front of Wolfram's room... "I figured you would want to be the one to open the door." Father said and moved aside to let the party from Shin Makoku open the door themselves.

My family and I went at the back of the group and just stood there waiting for one of them to open the door. Then their king and his daughter stepped forward. And when the princess nodded at their king and let go of his hands... the king moved closer to the door and opened it.

When the door opened, I was in awe. Wolfram is looking out the window, back facing us, bathed in the gold of sunshine. He is wearing white clothing that hugs his figure all over, shows all of his curves. The time seemed to stop for me when he turned around. No one can be more beautiful than him.

When the king ran to him and hugged him tight, I suddenly felt an urge to pull them apart but I just know I can't do that. All the more because this king is Wolfram's 'FIANCE'. I anyone has the right to hug him whenever he feel like it, it's this king. I know I don't have any right or any claim on Wolfram... I don't even think I have the right to be jealous... but all to hell, because I am so damn jealous.

Then my brother touched my clenched hand, in which I didn't realized that was clenched until then.

(To Be Continued)


	23. Chapter 23

Give Wolfram Back To Me

A Kyou Kara Maoh Fanfiction.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the plot. Otherwise, this wouldn't be a fanfiction.

All rights belong to Tomo Takabayashi, Temari Matsumoto, and Studio Deen

Chapter 23

(Wolfram's POV)

"Screw decorum, Wolf. I missed you." Said Yuuri, tightening his hug even more. I was so shocked, I can't even return the embrace. Did he really just say that? He doesn't mind hugging me like this in front of a crowd? I mean back then, he would even avoid contact with me as much as possible. And he said, he missed me. A warm feeling bloomed in my chest.

Could it be that he finally has some feelings for me? No... I shouldn't let my hopes up high. He will just crush that hope and throw it back at my face. Maybe he really do miss me... he missed his friend... his BESTFRIEND... not his fiancée... which I've never been in his eyes.

When he noticed that I'm not returning the hug, he pulled away and looked at me confused and a bit shocked. But he held my hands, ever so gently

"Wolf, is something wrong?" he asked so worriedly. His voice is so soft as if he's worried that when he raise his voice a little higher, I might break. He looked into my eyes, searching, as if he'll find the answer there. Oh, those eyes... as if he'll looking at my bare soul.

I then found my voice again. "U-uh... no! I mean nothing... I'm just shocked. Next time you hug me like that, you tell me okay?" I said, pulling away my hands. He looked to me confused again. As if he's confused why I'm pulling my hands from his... or maybe that's the reason. "I-I" I started but I was stopped when something-no someone- tackled me and I almost lost balance. Good thing Yuuri was able to maneuver himself so that he's at my back catching me, preventing me to fall on the floor.

"-Oh!" I winced... that's a bit painful. "G-Greta! Be careful! Are you hurt?" I asked the little girl. Yuuri balanced me so that I'm standing again, he is still holding me on my waist.

"No, I'm fine, Papa. I'm sorry, did I hurt you? " she asked me back. Worried that she might have hurt me badly.

"No, I'm fine." Then I knelt to hug her tight... She hugged me back.

Then Yuuri surprised me again, while I was hugged Greta, he knelt as well and hugged us both.

(Yuuri's POV)

"Screw decorum, Wolf. I missed you." I said and tighten the hug even more. Gods! I missed him. I missed his face; I missed his voice, his smile, his insults, and his scent... everything about him!

I noticed that Wolfram was not hugging me back so I pulled away and held his hands instead. I held his hands gently. "Wolf, is something wrong?" I asked, ever so softly. Did I do something wrong again? Did I do something that represents an insult in Mazoku tradition? Is he angry because I didn't come to save him right away?

When he didn't answer immediately, I looked into his eyes, hoping to see something or any emotion that can tell me what was wrong.

But then Wolfram spoke. "U-uh... no! I mean nothing... I'm just shocked. Next time you hug me like that, you tell me okay?" I was about to smile and tell him 'sure!' but I felt that he's removing his hands from mine, so my smile dropped.

I noticed something small heading for us ... Greta! I realized. But she was too fast and I'm sure the impact will send them both tumbling on the floor. I need to do something.

I maneuvered myself quickly so that I'm behind Wolfram, ready to catch him from behind. I braced myself from the impact that was about to come.

"I-I" Wolfram was about to say something then Greta tackled him. "-Oh!" it looks like he's hurt. "G-Greta! Be careful! Are you hurt?" he asked while I balance him. While he was talking to Greta, I was still holding his waist.

Then Wolfram knelt to hug Greta, so I let go of his waist. Greta hugged him back. For me, it was the perfect picture. Greta and Wolfram both kneeling down on the floor, hugging each other tightly, bathed in the gold of sunshine. It gives me a warm and pleasant feeling.

This... THIS is my family. I said in my mind...w-wait? Did I just thought of that? No! I shouldn't- but then when I looked at them again... I said to myself that I'll let it pass. That I didn't care.

Greta, my DAUGHTER, is hugging Wolfram, my FIANCEE. Even though I don't acknowledge our relationship at times, deep down, I know it's true. I kept denying it that I didn't see how beautiful the picture is whenever I see my daughter and him together. Not just right now, but also back at the caste. When Wolfram will read Greta story books... or when Greta makes flower crowns with Wolf.

I may not feel anything for Wolfram but really does make a great parent, another dad for Greta. I may not admit it out lout but even back then, I can picture spending my life with Wolfram by my side. I can picture us being happy even though I don't love him back. But maybe I can love him back if I try... what if I try?... will I...

I'll deal with these thoughts later. I knelt as well and hugged both of them. This feels RIGHT. A smile found its way to my lips. This feeling of happiness, this contentment... I cannot explain it but it felt right... like everything is at the right place, like everything is where it should be.

(Damian's POV)

As I see the seen in front of me, I can't help but feel anger. Anger, not because of the beautiful and heartwarming scene right there in front of me, but because this kings is just raising Wolfram's hopes up again. How could he play with Wolfram's feelings just like that!

This Yuuri, how could he act so affectionate to Wolfram as if he loves him but then push him away later on? How insensitive could he be? How does he make this very moment seem like they are really a FAMILY. That there is really LOVE connecting them all three.

How could he?!

My blood boils to the point that I thought there would be steam that would come out of my nostrils and ears.

All I want to do right now is pull him off Wolfram and punch him straight in the face!

(Normal POV)

After a little while, Lady Celie walked up to them and said, "Your Majesty, Greta... I know that you are very glad to see Wolfram right now... Well, and so are we! So... can we have our turn now?" she said and winked at them.

Yuuri blushed madly and they both pulled away.

Wolfram stood up and hugged her mother tighty. "Mother..." he said soflty.

Lady returned the hug equally as tight. "Oh! My son! My beautiful son! I was so worried. You know how scary it was to know one night that my YOUNGEST son was kidnapped and we have no idea who did and where they brought you?! Oh Shinou. I missed you so much!"

"I'm sure you were the most worried of them all, mother. I missed you too! So much too!" Wolfram said, burying his face on his mother's shoulders. After a few more seconds, two people cleared their throats.

Lady Celie and Wolfram looked at the source of the sound, it was Gwendal and Conrad. Lady Celie hug Wolfram one last time and kissed him on the forehead before pulling away.

"Wolfram..." Gwendal and Conrad said so relieved and in unison as they hug their youngest brother.

"Aniue... Little big brother..." Wolfram said so longingly.

"We are so glad you're alright." Conrad said.

"We were so worried about you." Gwendal said right after.

"I'm sure you were... I'm sure you so were..." Wolfram tighten his hold...he couldn't hold it in. He broke into tears. Slowly, their knees folded and the knelt down.

Gwendal and Conrad held their baby brother as he cry.

"I can't believe I'm showing such a weak display!" Wolfram said in frustration, his fists clenched tightly.

"It's okay... It's okay, Wolf... Just cry. Cry. Let it out. It's okay... it's okay to cry." said Conrad while rubbing circles on Wolfram's back, soothing his baby brother.

"Conrad's right. It's okay, Wolfram. Everyone reaches their limit every once in a while. It's okay." They just held him until he stopped crying. When they weren't hearing anymore sobs, they looked at Wolfram's face to find that he fell asleep.

"He cried himself to sleep." said Conrad. Gwendal lifted his baby brother bridal-style and put him on the bed.

(To Be Continued)


	24. Chapter 24

Give Wolfram Back To Me

A Kyou Kara Maoh Fanfiction.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the plot. Otherwise, this wouldn't be a fanfiction.

All rights belong to Tomo Takabayashi, Temari Matsumoto, and Studio Deen

Chapter 24

(Normal POV)

When they laid Wolfram on the bed, that's the only time Yuuri's party had a really good look around inside Wolfram's room. This room is twice... no, thrice bigger and more axtravagant than their maou's. It's like a whole mansion inside... and they call this a room?!

They were somehow speechless. This room is already big as it is but it still has many adjacent room to it, as they saw the doors. Some went to see what are inside those doors and some went to the balcony for fresh air.

Anissina and Gunter were shocked when they somehow opened a door and saw a library as big as the castle library back in Shin Makoku. And it was just a part of Wolfram's room. Stoffel, Raven and Densham are at the balcony, commenting at how beautiful the view is from there.

Gisela opened some of the cabinets and found a certain compartment full of things used for first-aid and care taking. Yozak opened the door to Wolfram's wardrobe and jaw-dropped at what he saw inside there. He then opened another door and saw how extravagant a fitting room can be.

The lord of Wincott opened a door and saw the bath house... I mean bathroom. He also opened the cabinets there and saw that there is a huge variety of soaps and shampoos in there for Wolfram. It's also complete of toiletries.

Adelbert opened a room and found a music room, all of the instruments complete and all the things you can found in a music room. Waltorana entered the studio Wolfram has and noticed that Wolfram hasn't even painted a single one.

As the party from Shin Makoku looks around, Nicolai came and whispered something to his king's ear. King Nestor suddenly said "Well, we'll leave you for now. This is Lord Nicolai Machinford Cabileun, by the way." Nicolai bowed respectfully to the party.

"I apologize but something needs our king's attention at the moment. There seems to be a lord noble that wasn't informed that we are having important guests today and that no noble, traders or other people are to visit here or come as guests. But since he is already here, we would like our king to meet him and finish whatever business he may have so that he won't have to cause more inconvinience in your stay." said Nicolai and bowed again.

"Sure, we'll be fine here. You may attend to whatever you need to." said Waltorana.

"Wolfram's personal attendant, Catherine is just by the next room. If you need anything, fell free to ask her. You may also go and check out the rooms we prepared for each of you. Wolfram helped in the preparations in these rooms by his suggestions and directions of how your rooms should be, just how you will like it. Just ask Catherine to lead you there.

But you can do that later if you don't want to just yet. You may also stay in this room since it can accomodate your number until Wolfram wakes up. I'll ask some of the servants here to serve something here anyway.

And feel free as well to ask some servants to accompany you if you want to explore the castle. For now, we will go and attend to something first. I'll make it quick as possible." said the king.

"Oh! No need to hurry yourselves. Especially if it's important. Take your time." said Yuuri.

"Well, we'll be going then." the royal family of Hexzalia bowed and went to meet the 'unwanted' visitor.

Gunter motioned for Seth and Marius to close the doors before he went to Wolfram's side where his brothers, mother, Yuuri and Greta are at.

"Well, at least they've been treating him well." Gunter commented. "Not as like we were worried about." the others couldn't help but nod in agreement. They thought Wolfram was being tortured or something. They even thought once that Wolfram is already dead.

"True. I'm really glad his situation here is not like as we feared. I don't know what I'd do if he were." Gwendal said while petting his baby brother's hair. "But it also must have been hard on him here... without even a single person he knows and not knowing the way of things arouond here. He may just not say it out loud to the royal family here or anyone at that matter. He may not even accept it for himself."

"True... he's a prideful person...And seeing him cry like that really broke my heart." said Lady Celie while holding one of Wolfram's hands on hers.

"Well, well, well. Would you just look around this room... It's complete in everything!" Gisela commented as she found a compartment that contains all kinds of perfumes and another that contains different kinds of daggers. When she opened another, she found different kinds of combs and brushes in different sizes as well.

"True, it's like they're worshiping Lord Wolfram." Seth commented as he look up at the chandeliers. "The furniture in this room sure is extravagant and expensive..." he tried to sit on one of the sofa. "Man! These are very comfortable!" He though to himself that if this is how captives are treated in Hexzalia, then Hexzalia I'm all here for you to kidnap.

*knock* knock*

Marius went to open the door and there were a group of maids holding trays. He let them in and closed the door. After the maids put the trays down on a wide empty table they didn't leave right away. Conrad thought that they may be waiting for orders to serve them or something.

"It's alrigth... you may go. We can self serve here." said Conrad to dismiss the maids. When the maids bowed and left, the party from Shin Makoku each went to the table to have whatever they want then and just went back to what they've been doing before.

"Papa Wolfram must have been scared when they brought him here. And he must be really lonely." said Greta.

"I'm sure, Greta. But we're here now. And we will bring Wolfram back with us." said Yuuri.

"Yes. We will not leave until Wolfram is with us." Conrad added.

"Greta is glad!" she exclaimed and hugged Yuuri and Conrad.

.

.

...A few more minutes...

Wolfram's eyes slowly opened and the whole party rushed to his side.

"Wolfram. You're awake." said Waltorana, helping him sit up. After Wolfram is finally in a sitting position, Waltorana hugged Wolfram as he couldn't help it anymore. "I missed you, my nephew."

"Me too, uncle. me too." Wolfram returned the embrace and they pulled away right after.

"How have you been? Have they been treating you well? They didn't hurt you or anything, right?" Lady Celie asked. "Gisela, come over here and check on Wolfram." she said.

"Oh! umhh... no need mother. Gisela, I'm fine. Thank you." he said, waving his hands.

"Are you sure?" Conrad asked.

"Yes..." Wolfram said reassuringly.

"Can you tell us when did they woke you up?" asked Anissina.

"Huh? Do you mean what time they wake me up in the morning?" Wolfram asked in confusion.

"No, what she meant is that when did they gave you the antidote?" Gunter clarified.

"Huh?" Wolfram was actually clueless. He had no idea about what they were asking him. "Antidote? For what?"

"It seems they didn't tell you." Gisela concluded. Wolfram looked at her in confusion and then to the others.

"What do you mean?" he want answers.

"You see, they put you into sleep using 'sunset powder' so that they could bring you here. And to wake up from that, they will have to give you it's antidote, 'sunrise potion'." Gwendal explained.

"I'm not quite sure when... But if it helps, I believe it's been ten days since I woke up and found myself in this country." Wolfram mentally counted the days since he found himself kidnapped. "Yep, Ten days"

"Ten days?!" Conrad repeated, a little shocked.

"Why? What's wrong?" now Wolfram is a bit worried.

"That means there's a one day gap between your kidnapping and your awakening!" said Lady Celie said in alarm. Conrad and Gwendal's faces lost color and their eyes were wide.

"They could have done something to you while you were unconscious without you noticing it considering a day gap!" Gunter exclaimed. This time, Yuuri understood what the others meant and his heart dropped. He doesn't want to believe it just yet. It's too cruel. Wolfram does not deserve that.

Gisela then rushed to Wolfram's side.

"Anissina, take Greta in one of those rooms. There is something we need to discuss that aren't for children's ears." said Gisela strictly and Anissina led Greta in one of the adjacent rooms. They entered the library.

"O-kay..." Wolfram really don't know what's happening now.

"Gisela, check him now. There could be a physical trauma that isn't noticed just yet." said Gunter. " Just be gentle on him."

"Yes, father." Gisela said hands closing in to Wolfram's body."

"W-w-WAIT! W-What?! Physical trauma? What are you guys talking about now?" Wolfram exclaimed... a little scared of the words coming fromt their mouths.

Gisela then looked at Wolfram a bit shocked of what he said. The she looked around at the people. Looks like the others know what he meant... she then turned again to Wolfram and sighed.

"Wolfram... you... umh... how should I say this... umh." she turned to the others for help but it seems no one has the heart to tell Wolfram what they think. She then took a deep breath, it seems she has no choice but to tell him.

"Wolfram, you could have been raped while you were unconscious." she said while holding Wolframs shoulders. They thought Wolfram will be upset, davastated or something but what Wolfram said next shocked them to the core.

"No need to worry. They didn't" Wolfram said calmly, confidently and reassuringly. He even has a reassuring smile on his face.

"How could you be so sure?!" Gwendal exclaimed.

"Because I asked Damian the same question the moment I woke up. He said that he just kidnapped and took me away from Shin Makoku and nothing else that I fear." he explained.

"Those are just words Wolfram! You don't have proof if he we telling the truth! From what Greta told us, it seems that your kidnapper desires you. You can't fall for empty words." said Conrad a bit angry.

"Wolfram... you're beautiful. You know that. Anyone who desires you would do almost everything to have you. You can't just trust people by the words they say!" Lady Celie said in a tone she never used in Wolfram before.

"No... Damian didn't do anything to me." Wolfram still denied. He trusts Damian. He just do.

"How can you be so sure!? How can you defend him like that?!" Yuuri then exclaimed. "How can you trust his words just like that?! He kidnapped you and took you away from your home! Even I that is so trusting wouldn't even believe a word they say if I were in your place!" everyone nodded in agreement with Yuuri.

"I saw truthfulness in his eyes, Yuuri. He was not lying that time." Wolfram said dead-serious. They just stood there, shocked to the core.

"I know it's so not like me to trust so easily... but please know that when I do, you could really trust that person. Remember, whenever I don't trust someone... I always say it out loud, even in the face of that person." Wolfram began.

"When I first met Saralegui, I knew right away that I couldn't trust him at that time because of what I see in his eyes. When he finally done something wrong, that's when you realized I was right.

Then after some time, he came around again and none of you even believed a word he said. Then I stepped forward and said that I trust him. You all looked at me weirdly but then after that, you found out I was right again to trust him that time. it's because I saw in his eyes that he was honest at that time, not like the first." Wolfram continued.

"But then why don't you trust Lady Flynn or the other people we met in our adventures?" asked Yuuri.

"It's not like I don't trust them, Yuuri. I do as well. I just don't give them a huge amount of trust. It's because I still have a little doubt in them. It's just that there are still things they're not telling us, there's still a part of they're eyes that are a mystery to me. But hey, I fully trust Lady Flynn now!" Wolfram defended.

"So you're saying that this Damian guy only has truth in his eyes when you asked him..." Gwendal then said.

"Yes." wolfram said flatly but it seems that no one is convinced. Wolfram closed his eyes and sighed. He opened his eyes again and said...

"Look at my eyes, everyone. What emotion do you see?" he asked. They all looked in his eyes.

"Anger." They answered in unison with a tinge of confusion. Why was Wolfram asking them that? Wolfram closed his eyes and opened them again.

"Now, what do you see?" he asked again.

"sadness." they answered. The eyes closed again and opened.

"Pain." His eyes closed and opened again to reveal a neutral expression... no emotion.

"Nothing." they all said. Wolfram closed his eyes and asked...

"Do you know the emotion I feel now?"

"Anger, pain and sadness altogether?" Yuuri asked unsure.

"No... I feel happy." Wolfram opened his eyes to reveal eyes that are full of joy. "Very happy. How can I not? You are here now and going to take me home!" he said.

"But just a little while ago you-" Gisela finally found her tongue but was cut off.

"Don't you understand now?" Wolfram asked. Now they're even more confused. "Those emotions you saw in my eyes a while ago were all just fake emotions used to mask what I really feel at the moment."

They just stared at him.

"Look. I can mask my real emotion even the emotion that my eyes show. It's something that I've mastered through the years. I've mastered it so much that you can't even tell how I really feel... and I mastered it so much that I can see through your eyes on what you really feel even if you try to hide it. So I know if you're lying to me or not even though I don't show it." Wolfram ended his speech here. They all stood there dumbfounded. Even Anissina whose ears are on the door listening to the conversation at the other side while Greta is reading a story book.

"That's how you were able to tell that he's not lying." Conrad said and Wolfram nodded at him.

"So please, enough with the rape thing!? This topic is really uncomfortable... really disturbing." he said. Then a question caught their attention.

"Wolfram, if you were masking your real emotions, and you said you mastered it through the time, years... it means your masking your emotions for a long time now. And we don't even have a clue of how you really feel all this time." Gunter said in realization.

"I don't mask my feeling all the time, sometimes, the emotion I show to you are geniune. But most of the time... yeah." Wolfram said.

"Then that means..." Conrad began.

"That you don't know anything about him at all." Waltorana finished for him.

"And why are you excluding youself in this?!" Stoffel asked, irritated.

"Because I am excluded in this. I know how Wolfram is really like. And that's because I took the time and effort to know him. I showed him that he can trust me and that I won't judge him. Unlike you all, you don't even spare him a glance. You're just contented on what you see on the outside. You never took the time to really know the person." said Waltorana earning him wide-eyed stares.

Then Yuuri looked at Wolfram and touched one of his hands. "Wolfram?"

Wolfram then sighed and said, "Someone please call Catherine."

They were confused but did anyway. Seth went out and knocked on Catherine's door. When the two entered the room again...

"Prince Wolfram, you called for me?" Catherine was being formal because of the party from Shin Makoku.

"Yes... Go look for Damian and tell him to give my back my diary... Now." Wolfram said. Catherine bowed and left the room.

"Diary?" The party asked in confusion.

*gasp* Woltorana looked at Wolfram and Wolfram nodded at him. Now the others are confused.

"He was the one who stole that diary?!" Waltorana said.

"No, he got it from Adan... but i think someone stole it for Adan as well." Wolfram replied.

"What was in that diary?" asked Lady Celie.

"You'll find out soon, mother." said Wolfram.

.

.

A few minutes later, the royal family of Hexzalia came back. Damian brought the book as he was told. Of course, he didn't miss the deathly glare that Waltorana sent his way when the latter saw the diary in his hand. Damian went to Wolfram's side and stayed there. The rest of royal family said to continue whatever they have to and went to the balcony of Wolfram's room, not wanting to interrupt but still wanting to listen.

Wolfram also called for Anissina and Greta who are in the library.

"Wolfram, what's in that diary?" asked Lady Celie, again.

"Well, good for you, Celie, you are the first entry in this diary." said Waltorana so sarcastically.

"You know its contents?" she asked shocked.

"Like I said, I know Wolfram and he knows he can trust me... and that I won't judge him. That means, he opens up to me. And yes... I know the contents of that little diary." Waltorana replied. This time, Wolfram is actually not uttering a word. Damian knew exactly what this means.

"Well, I hope you're ready for the worst, everyone. You're just about to meet the real Wolfram von Bielefeld." Damian said and opened the diary to the first entry.

(To Be Continued)


	25. Chapter 25

Give Wolfram Back To Me

A Kyou Kara Maoh Fanfiction.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the plot. Otherwise, this wouldn't be a fanfiction.

All rights belong to Tomo Takabayashi, Temari Matsumoto, and Studio Deen

Chapter 25

(Normal POV)

"Well, good for you, Celie, you are the first entry in this diary." Waltorana said sarcastically as he close his eyes in annoyance since it's the question the ex-queen just asked was just repeated.

"You know its contents?" Lady Celie asked shocked. He knows?! But how?! They barely get to see each other since Wolfram was with us and he is at the Bielefeld lands. He rarely visits in the Blood Pledge Castle and Wolfram rarely visit in Bielefeld as well. They can't be that close, can't they... Is that how really poor I give attention to Wolfram that even though we live on the same roof, he never opened up to me like he does with Waltorana?...

"Like I said, I know Wolfram and he knows he can trust me... and that I won't judge him. That means, he open up to me. And yes... I know the contents of that little diary." Waltorana replied. How could he not? Whenever Wolfram will visit him in his lands or he will visit his nephew in the capital, that diary and its contents will always be in their conversation.

Wolfram may not be as open to the other people as to him... that's why he make sure that when Wolfram opens up to him, he will be there for him whatever he will say... may it be to comfort him if it's devastating or to encourage him and praise him if he tell about an achievement or just smile with him if ever they will just talk about a happy moment.

Oddly, Wolfram isn't speaking at all. His head bowed down, his bangs hiding his face. Damian knows that Wolfram is doing this on purpose. Damian actually understand what Wolfram is going through right now.

The whole family is here, bonus for the other main character in Wolfram's diary... they're talking about the contents of that diary... he has the diary in his hands at the moment... which give him the conclusion that Wolfram is finally about to reveal to his family who he really is. Not the forced and fake Wolfram they've known him to be. But of course, it's not that easy. Hell! He even thinks that it will make Wolfram feel better if the ground just open up and swallow him whole.

From his position, Damian saw one of Wolfram's eyes looking at him... as if asking for him to help him. Well, he isn't about to turn down a request from the most beautiful and almost in perfection being in the world... Heck! Just even thinking of turning him down is a crime itself!

He took a deep breath and cleared his throat softly. " Well, I hope you're ready for the worst, everyone. You're just about to meet the real Wolfram von Bielefeld." he said and opened the diary to the first entry. "Umh... I recommend as well that everyone find somewhere to sit steadily." he said. And they did as they were recommended. Then he looked at Lady Celie with eyes full of pity and sorry. Lady Celie swallowed as she noticed this.

"Oh, and before I start. This is certainly not an ordinary diary where you'll find daily happenings or something. It also doesn't start with the usual Dear diary, or something like that." Damian said and they all nodded.

"Well, here goes nothing... *deep breath*

The 26th Maou of Shin Makoku, Queen Cecilie von Spitzweg, or my mother in short. She is the most beautiful woman you would ever see. Her gold-like blond hair in perfect curls past her hips will remind you of the color of the sun. Her verdure green eyes will make you drown in them by just looking. Her perfect body, her curves will make you beg for her attention even just a glance.

She has many friends and many suitors as well. People like her and she just has that interacting skills which I wish I had. She has all the time in the world for every person in need and even just the people that wants her attention. She's so amazing being able to enjoy her social life, going to parties... living her life to the fullest she can, even though she has her duties as the maou.

Everyone likes her. She's unpredictable, she's cheerful, she's energetic, she's optimistic, she's beautiful, she's powerful, she's loved, she's popular, she's just amazing... and I would never wish for any other woman to be my mother but her.

I just wish that she would pay attention to me as well. I'm not saying that she doesn't but... I feel like she's not paying attention to me like a mother would. I don't know but I just feel... neglected... abandoned... ignored.

Yes, she gives me toys... clothes... everything and anything that I want. But I'm not really satisfied with these 'materials'. Heck! I don't even ask for them... All I want is for my mother to spend time with me just like a mother should to her son. I wish she would take even just a little break from her duties and her parties to go and see me. What I want is her attention and love. Not all these things that may just get broken, lost, stolen, or replaced.

Well, she does spend time with me... she would come to see me sometime if she has free time. But all she does is talk to my nanny, asking how I've been... what happened... or something like that. If she would spend time with me, she will pull me in her room and start to put girl clothes on me. Saying how great could it be if I was just born a girl instead since she really wanted to have a daughter.

I put up to it. I let her dress me so girly and others. If this is what I have to endure just to spend time with my mom... it's a little thing. Whenever she will put on a new outfit on me, she would smile so brigth, it's like she's shining. And I love it when my mother is happy. I love it when she smiles and I love it more that I'm the reason why she's smiling.

I know she always wanted a daughter... most of the time when I spend time with her, I become the 'daughter' she always wanted even if it's just for a few minutes. If this is what it takes to make her happy and for her to spend time with me.

And besides, I'm pretty sure she really wanted me born as a girl, not a guy, which I am. I mean she already has Conrad and Gwendal as her sons... and they are both great sons and I'm sure mother I so proud of them.. I mean Gwendal is very smart. He's also a great sword and maryoku wielder. He has great control of his emotions and he just has that air that speaks of authority and demands respect. He's also very efficient and organized in his work. I really look up to him.

Conrad, on the other hand, has this gentle smile and a very kind attitude. He's also a great swordsman, I could only wish I have even just half of his ability in wielding swords. Both of my brothers are good-looking as well. And me, I'm nothing. I'm just another son that has nothing special. My brothers already have it all. What do I have to compete with them? My unbelievable resemblance to my mother or to Shinou?

If I could turn back time, I would wish that I was born a girl... so that even though I'm nothing but a third child... I can still have something that my brothers doesn't have. And besides, mother always wanted a daughter to accompany her and do girly stuff. But fate certainly has other plans.

But then she became busier and busier. She barely come to see me. Then the time came that I almost wished I had a different mother, someone who has time for me... but I blocked that thought. I shouldn't think about her that way. I should understand that she also has her duties as the maou. She practically has to take care of a 'whole kingdom.'

I would often just watch her do her work, sitting on one of the chairs in her office or just stare at her from afar. I often see the other children of the servants in the castle spending time with their mother. I'm so jealous of them. They may not have the wealth, but they're happy.

Well, she still attend parties... she would even take me and my big brothers. But whenever she does, she always gets too absorbed in mingling with the other guests than paying attention to us. Everytime she does that, I always wish that I'm just another guest... at least she would take the time to entertain me, to pay attention to me.

Then one day, she decided to step down the throne... many were sad but I was ecstastic. Now that mother doesn't have to perform her maou duties, she finally have more time with me. Or at least, that's what I thought. But then, she actually doesn't stay much in the castle. She goes cruising and travelling around the world searching for 'FREE-LOVE'.

I don't understand. Why does she have to go out there and travel the world to find love... when all the love she can have is in the castle. I have all the love I can give. Is it not enough for my mother? Is the love from her son not enough? Or she just doesn't see it? I thought that when she finally have the time, she would actually come to see me and spend time with me. But I guess I was wrong. I will always just watch her as she board her ship and wave goodbye at us with a smile on her face.

Don't get me wrong... I don't want my mother to change... I just want her to be a mother more.

I know how childish it is for someone my age to yearn for a mother's love but... I can't help it, maybe it's because I barely get any of it when I was a child. But still, I want to experience it. To spend time with my mother and just chat about things. Enjoy each other's company.

I waited for her to stop searching for love but it never came and I lost all hope she would. I started distancing myself from her... I started to think that it doesn't really matter if she cares for me or not now. I've already grown up... she wasn't even there to witness it. Now, I don't force myself on her... because, imprinted in my mind like a permanent tatoo, that if I force myself on her and she doesn't pay attention or worse reject me. I don't so that I won't feel ignored...

But I can't deny that deep within me, my heart still shouts, begging for attention from her. My soul still yearns for a mother's love. My whole being silently aches for this need. Silently, I'm still hoping that she would finally notice me and make it up for me eventually. But everyday, every hour and every minute, that hope gets crushed... but it still never vanished.

How could it vanish? No matter what I do, even if I turn the world upside down and make oceans part... she is and always will be my mother. Someone who occupies a big part of my life... and I just wish I am to her as well. And still I just wish that one day, magically, my wish will come true. Because I still have a lot of love to give to her.

I love you, mother... No matter what."

Damian looked up from the diary and wipe the tears that escaped his eyes with his sleeves. He then looked at Wolfram, who still has his head bowed down, but it's obvious that he's crying since he can see tears falling. He then looked at the rest of the party. Their faces, their eyes screams out one emotion. The strongest coming from the subject of the first entry.

"W-Wolfram" she started... her voice quivering. "I- I'm so sorry..." she went and held Wolfram's shoulders ever so gently. "I never knew you felt like this." she said between sobs. She cupped Wolfram's cheeks ang slowly lift her youngest son's face.

She kissed his forehead and hugged him tight. He hugged back. Wolfram buried his face on his mother's neck while his mother buried her face on his hair. More tears fell, not just from the two but from everyone on the room.

"Please know that I never wanted you to feel that way." Lady Celie said. "You are so not nothing. You are very special Wolfram... don't say you can't compete with your brothers because you can. Don't look down on yourself." she started stroking her son's hair.

"And please, don't ever think that you're insignificant to me. You're very special to me... I care for you. I love you... you may be a third son... but you ARE MY THIRD SON. I could only wish now that you didn't feel that way towards me. Because that's not how you are to my eyes... I love you... you're my son... my baby. And you'll always be no matter what age you are." she kissed the top of Wolfram's head.

Wolfram clutched at her mother's clothes as if she's gonna lose her and just cry... not uttering a word. These scene actually warms my heart... finally... his mother now knew about how Wolfram see things in his point of view.

One down! And many to go!

(To Be Continued)


	26. Chapter 26

Give Wolfram Back To Me

A Kyou Kara Maoh Fanfiction.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the plot. Otherwise, this wouldn't be a fanfiction.

All rights belong to Tomo Takabayashi, Temari Matsumoto, and Studio Deen

Chapter 26

Damian's POV

One down... Many to go!

When Wolfram pulled away slightly from him mother's embrace, he looked at me and nodded. I got the cue.

I flipped the diary to the next entry. It's for Gwendal von Voltaire... his Big brother, the first son.

I cleared my throat to get their attention and then looked intently at Gwendal. Looks like he understood that the next is for him, he gulp and took a deep breath. Then he nodded for me to start.

"The Lord of the Voltaire Lands," everyone's eyes were on Gwendal now, looking at him with concern. "The first son of the 26th Maou of Shin Makoku, Chief-of-State, and many more, Lord Gwendal von Voltaire... My Big Brother.

He has sapphire blue eyes and long gray hair that is tied in a neat pony tail. His body built in big and bulky... His muscles are obvious even if he's wearing his thick green military uniform. He is actually good looking as well and many already tried to win his heart but none actually succeeded.

When I was very young, I can still remember him knitting so many stuffed toys for me to play with even if there is no occasion. He would also play with me and my little big brother, Conrad," Conrad's eyes widen for a moment, he was shocked to hear that his little brother still considers him as a brother as from what he heard from Prince Damian who is reading the diary.

"Our favorite game was Hide 'n seek! And whenever Aniue was 'it'... he always loose because he can never find me. I was very good in hiding. He would often say 'I give up. You win. Will you come out now?'... Although most of the time he would find little big brother, and they would go look for me together, they still cant find me.

Why? Because I don't stay in one place. And that's my secret. Whenever they check on a certain place, they would never go back there and check again.

Big Brother would always tuck me to bed and read me bedtime stories or stories he just made up. Sometimes, when I'm scared, he would sleep beside me saying that he'll scare the monster away. Little big brother does that too, sometimes both of them would sleep in my room. It's like a slumber party among us siblings.

Aniue always accompany me and little big brother when we sneak into the kitchen to steal cookies and other snacks. Then we would go to my room and eat the snack there while we play with my toys.

They also help me escape from my nanny. I don't really like her. She's to strict, she never let me do anything. Even playing with wooded sword is deadly in her opinion. Both of my brothers were also very protective of me. I always feel safe when they're around me.

I used to be so happy even though my mom isn't always around. (Lady Celie winced when she heard this part)

But then Big Brother started to have duties of his own and he too never spend time with me anymore. I was so used having him around me, so I always go to him when he is doing his work. I would watch him while he train his soldiers... I would sit on one of the chairs inside his office and watch him put his signature on papers over and over again.

But then, as time goes by, it would get more and more often that he would ask me to leave him alone, he would tell me that I'm bothering him. I got sad. But then, I never bothered him to work anymore after that. We only see each other when we are at the dining room or when we pass each other in the hallways.

I started to be formal to him as well a little later on. It's like I'm not familiar with him anymore. It's like there's so much distance between us, like he's so far away, so out of reach. But he doesn't care. He won't even give me a second glance.

He never really paid attention to me until I finally earn suitors... a lot of suitors. He would always chase them away, threatening them to bury them so deep underground that it would take a thousand earth wielders to get them out again.

Big brother is a very good soldier. He is very good in wielding swords and his control over his earth maryoku is also very strong. He is also very smart that he became one of the tacticians of the kingdom.

The way he carry himself, with dignity and authority... I really admire him and I really look up to him. Big brother is so cool! He can handle complicated situations in the country and he is very efficient and organized in his work. He would always control his temper and not explode when something come up.

Then, I started attending military school and that caught a tiny bit of Aniue's attention. When he heard I was entering military school, he called me to his office immediately. He cancelled all of his appointments and all my private lessons with Gunter and Julia.

I arrive there to find a stack of books about military and stuffs. The whole day, we were cooped in there, our meals were brought for us. It was very hard just doing lessons the whole day and keeping all of those in my mind. But I have to, Gwendal would sometimes ask a question out of the blue and I have to answer it with all of my knowledge. Then after that, he also sparred with me and trained my maryoku.

I kept up with his strict and harsh way of 'teaching' because he finally paid attention and actually spent time with me! I was overjoyed! When I entered the military school, I always do my best and as a result to that, I was always the top. The school even let me skip a year because of my skills and wit.

I always do my best, maintaining my position as rank 1, hoping that Aniue would praise me, give me encouragement... but shockingly, not even a smile, complement, or acknowledgement came from him. it ws really let down. I almost quit school in my last year after that. He never even realized that I was doing this for him to be proud of me.

But then I said to myself that Aniue just wants me to keep doing my best and get contented. So, my determination fired up again. Even when I graduated and got my own army, I still do my best, trying to prove myself to Big brother.

But then, all he noticed are my flaws, my faults... he never seem to notice my achievements. When he scold me for something I did wrong, I imprint it in my mind so that I wont do it again and to do it exactly as he says. But, when I do, he would find another flaw.

I would wish that sometimes he would hold back from saying harsh words to me. Sometimes, I would wish that he would remember that I'm still his little brother, can't he take that into a little consideration? But of course, I never voiced it out loud. I endured all of his harsh words.

Even if he tell me that I was so weak... that I'm unworthy of being a captain... unworthy of serving the kingdom as a soldier... that I'm a brat... that I too full of myself... that I'm so careless... that I'm stupid... that I'm not a fighter... that I'm not disciplined... that I'm rash... I'm repulsive and violent... that I always let my emotion take hold of me.

And whenever he would dismiss me from his office after scolding me, I would walk casually towards my room as if nothing happen, my face blank. But after I close the doors and lock it, I would lean back on the door and the tears I've been holding back from hearing harsh words from my own brother would start spilling. The neutral face that I masked my real emotions with not just a little while ago will melt faster than ice in the middle of fire. I would lift my hands to cover my mouth, muffling the sobs that would come out.

Then I would slowly make my way towards my bed. I would kick my boots of and climb on. I would bury my face on my pillows to muffle my sobs, sniffs, and others sounds I make when I cry, I even scream out of sadness and frustration sometimes when he scolded me really harsh. I will cry hard... I will cry until I cried myself to sleep.

When I woud wake up in the morning, I would cast healing maryoku on my eyes so that it won't be puffy... so no one would ever know. I learned how to use healing maryoku under my studies with Lady Julia. Then, I would ready myself like any other day.

No one can know...'He' can't know that I cry because of his scolding. Crying is a weakness in his eyes. I don't want to appear weak in front of him. He would just look at me with disappointment. I'm forced to fake every emotion I show him since i would always remember the words he tell me whenever he would scold me. I would always feel sad and put on a mask... sometimes, brattiness... sometimes, anger or so what ever.

But there was one scolding that I would never forget in my entire life. I was actually training with my men when Anissina suddenly appeared and rushed to the court yard. She said that I needed to try her newly invented 'potion' that makes hair long. She calls it 'make-your-hair-longer-kun. She said that since Aniue and Gunter both already have long hairs, he would try it to someone who has short one and to someone who will look nice in a long hair as well. She actually chose me.

I declined and said that i need to continue in training my men. I unsheathed my sword and I was about to face my soldiers once more but she grabbed my arm. I panicked knowing that she will drag me towards her laboratory. So before she can even take another step, I harshly yanked my arm from her grip. But I lost my balance and fell on my side. But the thing that got it worse was that the sword I was holding made a long deep cut on my right thigh. The wound was so deep, it was bleeding bad.

Anissina was frozen shocked. One of my soldiers, Seth, my second-in-command actually, went to my side and carried me bridal style to the infirmary as fast as he could. I actually wanted to protest but I'm pretty sure that I won't even be able to stand up from my wound, much less walk so I let him. My third-in-command on the other hand reported this to my brothers and Gunter.

When Julia healed my wound, I was sent to my bedroom to rest. Seth still accompanied me to my room. When I got there, he left and told me that her would continue to train the soldiers. Right after he left, my brothers, Gunter came in.

Gunter was all like 'his highness must always be careful around swords and weapons... and most certainly around Anissina.' Conrad was asking me if I was really alright now and if it still hurts. Gwendal on the other hand was silent. I actually thought that he would leave without saying a word. But then, he told Conrad and Gunter to leave him and me alone.

When they did, Gwendal started scolding me again. saying things like it's humiliating to be wounded by a weapon I hold myself, especially in front of my own soldiers. Saying how clumsy I am to trip, loose balance and fall on my sword. I was actually about to remind him that it was Anissina's fault but he kept going and going, not letting me interrupt. Saying that right now, my soldiers are surely laughing at me and other stuffs I don't care about.

Then he said... those words that pierced my heart that day, "That was so humiliating Wolfram! What would people say! Your brothers, Me and Conrad, are very respectable soldiers of Shin Makoku while you are a clumsy brat! I wish you were never my brother..." then he left the room, closing the door with a loud bang.

It actually took a while for his words to sink in. I wish you were never my brother... My tears started spilling again. My eyes are wide, not blinking... I was still in shock. When I finally digested the whole happening, I said to no one particularly... actually I replied to his last statement. "It's alright... you never were."

And I started sobbing and I buried my face into the pillow once more. I didn't come out of my room two days after that, my meals just being brought to me. When i finally did come out, I just resumed my duties but I avoided Aniue as much as I could. When there is no choice but to face him, like reports or in the dining table, I keep my talking to a minimum. Just saying what is required. Making things quick and short.

But it seems that he just acts like usual... like he never said that he never wanted me as his brother. Was he that cold and insensitive? Did he really not know the gravity of his words? How harsh it was for me?

From that moment, I realized that my brother never really cared on what he says to me. As long as it's what right in his mind, not matter how harsh. He's talking to me as if I'm just another soldier that is not related to him... someone who he doesn't have any emotional attachment with.

It really hurt. So much. But I endured it. Well, since I chose to be a soldier... I will just continue being one, not caring anymore if it pleases my brother or not. Not hoping anymore for praises or encouragements. I never, not even once, let myself think that my brother that I look up to so much will tell me one day that he is so proud of me.

I just brace myself for all the scolding that he will give me. For all the harsh and insensitive words he will throw at me. I made my heart cold and uncaring from his words... because I need it to be like that.

But still, there is a small part of my heart that can never ignore it. That will still continue to hurt no matter how much I tell myself to not care. And I can't change that. I know i can't, but I do wish i could. So that it won't hurt anymore.

But of course, deep within me... a small part of me still believes that my brother did and still do care for me... still love me. Because even after all those words that he throw at my face, I still care for him so much.

Sometimes in my sleep, i would dream about him walking towards me one day saying tat he's sorry for all those things he said to me... that he only said that to me to make me stronger... that he was always so proud of me even from the start. That I've lived and even surpassed his expectations. And then he would just spend time with me the whole day forgetting about all his duties for once and making time to be with me.

And I wish this dream would come true. Because it hurts every time I wake up from a very pleasant dream like that... it's torture, knowing it never really happened.

Please know that I'll always care for you and love you big brother. I wish that one day, you would be proud of me. I love you so much, Aniue." Wow, the gravity of emotions from reading directly from the diary is very much different from just hearing from his big brother, Adan. He actually thought that Adan was exaggerating ,but heck! He was not even close! It so much worse when read straight from the diary!

He wipe his tears once more. And so did the others in the room. Wolfram is fidgeting on the last button of his suit nervously while his mother's arms are still around him. Damian actually didn't realize that Gwendal stood up from his seat until he is already at Wolfram's side.

Lady Celie pulled away from Wolfram and made way for Gwendal. She sat on the chair Gwendal just stood up from. Wolfram was hesitant to look up... but he still did. Then Gwendal hugged him. He hugged him so tight while tears are spilling.

"I'm so sorry, Wolf... I'm so sorry." Gwendal started sobbing, and so is Wolfram. Wolfram hugged back and held on tightly for dear life. "I never meant to be so insensitive towards you. I know what I did was unforgivable... After all those things I said to you. I never do have the right to call myself your brother now."

"I'm really so sorry. I know that when we were still young, I promised you that I will protect you... from any harm. I won't let you get hurt. Oh! But I broke my promise... I'm actually even the one who was hurting you. I said so many harsh words and made you feel unworthy.

I'm so sorry if to you it looks like I only notice your flaws... I'm so sorry if you feel like I'm not proud of you... I'm so sorry for making you feel that you have to try harder than you already are... I'm sorry for never acknowledging your achievements...I never meant to ignore your achievements, Wolf...

I just thought that it's only natural for you to be always rank 1 in school. After all, your always best in the things you do especially when you really put your mind into it. You're very smart and very talented that I never find it odd any more... it's like a natural occurrence to me that your at the top. You always give it your best. You are not worthless... you are so special, Wolf... You are so much more than what I can ever be.

And please, I know I made you feel this way bur please... don't ever think that I'm not proud of you... Because I am... I always am. I've been proud of you even before you decided going to military school... even before I started having duties... I've always been so proud of you.

You are so strong, Wolf. And you are so understanding as well. I'm proud of you because of that. You never complain why mother don't have time for you back then... and when I started having duties myself... you never pester me on spending time with you especially when I'm very busy. You will just sit in a place where you can see me and watch me as I do my work.

I know you felt lonely especially when Conrad had earned duties too... and you always just watch us from afar. It hurt me... it really did. I wanted you to play, to have fun, to sneak in the kitchen to steal snacks, to catch butterflies in the garden... to play with the other kids, children of the servants. I want you to have some childhood and not just watch us as we work, stressing and pushing ourselves to the limit.

You were never a hindrance or a bother when we work... in fact, your actually a great help. You bring us coffee, tea, water or something to eat while we work... you would cheer us up when were feeling down and the stress in getting us. You would always remind us with your sweet and innocent smile that every stress we undertake is worth it.

And please don't say that i have a great control over my feelings. I don't, Wolf... and that's why I was able to say those awful words to you that you don't even deserve. Letting out my stress to you. Actually, you are the one who has great control over your feelings.

It's a nature to fire wielders to have poor control over their emotions... for a fire wielder, your control is definitely better than most. And if I were in your position, if I were the one who felt all what your feeling, experience all you did... I would have exploded and ranted and complained and more...

It hurt so much to know that you've been just crying by yourself silently in your room and crying yourself to sleep. I never wanted that for you. No brother would ever want that.

and I don't spend time with you because I thought, since you already grown up, you would be embarrass if I were still to fawn over you. That you would just be annoyed from the attention." Gwendal was interrupted by Wolfram whose voice was muffled from his Aniue's chest... they could still hear and understand the words he said though.

"Baka! Baka, baka, baka!" Wolfram started hitting Gwendal... but not strong enough to hurt. Then he held no Gwendal's sleeves so tightly and looked up.

"Who ever told you that I don't want you to spend time with me?! Who ever told you I don't want your attention?! I never said that... That's actually all I want from you..." Wolfram said between sobs and buried himself to his brother's chest.

"I'm so sorry... I'm so sorry, Wolf... I know that what i did was unforgivable...no excuse can ever be enough, especially that I'm your big brother... I'm so sorry... If you can forgive me... even if it's not now... I-" Wolfram cut Gwendal off.

"Don't say that... Because I already forgave you for what you did and said... I always do. I can never stay mad at you for so long. Your my Aniue... I look up to you so much." Wolfram said, muffled.

Gwendal was shocked. he was not expecting that reply from Wolfram... "I...I'm so lucky to have a baby brother like you. I do care for you, Wolf. I love you. Aniue loves you." He was overjoyed that his brother already forgave him... Wolfram was too forgiving in his opinion in this but he can never be thankful enough because of this.

(To Be Continued)


	27. Chapter 27

Give Wolfram Back To Me

A Kyou Kara Maoh Fanfiction.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the plot. Otherwise, this wouldn't be a fanfiction.

All rights belong to Tomo Takabayashi, Temari Matsumoto, and Studio Deen

Chapter 27

When Gwendal felt like they had enough for the moment. He looked at Damian and nodded towards the diary. When Damian flipped the diary, Conrad tensed. He knows that the next entry is for him. He took a deep breath and looked at Wolfram who is still clinging to Gwendal. He thought, 'What is it about me that added to the suffering you are already feeling?'

When he looked at Damian again, the latter is also looking at him this time, confirming that he is indeed the next. When he heard the entry for their mother, he couldn't believe it... because ,indeed, Wolfram showed no indication that he has suffered... or suffering that much. And when he heard the entry for their big brother, he was so guilty that he never even once stood up for Wolfram and defended him even once from Gwendal's harsh words... even if it's too bias. He can't help but feel guilty. And he fears whatever it is that is written there for him.

Damian cleared his throat and, Conrad's already tensed body tensed even more. He knows that everyone is looking at him with concern, with worry... but he couldn't care less, all he cares for right now is his baby brother and what is in that diary for him. Then Damian opened his mouth and began reading.

"Lion of Luttenberg, Second Son of the 27th Maou of Shin Makoku and many more, Lord Conrart Weller... my little big brother." Conrad's tears started to well up again, for hearing for the second time that his baby brother really still considers him as a brother even though it's only to himself and never voicing it out.

"He has these eyes and hair both in the color of hazel brown. His military uniform is even colored brown... just a lighter shade. He always has this warm smile that makes you feel secured and at ease.

Truth to be told... I really don't hold any hatred or grudge against him. In fact, among my family, he is the one who cause the least pain to me aside from Uncle Waltorana. In fact, he's the one who fulfilled his responsibilities to me as a brother.

He plays with me and cheer me up like a little big brother would do. He would encourage me and support me in many things. He even played the role that was supposed to be Aniue's and Hahaue's. He protects me, lecture me, and many things like Aniue should have been doing. He fawned over me like a mother hen, he would check on me when I'm sick, he would always ask me if I'm hungry... a role Hahaue should have played.

I never hated him. Even if I acted like I do hate him, I don't. This time, I know it was me who is causing pain to myself. But I only do this because, even in just the slightest, I want to avoid the bigger pain that is about come in the distant future... it's still in the distant future, but it's sooner than I expected back then... and it's inevitable. I was scared...

When we were young, we were so close. We used to be with each other 24/7. He is the person that really give me all his time in the world... I was so happy. He would cheer me up whenever I'm sad. He would help me in the parts of the studies I don't understand. He would help me escape my nanny or my tutors. He would be there, a hand on my shoulder, saying that he won't let me be lonely.

He was already good at swords when we were still young. He will teach me sometime as well, but we only use wooden swords since were not allowed to use real swords yet. We would play hide and seek even if it's just the two of us. He would even accompany me sometimes when I watch our big brother do his duties. He always tells me that he will protect me and keep me safe. He said that he will fight all the monsters and even the bad guys just for me.

I always feel secured around him, as if nothing can harm me in any way, even though he was also still a child like me. He would always smile at me so warmly that all of my sadness would seem to vanish in an instant... like everything's going to be alright no matter what.

But then, one day, I woke up earlier than I used to and I went out of my room to walk around a bit. Then when I was nearing the kitchen, I overheard one of the maids mentioning my name and Conrad's. I moved closer to the door so I would hear. I know it's not good to eavesdrop but if what they talking about us is bad, then that's a different case.

This is what I heard:

"Poor Prince Wolfram..." a maid with a small voice said. I call her Maid 1.

"True. And I can't believe no ones telling him yet. It will just be harder for him to accept if they forlong it." another maid with a low voice said. I call her Maid 2.

"I know right! Especially that he's a Bielefeld... and you know what the Bielefeld drill into the minds of their children." said a maid with a foreign accent. She's Maid 3.

"Well, Prince Wolfram's father already passed away long ago when Lord Wolfram was still a baby..." Maid 2 said but was cut off.

"He still has his Uncle you know! And I believe that they are close to each other. I think Lord von Bielefeld already influenced his beliefs." said Maid 1.

"Our poor princes. Prince Wolfram and Prince Conrad. Why must it be difficult for them just because Prince Conrad is half-human. He would die sooner than normal mazokus... and sooner than the youngest prince would've thought since he doesn't know." said Maid 3.

I froze at what I heard. I held my breath. My eyes so wide and my body as still as a statue. Tears started to fall down my cheeks. And then a maid came out of the door I looked at me with face etched with shock and horror. She said my title in voice pure shock. And her mouth hung open. She tried to say something but kept stuttering at her words.

The other maids went to see why their friend still hasn't moved from the door way. And when they saw why. They had the same reaction as the first maid who opened the door. Although I'm not frozen in place anymore, tears are still falling down my cheeks... my fists tightly clenched.

I ran away from the maids... I was about to enter my room once more but then someone grabbed my arm and spun me around gently so that I would face whoever it was. And it was Conrad. Then I remember that I usually would wake up this time around of the morning. He asked me what was wrong...

I thought in my mind, 'You being a half-human. That's my problem. You're gonna die sooner than if you were a full-blooded mazoku. You're gonna leave me alone sooner than you're supposed to! After you're gone... I'm gonna be lonely, with Hahaue and Aniue so busy and not even giving me as much as a glance. I feel so abandoned already.'

But then, what I thought in my mind was not what I said to him.

"You... You filthy human! Get away from me!" I screamed my lungs out and more tears sprung. I cried and shouted more... just a little more and I'll be hyperventilating. He looked at me wide-eyed, he let go of my arm. The maids who I overheard are suddenly just behind Conrad after a few minutes, helping him to calm me down. But I didn't. If anything else, I just exploded more.

Then my mother, Gunter, Aniue, and Anissina came running from different directions. They must have heard my screams and came to see what's going on. I ran to Hahaue and she scooped me up her arms. I buried my face on her shoulder and continue crying my eyes out. Aniue's voice then boomed with anger and concern, 'What happened here?!'

The maids stiffened and the others all looked at them. They looked down, all looking guilty. They explained what happened and apologized. They begged to us not to be fired but mother still fired them. She said she doesn't want and doesn't need workers here to be gossiping while working, especially about her own children.

I didn't talk at all that day. It still hasn't sunk in. I just always stare at nothing in particular. Mother, Aniue, and Gunter... for the first time, they left their duties to be with that whole day even though I'm doing nothing except sitting and staring at nothing. Actually, I am thankful that they chose to stay with me even I'm like that in that particular time... because even just a little, it helps... it helps for me to digest the whole thing.

The night came and all of them were these to tuck me in bed... Hahaue, Aniue, little big brother, Anissina, and Gunter. I pretended to be asleep. When they thought I was in dreamland, they all kissed the top of my head with me sweet dreams then went out of the room one by one. The last one to do so was Conrad. But unlike the others, after kissing my head, he spoke to what he thought was a sleeping me. He was crying as he do so. And it was very hard not to cry that time as well. It hurt... it really hurt.

'I was going to tell you soon. I really was. I really do wanted you to know, but not like this... not from others' mouths. I know you will hate me from now on. I know you will try to push me away. I know you will call me names and speak badly to me. I know you will look at me with disgust and hatred. But I still won't stop being a brother to you. I won't stop trying to make it up to you. I-...I'm so sorry. But I won't stop. I promise.' then he left.

When I heard the door shut, I opened my eyes and tears started to fall. I cried my heart out that night. Why does my family have to be like this... It's so complicated. And yet, I can't ask for another... I won't ask for another. Because I love them. Love truly hurts, whether it's by blood or romance. I cried and cried until I fell asleep.

I woke up the next morning, with my mother sitting at the edge of my bed. I was quite surprised but didn't show it. Then, she said that she was waiting for me to wake up so we could walk to the dining room together. But I declined... my next words are torture for me to say because I never really meant it... But I still said it. 'No, thank you. I don't want a filthy human eating in the same table as me... please just ask a maid to bring me my meals.'

For two months, I didn't join them in the dining room... then, Gunter convince me. it was because there was going to be a visitor and I have to attend out of courtesy... so I did. Then I started to eat in the dining room again.

Conrad's words that night were true. I started rejecting him and pushing him away. I started calling him names and speak to him in an awful way. But all of those that I did were not what I want. If there's something I want, I want to run to him and hug him... shout to him that I never really cared about the blood that flows in his veins. That I still see him as my brother and I still love him.

True to his words, he still treated me as his baby brother and tries to make it up to me. He didn't give up on me... on his promise.

It was so painful. Very painful. Excruciatingly painful. I was very hard to watch his face, his eyes get filled with hurt everytime I will so or say something to him. It hurts so much to know I was the one causing him so much pain. So I said to myself... I do deserve the pain I feel right now, every last bit of it. I endured it, continued it, not matter how painful it was.

He was always there for me... I had so many memories with him. And it would be so painful to me that he would be gone sooner that he would have if he were just a full-blooded mazoku. It's true that I didn't like that he has a human blood... but that didn't mean I hated him. It was not him that I hate... It was ONLY the blood.

I distanced myself from him, like I do with Hahaue and Aniue. I avoided making memories with him. I avoided making experience with him. Because if I continue to make make memories with him, it will just be more painful to me in the end when he ...dies. I thought, that if you hate someone... it won't be as painful when they die as when you love them and have many treasure memories with them.

Everyday was so painful. Every last second was torture. So I hardened my heart... but it was no use. Because no matter what, there's still a part of me that will always be in pain, no matter how hard I try to ignore it... to tell myself that no pain exist. Deep down... I knew that there still is. And the pain never lessened. If anything, it just grew and it continues to grow. It hurts so much that I just want to tear my heart out. Or to just kill myself. But of course, I won't do that... there are still people out there who cares for me like Uncle Waltorana. And I have to be strong for them...

Time passed. Seconds, Minutes, Hours, Days, Weeks, Months, ... A year. A year has already passed.

But as the days pass by. The pain grew and grew until it became unbearable. So unbearable that it made me think that time to stop my stubbornness and just admit how I really feel. I was really about to! I was about to run to Conrad and tell him everything. But, alas! It only made the unbearable pain worse. Because that was the same day he decided to give up and break his promise. He gave up on me.

I was utterly speechless... shocked to the core.

The pain I suffered that day was the last straw. It really was. Because after that day, my heart did really hardened... as hard and as cold as stone. I didn't care anymore if anyone will talk awful at me or about me. I didn't even feel anymore pain when Aniue scold. I even became more harsh on my words and more violent. Not caring anymore for the feelings of other people. That day was the day my heart broke.

But it's a good thing actually. After that day, I didn't feel anymore pain... You know why, because the pain I experienced that day was so unbearable...It was so painful that it made me... it made my heart numb. I was glad that I won't feel anymore pain.

Besides, no one in the future will be able to break my heart now... because how can you break a heart that is not even whole in the first place... how can you break a heart that is already broken... How can you break a heart that's already on the floor, shattered to pieces.

Yes you can step on it, on the pieces and break them in even more smaller pieces... But I will not feel any pain anymore. Because, my heart is already numb from the pain it experiences and is STILL experiencing... if it's numb... how can you make me feel the pain you inflict.

I know that the pain inside me is still growing as the time pass by... I knew even though I don't feel it. Even after the maou came... the unbearable pain was still there. I know because... I still don't feel anything. It complicated isn't it. I can't feel any pain because I'm experiencing a worse one right now. I know that, because I will only feel pain when the numbing pain isn't here anymore.

I watched Conrad showered all of his attention to the new maou... I watched him fawn oven the maou like a mother hen. I watched him do with the maou the things I used to do with him. And I just knew, that the pain I feel inside will just continue to grow. It won't lessen. It will just grow. And I won't feel any pain for a long time, so long that I won't remember how pain feels like. Maybe I won't feel pain even until my time comes. I will continue to be numb from pain.

But still. It's only the pain I'm numb from. I can still feel sadness, joy, anger, surprise and other emotion. That's why, I just wish he, Conrad, would continue making it up to me in the future... that will surely make me... HAPPY.

Like I said, I can still feel other emotions. That's why, I still LOVE you, Conrad... Little big Brother."

Damian closed the diary after reading the entry. He put it down and wiped his tears. It just wouldn't stop coming. The others are in that state as well. Gwendal was no longer hugging Wolfram but is moving away from the bed... but he's still crying. Everyone was crying. Conrad was a sobbing mess after that entry. He is still sitting on his chair but then the next second, he's already in Wolfram's bed, hugging him for dear life.

If you thought that Gwendal's was already a drama... I don't know what to call this anymore. They just stayed like that. Hugging each other. Not uttering a word. But their hug meant so much more...

(To Be Continued)


	28. Chapter 28

Give Wolfram Back To Me

A Kyou Kara Maoh Fanfiction.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the plot. Otherwise, this wouldn't be a fanfiction.

All rights belong to Tomo Takabayashi, Temari Matsumoto, and Studio Deen

Chapter 28

Damian proceeded in telling the other entries after the heart melting hug between Wolfram and Conrad. Each person apologizing for the things they've done wrong that drove the blond away from them. At the moment, Damian is watching Gisela hug and apologize to Wolfram.

As the the other two go on with their moment, Damian took this chance to sneak a peek at who is it going to be next. And for Gwendal's love for bearbees, it was no other than Yuuri Shibuya, the 27th Maou of Shin Makoku, the 'FIANCE'. He then checked if there are other entries after, there are none.

When Damian flipped the diary, Yuuri's heart skipped. He's the only one left there who has an entry just for him. He's pretty sure that there ain't an entry for Greta or Waltorana. He knows, he just know that the next one is his. Then he saw Damian flipped more pages, as if searching for something. He wondered.

Damian shot a look at Wolfram, he saw that the blond is looking at him as well while in Gisela's hug. Gisela's eyes are closed and she's too absorbed at the moment that she did not notice the slight movement of Wolfram's head. Actually, no one noticed... no one except Damian.

Damian saw how Wolfram shook his head... it's almost unnoticeable.

'So Wolfram doesn't want the entry for the king to be read.' Damian thought. Well, he respects Wolfram's decision and he closed the diary. Everybody noticed that he closed the diary, even so gently. He then tried to make a reason. And he thought of one, a very good one.

Yuuri's heart skipped more beats when Damain closed the diary. 'Isn't there an entry for me? Is it done?' he wondered. But he has this uneasy feeling.

"Looks like we missed lunch. It's almost dinner." he said while looking out the window. That's when everyone noticed that indeed, they skipped a meal.

"Oh! So that's why I'm hungry..." Greta said so innocently. Everyone looked at her. Yuuri's train of thoughts were cut and his attention went to his daughter.

"Maybe we should get ready for an early dinner." announced King Nestor, coming from the balcony. Queen Amanda and Adan following behind him. When everyone nodded at him, he called for some maids and guards outside to escort the party from Shin Makoku to their respective rooms. The king and queen followed out but their sons stayed behind.

"Why didn't you let me read the entry for that king?" Damian asked when he was sure that everyone already went out.

"I am curious as well." said Adan.

"Look, I know what I'm doing. I have my reasons... I'm sure you want to know but I can't tell you yet." said Wolfram as he make his way towards a cabinet to grab a brush to fixt his hair. "You two should also get ready for dinner."

The two exchanged worried looks but they nodded afterwards. "See you at dinner." they said to Wolfram before going out the blond's room. Wolfram replied a short "Sure." as he fix himself.

...

(Dinner Time)

Everyone is already at the table eating. But there's a very heavy and uncomfortable atmosphere in the room. Everyone is silently wishing for someone to break the deafening silence and start some conversation.

No one has spoken since they started dinner. Everyone was just waiting for someone to speak up. Lucky for them, someone did. They were all very thankful. It was Lord Nicolai who spoke up...

"Oh! You're Lady Anissina von Karbelnikoff! right?" he asked the red-head scientist. Everyone from Shin Makoku got chills down their spine.

"Well... the one and only!" she exclaimed proudly.

"It's so nice to meet you. I am Lord Nicolai Machinford Cabileun. I heard you were a scientist! Is that true?" the lord asked once more.

"Why, yes! My inventions are actually being more and more productive and useful these past years, especially since our 27th Maou arrived. One was once used to find His majesty when he was missing with Wolfram. Then there was one that functions to preserve a body that can still be and is to be revived... it was used on Wolfram and Gunter before. Then there was the water vehicle I made that can take you across the sea faster than any ship or water vessel. Oh, there's so much more!" she is feeling very proud. The Hexzalians are actually now paying attention to the conversation between the two. Their interests were caught by Anissina's *ahem* machines *ahem*.

While the party from Shin Makoku gets paler and paler. Each of them remembering the inventions Anissina made and the explosions.

"Oh! That's so amazing! You know, I'm a scientist too!" Lord Nicolai said excitedly.

The people from Shin Makoku looked at him wide-eyed, but the others didn't notice. Wolfram whispered so that only the ones sitting near him would hear.

"He really HAD to say THAT to Anissina!?" still looking the the two scientists. Great... just great.

"If the threat of war is gone... now they should worry about Anissina destroying this country." Gwendal whispered, a drop of sweat making it's way down his temple.

"I agree. This castle and this country will explode once Anissina enter a laboratory here." Gunter whispered shakily.

"Don't you think we should tell them?" Conrad asked, getting more and more worried.

"Yeah. We wouldn't want them to die out of heart attack when one of the laboratories in this castle make a big explosion. Or maybe they can die from the explosion." Gwendal agreed. Gunter nodded right after Gwendal said that.

"I'll talk to their king later. We probably shouldn't let Anissina hear about this." said Yuuri.

"Please do, Your majesty." said Conrad. But too late. Lord Nicolai just found another way to make matters worse.

"That is really amazing, Lady Anissina! Maybe you could come in my laboratory sometimes. I have a lot of inventions in the process and maybe you can help me with them... especially, I can add your suggestions. And I would also like some of your comments with the inventions I'm already finished with! I would also let you try them and even accept suggestions for modifications from you!" he said.

"Now that is like invitingg a psycho-killer inside your house." Yuuri commented. still in a whisper.

"Anissina inside a laboratory in Hexzalia! The horror!" Gunter managed to cry out in a whisper?

"Why, I would love to! I would even modify some myself!" Anissina offered proudly, oblivious of the ghostly pale faces of her fellow mazokus. all of them wide-eyed. No one from Hexzalia notices since they too are interested and too focused on Anissina's and Nicolai's conversation. They were oblivious to the destruction that Anissina is about to bring.

"This is getting ugly." Gwendal whispered as well.

"Anissina suggesting modifications is scary enough... to hell with Anissina doing the modification!" Wolfram exclaimed in a whisper while giving everyone a panicked look.

*gasp* "Your right!" the people in Wolfram's conversation all whispered in registration.

"I'm done eating! If you want, we can go now to my laboratory!?" Nicolai offered.

*gulp* some mazokus jaw-dropped, some are wide-eyed...The others became paler.

"Why sure! Let's go now! Lead the way, Lord Cabileun!" she exclaimed, standing up. Lord Nicolai and Anissina made it out of the dining room even before the others can react.

"Looks like we should write our last will." Wolfram commented. He didn't notice he said that out loud.

"Last Will? What for?" asked Damian. The other from Hexzalia are curious as well.

"Uh-uh...well" Wolfram started.

"I-it's actually funny... you see, uh..." Yuuri also failed to tell them. Gwendal sighed and cleared his throat to get everyone's attention.

"Our situation at hand is very dangerous... you see, Lady Anissina von Karbelnikoff..."

(To Be Continued)


	29. Chapter 29

Give Wolfram Back To Me

A Kyou Kara Maoh Fanfiction.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the plot. Otherwise, this wouldn't be a fanfiction.

All rights belong to Tomo Takabayashi, Temari Matsumoto, and Studio Deen

Chapter 29

Wolfram's POV

"Y-You're kidding...right?!" Prince Adan shakily asked.

Our only response is nervously shaking our head. They paled obviously. But we should tell them rather than keep it from them. We were about to get up from our seats to catch up with the two scientists but then the doors burst open, revealing the two.

"You're back!" Gunter exclaimed.

"Yes! It's just that along the way, I remembered that the dessert that they will serve tonight is my personal favorite and Lady Anissina here MUST have a taste of it!" said Nicolai.

"Oh! um... We must serve our dessert then!" said King Nestor and gestured to the maids for the desserts be served.

We continued the dinner and avoided the topic of science, inventions, and anything related to it. Good thing that Gunter and Greta is good at redirecting topics so that whenever Anissina or Nicolai will start to talk about 'that' again, they will butt in and talk about something different.

"...And that's how Hexzalia started to do trade with Karbelnikoff and Bielefeld Lands of Shin Makoku." Queen Amanda just finished her story in answer to Gunter's question.

"Oh! Right... Have you seen your designated rooms?" asked Prince Adan out of nowhere. At least it's another topic that will make Anissina and Nicolai forget about inventions even for a while. And everyone seemed happy about the question.

"We have! Truth to be told, we love it! It's as if every room was made with so much love and was made just for us! Oh! All those perfumes and different kinds of combs and brushes. And that very extravagant appearance, really just suits my life style. I love it being colored read and rich pink and fuchsia. It's so me!" My mother, Lady Celie, exclaimed ever so cheerful.

"I have no complains." Gwendal stated. Well of course you won't have any complains, I asked them to put a lot of cute things hidden inside that room in places I know that you will easily find.

"I also like the room prepared for me. It's not too extravagant and looks very comfortable to be in. The color and decorations are also to my liking." said Conrad.

"The room you provided for me is to my liking as well. Not only it is comfortable and according to my taste but is also with a big bookshelf of Hexzalian books. I love reading so much and love to learn new things. Thank you for this kind of preparation for us." Gunter said.

"Just the same with my father! I love my room so much. It looks almost like my room back in Shin Makoku that I decorated together with Wolfram and Lady Julia." Gisela smiled at them.

"Me too! I love how the room for me looks like! It's just perfect! How did you know what we would like?" Greta asked. I'm so happy they liked the rooms. I'm the one who lead its arrangement and decorating, of course they would love it.

"Haven't I mentioned? Wolfram was the one who lead the room arrangement since he was with you for so long and would know what you would like." Damian enthusiastically told them. I thought this would be a good exchange but I guess not. The tension started...

"You're pretty casual with MY baby brother, Prince Damian."Gwendal said. Oh, my eldest brother and his OVERprotectiveness. "Might I say too casual for my liking."

"Too casual? I'm plainly casual with him Lord Gwendal. Why wouldn't I be? He's been here for more than a week and we became friends already." Damian said ever so calmly as if my brother doesn't look like a raging storm right now.

Then Conrad but in the conversation. I thought that he would calm Gwendal down and remind him of manners but..."Oh, please...You kidnapped him, that's why he's with you the past days. " Conrad too? What's wrong with my brothers? Really now? At the dinner table? Stupid overprotective brothers!

"Friends?! You expect me to believe that?! After what Greta told us that the night you kidnapped my baby brother, you kissed him?!" Gwendal exploded. Wait... WHAT!? Damian k-k-kissed me!?

"WHAAAAT!?" I stood up so ubruptly that the chair I've been sitting on just a while ago got knocked down. I whipped my head towards Damian's direction. "You did WHAT!? And WHEN!?"

"U-um...ano... well, you see... uhh... ahahaha" Damian can't even finish the sentence! He so much like Yuuri right now and THAT very fact pisses me off. Because that's the thing about Yuuri that irritates me... he stutters, doesn't answers straight, and tries to cover it off! And he chose, of all the possible time, to do THAT right now?!

"And Greta even saw it!?" that's another thing that I'm angry about. How could he do something like that to me in front of Greta, a child, of which whom I already consider my daughter! And right now he's still stuttering and all. If he doesn't answer in a few more seconds, oH! I don't know what I'll be able to do.

"Prince Wolfram, plea-" Adan tried to help his brother again but I won't let it.

"SHUT IT. You're not the one I'm talking to." I said as cold and as venomous as I could, still not removing my eyes from Damian.

Damian took a deep breath and answered, "Okay, I'll talk... You see, that night, I-"

(To be continued. What would be Damian's answer? Find out in the next chapter)


	30. Chapter 30

READAuthor's note: Please remember that from now on, I will update only when there is an update request. Or when there is an update request on my wattpad account. I update this story in time with my update in wattpad. Enjoy reading! Sorry for not updating for so long!

Give Wolfram Back To Me

A Kyou Kara Maoh Fanfiction.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the plot. Otherwise, this wouldn't be a fanfiction.

All rights belong to Tomo Takabayashi, Temari Matsumoto, and Studio Deen

Chapter 30

Damian's POV

This is not how I wanted this dinner with our guest to turn out.

'Damn… why did his brothers have to be soooo PROTECTIVE!?' I took a deep breath.

"Okay, I'll talk… You see, that night, I-…" there was a long pause…"Uhm… I – uh…. You see… I" Gods! I can't put it in words!… And the others (especially Wolfram) seem to be getting more and more impatient!…

"You WHAT!?" Wolfram exploded again, all his patience thrown out the window- leaving me a stuttering mess in front of all the people around the dining table. His face is so red from anger.

"Wolfram, calm down first." Lady Celie, scolded. Oh thank goodness! "You can fry him and pummel him all you want later. I want to hear his answer first." Looks like I concluded too fast.

And the spotlight was on me yet again. I took another deep breath. Instead of thinking of how I should say it. I should let my mouth win over my mind. Let it say the words already even before my brain process it.

"I… Look, I-I acted on impulse. I'm not really the type of person to kiss sleeping people and especially in front of children. Heck! I don't even kiss people even when they're not sleeping! It's just that… I don't know… I don't even know why I did it back there! I just feel like doing it and my body acted before my mind even registered the thought! It only registered to me what I was doing after I did it! Look, I promise I don't even know why I did it!" I explain. Oh to all the Gods and Goddesses out there, please let them believe me!

"You DON'T even WHY YOU DID IT !?" Wolfram is mad… no, angry… no, he's down right furious! Well, I'll just say everything I can. I won't lie of course. That might make things worse.

"Look, I'm not really sure." I said. And I looked around the table.

Wolfram is fuming, and I can already see fire in his eyes. Wolfram's brothers are really ready to kill. I think if I move even an inch, it would be the end of me. Heck! Even Lady Celie, ever so cheerful, is frowning at me. I look at the other guests from Shin Makoku and none of their faces show satisfaction from my answer… they even seem irritated or angry… well, even I won't be satisfied with the answer I gave them but I have no choice. It's the truth! Even young Princess Greta is angry at me!

I then looked at the last person I haven't looked at, and that would be the King of Shin Makoku, the 28th Maou, King Yuuri Shibuya. And Holy d*mn sh*t! God*mmit! I almost F***ing piss my pants. Shit! It's as if I'm looking at death itself. My knees suddenly trembled, though no one sees. My heart started to pound hard. He has a dark aura surrounding him. His hair grew longer? And his eyes are changing from round to slit! It's as f he's a d different person!

Eye to eye, we're looking at each other. And it looks like the others are starting to notice as well.

Second…

Seconds….

Minute…

I no longer cower. I don't know… the fear just suddenly left me. It's as if I became used to it. I opened my mouth, and was about to speak but even before I can utter a sound… a strong blast of energy suddenly hit me and it sent me flying backwards. I then felt that I hit something not that hard… but not soft as well. I then looked behind me, my brother caught me before I hit something really hard.

"YUURI!" "Heika!" "Daddy!" "Your Majesty, Please calm down!" People from Shin Makoku, including Wolfram (Especially Wolfram) was suddenly trying to calm their king.

Wolfram was in front of Yuuri and then he looked back to me with a worried face. Well, He may be angry with me but I guess he doesn't want me to die. His hands were on Yuuri's chest, trying to stop him from taking a step forward or pushing him a little backwards… trying to calm his king… his love… his FIANCE. He then looked again at his king.

"Yuuri, wait… please calm down a little… uh… there's no need to pass judgement for justice…okay?... calm down…" said Wolfram while looking at Yuuri's eyes ever so lovingly with a tinge of worry.

Then Yuuri's right hand rised to touch Wolfram's left cheek. They looked at each other's eyes. Then Yuuri encircled his other arm on Wolfram's waist then he turned them around so that I was facing his back and yet he's still in front of Wolfram. He then turned around and faced me again.

"Yuuri! What the hell are you doing?!" Wolfram was about to come between us again but Yuuri held Wolfram's right wrist and kept the demon prince behind him. As if he's protecting Wolfram from me.

"What the?!" Wolfram is quite clueless on what's happening.

"Your Majesty, please calm down." Lord Gwendal said.

"Daddy, pleas transform back…" Greta begged his father.

The others, even lords and ladies of our castle is pleading Yuuri to stop and calm down. Then Wolfram, hugged his king from the back and buried his face on the his fiance's back.

"Yuuri, please stop this. You're worrying me…" the king did not transform back.

"Yuuri, please calm down. Transform back." But the young king didn't.

"I beg you, Yuuri. You're not like this… Yuuri… calm down. Stop this already!" Wolfram tried again.

"Please, Yuuri. You're scaring me already." That did it. Yuuri transformed back to how he looked before and fainted. The people from Shin Makoku supported their king and carried him to his bed.

Before the left, Lord Gwendal apologized. "Please forgive this sudden display of violence from our king. We will explain everything to you later… or tomorrow. This transforming may be news to you. Again, I …no, we apologize."

(To Be Continued)


	31. Chapter 31

Give Wolfram Back To Me

A Kyou Kara Maoh Fanfiction

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the plot. Otherwise, this wouldn't be a fanfiction.

All rights belong to Tomo Takabayashi, Temari Matsumoto, and Studio Deen

Chapter 31

Yuuri's POV

"Haven't I mentioned? Wolfram was the one who lead the room arrangement since he was with you for so long and would know what you would like." Wow, that Prince Damian sure is enthusiastic when it comes to Wolfram, TOO enthusiastic for my liking. I mean, how would not be irritated with the guy?! He's the one who kidnapped Wolfram!

And of course Wolfram I with us for so long… We (All the guests here) live in the same kingdom. We (Me and the inhabitants of the Blood Pledge Castle) live in the same castle. Some people(The ten aristocrats and the other's who's been with Wolfram since he was young) here has been with Wolfram every step of his way… People who has seen him grow up. Some people here are related to him. And some people here (Me and Greta) not just live in the same kingdom with him… not just the same land… not just the same castle… maybe not related by blood… maybe not witnesses of his youth… but we stay in the SAME ROOM and sleep in the same BED!) OF COURSE HE WOULD KNOW! IT'S A GIVEN ALREADY! IS HE MOCKING US!

"You're pretty casual with MY baby brother, Prince Damian."Gwendal said. Oh, I agree! I agree Gwendal! "Might I say, too casual for my liking." For me too!

"Too casual? I'm plainly casual with him Lord Gwendal. Why wouldn't I be? He's been here for more than a week and we became friends already." Damian said confidently and calmly… He got the guts to speak up to Gwendal?! To GWENDAL! Oooh! Gwendal looks as if he's ready to tear this prince apart limb by limb. Is he stupid of something… the only reason Wolfram was here with them for a week was because he and his brother kidnapped him! I'm really starting to get pissed off.

Then, Conrad butted in the conversation, which I was glad about because he also strikes Damian. He may seem kind and warm human , but when it comes to his (dare he say) cute baby brother… he transforms into a DEMON."Oh, please...You kidnapped him, that's why he's with you the past days." Exactly! That's what I was thinking as well! Good going Conrad!

"Friends?! You expect me to believe that?! After what Greta told us that the night you kidnapped my baby brother, that you kissed him?!" Gwendal finally snapped. Wait... WHAT!? Damian kissed Wolfram!? KISSED! HOW DARE HE!? I feel something dark erupt from my chest but I try to suppress it and calm down. This is not the time for that… not yet.

"WHAAAAT!?" Wolfram suddenly shouted and stood up so abruptly that the chair he's been sitting on just a while ago got knocked down. Oooh! This is good! Wolfram looks pissed as well. A while ago I noticed how he react as if he doesn't like the way Gwendal and Conrad speak to the prince but now he looks like what Gwendal and Conrad did wasn't enough… You are so fried. Not want to be in your shoes… Wolfram whipped his head towards Damian's direction. "You did WHAT!? And WHEN!?" Truth to be told, this helped me calm down.

"U-um...ano... well, you see... uhh... ahahaha" OH MY GOD. This is too funny. In all those years I've been with Wolf, THAT is the thing he hated about me the most. It irritates him… it pisses him off… if angers him. STUTTERING. When people stutters, doesn't answers straight, and tries to cover it off. I was like that as well. But I now know that it irritates Wolf so I refrained from doing it. And he chose, of all the possible time, to do THAT right now?! What a laugh.

"And Greta even saw it!?" And that's another thing that I don't like about. How could he do something like that?! And in front a child!? Didn't his parents and advisors ever taught him about manners or something?!

"Prince Wolfram, plea-" Adan tried to help his brother. But Wolfram didn't let him. *smirk* Well, you know you only deserve it.

"SHUT IT. You're not the one I'm talking to." Wolfram said in a cold and venomous voice… oooh! Start to pray now, princes of Hexzalia. And Wolfram is still not removing his eyes from Damian.

Damian took a deep breath and answered, "Okay, I'll talk… You see, that night, I-…" there was a long pause…"Uhm… I – uh…. You see… I" He still can't answer straight. We(especially Wolfram) are getting more and more impatient!

"You WHAT!?" Wolfram exploded again, all his patience thrown out the window- leaving the poor prince a stuttering mess in front of all the people around the dining table. I almost pity the guy… ALMOST.

"Wolfram, calm down first." Lady Celie told Wolfram. Why? He has every right to lose his temper! "You can fry him and pummel him all you want later. I want to hear his answer first." Okay… acceptable answer.

And all our attention went to Prince Damian again. He took another deep breath. Well, take all the deep breath you want… I guess you're really gonna need it when dealing with Wolfram in this situation.

"I… Look, I-I acted on impulse. I'm not really the type of person to kiss sleeping people and especially in front of children. Heck! I don't even kiss people even when they're not sleeping! It's just that… I don't know… I don't even know why I did it back there! I just feel like doing it and my body acted before my mind even registered the thought! It only registered to me what I was doing after I did it! Look, I promise I don't even know why I did it!" That's the answer we're all waiting for! Now I'm angry again. You think we would believe that?!

"You DON'T even WHY YOU DID IT !?" Wolfram is downright furious now! His brothers as well… and so am I. Goodluck dude. You're gonna need it when I'm the one who finally snaps.

"Look, I'm not really sure." He repeated. Gods! Shinou! Now I'm really FURIOUS! You DON'T KISS a person when their asleep. You DON'T KISS a person that you are not in a relationship with. You DON'T KISS a person you don't know in front of a child. You DON'T KISS a person when you don't know why you will do it. You DON'T KISS a person who is already in a relationship, and in Wolfram's case, ENGAGED… BETROTHED… to another person… namely ME!

Wolfram is fuming, and I can already see fire in his eyes. Wolfram's brothers are really ready to kill. Even Lady Celie, ever so cheerful, is frowning at him. I look at the others guests and none of their faces show satisfaction from his answer… well, even I am not satisfied with the answer he gave us.

….

He then looked at me. How dare he look at me in the eyes! I finally snapped. I felt it. My Maou self is resurfacing again… but surprisingly, I didn't lose consciousness. It's like me and my counterpart finally joined together in one soul. But I know we haven't there' still something missing. Now, eye to eye, we're looking at each other. And it looks like the others are starting to notice as well. I can see fear in the prince's eyes. Tch! He should be scared!

"Yuuri."

Huh? Who's there? How are you talking in my mind?

"I am you."

Wait… you're the maou me?

"I am"

How is this possible? How am I able to communicate with you? How are we both awake and conscious in this body at the same time? We haven't finally merged, did we?

"No, not yet. Your emotions just affected it. Usually, in situations that you reach an intense emotions, I take over since you can't handle it. You can't see it to the end. But it was different this time. YOU wanted to see this situation to the end. Looks like you're finally starting to realize."

Huh? Starting to realize what?

"You should figure it out by yourself. Or else, we won't ever merge into one soul."

…

Then me and my counterpart started to focus on the Damian

Second…

Seconds….

Minute…

The fear in his eyes suddenly disappeared. He's not afraid of me anymore. Doesn't he know who I am and what I can do in this state!? Ans he dared to opened his mouth, and was about to speak but even before he can utter a sound… I striked him blast of energy , not strong enough to kill, and sent him flying backwards. His brother caught him.

"YUURI!" "Heika!" "Daddy!" "Your Majesty, Please calm down!" Then they are all over me, trying to calm me down. But what I focused on was Wolfram.

Wolfram was in front of me and then he looked back to Damian with a worried face. Why Wolfram? Why do you care about him like that? He then looked back at me with worried eyes. Looks like you just don't want me to kill him. Don't worry I won't, do you really think I would kill someone?

Wolfram's hands were on my chest, trying to stop me from taking a step forward or pushing me a little backwards whenever I will try to come closer to Damian… trying to calm his king… his love… his FIANCE. And that's ME!

"Yuuri, wait… please calm down a little… uh… there's no need to pass judgment for justice…okay?... calm down…" said Wolfram while looking at me ever so lovingly with a tinge of worry. It made me smile internally. And his voice was so gentle.

I rised my right hand to touch Wolfram's left cheek. We looked at each other's eyes. Then I encircled my other arm on his slim waist then I turned us around so that he was still facing me while I hide him from Damian… while I come in between them. I then turned around and faced Damian again.

"Yuuri! What the hell are you doing?!" Wolfram was about to come between us again but I held Wolfram's right wrist and kept him behind me. I won't allow you to come near him Wolfram.

"What the?!" Wolfram is quite clueless on what's happening. It's for the best.

"Your Majesty, please calm down." Gwendal said.

"Daddy, please transform back…" Greta begged me.

The others, even lords and ladies of our castle is pleading me to stop and calm down. Then Wolfram, hugged me from the back and buried his face on my back. I felt so warm. So happy. I wanted to stop the time. But I really wanted to hurt this prince who dare kidnap and kiss Wolfram.

"Yuuri, please stop this. You're worrying me…"I did not transform back.

"Yuuri, please calm down. Transform back." Calm down? Sorry, I can't.

"I beg you, Yuuri. You're not like this… Yuuri… calm down. Stop this already!" Wolfram tried again.

"Please, Yuuri. You're scaring me already."I…I'm scaring you?! No, Wolfram. Please don't be scared. Please don't fear me. Because I will never hurt you.

Hey, undo the take over for now, we're scaring Wolfram.

"I will. I don't want our Wolfram to look at us in fear."

Then everything went black.

(To Be Continued)


	32. Chapter 32

Give Wolfram Back To Me

A Kyou Kara Maoh Fanfiction.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the plot. Otherwise, this wouldn't be a fanfiction.

All rights belong to Tomo Takabayashi, Temari Matsumoto, and Studio Deen

Chapter 32

Damian's POV

What the heck was that!?

The guests and Wolfram are already out of the dining room. Only me and my family, and some maids are left.

"What the heck just happened?!" I asked. I took a seat and rested my shaking knees. My knees started to shook when he blasted me with whatever it was…

"Dear, it looks like you said something that might have offended or angered their king." My mother said while taking a seat next to me.

*laughs* "You think?" my brother said in an oh so sarcastic tone.

"Huh? Why are you laughing? You think this is funny?! I just got blasted with something powerful and flew across the room!" I said, irritated.

"Oh. Don't be angry. It's just that when mother said that MAYBE you offended or angered the maou, I just can't help it. I mean it's so obvious. And it's not just the maou that you displease with what you said. You saw their disapproving looks" said my brother. I cannot argue with that though. He's right.

"Are you alright, son?" my father asked me worriedly.

"Um… yes. I'm fine. I was just shaken up. I mean actually transformed! I never heard of that. And I thought that their maou was all goodie and all talk about peace." It really took me by surprise.

"Well, you never know. Like what I said to you before, his fiancée may be the key to his undoing, an exemption that if you so much as lay a finger on, you'll be dead." Mother reminded me. Yes, she did tell me that. (This was in chapter 16)

"You're mother is right. You may have crossed the line with the very first reply you gave Lord von Voltaire. And you answer to the *clears throat* 'Kiss' issue is not that satisfactory even for us" said father. Well, he's right too.

"Anyway… let's all retire for the night" said my mother. We all agreed and went to our respective chambers.

….

Wolfram's POV

"Umh… why are we in my room?" I asked. I mean, literally… they're all in my room! For Shinou's sake, can't they wait until tomorrow? Its night and I want to rest already since dinner has been stressful.

"And why did you bring Yuuri here in my bed?! He has his own room!" It's not that hate Yuuri to be here, it's alright. It's just that, my efforts preparing his room will be wasted. I wanted him to stay in that room since I worked so hard on every detail so that the room will be to his liking. And now he's not gonna use it!?

"It's just that we want to ensure his majesty's safety. We can't go lax after the violence he displayed at dinner. There may be people who attack him, having intents that are not good and wanting to hurt him. At least, with you, we can be assured of his safety. We know that you can protect him. We trust you." Conrad said. I sighed.

" I can't argue that so fine, he's gonna sleep here… but tonight only." I said.

"Why? Don't you want his majesty to be beside you?" asked my mother.

"It's not that. It's just that, I worked hard in every detail of your rooms and it's such a waste if you're not going to use it. It applies even to Yuuri. I want Yuuri to appreciate what I worked hard for you know." I explained to them.

They all smiled at me.

"That's so sweet of you Wolf." Said Conrad.

"Well, we'll leave you now so that you can rest. It's been an intense dinner." Said Gwendal. And he beckoned everyone to get out.

Greta and mother kissed my cheeks before leaving. The others bid me good night and I did in return as well. When the others finally left, I went to the wardrobe to change into my night clothes. Then, I lay down on the bed. Being with Yuuri in the same bed is not a new thing, I'm used to it. It's been an exhausting day, my eyes closed as soon as I hit the bed, my body screaming for some sleep.

Before I really fall deeply into my sleep, I felt like someone was pulling me into a hug.

….

Damian's POV (the next day)

I woke up early. It's still too early to come down for breakfast. And then, I thought of visiting Wolfram in his quarters. So I made up my mind and got up from bed. I changed clothes and fixed myself. I started heading to the demon prince's room.

I was smiling. Yesterday may not that good but at least today, I would go to Wolfram first thing in the morning. I wonder if he's awake now… maybe he's still sleeping.

I'm here now, in front of his chamber doors. I slowly pushed the double doors open. What I saw inside shocked me. Yes, Wolfram is still asleep. But the person with him isn't. The person with him was none other than the maou. And from the looks of it, the maou slept here last night! He's awake and is caressing my angel's face! He's watching him sleep! And on top of all that, he's in that long-haired-slit-eyed form.

"What the?!" I can't help but say. He then tensed… but relaxed. He slowly retracted his hands and got up. He faced me.

"What an early visit to MY fiancée, Prince Damian." He said.

(To Be Continued)

...............................

Author's note: I only update when there is an update request comment


	33. Chapter 33

Give Wolfram Back To Me

A Kyou Kara Maoh Fanfiction.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the plot. Otherwise, this wouldn't be a fanfiction.

All rights belong to Tomo Takabayashi, Temari Matsumoto, and Studio Deen

Chapter 33

Maou Yuuri’s POV  
I know that my other self is unconscious right now. I mean they are carrying me and bringing me to bed. Oh, what a day. Even I am looking forward to sleep and rest. As they carry me, I slowly notice that this is actually the way to Wolfram’s room. Well, at least this is something good. And besides, I miss being with Wolfram when sleeping.  
.  
.  
.   
When we were in Wolfram’s bedroom…

“Umh… why are we in my room?” my fiancée asked. Yeah… why are WE ALL in his room. It’s supposed to be only me and him, or with our daughter, Greta, if it’s her choice.

“And why did you bring Yuuri here in my bed?! He has his own room!” Wait, don’t you want me here!? Why?! Is it because of the scene I made at dinner? Did you lose you love for me? No, please don’t. I miss being with so much. Let me sleep here beside you.

“It’s just that we want to ensure his majesty’s safety. We can’t go lax after the violence he displayed at dinner. There may be people who attack him, having intents that are not good and wanting to hurt him. At least, with you, we can be assured of his safety. We know that you can protect him. We trust you.” Conrad said. I waited for Wolfram’s answer.

“ I can’t argue that so fine, he’s gonna sleep here… but tonight only” was Wolfram’s reply. Why?! Why only for tonight?! Are you really upset with me, Wolfram?

“Why? Don’t you want his majesty to be beside you?” asked his mother. Sometimes, I really like that Lady Celie is like this. Probing.

“It’s not that. It’s just that, I worked hard in every detail of your rooms and it’s such a waste if you’re not going to use it. It applies even to Yuuri. I want Yuuri to appreciate what I worked hard for you know.”He explained. Now I see, how sweet and thoughtful of him. Then tomorrow, I will use that room and appreciate it. I will sleep there and admire every single detail in the room for each of those is a product of your hard work. But I might require you to sleep in that room as well.

“That’s so sweet of you Wolf.” said Conrad. That’s what I sai… scratch that… that’s what I thought.

“Well, we’ll leave you now so that you can rest. It’s been an intense dinner” said Gwendal. 

They bid Wolfram good night and he did as well in return. When the others finally left, I heard a door opened, he must be changing clothes. Then, I felt the bed dip. It looks like he finally lay down on the bed. 

I know Wolfram falls asleep fast. And on top of that, he’s a heavy sleeper, he sleeps like a log. So I know by now that he’s in a light sleep, and it will not take long before he falls into a deep slumber.

I went closer to him, and slowly encircled my arms around him. I inhale his scent, the smell of spring… the smell of blooming flowers. It’s such a surprise how he smell like this… only him. It’s like he has this distinctive scent that is exclusively for him. I mean we use the same soap back in the castle. And he doesn’t use any perfume unlike his mother. Even when he’s sweaty from training, he would still smell like this. How unfair, he never has to worry about how he smells like.

I still wonder how my other self doesn’t appreciate it. I know he notices, but he brushes it off. How can he resist Wolfram? He is far by the most wonderful person we’ve ever met in this world and the other. The other will already lose the competition when it comes to the looks. Those sunshine gold hair that is as smooth and as soft as silk. And it’s framing Wolfram’s head like a halo making him really look like an angel. Like Wolfram’s hair is the way it is because he looks good in it.

His beautiful emeralds eyes, that I can look at all day and drown in, is my favorite feature of his. The real emerald gems will pale in comparison. His eyes that are full of passion and life put the Emerald in shame even though the emerald was made by the great forces of the planet, stuck in the middle of an unimaginable pressure with many process to go through to emerge as a beryl green gem that is a highly prized stone. And when he overflows with emotion, may it be with happiness or anger; fire will show in his eyes. Oh how beautiful… hypnotizing.

His smooth unblemished ivory skin can put Snow White in shame. He may be a soldier but his skin is just so perfect. His pink lips in the color of cherry blossoms always tempt me to taste them. And there’s so much more! All about Wolfram is wonderful. Even his personality.

I know how pure hearted and kind Wolfram is from all the time I was with him. He may seem just to be a brat, loud and childish at first but there’s so much more to him. I’ve always known that Wolfram was going through something, and that he’s just hiding it and keeping it to himself. I waited for him to tell me or my counterpart but he never did. I never really know what he was going through, I just felt like he is suffering. And what we discovered from the diary was all it in a nutshell.

And know my counterpart feels the same, he just doesn’t realize it yet. Us still being separate souls proves it. How can he be blinded by gender or sex? As far as we know, there was never a book written that say you cannot love someone of the same sex. It’s just a prejudice created by its oddity. Just because it’s not normal and not a common thing on earth doesn’t mean that it’s wrong.

Love is love regardless of sex, age, status, religion, country, distance, race and more. To be bound by those limits is just tragic. Can’t someone say that their soul mates just happen to be someone of the same sex? That God happen to tie his red string of faith to the person of the same gender? And besides, it’s not the sex that you fall in love with. It’s neither the age nor the status… it’s the person himself! All with the flaws and imperfections of the person.

Why can’t Yuuri understand that and keep on ignoring his true feelings

I got up a little and lean in to kiss Wolfram on the cheek then lay down again. I kept thinking and thinking about Wolfram until I finally fell asleep.

….(Morning)…

I slowly opened my eyes

Wolfram is still asleep. And so as my counterpart. Well, it’s still early. I looked at Wolfram who is still very much comfortable in my hug. He’s so cute like this; Oblivious of the world around him. He looks so innocent! I raised my hand to caress his cheek. He’s so beautiful, so perfect.

I was so engrossed on him that I didn’t notice that the doors have been opened. It was then that I realized when I heard someone say “What the?!”

I froze and tensed at first. But not long after, it registered to me that the voice did not belong to any of Wolfram’s protective brothers, or anyone from Shin Makoku at that matter.  
I retracted my hand and got up. I then face him. This is not a good start of my day. What is he doing here so early in the morning!? In MY fiancée’s room! Is this what he’s doing every morning?! Is this part of his daily routine? That he would come in Wolfram’s room early in the morning while he’s asleep!?

“What an early visit to MY fiancée, Prince Damian.” I said.

(To be Continued)


	34. Author's note

Find me in facebook Mycah Sama or mycahOtaku :-) hart harts and please like my fb anime page'I love anime (Otaku)' or https://www.facebook.com/pages/I-love-anime-Otaku/293835573966936

I will also be creating an open forum facebook group for Give Wolfram Back To Me. Just search it... "Give Wolfram Back To Me (open forum)" It just started and still has no contents :-) "https://web.facebook.com/groups/526081114247472/"

This is an open forum for those who read 'Give Wolfram Back To Me'. Please tell me all your suggestions, comments, reactions, etc. It's most welcomed. This is a public group so you can access on it without membership but if you want constant notifications, like if I updated or created a poll... or any like, you may request for membership... I will accept every request.

Anyway... Like I said.. I will only update if you comment in this story that you want it to be updated. I already have the 34th chapter ready... All I need is your request.


	35. Chapter 34

Give Wolfram Back To Me

A Kyou Kara Maoh Fanfiction.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the plot. Otherwise, this wouldn't be a fanfiction.

All rights belong to Tomo Takabayashi, Temari Matsumoto, and Studio Deen

Chapter 34 (conversations inside * * are conversation going on inside Yuuri's Mind) ( Conversations inside % % are normal conversations)

(A special thanks to the person who helped me write this chapter… Miss Misaki Takumi… @MisakiTakumi8 in wattpad... Unfortunately, she doesn't have an account here in archive of our own)[Thank you for being my co-author in this chapter.]

Maou Yuuri’s POV

% %  
“What an early visit to MY fiancée, Prince Damian.” I said.

“W-What are you doing here?!” Damian said, but not so loud. He doesn’t want to wake Wolfram who’s still asleep. But someone else was woken up-the other me.

%%  
* *  
“Huh? What… Hey, it’s still early, Prince Da-… Oh My God! My mouth is not moving!” my other self panicked.

'Don’t panic. I am merely the one who’s controlling your body at the moment.'

“Then let me control my body now!” he said.

'Forgive me but could you stand back for now. I’m currently dealing with someone, as you can see.'

“What are you talking with Prince Damian about anyway? It’s still so early in the morning! Can’t this wait until later?”

You’ll see. Now please let me continue our conversation. And besides, you can’t do anything about it.  
* *  
%%  
“What am I doing here? Well, I slept here last night.” I stated in a tone that is almost sarcastic. I mean the answer is so obvious. He saw me a while ago still laying on the bed. Can't Prince Damian take the hint.  
%%  
* *  
“Wait… you mean Conrad and the others brought me… I mean us here? We have our own room! Why did they have to bring us here!? We slept beside Wolf again? Oh come on! I-” 

'Shut it!'  
* *  
%%  
“Here? Where did you sleep? On the couch? On the floor?” Prince Damian asked with a frown on his face.

“Do I really have to state the obvious now, Prince Damian? I slept beside Wolfram… on the bed.” I said. I watched how his face tried to hide his emotion. Well, he doesn’t have a say on this. I mean, what is he to Wolfram anyway? A friend? That doesn’t give him any right to interfere with our relationship.

“What?! On the same bed?!” he exclaimed.  
%%  
**  
“What’s his problem with us sleeping in the same bad with Wolf anyway? I mean we’re a king. We’re not supposed to sleep on the floor or couch if there’s abed available.”

'You still haven’t figured out why? Oh Shinou! How stupid can a person be?'

“Hey!” but I ignored other self and replied to Prince Damian.  
**  
%%  
“Yes, Prince Damian. On the same bed. And besides, you saw me a while ago still laying on the bed beside my still sleeping fiancée. And why not? I mean since we’ve been engaged, we’ve been staying on the same room and sleeping on the same bed. We’ve also bathed together… we’ve dressed together. .. It’s an everyday routine for the last two years we’ve been engaged. We’ve also gone through so much. We have so many adventures together, in this world and mine. After all that, what’s the problem of us sleeping together in the same bed here?” I asked.  
%%  
**  
“Don’t make it sound so bad! It’s like you’re implying something different!”

'I’m not talking to you!'

“Hey! You can’t just ignore me! I’m also you! And I own this body to! Let me control it!”

'Shut up. Can’t you see I’m still not done talking?'  
**  
%%  
In the inside, I’m actually celebrating my victory in this conversation with the human prince. “How about you… what are you doing here in my fiancée’s room SO early in the morning?”

“I’m just visiting my guest, King Yuuri.” He replied, his frown still not leaving his face.

“Visiting? So early in the morning? What a laugh!... and a GUEST? If I recall, a guest is someone who comes into your home into their own accord, and a person that you welcome in. Doesn’t Wolfram only pass the second statement?” I continued mocking him and he frowned even more. But then his frown suddenly disappeared replaced with an amused smile.

“If I recall, when we were still at the shack by the northern shore, I told him that the whole world knows that he’s missing and that the whole world is searching for him… I asked him if he wanted to go back. I gave him a choice… I am willing to bring him back, and it’s by his choice if he wanted to… he could have gone back to Shin Makoku back then at that moment if he just said the word. But his reply was… he was not even sure if he wants to go back.” Now the tables are turned. He’s the one who’s mocking me now? How dare he?!  
%%  
**  
“Did he just say that Wolfram was given a choice to go home but didn’t? But why?...” Now my other self seem to be taking interest in my and Prince Damian’s conversation.

'Then listen and find out.'  
**  
%%

“He didn’t have to choose if he wants to go back if you didn’t KIDNAPPED him.” I said.

“But I did. And I gave him the choice… but he didn’t say he want to go back. So that makes him fit the first statement as well, right? Not just the second statement.” He replied confidently and ended his statement with a challenging smirk. Ooooh! My blood boils so.

“But that doesn’t explain why you would come here so early in the morning that the sun is barely seen in the horizon. Were you sneaking in his room secretly every early morning? To what? To kiss him without his knowledge again? Is this what you’ve been doing everyday since you brought Wolfram here? Were you molesting my fiancée while he is oblivious of the world around him?!” I exclaimed! My voice not controlled anymore, good thing it didn’t wake Wolfram. This is one of the advantages that Wolfram sleeps like a log. You can turn his bedroom in a market or a war zone and he wouldn’t even budge. He will only wake up when he does.

“How is that related to what we were talking about? And besides, why do you care so much if I kissed him back then? You’re not even in love with him.” Prince Damian said. Not in love with Wolfram? Who wouldn’t fall for Wolfram? It’s so obvious that you are… And even I am not given the immunity to his charm and beauty.

“Who says I’m not?” I stated. His eyes went wide and his jaw dropped. Hahaha, what a funny sight.

%%  
**  
“What are you talking about?! We’re not in love with Wolf! That’s so wrong! He’s a guy, remember!” what a kill joy.

'I didn’t say ‘we’… I said ‘I’.'

“How can that be? That’s impossible… you can’t fall in love with a person that I’m not in love with! We’re the same person no matter what! We are originally one soul that is divided into two until we reach a point that we will merge again.”

'Good thing you know that.'

“Huh? What!?! I don’t get you.”

 

'Exactly what I said.'

“Then you’re not really in love with Wolfram?” how clueless can a person be? Can’t he take the hint?!

'No, I am in love with Wolfram.'

“I repeat. How can that be!? I mean, I’m not in love with Wolfram!”  
.  
.  
.  
'Are you really not?'

“…”

'Think hard about it, Yuuri… Think long and hard. You cannot deny that you have been feeling something that has been confusing you for a long time, even up until now. You know that. You have a diary of it as well, remember?'

“It wasn’t a diary, it was a journal.”

'Journal, fine!'

“T-that journal was abandoned half a year ago!” Still in denial.

'Because you’re afraid of where it was leading. Every day, you are writing… and slowly reaching a conclusion. A conclusion that you already labeled as wrong before you even came to this world! When it finally dawned to you what conclusion you are going to reach, you stopped. Because you didn’t want to reach that conclusion.'

“Stop it already!”

 

'No! Stop being in denial! Just to tell you, the conclusion you thought you are about to reach was already concluded long before you even started to see the hints that your journal was giving you. You already reached the conclusion when you started to feel something everytime your with Wolf, everytime you talk to him… you do things with him… you think about him… You already FELT something long before you even notice you’re feeling something. That is something you cannot change nor deny Yuuri. You cannot deny that especially to me. You can deny that to everyone else… but to me, you can’t. Because I know, Yuuri. I am you. Now, if you will continue being in denial… do me a favor and be in denial by yourself and don’t bother me. I’m still not done talking here with the royal kidnapper.'  
**  
%%

“*tch* Are you?! Don’t pull stupid lies on me! I don’t care if you’re a king!” Damian angrily said. His glares, ice cold.

“Neither do I. I don’t care of our positions. May it be if I’m king nor that you’re a prince. I’m not pulling your strings. I LOVE Wolfram.” I stated. Hmmm… my other self isn’t reacting. How stupid. Still in denial. And he really did became in denial by himself and didn’t bother me. What a pain.

“You’re lying! Just for your information, that very statement you just said negates every single word that is written in the entry for you in Wolfram’s diary!” he said. What! An entry for me!?! 

%%  
**  
“An entry for us?” my other self whispered. He’s not talking to me. But what the prince said might have picked his interest. He may still be in denial, but he would be concern if Wolfram has an entry about the pain HE cause him.  
**  
%%

There’s an entry for Yuuri. I have to know what it contains. I need to make him talk.

“An entry for me? Don’t make me laugh. When you read his diary to us, I do not recall you mentioning an entry for me.” I said.

“That’s because Wolfram didn’t want me to read it. When the next entry was for you, he shook his head… almost unnoticeable. When we were getting ready for dinner, that’s when I read your entry alone in my room. That’s right Maou Heika. YOU as well have an entry in Wolfram’s diary. In fact, you caused him the most pain.” He rubbed it to my face… well in our faces… Yuuri’s and mine.

“What!?” I was shocked.

%%  
**

“I have an entry in the diary?!” my other self exclaimed. “And inflicted Wolfram the worst pain?!” I noticed that he said ‘I’ instead of ‘we’. That means he knows that it’s only him that caused pain to our fiancée. I mean how can I? I only appear when justice has to be done. While he was the one who is in control most of the time. It was him who caused Wolfram pain… not me. But somehow, I also feel guilty and responsible for it.  
**  
%%

“And according to the entry for you, you don’t have a single grain of love and care to spare for your fiancée.” Prince Damian added. I winced. “Well, I care for Wolfram. I respected his decision not to read the entry for you back then. But I realized that you should really know what it contains. If you want, later, after breakfast… you may come in my office and I will give you the diary for you to personally read what’s inside. I will wait there until before lunch.”

“That would be against Wolfram’s wishes.” I stated.

“Say what you want. I’m offering you something I shouldn’t even bother to offer. This is just for the sake of you understanding how Wolfram feels and what he had been through… and also, for you to receive a HARD reality slap.” I glared at him. “Well, see you later.” And he went out of the room.

It would be wrong to take his offer… but I want to know what’s the entry about… And I know that my other self feels the same.

%%  
**  
“Will you take up the offer?” he asked.

Don’t you want to know its contents?

“I know it’s wrong… especially since Wolfram himself doesn’t want us to know. But still, I can’t help but feel like we need to see it.”

Good thing that we’re agreeing this time. I’m gonna let you control now. Later, after breakfast… we are going to find out what’s in that entry.  
**  
(To be continued)


	36. Chapter 35

Give Wolfram Back To Me

A Kyou Kara Maoh Fanfiction.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the plot. Otherwise, this wouldn't be a fanfiction.

All rights belong to Tomo Takabayashi, Temari Matsumoto, and Studio Deen

Chapter 35

(A special thanks to the person who helped me write this chapter… Miss Misaki Takumi… MisakiTakumi8)[Thank you for being my co-author in this chapter.]

Damian's POV

"What an early visit to MY fiancée, Prince Damian." The 27th maou said.

"W-What are you doing here?!" I said. Good thing I reminded myself not to talk too loud before I blurted that out. I almost forgot that Wolfram is still sleeping.

"What am I doing here? Well, I slept here last night." He stated in a tone that is sarcastic. It annoyed me, really. So he slept here!? My blood boils so.

"Here? Where did you sleep? On the couch? On the floor?" I asked, frowning.

"Do I really have to state the obvious now, Prince Damian? I slept beside Wolfram… on the bed." He said. And I have to use every ounce of control left in my body not to do something violent. After the heart break you caused him for so many years, you still have the decency to claim that you sleep in the same bed!

"What?! On the same bed?!" I exclaimed.

"Yes, Prince Damian. On the same bed. And besides, you saw me a while ago still laying on the bed beside my still sleeping fiancée. And why not? I mean since we've been engaged, we've been staying on the same room and sleeping on the same bed. We've also bathed together… we've dressed together. .. It's an everyday routine for the last two years we've been engaged. We've also gone through so much. We have so many adventures together, in this world and mine. After all that, what's the problem of us sleeping together in the same bed here?" Did he really just asked me that? I want to slap the reality on his face that after ALL THOSE that HE HIMSELF said, he still haven't returned Wolfram's feelings and still keep on hurting him!

And then he spoke again. "How about you… what are you doing here in my fiancée's room SO early in the morning?"

"I'm just visiting my guest, King Yuuri." I replied. I don't like his attitude. Well, at least the attitude of this long haired Yuuri… I can still tolerate the other one.

"Visiting? So early in the morning? What a laugh!... and a GUEST? If I recall, a guest is someone who comes into your home into their own accord, and a person that you welcome in. Doesn't Wolfram only pass the second statement?" Wow! He's really mocking me, isn't he?! Well, I have news for you… Oh so great maou!

"If I recall, when we were still at the shack by the northern shore, I told him that the whole world knows that he's missing and that the whole world is searching for him… I asked him if he wanted to go back. I gave him a choice… I am willing to bring him back, and it's by his choice if he wanted to… he could have gone back to Shin Makoku back then at that moment if he just said the word. But his reply was… he was not even sure if he wants to go back." Now the tables are turned.

"He didn't have to choose if he wants to go back if you didn't KIDNAPPED him." He said. *pfft* He's trying to turn the tables again but I won't let it.

"But I did. And I gave him the choice… but he didn't say he want to go back. So that makes him fit the first statement as well, right? Not just the second statement." I replied so confidently. And I flashed him a challenging smirk telling him that I won't lose the argument easily.

"But that doesn't explain why you would come here so early in the morning that the sun is barely seen in the horizon. Were you sneaking in his room secretly every early morning? To what? To kiss him without his knowledge again? Is this what you've been doing everyday since you brought Wolfram here? Were you molesting my fiancée while he is oblivious of the world around him?!" He finally snapped. I'm glad for that… But I didn't like him accusing me of doing something bad to Wolfram. I may have done it when the first time I saw Wolfram but I never did it again.

"How is that related to what we were talking about? And besides, why do you care so much if I kissed him back then? You're not even in love with him." How difficult is he? He's not in love with Wolfram yet he's protective of him. He denies their engagement then he would claim Wolfram as his fiancée!

"Who says I'm not?" He stated. What!? I don't believe him! After all what he put Wolfram through! Him? In love with Wolfram!? No way?!

"*tch* Are you?! Don't pull stupid lies on me! I don't care if you're a king!"I angrily said.

"Neither do I. I don't care of our positions. May it be if I'm king nor that you're a prince. I'm not pulling your strings. I LOVE Wolfram." He stated as if it's the most normal thing he would ever say… which is NOT!

"You're lying! Just for your information, that very statement you just said negates every single word that is written in the entry for you in Wolfram's diary!" I blurted out. I wasn't supposed to say that but… To all hell! I already said it and I can't change the past. I don't care anymore.

"An entry for me? Don't make me laugh. When you read his diary to us, I do not recall you mentioning an entry for me." he said. Well, too bad for him… I'm going to bust his bubble.

"That's because Wolfram didn't want me to read it. When the next entry was for you, he shook his head… almost unnoticeable. When we were getting ready for dinner, that's when I read your entry alone in my room. That's right Maou Heika. YOU as well have an entry in Wolfram's diary. In fact, you caused him the most pain." I slapped the reality in his face over and over again. How fun this is!

"What!?" he was shocked. I had to stop myself to laugh at the sight!

"And according to the entry for you, you don't have a single grain of love and care to spare for your fiancée."I added. He winced. "Well, I care for Wolfram. I respected his decision not to read the entry for you back then. But I realized that you should really know what it contains. If you want, later, after breakfast… you may come in my office and I will give you the diary for you to personally read what's inside. I will wait there until before lunch."

"That would be against Wolfram's wishes." he stated. But it's obvious that he's going to take the offer.

"Say what you want. I'm offering you something I shouldn't even bother to offer. This is just for the sake of you understanding how Wolfram feels and what he had been through… and also, for you to receive a HARD reality slap." he glared at him. Well, I don't care. Glare at me all you want. You glares can't do anything to me. "Well, see you later." And I went out of the room.

I closed the door behind me and went to the direction of the dining room but… before I can reach that far…

"So, you visited our dear Wolfram early this morning, little brother." I heard Adan said from far behind me. I whipped my head in his direction.

"Gods! Adan… you surprised me! Wait… what are you doing here? Were you going to visit Wolfram too?" I asked him.

"That… and to keep an eye on you as well." He said and he started walking towards me.

"Huh? Keep an eye on me?" Why does he need to keep an eye on me? I don't need a baby sitter!

"Well, you see… Since you tend to get in trouble with our mazoku guests… Jonathan and our parents decided that I should keep an eye on you... much to my disapproval. I didn't really want to do it, but they actually ORDERED me. I can't blame them… I mean, you don't even know how you pissed the mazoku's off last night! And you got in trouble with their maou as well." He finally reached where I am. Then we both started to walk towards the dining hall… even though it's still early.

" I don't need a baby sitter." I said.

"Well, for them, you do. I also don't like what I'm doing, you know. But they ordered me so have to do it. Even I'm their son, I still don't have the power to refuse their orders with just petty reasons like 'I don't want to' or 'you don't need a baby sitter'." He said.

"So you're gonna keep an eye on me the whole day until bed time today… and then start again tomorrow morning. And the cycle continues until the mazokus leave for their country. Just wow… Hooray for me." I said.

"Well, I am gonna do that… And I can also make sure that you don't score on Wolfram too much. I still haven't given up, just letting you know. Even if his LEGAL FIANCE is here… I don't care. And I won't go easy on you as well just because you're my little brother. I don't have any plans on going easy on my rivals for Wolfram's love… may it be a stranger or same blood." He said.

"Looks like the competition I entered this time is far by the toughest…" I said and smirked.

"Indeed." He replied.

Yuuri's POV

I finally gained control over my body again. Then I heard a moan from the bed behind me. I turned around and found Wolfram starting to wake up.

"Yuuri? Wow, you're up early." He commented.

"Uh… yeah. Hey, why am I here anyway? Did Conrad and the others bring me here?" I asked him… I partially know the answer… but I want to know the WHOLE answer.

"Yeah. They told me that because of the violence you displayed last night at dinner, some people may have been displeased with it and might harm you. They said that for protection, they want you to sleep here last night so I can protect you." He explained. There's my full answer!

"I see. And of course… you being you… are willing to take me in." I said.

"Well, of course… if it's the matter of your safety. But truth to be told. I really want you to sleep in the room prepared for you, not here in my room." He said.

"Wait… what!? You don't want me here?" I was shocked… to say the least. I can't believe it. He doesn't want to sleep with me anymore… Wait! That sounds so wrong… Let's rephrase that. He doesn't want to sleep beside me anymore.

"No, it's not like I don't want you here… It's just that I worked hard to prepare your rooms. I made sure that every single detail will be to your liking. I don't want you to spend your time here in Hexzalia without as least appreciating, or if you don't appreciate how your room looks… using it at least." He admitted while trying to look anywhere except me. I find it adorable. I really like it when he acts so cute like this rather than his temperamental side… but of course, that's a part of Wolfram I can never take from him. That's part of what makes him who he is.

"Well, then I'll use it today! I'll sleep there tonight!" I beamed at him.

"That's what I want you to do. I told the others that I'm only going to let you sleep here last night… after that, you are going to sleep in your designated room." He said. "You know what, I'll just fix myself and change clothes… so that we can go to your room and you can fix yourself and change as well." He said.

"Oh, okay." I said. "Hey… Can't I just wash up in your bathroom?" I asked him.

"Hmmm." He's considering… what for? "Well, I guess you could. And then you can borrow a robe from my closet and wear that as we go to your room." Ahh… he's worried of what I would wear while walking to my room if I ever wash up here.

"Let's go then." He said and headed for one of the doors in his room. I followed him right after.

"Wow, what they said is really true. Every single detail in your room is luxurious and extravagant. GRAND!" I can't help but comment. I mean you call this a bathroom? This is a bath house for me!

"I know right! I noticed that the first time I got here as well. It's all too much. But they insist that they only want me to use the best." He said. We are getting bath supplies in the bathroom cabinets. Wolfram put his toiletries near the water pool… so I followed and put it there as well. He went back near the cabinets while I'm going near the water pool. When I turned around, he's already starting to take off his clothes. And by the Gods and Goddesses out there, I'm feeling hotter by the minute. From the back, his body is really effeminate and so beautiful. So flawless.

I forced myself to shake those thoughts out and went near the cabinets and start taking my clothes of as well. Then we both started to wash ourselves…

After a few minutes, we're done. We wrapped towels around our waists. We got out the bathroom and he entered another room. He said it was his wardrobe. He got out holding his clothes to change on and handed me a robe. I put on the robe and then looked at the other side of the room. It would be wrong to look at Wolfram while he's dressing up even though I already saw him naked countless of times.

"I'm done." He said then I turned around… And WOW. Why didn't I see this before. Wolfram looks so… Beautiful.

(To be continued)

Author's note: I still update only when there's a request :-)


	37. Chapter 36

Give Wolfram Back To Me

A Kyou Kara Maoh Fanfiction.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the plot. Otherwise, this wouldn't be a fanfiction.

All rights belong to Tomo Takabayashi, Temari Matsumoto, and Studio Deen

Chapter 36

Wolfram's POV

‘mmmh’. I slowly wake up from my slumber and felt that I’m alone on the bed. I opened my eyes and the first thing I saw was Yuuri, standing infront of me. It’s still so early and he’s already up?

“Yuuri? Wow, you’re up early.” I commented.

“Uh… yeah. Hey, why am I here anyway? Did Conrad and the others bring me here?” Well, of course… Yuuri would ask that. He would naturally think that he’s supposed to wake up in his designated room and not here beside me.

“Yeah. They told me that because of the violence you displayed last night at dinner, some people may have been displeased with it and might harm you. They said that for protection, they want you to sleep here last night so I can protect you.” I explained to him. It was the truth.

“I see. And of course… you being you… are willing to take me in.” He said. Wow… just wow. So, you think that I wanted you to sleep here last night, huh? Well sorry for you but I didn’t. I actually liked sleeping in this room ALONE.

“Well, of course… if it’s the matter of your safety. But truth to be told. I really want you to sleep in the room prepared for you, not here in my room.” I said. Emphasis on ‘MY ROOM’ not ‘OUR ROOM’…

“Wait… what!? You don’t want me here?” Well, would you look at that. He’s shocked.

“No, it’s not like I don’t want you here… It’s just that I worked hard to prepare your rooms. I made sure that every single detail will be to your liking. I don’t want you to spend your time here in Hexzalia without at least appreciating, or if you don’t appreciate how your room looks… using it at least.” I’m so embarrassed admitting this to him. I mean, it’s so cheesy.

“Well, then I’ll use it today! I’ll sleep there tonight!” He said to me enthusiastically… So he really doesn’t want me to be beside him at bed time. I’m used to it… but it still hurts a bit.

“That’s what I want you to do. I told the others that I’m only going to let you sleep here last night… after that, you are going to sleep in your designated room.” I told him… It’s the truth. After what he just said, even when we get back to Shin Makoku, I swear that we are not going to sleep in the same bed… no… in the same room. I’m moving back in my own chambers. Then, I changed the topic. “You know what, I’ll just fix myself and change clothes… so that we can go to your room and you can fix yourself and change as well.” I said.

“Oh, okay.” He said. “Hey… Can’t I just wash up in your bathroom?” He suddenly asked. Wow, it’s not okay for you to sleep on the same bed with me (I’m still clothed) but to bathe together in the same bathroom and dip in the same pool (I’m naked) it’s not?

“Hmmm.” I then consider. What if I refuse and let him wait out here instead while I take my time in the bathroom. No… I’m not that cruel. If I let him… what is he going to wear after? For sure, he’s not going to wear his used clothes… Hmmm…. Aha! I could let him borrow one of the robes in my wardrobe! There is so much in there and I’m not even using it… might as well lend him one. “Well, I guess you could. And then you can borrow a robe from my closet and wear that as we go to your room.”

“Let’s go then.” I said and headed for one of the doors in my room that leads to the bathroom. He followed him right after. I wondered if he ever bothered to check out the adjacent rooms to my chambers.

“Wow, what they said is really true. Every single detail in your room is luxurious and extravagant. GRAND!” Looks like he didn’t. Well, who wouldn’t be surprised? Even I who has stayed here for more than a week still feel like I don’t deserve this kind of treatment… this room… If you ever call this a room.

“I know right! I noticed that the first time I got here as well. It’s all too much. But they insist that they only want me to use the best.” I told him.

We are getting bath supplies in the bathroom cabinets. I put the toiletries I got near the water pool so I can easily access it when I’m washing up… He then followed and put it there as well. I went back near the cabinets while he’s still going near the water pool to put the toiletries there. Well, there’s nothing to be ashamed of. We’ve seen each other naked countless of times. I started stripping my clothes of. I don’t bother to think if he’s looking at me or not. He won’t look at me like that. If it’s other people, they might even drool but Yuuri would even cringe at the thought of looking at another guy in that way.

I then heard him closing up. When, he’s beside me, he started to take his clothes off as well. Then we both started to wash ourselves…

After a few minutes, we’re done. We wrapped towels around our waists. We got out the bathroom. He continued to walk to the bed and sit there to wait. I, on the other hand, entered another room. It was my wardrobe. I first looked for a robe for Yuuri to use. When I found one, I then tried to find something to change on.

Then I remembered. I’m supposed to impress them. I need to choose a pair of clothing that will suit me and highlight my good qualities and will hide my flaws if ever I have one. Like the clothing Catherine chose for me. At first, I thought that won’t suit me and make me look stupid because it makes me looks so girly… finding out after that I look just so good in that pair of clothing.

So I then tried to look for clothes that will make me stand out. I remembered that Cath got the clothes she chose for in the far corner of the room so I tried to look there. And Shinou! I thought I had seen it all! There in that corner are the GOODS! Then I tried to choose from the set of clothing there.

Then something particular caught my eye.

Something black... I pulled it out. It looks so familiar. I looked at the details and inspected the fabric. Aha! It’s the same as the pair of suit from what Catherine chose for me! It’s just a black version. Every single detail! All that was white in that suit was just black in this one. Every lining, every button, every stitch, every vintage pattern … everything that is gold in the other suit is gold here as well. The color of the fabric is just the only thing that differs… It’s really a BLACK replica of what I previously wore.

Then I thought about its appropriateness for me to wear. I mean, here in the human lands… I can wear whatever I want since I’m not in Mazoku territory, where black is considered the color of royalty. Now I wonder how my fellow mazoku people would react since they know that I know what it means… But I really want to wear it!

It’s so black! It’s so elegant! It’s a SINFUL black.

Then I remembered something…that I am INDEED a ROYALTY. I am a descendant of the FIRST Maou, Shinou Heika… I am a son of the 26th Maou of Shin Makoku, Lady Celie von Spitzweg… By the decision of the ten aristocrats, I am legally grace as the 28th Maou of Shin Makoku. To Hell with them if they don’t consider me a royalty!

I smirked… I am SO going to wear this today.

I got out of the wardrobe and went near the bed where Yuuri is. I hand him the robe and I went at the other side of the room. There’s no need for me to bother using the fitting room. Like I said, we’ve seen each other naked countless of times AND he won’t look at me in that way. I know he’s not looking at me purposely as well.

I started to put on the clothes. I looked on my right where a full mirror stands and jut ‘WOW’. I look beautiful. If I look angelic and gentle on the white one… I look so sinful and mysterious on this one.

“I’m done.” I said. Then he turned around. And he was just staring at me.

“So Yuuri… how do I look?” I asked him, giving him a sly smirk after.

(To Be Continued)

(DO NOT IGNORE: Author's note: Before, I update this stories in all the sites I posted this story in at the same time. But I noticed that there would be sites that won't request for an update per chapter. So I decided that I would only update when there is an update request in a site...and I will only update in that site. So progress the on three different sites I'm posting in may differ. So if you want me to update this story on this site, please request for an update. :-)


	38. Chapter 37

Give Wolfram Back To Me

A Kyou Kara Maoh Fanfiction.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the plot. Otherwise, this wouldn't be a fanfiction.

All rights belong to Tomo Takabayashi, Temari Matsumoto, and Studio Deen

Author’s note: Just remember what I said in the author's note… if you don’t remember, please read the author’s not there again. Or you might wait for nothing.

Chapter 37

Yuuri’s POV

“I’m done.” He said then I turned around… And WOW. Why didn’t I see this before? Wolfram looks so… Beautiful. I can’t help but stare. I’ve never seen him wear black before… And now that I’ve seen it for the first time, it looks so good on him.

Wolfram is already slim (not too slim… but in a good way), but his usual uniform doesn’t really show it. But this does! I mean the white one does too, yeah. But this one adds a sexier and more elegant impression/aura/effect (If you get what I mean). It also emphasizes his white skin. Well, obviously since black is the darkest color there ever is and his skin is almost white. But really, he looks so damn good!

“So Yuuri… how do I look?” He asked me, and I snapped out of my trance. Wow, I can’t believe I just stared at him that I thought about something like that!!! And he’s smirking at me, maybe because he noticed that my mind wondered and he’s thinking again about how wimp I am.

“W-well… um… You look good! I’ve never seen you wear black before and now I can say black suits you.” I said. And that’s what I really thought.

“Really!? Well, thank you!” he beamed at me, then flashed me a very angelic smile. Wow… my knees almost melted. Wait… what!?! No! Don’t think about something like that! Dammit, Yuuri! You shouldn’t be affected! He’s a guy, remember that! Even though he looks so damn effeminate… even he’s the most beautiful person you’ve even met… that he put all those Miss Universe contestants into shame… that he makes you fantasize about him… that makes you think about how you can... Wait what!? Stop! No! Stop thinking about that Yuuri! It’s wrong.

“I’m just going to fix my hair and we’ll go to your room so YOU can dress up and fix yourself. And then we can go to the dining hall for breakfast.” He said and went to the dresser. After he brushed his hair, he inspected how he looks on the mirror for a while then nodded a little in satisfaction. “Let’s go now.” He said and we started heading to the room they prepared for me.

Then I wore my usual black uniform and we both headed for the dining hall. We left the robe in my room; he said that I can return it later after breakfast. He wants us to eat first.

On our way to the dining hall, Wolfram suddenly stops walking then waved at someone. I didn’t stop walking because I thought he would follow eventually but he didn’t. And when I realized that, I looked back and stopped walking. And what I saw made me frown for a reason that I don’t know of. I just know that I don’t like what I’m seeing.

“Catherine!” he shouted excitedly as he waves. Emphasis on ‘Excited’! Why would Wolfram be excited to see his attendant? Catherine was approaching him. When she’s finally in front of him…

“Wolfram, Wow!” she started. Wolfram turned around for her… to give her a full look 

“Don’t I?”Wolfram said then he laughed

“No, really…You look wonderful! It suits you better than the white one! You’re starting to actually know what will suit you best in your wardrobe.” She said. Are trying to insult Wolfram saying that he doesn’t know how to choose clothes that won’t suit him? Well, heck! He doesn’t need to, just so you know. Everything he wears suits him!

“Thank you!” Wolfram actually thanked her!?

“Wow, if I just knew black would suit you so much… I would have dug up every black clothing in your wardrobe.” She then said. She’s speaking so casually with Wolf!? It’s as if she’s just talking to someone who doesn’t outrank her! And did she just say that she would dig up clothes in Wolf’s wardrobe? Huh? I don’t get it.

“To do a one man fashion show with an audience consisting of one person? Hmmm… not bad! *laughs*” They’re actually laughing together. How can Wolfram laugh with her as if they’re so close?

“*chuckles*… You’re so mean Wolfram. Prince Adan and Damian are already head over heels for you and you still keep on making them fall over and over again for you!” she exclaimed. Wait… the two HUMAN princes are actually in love with Wolf?!

“Well, it’s not my fault anymore. I can’t help how I look. No matter what I do and what I wear, I would still look beautiful. Heck, I look good even in peasant clothes!” He said. Wow, I’ve never heard Wolfram actually praising his own looks!

“Well… true… true. It’s good that you’re gaining your confidence again.” She commented.

“I never lost it. I just never expressed my confidence on how I look before. I mean those who are insecure of how they look would most probably be offended if I ever boast about my looks even just a little in front of them.” Wolfram admitted. “And yeah… there was a particular range of time that I forgot that I actually look dashing.” He added. How would someone so beautiful forget that he’s beautiful?!

“*laughs* Oh, Wolfram… how can you forget something like that!?” she asked, still laughing a bit. That was what I was thinking about.

“Well, let’s say that I didn’t actually care how I will look like anymore. This was the time that I was starting military school and my military training. But still, even though I don’t make an effort to fix myself and look my best every day, many still became attracted to me.” He said.

“Wow… lucky you! I’m so envious!... You don’t make an effort yet they all become head over heels for you! Well, of course, you’re looks is already enough for them to worship you… and… wait… Oh my gosh! I’m actually keeping you from eating your breakfast!” she then realized. Good thing, she realized that! I’m getting hungry.

“Oh my! You’re right! Well, see you later.” Catherine bid him goodbye then she headed the opposite way. When Wolfram looked on this direction again, his eyes became wide. “Oh Shinou! Yuuri! You were waiting for me?! Why didn’t you said anything?! I wouldn’t have taken that long if I just knew. But still, I’m sorry. I actually thought and concluded that you wouldn’t wait for me when I stopped and chatted with Cath so I didn’t bother to look your way. I’m really sorry.” He said

He just called that Catherine girl ‘Cath’. Meaning they’re in close terms. But then what really caught my attention is that he APOLOGIZED TO ME AND ADMITTED HIS WRONG! HE ADMITTED THAT IT’S HIS FAULT. Shinou! I can’t believe it! Then I noticed that he’s looking at me with a worried expression…

“What! Oh, no! It’s alright… I mean it. And besides, I’m not angry or anything... And like you said, I didn’t talk or at least cleared my throat to let you know that I’m actually waiting. It’s really alright. No need for apology!” I assured him. “Well, let’s go now?” I asked. He nodded. We started to walk towards the dining hall once more. On the way, people would greet us good morning and we greet back to them.

Then we reached the door to the dining room. The two guards outside greeted up and opened the door for us… then we entered. Everyone was there already and they’re obviously waiting for us before they start.

“Good morning, everyone!” Wolfram and I said in unison. The others greeted back… but they seem in a little trance. Wolfram and I were side by side so at first, I thought that they were all looking at the two of us. I just brushed it off. I noticed that they reserve our seats next to each other. Oh, well. What’s new?

I was about to sit on my chair but then I instinctively stood up when I saw Wolfram. I don’t know what happened but my body seemed to move on its own. I pulled the seat for Wolfram and he seemed shocked. He looked at me confused but still sat and mumbled a soft thank you. Of course he would be shocked and confused! Never in my life have I done that! Never mind to a guy… I have never done that to anyone even my mom!

I then sat on my designated seat. I still don’t know why I did that for Wolfram… I’m not saying it’s a bad thing. It’s just that my body acted on its own. It was confusing.

Then I noticed that even after the thing that I’ve done… something that I won’t usually do, everyone (except me and Wolfram) was still in trance. I looked at Wolfram and he looked at me too. Looks like he’s also wondering… although he seems to have an idea on what put them in daze. He’s smiling a bit.

And I can’t take it anymore… “I’m sorry but… I can’t help but notice that you all seem to be in a daze… Is something wrong or… is something up?” I asked a little louder than my usual voice. But I guess it was necessary for them to snap back to reality.

“Oh! Forgive us, you majesty… Nothing is wrong, I can assure you.” Gunter then said. Well, at least all of them were out of it now.

“Now that his majesty, Yuuri, and his highness, Wolfram, are here… let us start our breakfast now.” King Nestor added.

We then started like he said. I was having a nice breakfast until…

“Wow, Wolfram… You look really beautiful today.” Prince Damian said. I then just noticed that he still hasn’t touched his plate. Was he in trance until just now? Wait… were they all put into daze because of Wolfram?! (Not that it really surprise me… I mean, this morning, I was in a daze as well when I first saw Wolfram in his outfit today.

And when I thought that this breakfast is already bad, it got worse.

“Indeed, Prince Wolfram. Black looks exceptionally good on you. Even I was put on a trance a little while ago. You look more and more beautiful every day.” Prince Adan just said.

What’s with these two?! They’re trying to flirt with Wolfram here in the dining table?! In front of Wolfram’s over protective brothers and uncle… And in front of Wolf’s fiancé, ME! I mean, yeah I don’t feel anything special for Wolf but… still! We are legally engaged! Even if there’s no feelings involved, we are officially betrothed! Doesn’t these two know that the very least?! I really feel disrespected!

I then looked at Wolfram… and he is smiling… what makes it worse? He’s blushing! Then he said, “Well, umh… thank you.” Ughh! Why is he entertaining those two?!

I frowned. I don’t like this at all. I don’t know why… but there’s something I really don’t like about it. And I really want to do something about it.

(To Be Continued)


	39. Chapter 38

Give Wolfram Back To Me

A Kyou Kara Maoh Fanfiction.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the plot. Otherwise, this wouldn't be a fanfiction.

All rights belong to Tomo Takabayashi, Temari Matsumoto, and Studio Deen

Author's note: Just remember what I said in the alst chapter update… if you don't remember, please read the author's note there again. Or you might wait for nothing. 

Chapter 38

"I'm done." I said. Then he turned around. And he was just staring at me.

"So Yuuri… how do I look?" I asked him, giving him a sly smirk after.

"W-well… um… You look good! I've never seen you wear black before and now I can say black suits you." He said. So black does suits me. I should have worn black before! And even Yuuri thinks so too that it suits me… I mean, he never complimented my outfit before… Well, how can he compliment my outfit if I wear the military suits with the same color and design… he may be even sick of looking at it every day!

"Really!? Well, thank you!" I beamed at him, then flashed him the angelic smile I used on Catherine before. I'm trying to get a reaction from him but I didn't. So I stopped pushing my luck on him. I know he won't look at me like that but maybe… just maybe. I mean, he changed a lot and accepted that here in Shin Makoku, people don't mind being with in a romantic relationship with the opposite sex. And I even thought that it won't hurt to try… but I was wrong… because it hurts so much.

So I just changed the topic.

"I'm just going to fix my hair and we'll go to your room so YOU can dress up and fix yourself. And then we can go to the dining hall for breakfast." I said and went to the dresser. After I brushed my hair, I inspected for any flaw just in case I brushed a lock of hair in the wrong direction or something. After I assured that I look really okay, I nodded a little in satisfaction and said "Let's go now." Then we started heading to Yuuri's room.

When we were in Yuuri's room, he quickly changed into his usual black uniform.

"How about this robe? Should we take it to your room first?" he asked me holding up the robe for emphasis.

"No, it's alright. I can fetch it in this room later. We should go first to the dining hall for breakfast. They must be waiting for us." I said. He nodded and we started heading towards the dining hall.

On our way to the dining hall, I suddenly stopped walking then waved at Catherine of whom I saw at a distance. I realized that she didn't notice me waving so…

"Catherine!" I shouted excitedly as I wave. I want to show off this outfit I found to her and how it suits me so much! Catherine was approaching me…and when she's finally here in front of me…

"Wolfram, Wow!" she started. I turned around for her… to give her a full look of my outfit and to make her notice something…

"Don't I?"I said then laughed. She didn't notice it?

"No, really…You look wonderful! It suits you better than the white one! You're starting to actually know what will suit you best in your wardrobe." She said. Oh… so she noticed it after all…and yes… even though I'm so hopeless when it comes to a big range of clothing. I'm really just used to my whole cabinet full of identical military unform.

"Thank you!" I thanked her.

"Wow, if I just knew black would suit you so much… I would have dug up every black clothing in your wardrobe." She then said, even I would have entered all the tailoring shops in Shin Makoku and have them make me all the black clothing design they have available.

"To do a one man fashion show with an audience consisting of one person? Hmmm… not bad! *laughs*" I laughed. I really like how I can talk with Cath like this… there's no tension. And I can assure that she won't judge me. I can talk freely and express myself just like how I want to… I can be me in front of her.

"*chuckles*… You're so mean Wolfram. Prince Adan and Damian are already head over heels for you and you still keep on making them fall over and over again for you!" she exclaimed. Well, it's not my fault those two are madly in love with me. It's already their problem… I just know that I'm freaking gorgeous, and I can't help it.

"Well, it's not my fault anymore. I can't help how I look. No matter what I do and what I wear, I would still look beautiful. Heck, I look good even in peasant clothes!" I said. Wow, I've never bragged about my looks to anyone! Not even Seth or Marius! I can't believe I did in front of Cath.

"Well… true… true. It's good that you're gaining your confidence again." She commented.

"I never lost it. I just never expressed my confidence on how I look before. I mean those who are insecure of how they look would most probably be offended if I ever boast about my looks even just a little in front of them." I admitted. "And yeah… there was a particular range of time that I forgot that I actually look dashing." I added. There was really a certain time that I did not care about how I look anymore... but it's not really because I forgot I look damn good… it's because I know that even if I don't care about it, I would remain as good looking.

"*laughs* Oh, Wolfram… how can you forget something like that!?" she asked, still laughing a bit.

"Well, let's say that I didn't actually care how I will look like anymore. This was the time that I was starting military school and my military training. But still, even though I don't make an effort to fix myself and look my best every day, many still became attracted to me." I said. This part is true. I mean I'm not even looking at the mirror this while time in the military school! And many of them were good looking as well, how come may were still attracted to me.

"Wow… lucky you! I'm so envious!... You don't make an effort yet they all become head over heels for you! Well, of course, you're looks is already enough for them to worship you… and… wait… Oh my gosh! I'm actually keeping you from eating your breakfast!" she then realized. And it is then that I realized the same as well.

"Oh my! You're right! Well, see you later." Catherine bid me goodbye then she headed the opposite way. When I faced the direction to the dining hall… I was shocked. "Oh Shinou! Yuuri! You were waiting for me?! Why didn't you said anything?! I wouldn't have taken that long if I just knew. But still, I'm sorry. I actually thought and concluded that you wouldn't wait for me when I stopped and chatted with Cath so I didn't bother to look your way. I'm really sorry." I said. I know I'm also at fault here.

He's not responding, so I became worried… Is he mad at me for actually forgetting about him a while ago?

"What! Oh, no! It's alright… I mean it. And besides, I'm not angry or anything... And like you said, I didn't talk or at least cleared my throat to let you know that I'm actually waiting. It's really alright. No need for apology!" he assured me... but I wasn't that convinced. "Well, let's go now?" he asked. I just nodded. We started to walk towards the dining hall once more. On the way, people would greet us good morning and we greet back to them.

Then we reached the door to the dining room. The two guards outside greeted up and opened the door for us… then we entered. Everyone was there already and they're obviously waiting for us before they start.

"Good morning, everyone!" Yuuri and I said in unison. The others greeted back… but they seem in a little trance. Yuuri and I were side by side so at first, I thought that they were all looking at the two of us. I just brushed it off. I noticed that they reserve our seats next to each other. Oh, well. What's new? Even when they first came from Shin Makoku to retrieve me, they did this in their first dinner here.

I saw Yuuri about to sit on his chair so I went to my seat as well, but then Yuuri stood up. What's wrong with him. He then pulled my seat… then he's just looking at me. Wait, he pulled a chair for me?! He's never done this before. I was still a bit shocked and confused but I still sat down and mumbled a soft thank you. It would be disrespectful to deny your king when he pulled a chair for you.

Then, he sat on his chair when I was finally seated. I'm still shocked of why he did that. It was so confusing.

Then I looked at the rest of the group. I'm sure they also find it odd for Yuuri to do that. But then I was shocked when I looked at each of their faces. They were looking at me… correction. They were staring at me. And it seems that they didn't even notice what Yuuri just did! They seem lost in thought?... no, they seem to be in a daze…

I smiled a bit. I know that they're like that because of me. Because of how I look right now… I mean I also got that reaction from Yuuri a while ago when I first showed him me in this outfit.

Then Yuuri bursted out. Well, not really burst out… he just raised his voice. "I'm sorry but… I can't help but notice that you all seem to be in a daze… Is something wrong or… is something up?" It was effective on putting them out of their trance though.

"Oh! Forgive us, you majesty… Nothing is wrong, I can assure you." Gunter then said. It really made them snap back to reality.

"Now that his majesty, Yuuri, and his highness, Wolfram, are here… let us start our breakfast now." King Nestor added.

We then started like he said. I was having a normal breakfast until…

"Wow, Wolfram… You look really beautiful today." Prince Damian said. I then just noticed that he still hasn't touched his plate. Was he in trance until just now? You mean he didn't snap back to reality when Yuuri raised his voice. He just came out of his daze now?! And the first thing he do is compliment me… how sweet. Wow, I can't believe I have that kind of effect to him.

"Indeed, Prince Wolfram. Black looks exceptionally good on you. Even I was put on a trance a little while ago. You look more and more beautiful every day." Prince Adan just said. Oh Shinou… I love this day already. It's not everyday you will be flirted with or complimented the first time someone will see you in the day.

I was actually pleased. These two are so sweet… I wish Yuuri would be like this to me. Too bad that can't happen. I smiled at the two. And we started breakfast… but my senses didn't miss the happening just beside me. The other mazokus may not notice t because their maryokus are neutralized in a human land but since I have this ring… the 'Ring of Activation'… my maryoku is active. And I can feel that Yuuri is trying to keep his maryoku in check.

What's his problem now?

Then I noticed Damian look at Yuuri and smirk. Huh? What's this all about? What is happening? Is there some kind of competition going on between them? If that's the case, over what? Was this a competition of strength? Is Damian challenging Yuuri in revenge of attacking him last night?

I noticed Yuuri narrow his eyes on Damian. Okay… something is really up.

"Yuuri, is something wrong?" I asked… but he just shook his head and gave me reassuring smile that didn't really reassure me… Actually, it made me suspicious.

"Damian?" I then tried on Damian. But…

"Huh? Is something wrong, Wolfram?" he just threw the question back at me. I frowned a little but replied a soft 'nothing' then continued eating. Something is really up… I want to know what… but I'm sure there would be people here who would want to talk to with me later.

What could it be?

Nevertheless, the breakfast continued peacefully without anyone transforming or any harsh exchange of words unlike last night.

After breakfast, Greta, mother and Gisela asked me to tour them around the castle. And I was very much in the mood for a little walk so I agreed. I even convinced Anissina to come with us so that she wouldn't be able to come with Lord Nicolai to his laboratory.

…..

Yuuri's POV

Damian looked at me then smirked. Is he mocking me?! Really? First, the talk thins morning in Wolfram's room… now here at breakfast?!

I narrowed my eyes on him. He doesn't care that were in front of food or everyone else? Well, I don't as well! I'm not backing down on this. The tension between us is building up. But then…

"Yuuri, is something wrong?" Wolfram then asked. Shit! He noticed. He might get suspicious… And that is what mustn't happen. What if he follow us and see that we're reading my entry in his diary!? Oh what will he do to us then! Oh, correction (I don't care about Damian)…What will he do to me!?

"Damian?" he then shifted his attention and question to Damian.

"Huh? Is something wrong, Wolfram?" he just threw the question back at him. he frowned a little but replied a soft 'nothing' then continued eating. I hope he didn't get suspicious.

Nevertheless, the breakfast continued peacefully.

After breakfast, Greta, Lady Celie and Gisela asked Wolfram to tour them around the castle and Wolfram agreed. Yes! What a great timing. And he even convinced Anissina to come with them… okay, no threats on the castle exploding anytime of the day.

"So, are you coming or not?" I heard Prince Damian asked me as I step out of the dining hall. He was waiting beside the door. I narrowed my eyes on him but I replied as I follow him to his room.

"I am. But I am not doing this for your amusement. I just want to know what Wolfram felt about me all this years and what he has been through that I didn't even know… I want to know what I've caused him so I can make it up to him… So I can show him that I didn't want to inflict the pain I actually caused him." I said. A few more minutes and we reached his room. We entered, not before checking if someone saw us or followed us.

He motioned for me to sit on the couch… and he went to his bookshelf. He removed a book… and it revealed a secret compartment where Wolfram's diary was in. He took the diary and flipped its pages. Then he stopped flipping. He went closer to me and handed it to me.

I hesitantly reached for it. Then I started reading…

" The 28th Maou of Shin Makoku. He is the king that my ancestor, Shinou Heika, chose to defeat the Soushou… and he did. He has onyx eyes and raven hair. He has this contagious goofy smile and a very kind personality. He is warm hearted. He gives love to everyone. He brought peace and joy to our country. He gave us hope and introduce alliance.

He gave the country and other people so much more. He also gave many things to me. He brought change to who I am or how I am and many more. But what he caused me the most is PAIN. So much pain… an excruciating pain…pain that is almost suffocating… pain that makes you feel that your heart was being ripped apart… even greater pain that the one I've experience from my brothers.

And here is how it all started…"

(To be Continued)


	40. Chapter 39

Give Wolfram Back To Me

A Kyou Kara Maoh Fanfiction.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the plot. Otherwise, this wouldn't be a fanfiction.

All rights belong to Tomo Takabayashi, Temari Matsumoto, and Studio Deen

Author's note: Just remember what I said in the last chapter update… if you don't remember, please read the author's note there again. Or you might wait for nothing. (DO NOT SKIP) Also, It's my birthday today ^_^ (October 2) and I'm finally 17 years old :-D.

Chapter 39

Yuuri's POV

I started reading…

" The 28th Maou of Shin Makoku. He is the king that my ancestor, Shinou Heika, chose to defeat the Soushou… and he did. He has onyx eyes and raven hair. He has this contagious goofy smile and a very kind personality. He is warm hearted. He gives love to everyone. He brought peace and joy to our country. He gave us hope and introduced alliance.

He gave the country and other people so much more. He also gave many things to me. He brought change to who I am or how I am and many more. But what he caused me the most is PAIN. So much pain… an excruciating pain…pain that is almost suffocating… pain that makes you feel that your heart was being ripped apart… even greater pain that the one I've experience from my brothers.

And here is how it all started…

My mother announced that she will retire from being our maou and that Shinou Heika will choose another maou for us. I already knew that he will come. I already knew that he will be my king no matter what I do, whether I like it or not. I will be downgraded from my position as the kingdom's third prince. It doesn't matter to me actually. I always say that I don't care about positions and titles, and I really don't.

But still my uncle told me that I wasn't really downgraded. There may be a new maou but no one can ever change the fact that my mother is still the 26th Maou of Shin Makoku… and I'm his son… I'm still her third prince. My position will be the same and the only change in the kingdom hierarchy is that there will be a person that will be put above my mother. But like I said, I don't care. I actually have high expectations for our soon-to-be king that time.

And I was so disappointed on his shameful arrival in the castle. Imagine a maou you have high expectation for will enter the castle gates with his horse in panic and rage, he can't even control such small horse, or even think of rubbing the horse's neck just to calm it down a bit… and then he would land on his butt in a very disgraceful manner and look up at me on top of the staircase. The atmosphere feels as if I'm superior to him. It's as if he wouldn't even pass to be a castle servant or guard.

I though at that time, "I was so disappointed. Shinou Heika chose this person to be our king?!" He may be a double black for all I care but if he puts shame like this on his position as maou, I will personally thrown him off his throne… Even if I had to replace him and shoulder all the duties and responsibilities of the whole country.

I also then feared about how he looked up to me when I was on top of the staircase. It was like he was mesmerized by me… Oh Shinou, why must this always happen. Every time I always meet someone for the first time, may it be in the parties that my mother throws… or in business and trade talks… diplomatic or noble meetings… different special occasions such as birthdays, weddings,etc… military duties… they will all look at me as if I'm the most beautiful person they've ever seen (I'm not… I know many people out there are more beautiful than me, like mother and Elizabeth)… they will stare at me as if they've fallen in love at first sight. And I don't like it when people fall head over heels for me.

They will write letters to me every day, they will personally visit the castle just to see me… they keep on flirting at me amidst my duties and it was so irritating… And some will even try to slap my left cheek and I will run away whenever I see them… when it came down to this, the suitors trying to slap my cheek, Gwendal, Conrart, Gunter, Anissina and Mother will then interfere.

So, just to make sure that won't happen to someone I will live with under the same roof, I planned that during dinner, I will insult him and all and give him a bad impression. And when the dinner started, I went on with my plan… (but I never meant it all, and my conscience bugs me every time a word will come out of my mouth). When I saw that he is already getting upset or angry, I let my guard down and not worry about him being interested in me anymore. But then, he slapped me… on my left cheek… on the dinner table… in front of my folks and the servants.

He proposed to me despite all the insults! I was so upset! And my ears shut the world out and not listen to reason even though I kinda heard that he didn't know what he had done. And that made my blood boil even more. He just proposed… He just asked for my hand… He just asked me to be his fiancée, his betrothed and he didn't even know it!? If he doesn't know the customs here in this kingdom then he shouldn't go slapping people! If he was so angry and wanting to hit me, he could have just punched me! And so I challenged him to a duel, and for the love of Shinou, he accepted it without knowing. But I didn't care at that time.

Actually, I lost the duel. I was also shocked by the fact that he could transform…. But I was more shocked by the fact that finally, after 84 years; someone had finally succeeded in making me their betrothed.

That very same day, I finally accepted him to be my king. And I didn't renounce the engagement. Me, the heir of the Bielefeld lands, being engaged to the country's king will give Bielefeld many benefits and power. We will most likely have the upper hand in debates, meetings and trade talks. At first, the engagement was really, purely political. There were no feelings involved, only politics and my pride. I was impressed that he can develop an alliance with the human countries and by his kind spirit and warm heart. He made the numbing pain I was suffering less and less each day. Everyday, I'm starting to feel true happiness again. My heart can feel warmth once more.

Both of my brother and my Uncle Waltorana also ordered me to act possessively so that no one would dare to take advantage of the king and his kindness… and also, to protect our maou from danger. With my experience, my rank, my skills, my intelligence, my looks, my talents and natural instincts… they said that I am most eligible to be the king's betrothed and his protector. And no one did object… well, there are some but all they say is that the king does not deserve me or something like that.

And I can't renounce the engagement myself; it would be a disgrace to the maou because the people will say that he is that bad, that he can't even keep his fiancée. Even though everday, he reminds me that the engagement was an accident and that he won't love another man because that's how it is in where he came from. I didn't care. My goal was to keep Bielefeld at the upper hand and all the political benefits I can get.

But along the way, I started to feel something for him… And all his denial to our engagement started to pinch my heart. The pain worsens every day that pass, for I keep falling deeper and deeper in love for him. I was afraid then, I was afraid to fully fall in love with him… because I know that he won't return the feelings I have. I wanted to stop this feeling… but I can't. And one day, I did fully fell in love with him. I don't know when, I don't know how, I don't know why. I just know when I woke up on that day that the feelings that I didn't want to harbor was already in full bloom.

'Love is magic,

The more you hide it… the more it shows;

The more you suppress it… the more it grows.'

I said that I was glad that I can feel true happiness again… that I was glad that he took all the numbing pain away. But now I wish that my heart just remained numb from pain… so I didn't have to feel yet another excruciating pain.

Everyday, my feelings would get hurt. I know that the engagement was an accident, I know that he doesn't love me, I know he won't love another man, I know it is taboo in his world… but he doesn't need to rub it in my face. That every time I will mention the engagement or being fiancés… he would bring it all up and add more salt to the already aching wound on my heart. And, by this time, he already knows how I feel about him. Doesn't he care about how hurt I am? Won't he be gentler on me with the words he say? Would it hurt him to be a bit more sensitive in matters of our engagement even at least in front of me?

He said that he only sees me as a friend, but he doesn't even treat me like one. He's so insensitive towards me. And he acts like I'm some disease whenever he will see me or I will try to touch him or reach out to him. We were engaged for two years now but he never once asked even a thing about me. About my father… about my favorite food… about my favorite color… anything! Nothing! I feel like he doesn't really want to know me...which is the exact opposite of how I feel.

Friends? Then why does he step back whenever I will move closer to him as if I'm gonna kill him or something… I know I am violent and temperamental, but he does this even though when I'm in a very good mood, which in turn makes my mood sour. Why is he so afraid of me even though I'm not doing anything? Why doesn't he want me to sleep beside him? I mean, I'm not gonna do anything except sleep there, or if there is an attack, I will protect him. I won't kill him in his sleep or molest him. I'm not that kind of person.

I'm actually kind enough to wear a night gown while sleeping beside him. Back then, I sleep in nude. I remember, the first time I slept beside him, when he woke up… he screamed and ran out of the room. That's when I started to wear those night gowns… Well, I do wear them before, when it's a little cold for me. I mean, I don't get cold that often… I'm a fire mazoku for Shinou's sake! I don't get cold that easily.

But then, as I sleep beside him… it started to get colder. It feels so cold to sleep beside the one you love without even sleeping close to each other. He puts as much space as he can between us and sleeps sideways in the way where I would look at his back. Am I that repulsive for him? If he's trying to hide it and not make it obvious, then he's too bad at it. I could have accepted it better if he were to tell me straight on, even spat it on my face… even if he would say it to me in a way that I would get the biggest reality slap I will ever get. He doesn't need to be like this.

I already accepted it, well trying to accept. I'm not dumb not to get what he's trying to say. But regardless of that, I still love him no matter what. I will protect him no matter what the cost… even if I have to sacrifice my life just to ensure his safety. I will give him his happiness even if it means we have to renounce the engagement and he decides to have a relationship to a girl. I already accepted all that. I know I cannot be a girl.

And even if I would be given a chance to be one, I still won't choose it. I respect and love who I am. And if Yuuri cannot love me the way I am, then I will just be joking myself if I choose to change myself for him. Even though I love him, it's not worth it to change myself just to make him love me. And I'm not that desperate. If by chance we do separate, that only means were not meant for each other and there is someone else Shinou Heika destined for me. I will get over it in time… time heals all wound.

Wow… it may seem so easy to say, but truthfully, it's very hard to accept and do. Well, I have no choice… I know my heart and world will shatter into pieces if that happens, but I have to accept it and get through it, or else I won't be able to move on to my life and take another step forward. So I will just brace myself for what is coming.

This was my thinking… because at this time, his actions and words were constant and not contradicting…

But then Yuuri started to become confusing. He would do things to me that will make me hope… but then he would crush that hope and throw it to my face… and he does it over and over again… making me hope then shattering that light of hope. It hurts so much and it's so confusing. Why is he doing this to me?!

In the battle with the Soushou/Originators… it possessed the body of Shinou… then Shinou took all the keys we possess… including my heart. My heart lost its ability to beat at that time and I was already dead. But then I woke up again then mother and Greta told me that Yuuri was the one who lead the others to battle with the Soushou once more so that I could be revived. I was shocked that Yuuri would go that far for me. I would understand if it were my brothers or my mother… or Gunter or Anissina… or even just my private soldiers… but Yuuri… It was so hard to believe, and yet it caused me so much happiness that Yuuri was willing to do those kinds of things for me. But then, after, when the battle with Soushou was done, everything went back to normal… even his rejection and denial.

Then one time, Yuuri went to Earth for too long and the Ten Head Aristocrats were furious and impatient. They decided to choose the next maou on their own. They needn't the approval of Shinou, for he only chose the former maou's for the sake of defeating the Originators. And would you have guessed that they chose me?! My Uncle Waltorana was the one who nominated me… and of course, he knew that I would win the nomination… I mean look at it in this perspective… him (my uncle), Stoffel (my uncle), Gwendal (my brother), Gunter (my teacher), Lord Densham von Karbelnikoff (brother of Anissina whom always visits the castle so basically, we are already in an informal relationship and we already talk casually), Lord von Wincott (Julia's brother whom also visits the castle frequently before and even became my teacher in healing for a few days that Julia went out in Rocheford lands with Gisela)… So yeah… And they most definitely won't choose the other nominee (Anissina). Can you imagine Anissina being your maou. It sends shiver down my spine.

I accepted. I was already in reign, but only in secrecy. They didn't want to reveal it to the public yet for it would cause and uproar. So yeah, I was also cooped in the maou's office signing paper work. But I was motivated to do it. I always had in mind that even if Yuuri wasn't here, I would continue to rule this kingdom in a way I know he would. But then Yuuri came back and everything became complicated.

Since no one, except the lords and ladies of the blood pledge castle, my mother, the ten head Aristocrats, Conrart, Raven and Yozak… I stepped down the throne and gave it back to Yuuri. Not that he knows that.

I pondered on the situation at hand. My uncle (Waltorana) was furious, not at me but at Yuuri. I know how much my uncle wants me to have the power over the throne, and his plans are ruined because the maou came back. So, I broke the engagement and obeyed my uncle and return to the Bielefeld lands. I was actually ready to move on and continue my life there... but then, the maou came to the Bielefeld House to take me back. I asked myself 'why?', 'Why is he doing this to me?!'... there was a growing hope inside my heart that no matter how I tried to stop keeps on growing... I hoped.

And one thing that I learned while I was with the maou, never let your hopes up high because it'll just be crushed. The maou battled with me to take me back home with him, and the maou won... a few days after, our engagement was set back on. The king keeps on giving me hope but then come crushing it and throwing it on my face over and over again! The king always tries to get away from me as much as he could like I was some disease! He says that I can't be his fiancée but I can be his friend, but he doesn't even treat me like one! He is aware that he is hurting my feelings but never tries to be careful of the things that he will say!

But I always forgive him, ALWAYS! I want to hate the maou for doing things like that to me EVERYDAY, but by the Gods out there, I can't! I can only love him! I already fell for him… I already fell too deep to be able to get out on my own. And it hurts so much that he doesn't feel the same!

What did I ever do to have this kind of life? All the people I love just brought me so much pain. My mother… my brothers… the people whom I see everyday as I grow up… people whom I learn to care for as the days passed… and lastly, the man who conquered my heart. I love them so much… but they keep on pushing me farther away from them… they're the ones to pushed me to my limit that I had to build a wall around me and my fragile heart. They're the one whom caused me so much pain, so much than I thought was possible. I've been suffering for too long, isn't it enough yet? What did I ever do?! Why are the gods out there doing this to me?! Why does it has to be me?!

I do yearn for his love… But what can I do… it's not like someone will actually answer me up there… I mean, no one even want to talk to me around here. So I wouldn't waste my time and ask the odds why… I would just continue my painful life. I will just hope that someone out there that someone does care. No matter how distant in the future I meet him, no matter how long I will wait…

But know that I will still be there for you. I will be beside you every step of the way you choose to take until the time comes that you can journey on your own and no longer have use of me. I know I can't easily replace you from the spot you've taken in my heart. I know it will be a painful journey for me. I know that it will be suffocating, for I will see you looking at women in a way you won't ever look at me… for I will see you start to harbor feelings for someone which you never felt for me… I will see you get married to and exchange vows with person of your dreams which could have been me… for I will see you with your family which once consisted of you, me and Greta…

It would be painful. But what can I do. You've stolen my heart. And now my heart is owned by you and only wishes for your happiness. May it cause me suffering, tears, despair… pain… I would abide by your wishes up to the limits of my capabilities.

I don't know if in the future, I will learn to love someone else… But all I can assure you is that no one can ever love you as much as I do right now. I love you up to the heavens and beyond… so much more height and depth my soul can ever reach… I love you and love more and more with every beat my heart makes… I love you that the power of exploding stars cannot compare… The burning fire in my heart will put the heat molten elements deep beneath the ground into shame… I love you so much than I can ever explain. The feeling in my heart, unexplainable… that even I cannot comprehend fully.

I love you Yuuri… so much… and I can't believe that IT HURTS AS MUCH."

Tears running down my cheeks…

"Oh, Wolfram." *sobs*

(To Be Continued) (I made this chapter a little longer than the others as my birthday blow out to you guys… it's almost 4000 words…) (4 pages in MS Word, Font-Calibri, size-10, Paragraph (No spacing before and after, line spacing-single)


	41. Chapter 40

Give Wolfram Back To Me

A Kyou Kara Maoh Fanfiction.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the plot. Otherwise, this wouldn't be a fanfiction.

All rights belong to Tomo Takabayashi, Temari Matsumoto, and Studio Deen

Author's note: Just remember what I said in the 36th chapter update… if you don't remember, please read the author's not there again. Or you might wait for nothing. (DO NOT SKIP) Also, thank you to all those readers who greeted me a happy birthday in my last update. Thank you very much. You motivated me more to continue this story ^_^

Chapter 40

Wolfram’s POV

Currently, I am giving some of my fellow mazokus a tour around this castle, namely: my mother (Lady Cecilie) , Anissina, Gisela and Greta. Well, as expected, mother is a head turner. Boys will follow her with their eyes and would blush. It’s not something new but it still fascinates me. How can mother keep her charm up to this point of her age! Not to mention her looks! She looks even younger than Aniue! And it’s actually funny because some people will look at my mother then at me… then they will blink or rub their eyes and look at both of us again.

Yeah, even I know we look too much alike. But no one would ever mistake me as my mother or the other way around. We may look alike but the difference is also huge. Her height, the length of her hair, her flirty attitude, her *ehem* bossoms, her outfit… and many more.

But actually, I saw paintings of my ancestors Shinou Heika and Rufus von Bielefeld… now I don’t know from who I inherited my looks. I mean, the only difference between me and Shinou is our eyes. His is blue and mine is green. Rufus is just a girl version of me with longer hair, not curly hair like my mother, but wavy hair just like mine and Shinou.

Anissina is with us and good thing that she isn’t getting bored, my thanks to Greta keeping her occupied when she seems to be starting to get bored. Gisela is also helpful bringing up interesting questions that will get the other’s interest and attention as well. Right now, were here in the garden located at the center of this castle… It has a giant fountain in the middle. Just like mother’s garden back in Shin Makoku, Queen Amanda also see to it that this garden is at its best condition. She tends to it personally. The only difference is that mother’s garden consists of flowers which she bred herself… this garden just consists on common flowers.

Currently, we are sitting on the grass and taking a break from walking. We had a lot of things that we talked about along the tour. 

But I really wonder about what’s up with Yuuri and Damian back there at breakfast. It’s been bothering me since their exchange of looks (glares). And I’m not just bringing it up in our conversation but I really can’t help my self anymore. There’s really something not quite supposed to there or something… Okay, I’m gonna ask mother and the others.

“Umh… mother, did you notice something different about Yuuri and Damian’s behavior a while ago at breakfast?”I asked.

The girls all looked at me as if I’ve grown another head.

“Wolfie-dear… I think everyone noticed.” Hahaue said to me.

“E-eh? Everyone did?! Well, umh, it’s just that, I‘m wondering what that’s all about.” So they did notice. Now, Do they know what’s up?

“I thought his majesty was the only one who’s dense… but I didn’t think you could have the same case.” Anissina commented.

“Huh? What does this has to do with me?!” I’m confused.

“Everything, Papa.” Greta then answered… wow… even my daughter realized what I wasn’t able to.

“They’re having a tension because of you. They’re fighting over you!” Gisela finally quitted the riddles and spilled the beans.

“What!?!?!?!” Now that is something that turned my world upside down. That is something that won’t happen, as far as I know.

They all exchange confused glances as if wondering why I’m surprised.

“What do you mean what?” Gisela asked.

“I mean that’s impossible to happen!” I exclaimed.

“What’s impossible to happen, dear?” Mother asked. They don’t know!?

“Mother, it’s Yuuri we’re talking about here. He won’t get into a fight just because of me!” I stated my point.

“Yeah, he also won’t battle Soushou to get your heart back.” Anissina said dripping with sarcasm.

“That’s different Anissina. That was a real battle going on back then. This, on the other hand, you imply as if this is a rivalry in terms of romance. And Yuuri would never fight for me. He’s not interested in me that way, remember?” I know he won’t do that. Their putting too much thought of romance into Yuuri’s actions.

“I wouldn’t be so sure about that, Wolfie-dear. That back there is a fight with more tension than all of the men who fought over me put all together. And besides, if he isn’t interested in you that way, then why is he in tension with the human prince? It can’t be because of their fight last dinner. If it were just because of that, they should be at each other’s throats the first moment they see each other this morning.” Mother said. But I still wasn’t convinced. I know Yuuri wouldn’t look at me like that.

“Yeah, Papa… I mean, this breakfast, Daddy Yuuri just pulled a chair for you. He has never done that. It’s as if he’s trying to please you.” I whipped my head towards Greta’s direction, wide-eyed.

I also asked myself why he did that at breakfast but that thought was instantly overpowered by the tension between that two. I almost forgot about it. Wait… Yuuri’s trying to please me?

“Oh, yeah! I also noticed but I just didn’t mentioned it.” Gisela said.

“Wait, don’t tell me you’ve given up already in his majesty? Is that it Wolfram? Have thrown all hope out the window?” Anissina asked me with a shocked look on her face.

The other three now looked at me shocked as well. I sighed.

“I won’t hope anymore. Because all that hope would just be crushed and I will just get hurt over and over again if I keep on hoping. So yeah, I abandoned all hope and was just waiting for our engagement to bet terminated.” I confessed. They looked at me, shocked to the core.

“Papa, you can’t give up! You never give up!” Greta exclaimed. It’s true… that’ how they’ve known me. I NEVER give up. Well, that’s what they thought. I actually always give up, in all things that are in matters of heart. Because I always get hurt so much in those things.

“Sorry, Greta. I already have.” I got up and said. “Let’s just continue the tour later. I’m tired now and want to retire to my room for a moment.” I walked towards my room then.  
**********

Yuuri's POV

“I don’t know if in the future, I will learn to love someone else… But all I can assure you is that no one can ever love you as much as I do right now. I love you up to the heavens and beyond… so much more height and depth my soul can ever reach… I love you and love more and more with every beat my heart makes… I love you that the power of exploding stars cannot compare… The burning fire in my heart will put the heat molten elements deep beneath the ground into shame… I love you so much than I can ever explain. The feeling in my heart, unexplainable… that even I cannot comprehend fully.

I love you Yuuri… so much… and I can’t believe that IT HURTS AS MUCH.”

Tears running down my cheeks…

“Oh, Wolfram.” *sobs*

.

.

.

How could it be that I never noticed? How could it be that I never looked at it that way, in that perspective? How could I be so dense?! How could I be so mean?! How could I be so insensitive?! How could I only think so selfishly around him while I’m so selfless when it comes to other people?! What kind of friend am I ?!

Now I feel so pathetic… as if I’m some worthless lump of poop on the road. How could I hold my head up high when the person who was with me every step of the way even until now that I’ve reached this far and high…and ready to throw himself into danger just for me… is suffering so much because of me. And that suffering grows and grows by the minute…

I know I have to make it up to him… but is it already too late? Would he just prefer that I break our engagement and stay so far away from him? What if…

My train of miserable thoughts was cut by someone’s laugh.

“How pathetic.” Prince Damian said, looking down on me. “You act high and mighty back there on your first dinner here and now here you are crying your eyes out… Actually, I expected much from you. I expected that once you’ve read this, you will run out of this room and do something right away. But I was wrong. Because of all the things you could do, you chose to cry here make yourself even more pathetic than you already are. You don’t really deserve Wolfram…” and with that he left with a very disappointed look on his face.

And what he just said slapped reality to me a hundred times. I should do something! I shouldn’t just sit here and cry about something that’s already done! I know I should also keep the past in mind and learn from it but what’s important is now and the future. His suffering must not continue or at least lessen from now on. I may not know yet how to do that, but at least that’s a start… I know I have to do something… I just need to know what.

And with that, I got up and went out of the room… Wolfram’s diary still in my hand. Where did I went? Well, I first went to my room and put Wolfram’s diary in one of my luggage boxes. I’m not really comfortable with the Hexzalian Princes having something that is Wolfram’s on their possession. And then I went out for a little walk… to try and think of something…

Damian’s POV

“Oh, Wolfram.” *sobs*

I watch him cry pathetically… it actually doesn’t make me pity or sympathize him. If it make me feel something, then that will be disappointment and irritation… anger actually. 

“How pathetic.” I said, looking down on him. He doesn’t deserve to be looked up at. “You act high and mighty back there on your first dinner here and now here you are crying your eyes out… Actually, I expected much from you. I expected that once you’ve read this, you will run out of this room and do something right away. But I was wrong. Because of all the things you could do, you chose to cry here make yourself even more pathetic than you already are. You don’t really deserve Wolfram…” and with that I left. I’m not yet contented with what I said but I left it there already. At least I gave him a piece of my mind.

Oh, I can’t wait to tell my brother about how pathetic King Yuuri is back there. I know that even my brother would share the same opinion as me. Hmmm. If I’m not mistaken, he should be in a meeting with Jonathan and Nicolai in Jonathan’s office. So, I headed there. That Yuuri king ain’t that much of a competition as I expected.

(To Be Continued)


	42. Chapter 41

Give Wolfram Back To Me

A Kyou Kara Maoh Fanfiction.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the plot. Otherwise, this wouldn't be a fanfiction.

All rights belong to Tomo Takabayashi, Temari Matsumoto, and Studio Deen

Author's note: Just remember what I said in the 36th chapter update… if you don't remember, please read the author's not there again. Or you might wait for nothing.

(DO NOT SKIP): I’m so sorry that I haven’t been updating for the past couple weeks… I had a problem about my internet connection and there was also the shooting for our movie project in our English subject in school. There was also a poster making contest many more that happened. Last week, we had our semestral/final examinations and completion of school requirements so I was really very busy. I’m so sorry.

Chapter 41

Yuuri’s POV

I got up and went out of Prince Damian’s room… Wolfram’s diary still in my hand. Where did I went? Well, I first went to my room and put Wolfram’s diary in one of my luggage boxes. I’m not really comfortable with the Hexzalian Princes having something that is Wolfram’s in their possession. Why did Wolfram even let them keep it if he already knew that they had this in their possession?

I actually don’t like the idea of Wolfram trusting and being comfortable with those princes. Whenever Wolfram is with them, I feel something isn’t right. There is something dark radiating from the pit of my stomach. I always have to stop this urge to just pull Wolfram away from those two without saying anything… I could almost throw manners and etiquette out the window everytime.

When I already put Wolfram’s diary in one of my luggage boxes, I decided to take a little walk outside, specifically in one of the gardens in this castle… and the closest one from my room is the garden in the center of the castle. So, I decided to go there.

On my way to the center garden, I saw Wolfram walking… coming from the garden. I was about to call his name but my voice didn’t have the chance to utter the first syllable… why? Because I saw his face. Wolfram is looking down and looks so confused about something… it’s as if he’s thinking about something that isn’t right… about something out of place. I want to ask him what’s wrong… or if there’s something I can do about it… even if just needs someone who will just listen to it all. I’m willing to do anything to make what he’s going through even the slightest lighter.

He wasn’t even looking where he’s going… he just continues to walk… and walk… and walk… and before I knew it, he so close… as in really in front of me. I didn’t realize it until we’re like a centimeter apart. And I didn’t have the time to respond at all. And of course, he bumped into me.

“Oh!”

“Ugh!”

Wolfram’s POV

“Papa, you can’t give up! You never give up!” Greta exclaimed. 

“Sorry, Greta. I already have.” I got up and said. “Let’s just continue the tour later. I’m tired now and want to retire to my room for a moment.” I walked towards my room then.

I-I’m so confused right now… What does Yuuri take me for? Does he really have feelings for me? I know that ever since the day we got engaged, he always denies it… he slaps to me the words that ‘It’s an accident’… ‘We’re both guys’… ‘it’s wrong’. I know that he made it clear that he doesn’t have and will never harbor romantic feelings for me. But I can’t help but wonder if there’s really the slightest chance of it happening. I know it will hurt me again, if I think this way. But this time, it wasn’t just me who thinks so… mother, Anissina, Gisela, and Greta already said to me what they think.

Could he really fall for me? Even just the slightest fall… even not as deep… even if he have only reached the shallows… could really be worth hoping for? Or might he have feelings for me that he doesn’t even realize himself? Those girls said that Yuuri have feelings for me. They noticed…But why didn’t I notice? How could I have missed something like that.

Oh right. I chose not to notice anything that concerns Yuuri’s attitude towards me. I chose not to look and pay attention. Because I was avoiding the things he will do or say that might hurt my feelings… that might kill me inside… that might rip my heart apart.

But could it really be true. What if I will just get hurt again? Mother and the other may just be assuming this. They may just put meaning behind something Yuuri does that Yuuri doesn’t really have meaning for.

Oh I don’t know anymore! This whole this is just so-

“Oh!” I just bumped into someone. How could I not pay attention to where I was going?! The person I bumped into held me by my shoulders to steady me and keep me from falling backwards from the weak impact. Shinou… am I that deep in thought that I let my guard down and be bounced back by a weak impact like that.

“Ugh!” I recognize that voice… I looked up and it was Yuuri.

Normal POV

“Y-Yuuri!” Wolfram exclaimed and quickly broke free from Yuuri’s hold, regaining his composture.

“Are you okay, Wolfram? Is something bothering you?” Yuuri asked worriedly. “You were zoning out. It’s so not like you. You can always tell me, you know.”

“Ah… no. Umh… I’m fine. Really. I just spaced out a bit.” Wolfram said, trying to cover it off.

“Oh, okay. If you say so… Anyway, where are you going? I heard that you’re going to tour the girls around here… done already?” Yuuri asked.

“Umh… not yet. I’m not feeling that well right now. I got tired a bit and I’m going to retire to my room for a while. I can always continue the tour later if they still want to.” Wolfram replied. He thought that he got away now… he just didn’t know that what he said made Yuuri even worried.

“Y-You’re not feeling well?! Should I use my healing maryoku?!” Yuuri quickly grabbed Wolfram’s hand and started pouring healing maryoku on Wolfram.

“Uh, there’s no need for that, Yuuri. I just need to rest.” Wolfram said retracting his hand.

“Okay, I’ll accompany you to your room.” Yuuri said while circling one of his arm around Wolfam’s waist.

“Whoa!” Wolfram tried to broke free again but Yuuri didn’t let it this time. “Yuuri! What do you think you’re doing?! Let go! What will others think if they see us?!” he’s still prying out of his fiancé’s hold… With the blush and all of course.

“I’m not gonna let go, Wolfram. You’re not feeling well. You said that yourself… Actually, what got me worried is that you never admitted being sick or feeling unwell before! And what’s the big deal? I’m just going to accompany you to your room? I guess that it will just be normal for others to see a person supporting his fiancée who is not feeling well.” Yuuri said as he started to walk and drag along Wolfram towards the latter’s room.

Along the way…

“What’s gotten in you?” Wolfram whispered, not having the intention of Yuuri hearing it.

“Worry.” Wolfram was surprise receiving a reply. He didn’t utter another word after that and just let Yuuri take him to his chambers.

Wolfram’s POV

We finally reached my chambers. Yuuri told me to sit on the bed. Then he went to my wardrobe… I wonder why?

It took him a couple minutes or so before he came out again. He went to my side then and handed me a clothing.

“What’s that for?” I asked.

“Just take it and wear it. You’ll be more comfortable with this when you rest.” He said insisting for me to take the clothing.

I reached out and inspected it. It was a nightgown. I smiled in appreciation.

“I figured you would be more comfortable to lie down and sleep wearing this than that.” He said. “Umh… I- uh… I”ll turn around if you’re uncomfortable… its okay.” True to his words, he went to the farthest opposite corner of the room pretending to be amused by the things there and didn’t look at me.

I started changing my clothes then.

“I’m done.” I said a few minutes later. I was about to fold my used clothes but then…

“Ah! Let me do that for you! You lie down and rest. Take a nap…” he said and started to fold my clothes. I laughed a bit.

“A king must not serve those who are inferior to him like he was their helper or slave. Let me do it.” I said, trying to take the clothes from Yuuri.

“No. Like I said, I’ll do it. And besides… it’s not like you’re inferior to me. You’re also a maou. You’re the 28th maou!” he said.

“You’re saying it as if I outrank you.” I commented.

“Don’t you? Like how I, the 27th maou, outrank the 26th maou. It’s logical to this that you as the 28th one outrank me.” I said.

“I’m not crowned yet, wimp.” But it’s not a bad logic, I must commend him for that. It’s not everyday I see Yuuri using his head.

“Yes, you were. You were already in reign.” He retorted.

“But I stepped down. That nullifies your argument. Now, give me that.” I said and when I motion to take the clothes from him, he moved it away from me.

“Okay, fine. You won that argument. But you’re also my fiancée. You always say that you look after me because I am your betrothed, then let me do the same to you. I also have the right to look after you. And it weirds me out that you brought up the topic about being king and inferior… You never cared about position before.” He said and continued to fold my clothes. He finished folding my clothes and put it on the laundry basket.

“Why are you suddenly like this?” I asked him, confused.

“Huh? What are you talking about?” he asked back as make his way towards me again. He sat on the bed again.

“It’s just that… before, you would cringed and squeak with the slightest mention of our engagement and would insist that it was an accident… But now, you say that we’re fiancés like you never opposed the idea before. Back then, you would try to get away from me as much as you can… Now, you would hug me, circle your arms around my waist… Bacck then, you’ve never treated in a special way… but now, you’re pulling chair for me, asking me if something’s wrong, having fight with someone just because of me, volunteering to accompany me to bed… W-why? It’s confusing me, Yuuri.” I finally asked what I’ve been dying to ask him.

“. . . “ he was silent. But he was looking at me.

“Answer me, Yuuri! Why!? What changed, Yuuri!? Is this out of pity!? Tell me! It’s confusing me, Yuuri! And it’s making me hope even though I don’t want to! And it scares me that I might just get hurt yet again… Please Yuuri. Don’t do this to me.” I started crying. I don’t care anymore if he’s seeing this… I don’t care if I’m doing this infront of him… I need to let everything out. I also need times that they will let me be weak… I need to be weak sometimes as well. I can’t keep being strong… I will always come to a point where I will crumble and break down.

I wasn’t expecting anything from Yuuri actually. But he have me two things. 

He gave me a hug… He suddenly wrapped his arms around me and hugged me tight. He let me bury me face on his shoulder and he holds me like telling me that he’s here with me.

And… he gave me an answer.

“Wolfram I-“

(To be continued) Find out Yuuri’s answer on the next chapter ^_^


	43. Chapter 42

Give Wolfram Back To Me

A Kyou Kara Maoh Fanfiction.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the plot. Otherwise, this wouldn't be a fanfiction.

All rights belong to Tomo Takabayashi, Temari Matsumoto, and Studio Deen

Author's note: Just remember what I said in the 36th chapter update… if you don't remember, please read the author's not there again. Or you might wait for nothing.

(DO NOT SKIP) I MAY HAVE STARTED THIS CHAPTER WITH YUURI’S POV. BUT DON’T THINK THIS WILL BE ANOTHER CLIFF HANGER OF YUURI’S ANSWER. YUURI’S ANSWER IS REVEALED IN THIS CHAPTER. ENJOY ^_^ 

Chapter 42

Yuuri’s POV

“Y-Yuuri!” Wolfram exclaimed and quickly broke free from my hold, regaining his composture.

“Are you okay, Wolfram? Is something bothering you?” I asked worriedly. “You were zoning out. It’s so not like you. You can always tell me, you know.”

“Ah… no. Umh… I’m fine. Really. I just spaced out a bit.” Wolfram said, trying to cover it off.

“Oh, okay. If you say so… Anyway, where are you going? I heard that you’re going to tour the girls around here… done already?” I asked. How odd for Wolfram to be too absorbed on his own thoughts…

“Umh… not yet. I’m not feeling that well right now. I got tired a bit and I’m going to retire to my room for a while. I can always continue the tour later if they still want to.” Wolfram replied. He thought that he got away now… he just didn’t know that what he said made me even more worried.

“Y-You’re not feeling well?! Should I use my healing maryoku?!” I quickly grabbed Wolfram’s hand and started pouring healing maryoku on Wolfram. Did he really feel that bad to admit to someone else that he’s not feeling well?

“Uh, there’s no need for that, Yuuri. I just need to rest.” Wolfram said retracting his hand. Still being stubborn, I see.

“Okay, I’ll accompany you to your room.” I said while circling one of my arm around Wolfam’s waist.

“Whoa!” Wolfram tried to broke free again but I didn’t let it this time. “Yuuri! What do you think you’re doing?! Let go! What will others think if they see us?!” he’s still prying out of his fiancé’s hold… With the blush and all of course.

“I’m not gonna let go, Wolfram. You’re not feeling well. You said that yourself… Actually, what got me worried is that you never admitted being sick or feeling unwell before! And what’s the big deal? I’m just going to accompany you to your room? I guess that it will just be normal for others to see a person supporting his fiancée who is not feeling well.” I said as he started to walk and drag along Wolfram towards the latter’s room.

Along the way…

“What’s gotten in you?” Wolfram whispered. I am quite surprised to hear that question. But I know it’s directed at me, so I answered.

“Worry.” Wolfram was surprise receiving a reply. Why was he even surprised? He shouldn’t ask the question in the first place. He didn’t utter another word after that and just let me take him to his chambers.

We finally reached his room. I told him to sit on the bed then I went to his wardrobe.

What the heck is this place!!! Now I’m not sure if this is a wardrobe or a clothes shop. I sighed and went on to doing what I’m supposed to do. I got out of the wardrobe when I finally found what I’m looking for and hand it to my fiancée.

“What’s that for?” he asked. Was he planning on sleeping in that outfit?

“Just take it and wear it. You’ll be more comfortable with this when you rest.” I said insisting for him to take the clothing.

He reached out and inspected it. It was a nightgown. He suddenly smiled, and I suddenly had butterflies fluttering in my stomach.

“I figured you would be more comfortable to lie down and sleep wearing this than that.” I said with confidence. But then, I suddenly lost all confidence when I thought that Wolf will be changing clothes next so I said, stuttering…“Umh… I- uh… I”ll turn around if you’re uncomfortable… its okay.” I went to the farthest opposite corner of the room pretending to be amused by the things there and didn’t look at him.

“I’m done.” he said a few minutes later. I started to walk back to him. He was about to fold the used clothes.

“Ah! Let me do that for you! You lie down and rest. Take a nap…” I said and started to fold his clothes. He laughed a bit. It was melodic.

“A king must not serve those who are inferior to him like he was their helper or slave. Let me do it.” he said, trying to take the clothes from me. But I won’t have him do the work while he’s not feeling well. He should be resting for goodness sake!

“No. Like I said, I’ll do it. And besides… it’s not like you’re inferior to me. You’re also a maou. You’re the 28th maou!” I said.

“You’re saying it as if I outrank you.” he commented. Well, it’s true, isn’t it?

“Don’t you? Like how I, the 27th maou, outrank the 26th maou. It’s logical to this that you as the 28th one outrank me.” I said.

“I’m not crowned yet, wimp.” I suddenly felt happiness. I’ve been wanting to hear that nickname.

“Yes, you were. You were already in reign.” I still retorted back, hoping to win this argument.

“But I stepped down. That nullifies your argument. Now, give me that.” he said and when he motion to take the clothes from me, I moved it away from him.

“Okay, fine. You won that argument. But you’re also my fiancée. You always say that you look after me because I am your betrothed, then let me do the same to you. I also have the right to look after you. And it weirds me out that you brought up the topic about being king and inferior… You never cared about position before.” I said and continued to fold his clothes. I finished folding and put it on the laundry basket.

“Why are you suddenly like this?” he asked.

“Huh? What are you talking about?” I asked back as I make my way towards him again. I sat on the edge of the bed and waited for his response.

“It’s just that… before, you would cringe and squeak with the slightest mention of our engagement and would insist that it was an accident… But now, you say that we’re fiancés like you never opposed the idea before. Back then, you would try to get away from me as much as you can… Now, you would hug me; circle your arms around my waist… Back then, you’ve never treated in a special way… but now, you’re pulling chair for me, asking me if something’s wrong, having fight with someone just because of me, volunteering to accompany me to bed… W-why? It’s confusing me, Yuuri.” I can’t believe he’s asking me this. For how long was this bothering him already?

“. . . “ I was actually shocked by what he just said and is only still digesting it but I guess he ran out of patience… Not the patience from what he just asked… I know it. It’s the patience for actually hoping and waiting for me.

“Answer me, Yuuri! Why!? What changed, Yuuri!? Is this out of pity!? Tell me! It’s confusing me, Yuuri! And it’s making me hope even though I don’t want to! And it scares me that I might just get hurt yet again… Please Yuuri. Don’t do this to me.” He just exploded right there and then… but it’s not just that. He’s actually crying. And man do I feel bad! I feel so damn guilty for making the strong Wolfram von Bielefeld into this crying fragile angel infront of me.

I … I don’t want him to be like this. I want him to just be like he used to be… always throwing fireballs at me and calling me a wimp… putting me in a head lock and calling me a cheater. I don’t want to see him cry… I want to see him smile.

On instinct, I wrapped my arms around him… and I not going to argue with myself if this is right. He needed this. I can’t just ignore how he needed comfort. And I won’t. I would even gladly be his punching bag if he wants to let all his frustrations out on me. I would gladly receive all of his hits.

I held him tight, like telling him he’s not alone. I let him bury his face on my shoulder. I want for him to depend on me more. I won’t judge him if he shows me his weak moments. It would never change that I think he’s one of the strongest people I’ve ever met.

A couple minutes have passed and I answered his question.

“Wolfram I-“ I already started. But why did my voice seem to stop working? I can’t turn back now! I need to give him an answer. When he heard that I started to speak, he looked pulled away from the hug and looked at me.

I cleared my throat and tried once more.

“Wolfram… I- I’m not sure yet of how I feel… but… I think I’m in love with you.”

Shinou’s POV (Shin Makoku- Shinou’s Temple)

“Oh… how interesting. I see. That’s his move.” I said out loud while looking at the oracle bowl.

“So what? We still aren’t sure of the outcome.” My sage retorted. He’s beside me, watching over the others as well who are in Hexzalia. Ulrike is with us as well.

I chuckled and faced him.

“Well you see, that move is just what I needed.” I told him.

“Then, Shinou Heika… do you mean that…” Ulrike started.

“Yes, Ulrike. I can finally see a preferred outcome.” I smiled devilishly. “Murata… It’s time for us to meddle to secure that outcome. I want you to do something for me.”

“And pray tell me, what do you want me to do?” he narrowed his eyes on me suspiciously.

“First I want you to head over there… when you arrive there, I will communicate with you once again to tell you what you have to do.” I said.

“Why not tell me now?!” he demanded.

“If I tell you now, I can assure you that you can never hide from anyone no matter how much you try that you are planning something. It will be better if you will arrive there without showing anything that can raise their suspicion.” I said.

“You don’t trust my acting?! Seriously!?” he exclaimed. “After my acting with the Soushou!?”

I gave him a look that says all that he needs as an answer. He shook his head in disbelief while looking at me wide eyed. I then smiled at him like I didn’t offend him or something.

“Anyway, Shinou Heika, I want to ask… Why is it that you needed Yuuri Heika’s response to Wolfram-kaka’s question? Is it so important that it didn’t let you foresee the future?” Ulrike asked me.

“Why yes, Ulrike. It is the most important element here.” I answered.

“Oh, I see now! It’s not actually that you can’t foresee the future before. I get it!” Murata exclaimed out of nowhere.

“Geika?” Ulrike is now curious as well on what got Murata spiked.

“You see Ulrike… Shinou Heika and I cannot really foresee the actual future.” He started. I smiled… I see he got the first piece of my puzzle.

“H-how… Then how were you able to foresee and predict the future 4000 years from your time?! How are you to know who should be the next Maoh of our country? You weren’t just picking randomly in hopes that the maoh you chose will do your country good, weren’t you?” Ulrike asked a bit panicky.

“No, no, Ulrike… what he mean is… we can not foresee the ACTUAL FUTURE… but we will be able to foresee a future if we will meddle with it. Meaning, if we would change the future.” I said in Murata’s place.

“Exactly, once we start to meddle with it or even while we’re just planning to meddle with it, we will be able to foresee the future that has been produced by our meddling. From there, we could bend the future into our will for as long as we want then we can just let the future be if we’re finally contented on how it came to.” He finished.

“You are not able to see the real future but if you cause the future to change, you will be able to see its outcome.” Looks like Ulrike finally understand.

“Yes. But the only things that we can’t meddle are matters that concern the feelings of people. We can choose the next maou… we can choose if it’s time for another maou… we can choose if there will be a flood… we can choose if there will be a drought. But we cannot choose who a person will fall in love with. We cannot choose who a person will get jealous with… We cannot choose who a person will lust for. Anything that involves emotion is beyond our reach.” I explained further.

“Now back to what I’m saying…. It’s not that you can’t foresee that future… It’s just that there’s an element in that prediction that’s missing! The final piece of the preferred future you’re talking about is Shibuya’s feelings for Lord von Bielefeld!” He really did found out the first piece to my puzzle. As expected of my sage.

“Yes. And now that I’ve secured the bog hole in my prediction… I can now make my move to meddle and bend the future into our will. We will help our young maou get his fiancée back from the kidnappers.” I said and my sage made his way out of the room we are in… probably to prepare for his departure.

(To Be Continued) I hope you like it. Happy Halloween everybody!!!


	44. Chapter 43

Give Wolfram Back To Me

A Kyou Kara Maoh Fanfiction.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the plot. Otherwise, this wouldn't be a fanfiction.

All rights belong to Tomo Takabayashi, Temari Matsumoto, and Studio Deen

Author's note: Just remember what I said in the 36th chapter update… if you don't remember, please read the author's not there again. Or you might wait for nothing.

Chapter 43

Wolfram’s POV

He hugged me… and while he’s hugging me, he said to me, “Wolfram… I- I’m not sure yet of how I feel… but… I think I’m in love with you.”

My eyes went wide. My tears stopped falling. I held my breath. I feel butterflies in my stomach. My heart beats so fast that it may fly out of my chest. I feel so much bliss and happiness that I can already die.

Time seemed to stop for me… And actually, I never want it to move again. I just want to stay in this moment forever. Because I’m afraid that if the time moved again… Yuuri will take back those words… 

Those words… those words that I’ve been dying to hear for so long… those words that I thought I would never hear… those words that I give up on… now he finally said it to me.

To hell I care if he’s not sure! I have already given up… I already stopped hoping that he would ever had the slightest chance to develop romantic feelings for me. I already dismissed all thoughts about him confessing to me or even showing care for me. I already accepted that he won’t return my feelings that I was even ready renounce our engagement anytime he ask for it… 

But now, he’s taking care of me… he’s trying his best to comfort me… he’s hugging me… and ,even though now sure, he said that they’re a chance that he is indeed in love with me. I just want to stay in this moment…

But alas! Time still continued to move. 

He pulled back a little and held me by my shoulders. He looked into my eyes with so much love, gentleness and concern. My heart almost melted. I’ve never seen him look at me nor at anyone like that.

“I already have these feelings for you for quite some time now… I’m sorry. It’s just that I was scared… I know that you’ve been waiting for so long… and I know it’s unfair to you to ask for more. But please wait a little more… I just want to sort out how I feel. This is the first time I’ve felt this way to anyone that it’s even confusing me. But I know that I don’t want to lose you.” He said then smile at me so lovingly that put me in daze. He gently guided me to lie down on the bed. I was still in trance.

“You have to lie down now and rest, take a nap. You’re not feeling well right? I’ll wake you up when it’s time for dinner, okay? Just forget everything that bothers you for now. It’s not good for you to think about your problems while you’re sick, okay?” then he kissed my forehead. He pulled back and smiled at me again.

I don’t know why but I felt like everything’s okay. I felt contented and relaxed. I closed my eyes and fell asleep quickly. But before I fully fell asleep, just a millisecond before, I felt his warm lips once more on my forehead… then I went to dreamland.

Yuuri’s POV

He’s asleep now. I stood up arranged his blanket, covering his body to keep it from getting cold. Well, he quickly fell asleep… as always. I can’t help but smile.

‘So you finally acknowledge what you’re heart is trying to say for the past couple years…’ I can hear my maou self once again.

“I did not say I fully acknowledge it… I even said ‘I’m not sure’.” I retorted, in my mind only… I cannot voice it out or else I’ll look like an idiot talking to myself and I may also wake Wolfram up.

‘Really now? You’re still in denial after you just confessed?! What a laugh!’

“I’m just telling the truth!”

‘Oh please… I know that you know that you really feel something for him way back then… I know that you’ve already realized it way back then… I know you already knew that you’ve loved him for quite some time already. You just can’t believe it… or you didn’t want to believe it. You denied it all the time in your head. Because back then, you think of it as something that is wrong.” I really don’t want to talk to him… but it’s not like I can avoid it.

“Well sorry… It’s not my fault that I was born and raised in a country that sees same sex relationship as taboo. It has been imprinted on my mind… not by my parents… but by the whole society.”

‘Well, I know. That’s why I can’t fully blame you… but you can’t deny that you are on fault as well. I may have been silent before… but I always know when you are talking to yourself, denying your feelings… trying to convince yourself. I can’t help but laugh everytime.’

“Well, we are one person… so it won’t surprise that you know my thoughts… I’m actually glad that you just let me be that time. Oh… wait. That means you also knew when was the time we actually started to feel something for Wolf!”

‘Well, yes. Naturally. I’m not as dense and as prejudiced as you are even though we are but one person.’ Same person as we are… Sometimes, I still wish we aren’t and is itching to hit him or something. Anyway…

“When was it? … And what is this that I feel? … Is this really love? It’s not just that what they call puppy love or something…. Right?” I asked, for even I don’t know how I feel yet. I gotta admit it. I AM DENSE.

‘You answer that yourself. Do you really think that what you feel for him is just what the people on earth call puppy love?! Within you, I know that you already know the answer. You’re just not accepting it fully.’

“So you mean… I AM in love with him? As in really in love?!”

‘Looks like you still need to sort yourself out. I can’t believe that after you said that you don’t want to lose him, you’re still unsure of how you feel. After all those signs and experiences that you listed on your journal… you still haven’t figured it out yourself…’

“The journal?...” I whispered… Maybe ten minutes have passed and he didn’t speak… And I am just thinking of what I wrote in that journal …Then it all clicked! “OH MY GOD!”

I knew I’m dense… but I didn’t know that I’m THIS dense… Oh GOD! That’s why my maou self keep on mentioning that journal! Because that journal alone is enough for me to realize how I really feel! “I … I- I AM IN LOVE WITH WOLFRAM!!!”

Murata’s POV

What’s Shinou’s big deal not telling me what he wants me to do in Hexzalia. I mean, I’m perfectly confident of my acting skills. The only weakness I have is if there’s a hot, devilishly sexy, and sinfully beautiful creature that I have to have a romantic scene with. I know because I am part of the drama club back in my school on earth. And I always lose my focus whenever I will have a scene with someone like that.

I mean it happened to me thrice already. The latest one was last two month in our play for the school festival and I am acting as the prince… the one who is playing the princess is a freshman. But she is NOT a cute girl… She is hot! Good thing I was able to pull the acting together with fewer mistakes than in our practice.

Anyway, right now. I’m at Blood Pledge Castle, talking to Hube about my departure. And I am going to leave as soon as possible today. Preferably, right now. I’ve already prepared my things and all that we’re preparing is the boat. Hube offered that he will accompany me but I told him that I’ll be fine and the castle needs someone who will look out for it.

A soldier then approached us and said, “Your Eminence, the boat is now ready to leave.”

“Ahh! Great! Well, Hube… I’m off! Take good care of the castle, okay!?” I said as I walk farther away from him.

“Yes, Your Eminence.” He replied.

Now, I’m aboard the ship and am sailing towards Hexzalia.

Shinou’s POV

“Hmmm… he’s already on his way… I should tell the ones in Hexzalia about his arrival.” I said to Ulrike.

“I wonder why didn’t His Eminence just sent a letter… or told them with the use of the oracle bowl before he left the temple.” Wow… Ulrike had a point there! Looks like my sage was thinking too much of what I want him to do that it didn’t cross his mind that he should tell the others about his arrival.

“Well, it can’t be helped now. We should do it ourselves.” I said and then waved my hand so the scene in the oracle bowl will change into the happenings in Hexzalia. I focused it on the castle in Hexzalia…I dipped my hand and began to speak.

“Greetings Hexzalia, I am Shinou. The founder of Shin Makoku. I am speaking to all of thee from here in thy temple in country of thine. And I know that all thou art already aware of the stay of some of people of thine in your castle. I am hereby to inform thee of yet another arrival. My sage hath already departed from Shin Makoku and is on his way. I hope thou wilt welcome him warmly and see to his accommodation. I sent him the personally for some business thou art all about to find out. Now, I have delivered thy message, I bid all of the farewell.” 

I retracted my hand from the water of the oracle bowl.

“There we go. Now they know of his arrival.” I said,

“But Shinou Heika. What is his eminence really to do in Hexzalia?” Ulrike asked me.

“For cover… He will propose a confidential alliance to the leaders of Hexzalia. Since they are a neutral country, they wouldn’t want to publically announce their alliance to our country.” I said.

“That is for cover… so what is his true purpose of going there, Heika.”

“Why Ulrike... I sent him there to woo my dear descendant!”

(To Be Continued)


	45. Chapter 44

Give Wolfram Back To Me

A Kyou Kara Maoh Fanfiction.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the plot. Otherwise, this wouldn't be a fanfiction.

All rights belong to Tomo Takabayashi, Temari Matsumoto, and Studio Deen

Author's note: Just remember what I said in the 36th chapter update… if you don't remember, please read the author's not there again. Or you might wait for nothing.

Chapter 44

Normal POV

“Greetings Hexzalia,” everyone in the castle looked up, startled by the sudden voice they’re hearing. The people from Shin Makoku instantly recognized that voice.

“I am Shinou. The founder of Shin Makoku.” Of course, they knew who Shinou is… but they’re still shocked to hear from him, especially the ones who are Hexzalians. They all stopped what they’re doing to hear all that this divine being from Shin Makoku is to say.

”I am speaking to all of thee from here in thy temple in country of thine. And I know that all thou art already aware of the stay of some of people of thine in your castle. I am hereby to inform thee of yet another arrival. My sage hath already departed from Shin Makoku and is on his way. I hope thou wilt welcome him warmly and see to his accommodation. I sent him the personally for some business thou art all about to find out. Now, I have delivered thy message, I bid all of thee farewell.”

Whispers and murmurs can be heard right after.

King Nestor’s POV

“Yet another guest is to arrive… looks like we need to ready another room for him. And it looks like he is a man of great importance in their country.” I commented after the announcement we just heard from the skies. My, oh my… These Mazokus really have convenient abilities.

“Well, that Shinou person did just say he is the great sage of their country.” My wife replied. I chuckled.

“Watch your words, Amanda. That Shinou person you’re talking about is a divine spirit who the Mazokus sees as someone akin to a god. He may even be hearing everything that’s happening here.” I jokingly warned her.

“Oh shut up! I’ll go and tell some servants to ready another room which will fit a person of such importance such as our incoming guest.” She said and stood up from her seat. By the way, we are in our room’s balcony. I watched her as she leave the room to look for someone to give the job to.

“Great sage, huh… Maybe I can even ask for some advice in running my kingdom…” I said to myself.

Damian’s POV

I was telling my brother what just occurred in my room… about the patheticness of Wolfram’s king/fiancé. Jonathan was no longer here when I arrived, that’s actually a great thing. And it was a good talk. My brother and I were enjoying the conversation. And then we heard a voice from the sky. And damn were we scared and shocked. What was that?!

And after that announcement, I looked at my brother.

“Looks like another mazoku is about to come here for a business who knows what… Great sage huh.” I commented.

“I wonder what he’s like…” My brother then said.

“Huh?”

“I mean, what does he look like and how does he act. I mean being a great sage means he is very wise and well-respected…” he said.

“Are you saying you want to be like him? Maybe he’s an old geezer… and is not fashionable. He may even have a long beard/mustache. Who knows only how to wear robes and always speaks metaphorically. Dude! I don’t want you to be like that!” I exclaimed.

“Baka! Not like that! I just want to have his air that dictates you to respect him. I want his looks as if he knows it all. I want even just some of his wisdom! That’s all! Even I’m not expecting him to be a young, good looking, hot/sexy and fashionable guy who can get girls’ attention. If he were that kind, I would even think of him as a rival for Wolfram’s heart. But yeah… I don’t expect something like that. Even just the term sage gives you an impression of an old man.” He chuckled.

Murata’s POV

I’m on my way to Hexzalia. And actually, I’m in one of the corners of my room sitting and praying out of fear.

Why do you ask? Because I was actually talking with the captain of this ship, who looks oddly pale for me. And then he kinda slipped a detail that almost scared my sanity out.

You see, this ship I’m using is travelling at a faster speed than Lady Cecilie’s cruise ship… maybe thrice faster. It didn’t bother me at first. I thought it was even a convenience since I want to arrive there as fast as I can to be able to reach Hexzalia before dinner.

But then he mentioned that the reason this ship is moving faster than ordinary ones… He said that Anissina modified this ship, that’s why it’s faster. And he even said that it’s actually the first time they’re going to use this ship after it’s been modified by her. Meaning this trip is an experimental trip to see if Anissina’s modification of the ship is successful.

Right now, I’m currently praying to all the gods I know of to save my life.

I mean, anytime, something could explode… anytime, the ship could sink while we’re at mid-ocean… anytime, we could all die.

Why did they even use this ship! I know I said that I want the fastest one they’ve got… but this is insane! It may be the fastest, but certainly the most risky! How could they make me use this kind of dangerous vehicle in my trip! Could they have even lesser care of the importance for my life?!

“My sage.” I then herd his voice from the sky.

“Shinou!” I exclaimed.

“My, my… you look not good my sage. Do not worry. I won’t let anything bad happen to you. You have yet to fulfill the mission I gave you.” He said.

“My life is in danger right now and you’re worrying about that!”

“You are not in danger. Like I said, I won’t let anything bad happen to you. Anyway, I will tell you the first half of what you will do in Hexzalia.” He started. I then sat properly, all fear washed from my being replaced all with irritation.

“First half?! Why not ALL of it!?!!?!” What’s his deal!?

“You’ll know soon enough. Anyway… you are going to propose a confidential alliance to the leaders of their country as cover for your true mission… that’s all. Need I say more?”

Confidential? Oh… I see what he means… they are after all a neutral country. For cover huh… he doesn’t really want me to know my true mission until I arrive at Hexzalia.

“No, I get it. It’s because they’re a neutral country and it will cause rage to the other countries they’re trading with who still despises Shin Makoku.”I replied to him.

“Exactly. You already got it the moment I said those words. I expect nothing less from my sage. That’s all, I’ll talk to you once again when you arrive at the castle.” I then replied a soft ‘sure’. My real mission… it’s intriguing me… what is it?

Could it be that I am to kill someone in Hexzalia? Could it be that I’m going there so that Shinou could possess me and do what he is planning? Is Hexzalia hiding something from us that only Shinou knows of? … and so many more questions of possible missions that Shinou could give me.

I was lost in thought… too deep in my thinking that I thought I was about to die when there was a loud noise that I heard, almost like a crash or something breaking.

Shit. Shit. Shit! I then panicked… wow… would you look at that. The GREAT SAGE OF SHIN MAKOKU who planned the defeat of the originators is cowering in fear of the idea that this ship I’m travelling on has been modified by the MAD SCIENTIST.

Shinou! Curse you!!!

I quickly went out my room to check what was wrong… to check what was that noise… Then I slipped. I stepped on something slippery. It was water. And there was a crew worker that is cleaning up lots and lots of broken… are those plates… no… glasses? And a pitcher?

“I- I am so sorry, Your Eminence… It was an accident. I was about to bring you something to drink but then it’s as if someone pushed me. But when I looked back, there was no one there. I’m so sorry if I startled you or something… and I’m sorry as well for the mess. But please believe me… It really was an accident.” Said the crew who is already wiping the wet floor.

“No… It’s okay.” I stood up and went to my room. Damn. That got my pants wet and cold!

Then I heard a laugh… from the skies.

“Oh, my stomach… You should have seen your face. It was priceless.”

“Damn you Shinou!!!” I shouted.

“You’re really paranoid about the modification of the ship and about who was the one who modified it… it was so funny I can’t help but play a little prank.” He teased.

“I could have had a heart attack! And then you wouldn’t have someone do this mission for you!” I talked back.

“But you didn’t. Well, I bid you farewell, my sage.”

“Argh! Shinou!!!”

And then a few hours have passed. Someone then knocked on my door.

“Yes?” I said.

“Your Eminence. The land of Hexzalia is already at view. That’s all, my lord.”

“Whoo! Thank goodness. I survived the travel without getting almost killed (except for the mini-heart attack Shinou caused)”

I grabbed my thing and went outside to watch as the ship gets closer to land.

Then while the ship still hasn’t reached the port… I heard a whisper…

“Oh… and one last thing. When you get there… and see my descendant. Give him a tight hug for me. You can turn it into a malicious hug if you want to… Just kidding.” It was Shinou.

“E-EH?!?!?!”

(To be Continued)


	46. Chapter 45

Give Wolfram Back To Me

A Kyou Kara Maoh Fanfiction.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the plot. Otherwise, this wouldn't be a fanfiction.

All rights belong to Tomo Takabayashi, Temari Matsumoto, and Studio Deen

Author's note: Just remember what I said in the 36th chapter update… if you don't remember, please read the author's not there again. Or you might wait for nothing. (but please don’t rush me… I’m really busy and under a lot of pressure)

Chapter 45

Murata’s POV

We now arrived at the port. I had my cloak on so that my double black appearance won’t catch too much attention. But still, I had the crew of the ship carry my luggage for me. I am their sage after all. When I stepped down from the deck of the ship, there were suddenly around ten to fifteen soldiers who lined up in front of me. And one, who I presume to be their officer, stepped forward and greeted me.

“Greetings, I am Victor Eberhardt, a lieutenant. You must be the great sage of Shin Makoku. It is an honor for us that you visited in our country. Please let us carry your luggage and escort you and your party to the castle.” He said.

I made my voice a little deeper and I used my ‘great sage’ accent and tone which I use when I was still who I am 4000 years ago. I haven’t used this tone/accent for so long. I want them to have a great impression of me you know.

“Only I wilt proceed to the castle. Thy crew will be going back to Shin Makoku… That reminds me, how did thee know that I’m the sage from Shin Makoku? I have thy cloak on and this ship doesn’t have the flag of Shin Makoku raised.” I replied.

“You are the only one who arrived at our dock who have people to carry your luggage for you. That already shows that you are a person of great importance.” He said.

“Then that means thou art only assuming… So what will thee do if I weren’t the one thou art expecting. What will you do about the embarrassment then?” I teased a little bit.

“I… um…” he can’t form a word. Hahahaha. I chuckled slightly and said…

“I am only teasing. You all know that didn’t happen so you do not need to worry. And besides, you could have just replied ‘But it didn’t happen, fortunately’. You could have won the argument then. No need to be so stiff. I won’t bite.” I said as a ship crew hand my luggage to one of the soldiers lined up.

“O-of course. It’s truly a great honor to have a conversation with such a wise person. Oh… This way please. There’s a carriage waiting for you.” He said and motioned to leave and lead the way.

“Wait.” I said. I turned around and face the crew. “Have a safe journey back to our country. And thank you for bringing me here safely.”

“Take care, your eminence. Please send our greetings to his majesty, and to the lords and ladies.” They said, bowed and went aboard again.

“Now we can leave.” I then said to the officer. He led me to this dark purple carriage with gold designs. They said that it will only take a few minutes to the castle. Thank goodness. I had too much of travelling today.

Wolfram’s POV

I-is there an earthquake? No… someone is shaking me. No! Let me sleep a little bit more! But the hand didn’t stop shaking me. I slowly opened my eyes with a frown on my face.

“Yuuri… why!?” I pouted. “I still want to sleep…” I pouted again.

“As much as I hate to disturb you from your sleep, since you look so delicate and cute, Murata is to arrive at the castle a few minutes from now and we need to there to greet him.” He explained.

“Okay, I’m up. But G-geika is to come here?! I never heard of it!” I said.

“Well you see… Shinou spoke to us from the sky and announce Murata’s arrival. Come on Wolfram. You need to change your clothes.” He said.

“Sh-Shinou… you know what… I’m just gonna go with it. I can’t believe too much happen while I’m asleep. Wait for me here, don’t go greet him without me.” I said then went to the wardrobe.

This time I pulled whatever clothing my hand first touch and went to the fitting room. And I only realized how I look or what the clothing I picked look like after I’m done putting it on.

It is a blue robe-like clothing, something similar to what Saralegui wears but this is more elegant and well-made. I’m not saying that what Saralegui wears is not well-made. It’s just that this is really made first class. It doesn’t have much design except for the gold linings and some gold embroidery on the chest part of the clothing. It made me look slim, in a good and sexy way. I got out after I tool a good look at my reflection.

“Let’s go, Yuuri!” I said and started walking towards the door. But then he grabbed my hand. “What?”

“Let me complement your outfit first.” He said then he encircled his arms around my waist and nested his chin on my shoulder. “You look beautiful in that outfit. It suits you.”

“Tch… I look good in every outfit I wear.” I retorted.

“That it is. But you look best when you’re wearing blue, white or black. It suits you so. Blue. A true Bielefeld color. The family that ruled over the waters of Shin Makoku with its navy, despite being a line of fire wielders. Black. The color of royalty, which you are born as, still are and will always be. White. The color that signifies purity, light, loyalty and many more. It all suit you.” I can feel blush creep to my cheeks.

“T-thank you. Okay… Yuuri. That’s enough complement. We need to go.” I said to hide my embarrassment.

“Oh! You’re right! Haha. Let’s go, Wolfram!” he said then took my left hand and led me out of the room.

Then we arrived by the front gate of the castle where everyone else is waiting. We nodded at each other as acknowledgement/greeting.

“My my…might I say, you look lovely in that outfit, my prince.” Prince Adan said to me. Wait… did he just say that I’m his prince?! What the heck!

“True. Indeed you look magnificent, Wolfram.” Damian then complemented as well.

“That’s so sweet of you two. Thank you.” I smiled softly at them. Then I noticed them look at my left hand, which is entwined with Yuuri’s. They visibly frowned. I pretend I didn’t notice at all and is just waiting for the sage.

Then I noticed that mother and the girls took notice as well. Oh Shinou… I want to tell them what occurred after I left them at the garden. I will bet they will squeal their lives out. They looked at me and smiled knowingly. I can’t help but smile at them in return mixed with an obvious embarrassment. But I became too embarrassed a couple minutes after and I let go of his hand.

Then the gates slowly opened and we saw an elegant carriage coming. It stopped in front of us and one of the guards opened the door. There stepped out His Eminence with his cloak on. Wait… why the cloak on? He’s in castle grounds isn’t he?!

“Greetings, everyone. I am Murata Ken, the current reincarnation of Jenus, the Legendary Great Sage of Shin Makoku.” He nodded right after. It’s only logical that he wouldn’t bow down even just a little. His position is like that of a king, only he will never be replaced from that position of his. But really, why the cloak on?!  
“Greetings, Your Eminence.”

“Greetings, Geika.”

“Hello, Murata.”

“Greetings, our Beloved Daikenja!”

“Greetings, Great Sage”

Different greetings were replied.

“It’s an honor to have the Legendary Soukoku Daikenja of Shin Makoku to be a guest in our castle. I am Nestor Zedler. King of Hexzalia. This is my queen, Amanda. My sons, Adan and Damian.” King Nestor introduced.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Your Majesty. Thank you for welcoming me in your castle.” Geika said in reply.

“Hey, Murata! What’cha doin’ here?” Yuuri then asked.

“Well, Shinou ordered me to propose something to the leaders of Hexzalia. But that can wait. I’m not in a rush about that.” The great sage replied.

Yuuri and Geika talked a little more… and as they talk, I heard Damian and Adan whispering to each other.

“He’s too short, don’t you think?” -Damian.

“And his voice is young too.” -Adan.

“Maybe he’s just slouching. I mean he has that cloak on, right? There’s a possibility.” -Damian.

“True. And maybe he’s not as old as we think… not like 400 or something… maybe his age is like Lady Celie’s or older… you know… 200 to 300 (mazoku age)” -Adan.

What!? Did I hear that correctly?! They think the Great Sage is an old man? Hahahha…. That’s so funny. I couldn’t help but giggle softly.

They both looked at me.

“What?” they asked in unison. I giggled again. They looked at each other, confused.

“Aww… Lord von Bielefeld, you’re so cute when you giggle.” I suddenly heard the great sage.

“E-eh?!” Then I was shocked by his next move. I didn’t expect it. He hugged me, ‘tightly’ if I would add. Everyone looks at us shocked, my brothers… mother… Greta… just EVERYONE! And I can’t help the blush that is threatening to rise to my cheeks.

And while he’s hugging me. “I see you’re really fine. I’m so glad that nothing bad happened to you. Even Shinou and I were worried. And it frustrates us that we can’t do anything about it.” That caught my attention. They were worried about me? Shinou and the Great Sage?! I was touched. I didn’t know they cared for me to that extent.

Then something caught my eye. I saw Yuuri looking at us. And damn, he looks so jealous. As well as the two princes of Hexzalia, they frowns are too obvious for me and everyone not to notice. And I decided to take advantage of that. I wanna see Yuuri’s and the Princes’ reaction.

“Oh…Thank you for worrying about me, Geika. It warms my heart that the two most influencial identities of Shin Makoku worries about me… especially to that extent.” I said and smiled warmly and thankfully to the great sage.

“Oh, you can just call me, Murata… or even Ken!” he said.

“E-eh?! But that would be improper.” I said but he cut me off.

“Then that’s an order.” He ended the argument then and there.

“Of course, Ken.” I am obliged to do so since it’s an order. But I admit that if feels less stiff calling him by his name. He then pulled back and stepped backward. He smiled at me warmly. “And, I will call you by your name ‘Wolfram’ as well.”

I smiled softly and replied. “Of course.”

Then Yuuri came between us. And I heard what he said to Ken even though it was just a whisper.

“What do you think you’re doing, Murata?!” –Yuuri.

“What do you mean, Shibuya?!”- Ken

“I mean you were obviously flirting with MY FIANCEE! Don’t do that Murata. He is not a maiden in the Shrine Temple who you could flirt with. And you’re my best friend!” – Yuuri. Am I hearing this right?! Wow… I feel another wave of blush coming.

“No worries, Shibuya. Wolfram is only yours. I know that. And besides, I won’t push myself to a person who doesn’t like me. Also… I’m rooting for you two!” –Ken

“Anyway… Sorry for this cloak. It’s just that I didn’t want to catch many people’s attention because of my double back trait. Here, let me just remove this.” Ken said and removed his cloak.

And poorly concealed gasps were heard. From the princes of Hexzalia. And their faces were that of someone who was taught that water burns while fire make you wet finally told that they were taught wrong and it was the other way around.Hahaha. Such priceless faces.

Actually, even the king and queen of Hexzalia looked shocked… but not as shocked as their sons.

“Y-You’re definitely NOT an old geezer!” Damian exclaimed loudly.

“Not one bit!” Adan added.

I laughed loudly at that comment. All the people from Shin Makoku laughed as well.

After laughing a bit, Ken said…”You really thought that I was that old just because of my title?” then laughed again.

Queen Amanda smacked his sons’ heads. Looks like she got over from her shock.

“You two! No matter the age, he is still the great sage of Shin Makoku. How disrespectful of you!” she said.

“Forgive us.” They said in unison.

“Well, it is true for my soul… it as old as 4000 years. But my body… I hate to break it to ya, but I’m younger than both of you.” He said.

That gave them a shock again.

“And if we were rivals on someone’s heart. You’re better off finding a new person to love. I got the wit and the talent. I got more experience and wisdom than all of the people of this world right now put all together. Not mentioning that I’m young and my looks aren’t that bad either.” He even boasted.

I just have to try to stop from laughing again. The looks on those two idiot’s faces are really just priceless.

“Uh, well… Would you like to enter the castle now and have a taste of our castle’s specialties?” King Nestor just saved his sons from further embarrassment.

“Oooh! I would love that.” He said.

“Then must we all proceed to the dining area.” King Nestor said and we did.

I was just walking towards the dining room when someone swung his arm around my shoulder. And when I looked at who it is. It was geika. Yuuri is visibly frowning again and the two princes whispered to each other again… and of course, I heard it… again, hahahah!

“He’s targeting Wolfram!” said Damian.

“Another rival appeared. This is now a tough one.”

And so on…

Hahahah! 

They really think that Geika is trying to pursue me? How funny. I mean geika may act like this but he’s just naturally friendly, touchy, flirty and clingy… may I add perverted. But I know that he know that stepping out of the line won’t do him good. I am a short-tempered fire wielder after all.

Murata’s POV

‘Satisfied?’

Currently, I am having a conversation with Shinou, in my mind. Since when were we having the conversation… since I arrive in this castle. All those words and all those actions I just did back there… they were all Shinou’s instructions. Not that I mind. It’s not that bad… except the hug with Lord von Bielefeld and this arm around his shoulder… I almost faltered on my acting.

I mean, when I’m this close to Lord von Bielefeld… I can’t help but notice how beautiful he really is. I can see his face up close and let me look at all of his perfect features.

‘Very much.’-Shinou.

‘What are you playing at, Shinou? What’s my true mission here?!’-me

‘You haven’t figured out after what I made you do?’-Shinou

‘Do you think I would still be asking!?’-me

‘You are going to woo him. You are going to flirt with him up until his face is redder than that of your world’s red apple. And I want you to do it openly.’-Shinou

‘What!’

(To Be Continued)


	47. Chapter 46

Give Wolfram Back To Me

A Kyou Kara Maoh Fanfiction.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the plot. Otherwise, this wouldn't be a fanfiction.

All rights belong to Tomo Takabayashi, Temari Matsumoto, and Studio Deen

Author's note: Just remember what I said in the 36th chapter update… if you don't remember, I DON’T UPDATE WHEN THERE IS NO REQUEST, SO PLEASE REQUEST (MAY IT BE IN COMMENT/REVIEW OR PM). Or you might wait for nothing. (but please don’t rush me… I’m really busy and under a lot of pressure) I update mostly every week, but when I am busy, I go for two weeks update time difference.

Chapter 46

Murata’s POV

As I said… I am talking to Shinou…

‘What!’-me

‘Exactly as you heard me, my friend.’ -Shinou

‘Hey Shinou… if you want me dead, just say so. Shibuya’s looks could already kill back there with the hug and even now while my arms are around his fiancée. Even though he hasn’t realize his feelings yet, I’m pretty sure he’s already in the protective and possessive stage already.’-me

‘Actually, my sage… he already realized his feelings.’ – Shinou

‘He did?! When!?’ -me

‘While you’re on your way there, he figured it out while my descendant was asleep.’ -Shinou

‘Then that means I’m in a bigger pinch! You expect me to flirt with Lord von Bielefeld openly despite knowing the fact that Yuuri can turn ‘maou mode’ on me any moment and forget that I’m his best friend?!’-me

‘Well, that is a problem… Well, you just have to tell him.’ -Shinou

‘huh?’-me

‘Tell him about this plan… only him. So he won’t be jealous if you make you moves. ’-Shinou

‘So you’re telling me to tell my best friend that I’m going to woo his fiancée, like asking his permission? Are you sure you still want me to live? I would rather back down on this mission, Shinou’-me

‘Tell him that it’s my plan… that it is to divert the attention of the Hexzalian princes to you so that he can make his own move on his fiancée to the my descendant will feel secured about his feelings. Tell him that you will just be the ultimate decoy.’ -Shinou

‘. . .’

‘My sage...’-Shinou

‘Fine!’-me

Then our conversation ended. Well, at least he gave me some idea on how to tell it to Shibuya…

“Oy! Shibuya…” I started. I removed my arms around von Bielefeld-kyo’s shoulders and went beside him instead.

“What?” he asked, traces of irritation and jealousy still obvious on his face. Damn, he got it bad.

“Show me to the bathroom.” I said.

“Eh? Can’t you have the servants do that for you?” he replied.

“I also want to talk to you on the way.” I said. I gave him a look… one that only he can understand. A look that means ‘we need to talk’ that I give him whenever we will have a problem with our baseball team back on earth.

“Okay, fine... Minna, I’ll show Murata to the bathroom…We’ll be quick … but you can start without us.” He said and then he started walking towards the bathroom, or so I think. I did say that I want him to show me to the bathroom, but he must have taken the hint that I just wanted to talk with him privately.

Looks like he didn’t take hint. We’re here inside a bathroom. Well, there’s nothing I can do. Better start talking and explaining right away.

“So do your stuff and I’ll be waiting outside.” He said then started to walk towards the door.

“Shibuya, all I wanted is to talk to you alone. That is why I made this excuse.” I made it clear to him.

“So what do you want to talk about?” he asked.

“Well, you must have noticed my advances to von Bielefeld-kyo.” I started.

“Yeah. And it pisses me off. So much. Murata, you’re my best friend. But if you’re going to be my rival, I can assure you I can forget all those years we’ve known each other.” His voice is dangerous as expected.

“You got it wrong, Shibuya. I’m not interested in your fiancée.” I always need to be on point to Shibuya or else he wouldn’t understand.

“What do you mean?! If you don’t like him that way, then why the advances? Do you have a death wish?” he asked me.

“Shinou’s orders.” I stated simply.

“Oh, that meddling prankster! Why did he even want to make you do this? Is this for his amusement again?” hahaha meddling prankster… ahahha… what a nickname Shibuya’s got for Shinou.

“Actually, it’s to divert the attention of the Hexzalian princes to me. If they think that I’m a rival as well, and a more capable rival, they will compete with me and ignore you. In your advantage, you can make your moves to admit to Lord von Bielefeld that you really are in love with him and make your moves to make him feel secured of your feeling for him. Shinou’s actually helping you. And he’s using me. So please, no need to feel insecure when I make moves on your fiancée, I’m just an ultimate decoy. Athough I can’t help it if you will feel jealous. But please, Shibuya, let me do this. This will be advantage to you as well.” I finished.

“And what if Wolfram starts to develop feelings for you? What if he falls for you?!” Hmm… Shibuya is all grown up now. He’s in love and he’s got it really bad.

“He won’t.” I stated simply. I said it in a way that is has so much confidence. And in a way that it has no other meaning than what it really means. He made a few faces before speaking again.

“Will you let him know.” He asked.

“No. His reactions will lack the emotions and won’t be convincing as when he doesn’t know. It’s for the best. No one else will know except you.” I know it’s a hard decision to make. But it’s for the better. He’s got to agree with this.

“F-fine! Damn you, Murata!” I can’t help but laugh at that.

“Okay now, let’s go back. They must be wondering by now.” I said and started pushing him towards the door. But then he planted his foot on the floor. “Shibuya?”

“I’m not done yet, Murata.” He stated.

“Huh? What is it?” I asked, confused.

“I will participate in this act and make your acting more believable.” He stated.

“What do you mean by that?” I asked, although I already have an idea. I just wish it isn’t the case.

“I will react as though I didn’t know that you’re only acting. I’ll act naturally on my feelings. So your part of the act might be a bit painful.” He said.

“Damn you, Shibuya. You’re shit.” I can’t help but comment.

“I know. But so are you.” He said. And then we went to the dining room.

Wolfram’s POV

We’re in the dining room, waiting for those two.

“Hey, Wolfram…” Damian got my attention.

“Yes?” I asked.

“What do you think of your sage?” he asked out of nowhere. I just answered what came to my mind first.

“Respectable. Wise. Intelligent. Resourceful. Friendly. Touchy... Flirty… Clingy… Prankster… um, Perverted…” then I was cut off.

“What?!?!” coming from the two princes. They made faces with unmistakable displeasure.

“Wolfie-dear… don’t ruin his eminence’s name too much in front of other people.” Mother scolded.

“Don’t ruin too much? I think he shouldn’t ruin it at all.” Gunter said.

“Whatever.” I commented.

“What’s taking them so long, anyway?” Greta said in a pout.

“I’ll go check on them.” I said but then the doors opened revealing the two people we were waiting for.

“Hello, everyone.” Yuuri greeted.

“What took you so long?” I asked.

“Did Wolfram us that much?” Ken said out of nowhere.

“W-what are you talking about? It’s just that you two took so long and we can’t start eating.” I stated.

“ehh… what a downer.” He said. What the hell’s up with him? I looked at Yuuri and he has a very awful frown plastered on his face. Unconcealed jealousy on display.

I sat down again and Yuuri sat by my right… But I was shocked that Ken sat at my other side.

“Let’s start.” Ken said. Then he looked at me and winked. What the hell’s going on here?!

(to be continued) Please read the author’s note I beg you.


	48. Chapter 47

Give Wolfram Back To Me

A Kyou Kara Maoh Fanfiction.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the plot and my OCs of course. Otherwise, this wouldn't be a fanfiction. Any resemblance to real life names, situations, etc. is pure coincidence.

All rights belong to Tomo Takabayashi, Temari Matsumoto, and Studio Deen

Author's note: Just remember what I said in the 36th chapter update… if you don't remember, I DON’T UPDATE WHEN THERE IS NO REQUEST, SO PLEASE REQUEST (MAY IT BE IN COMMENT/REVIEW OR PM). Or you might wait for nothing. (but please don’t rush me… I’m really busy and under a lot of pressure) I update mostly every week, but when I am busy, I go for two weeks update time difference.

Chapter 47

Wolfram’s POV

Aarrgghh!!! I don’t know anymore!

What in Shinou’s name is happening here!?

What’s up with the great sage?!

Dinner’s done. Everyone else went to their respective chambers. Currently, I am walking with Yuuri in the center garden. It should be a romantic scene but damn it’s not. I’m irritated and my temper hasn’t calm down yet. My mood shouldn’t be as down since Yuuri is with me, but… Argh! I’m really pissed off! Actually, I asked Yuuri to walk with me in this garden to help me cool off and to have an alone time with him. But yeah… nothing’s happening.

Or so I thought. As I was walking, he stopped on his tracks. I slowed my pace down and was about to look back and ask but he suddenly held my hand and made me turn around so that I face him.

“Wolfram, is something wrong?” Yuuri asked out of the blue, still holding my hand.

“Huh? What do you mean?” I’m really trying to lighten up my mood but looks like Yuuri still noticed. 

“Well, it’s just that, since we started walking around this garden, you haven’t spoken a single word. Usually, you would be the one to start the conversation. Is something bothering you?” he said. Well, I guess I could tell him. I mean he seems pissed about his best friend’s action as well. And besides, he’s kinda sweet right now, I can’t help but blush.

“Well, did you notice how Ken acts around me? He-he seems more flirty than usual.” I said.

“Yeah. And it ticks me off as well. I mean, just like you said, he my best friend!!! You’re my fiancée! He shouldn’t flirt with you! And I know he knows that! Even I get tick off when you call him by his name. It feels like you’re close with each other and I’m not comfortable with it.” I’m flattered that Yuuri is acting like a jealous fiancé. He’s so cute.

“Sorry. I won’t call him by his name when it’s only the two of us.” I said to him. I looked down.

“Nah. It’s fine. You don’t have to adjust because of that. I’m really just jealous. It seems your relationship with each other escalated quickly.” He even admitted that he’s jealous!

I lift my head after he said that and our eyes met. Those onyx eyes feel like it can pierce through me and see my naked soul. I couldn’t take it and look at a flower instead. It was just a brief eye contact. But it was so much more.

W-well, it may not be your ultimate romantic scene but… it’s enough for me. I mean we’re talking about Yuuri here. That may be the most romantic moment I would ever get from him.

“W-what’s gotten into your best friend anyway? He’s more touchy and flirty than usual.” I replied, still looking elsewhere.

“I don’t know. Even I am irritated when he hugged you or when he put his arms around you. Same with his show back there in the dining room!” Oooh, he’s really jealous… wow, I’ve never seen this side of Yuuri before, even around Damian and Adan.

Well, he seems pissed as well since dinner. That I admit.

-Flashback-

We started to eat like 15 minutes ago and different conversations are on going around the table. I join every now and then as well. I am happily eating my dinner when…

“Hey, Wolfram. Say, how did you find yourself when you woke up here?” he asked. I thought it wasn’t a weird question to ask on his part. I mean, that’s what everyone asked me when they got here.

“Well, I woke up in an old shack by the southern shore. I wasn’t brought here in the castle immediately…” and so on and so forth. And he’s shit if he thinks that I don’t notice that his chair gets closer to mine with every word that comes out of my mouth. He would comment every now and then and I would retort and continue on my story.

This continued until our chair is just a millimeter apart. I was actually contemplating on how to tell Ken not to close the distance between our chairs in a way that is not so bad and won’t be offensive. But all my thanks to Conrad who harshly pulled Murata’s chair from mine still with an ignorant and warm expression on his face.

“Looks like your chairs are too close. You two must be uncomfortable with your movements being restricted by this distance.” Said Conrad as he sat on his chair again. He received looks of gratefulness from many people (Me, Gwendal, Yuuri, Damian, Adan… I’m not so sure about the others but I think so too.)

“Not really. I don’t mi-“ Ken started but I cut him off.

“Oh yeah… thank you Conrad. It really was a tiny bit uncomfortable.” I said.

Also, every now and then, I would catch him staring at me or stealing glances. If he would notice that I caught him, he would just smile and wink at me… which in return would make me look away.

As I was eating, he suddenly said, “ Wolfram, you got something on the corner of your lips.” Then quickly removed it with his own thumb… and it lingered at the corner of my lips longer than necessary. I was a bit shocked.

“Y-you c-could have just told me so… I could have just removed it on my own.” I said in defense. Man, I could feel Yuuri’s maryoku starting to get a bit violent… I wonder what’s the expression on his face... I was about to look at Yuuri but then Ken replied.

“Well, I acted on reflex and removed it on my own. And besides, what’s the harm? I just removed it.” He said and continued to eat. Well, in my mind, I was practically speaking, your finger just touched my lips and lingered there LONGER THAN NECESSARY and you did it in front of MY FAMILY and MY FIANCE!

Dessert was served and my temper cooled down a bit. I was a sweet-tooth after all. And I don’t really mind admitting it. I just eat there happily, joining the conversation every once in a while or when asked a question. There was only one mini-strawberry tart left on the center and I want to have it since everyone looks satisfied with what they ate now.

I reached out to get it, not noticing the hand that was approaching as well. Our hands bumped and brushed each other and I quickly retracted mine. In reflex, I looked at him. Murata Ken, the owner of the said hand. We were really looking at each other for a couple seconds but it felt like minutes to me. Anyway, I thought he’s not into dessert… Yuuri said he’s not into sweets so much. What’s with him?

“U-uh… Y-you can have it, Ken. It’s fine.” I said.

“Uh… no you can have it” he took the tart and placed it on my saucer. “Really, I just thought that it would be a waste if it doesn’t get eaten so I was about to take it. I thought that everyone else was already satisfied. But you can have it since you want it. I’m not really into sweets.” He said.

“Oh, I see. Thank you.” I said.

I took a bite and felt a dark aura beside me. I look at Yuuri and man, is he planning to kill his bestfriend or what…

Back to present

“Y-yeah. And I feel a little uncomfortable as well when he did all that.” I admitted.

“Wait. Don’t tell me you’re affected…” he then said.

“W-well…” he then took my chin and lifted my face so that we were eye to eye. His eyes, unlike the last time, I can’t look away from it. It’s like it is commanding me to answer. “Maybe a bit.” I said.

“What!?” 

“I mean, I get uncomfortable, irritated and stuff. Not in a romantic way. Maybe embarrassed but I don’t get butterflies on my stomach.” I said.

Then he removed his hand from my chin and both his arms traveled around my waist, encircling my torso. Now that I noticed, he’s taller than when I first met him. Back then our heights are the same. But now, I think he’s an inch or so taller than me that I have to look up a bit at him.

Then he put our bodies closer, even our faces were closer. Our noses are touching and I can feel his breath. I still can’t take my eyes off his. 

“Don’t ever get affected of his advances in a romantic way. Promise me… that you’ll only respond to my advances. That you will only look at me this way. That your heart will be forever mine.” He said. Oh Shinou! I must be redder than a ripe tomato!

“You’re unfair. Making me promise something like that when you’re not sure of your feelings yourself.” I said.

“No. I am now sure of my feelings. I’m in love with you, Wolfram.” And he closed the distance between us.

(To Be Continued) Don’t forget to comment and vote ^_^


	49. Chapter 48

Give Wolfram Back To Me

A Kyou Kara Maoh Fanfiction.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the plot and my OCs of course. Otherwise, this wouldn't be a fanfiction. Any resemblance to real life names, situations, etc. is pure coincidence.

All rights belong to Tomo Takabayashi, Temari Matsumoto, and Studio Deen

Author's note: Just remember what I said in the 36th chapter update… if you don't remember, I DON’T UPDATE WHEN THERE IS NO REQUEST, SO PLEASE REQUEST (MAY IT BE IN COMMENT/REVIEW OR PM). Or you might wait for nothing. (but please don’t rush me… I’m really busy and under a lot of pressure) I update mostly every week, but when I am busy, I go for two weeks update time difference.

Chapter 48

Yuuri’s POV

“What is the meaning of this!?!?” Shouted Gwendal due to rage…Although I don’t know why he’s furious.

Oh, let me explain… I’m currently in my room. I was sleeping peacefully but then it became noisy all of a sudden and when I woke up, everyone is here in my room and seems like having a violent reaction.

“Um… ano… I don’t understand why you’re all here and what are you so shocked or mad about…” I stated truthfully. I sat up since I was still lying on the bed, gently repositioning Wolfram on the bed, who fell asleep laying on top of me. When I sat up, the blanket fell from covering up to my neck, revealing my bare torso.

“How dare you!!!” Waltorana exclaimed in anger while pointing at my bare torso. He looks like he’s ready to kill me… actually, almost everyone is. I can sense that their only trying to control and stop themselves.

“What do you mean?! Why are you all in a fit?! I didn’t do anything wrong. And will you please be quiet! Wolfram is still asleep, you know.” I said. How rude, they barge into someone’s room and have a fit without giving any explanation.

“You’re asking why we are all in a fit?! Who wouldn’t be if they were to see their heir and only nephew, their youngest brother, their youngest son, or so in a scene like how we found the both of you!!!” He’s fuming. What the hell are they talking about? Wolfram and I are just sleeping together in one bed. It’s nothing new.

“Yuuri, I’ve already felt that you’ve started to harbor feelings for my younger brother, but… what you did was out of the line! You’re not even married yet!” E-eh? What are they talking about?! Out of the line? Married? Do they think we did THAT already?! Talk about hot seat.

But what really happened?... (Let’s have a flashback 1.0)

I put our bodies closer, even our faces were closer. Our noses are touching and I’m just so tempted to close the distance between our lips.. 

“Don’t ever get affected of his advances in a romantic way. Promise me… that you’ll only respond to my advances. That you will only look at me this way. That your heart will be forever mine.” He turned really red after that statement. He’s so cute.

“You’re unfair. Making me promise something like that when you’re not sure of your feelings yourself.” He said. Looks like it’s time to tell him what I just realized a while ago when he was sleeping.

“No. I am now sure of my feelings. I’m in love with you, Wolfram.” And finally, I closed the distance between us. His lips were so soft, the feel is heaven. I feel so much bliss… I now know that I really am in love with Wolfram even back then, for when our lips touched, it’s like my heart has been yearning for this for a long time already. Everything’s perfect right now. I don’t want this moment to end. 

This feels so right… this kiss. I just want my lips to stay on his forever… but I guess that can’t be. We had to part to breathe. That kiss was magical. I looked at Wolfram’s eyes, hypnotized by it. Oh Shinou, how could I not realize sooner how much I’ve fallen for him. I’ve already fallen so deep, how could I not notice. They were all right… I am dense.

I cupped Wolframs cheeks and slowly leaned. As our faces neared, our eyes slowly closed. And again, much more magical than a while ago, our lips met each other’s.

His arms slowly found its way around my neck. My hand that is still on his back tightened hold and bring our bodies even closer, pressing against each other. My hand that cups his cheek traveled to the back of his head and pushed our heads a closer making the kiss deeper.

The kiss took longer this time. We parted slowly and we looked at each other’s eyes lovingly. Then we walked around the garden again, our hands entwined with each other’s.

I then remember something important. Back before I came back to Shin Makoku, before I found out he was kidnapped. My mom talked to me and gave me something.

Flasback 2.0 (Yuuri’s talk with mom)

“Here, Yuu-chan” And mom handed me a small box. It was a very thin box, like a centimeter or two thick… I took it and asked.

“What’s this?” I opened it and saw a ring. A beautiful ring. It’s a sliver ring. It’s like the Vintage Heirloom Moonstone Silver ring,

“That’s a ring passed down to my family’s first daughter.” She said.

“E-eh? Then why are you giving it to me? Do I look like a girl to you, mom?” I don’t get her sometimes. Then she laughed and answered.

“No, silly. Since I didn’t have any daughter, I’ve already decided what this ring should be so that my children can use it.” She said.

“I don’t understand.” I don’t get it… how are we gonna use that? It’s too girly for us to wear. Does she wants me to sell that so that I can use the money?

“I’ve decided that the new purpose of this once family heirloom is be an engagement ring that my son will use to propose to the one he truly loves.” She said as she looks at the ring.

“But why are you giving it to me? Why not give it to Shori? He’s your first child.” I said.

“But he hasn’t found the one he loves, unlike you.” She said.

“Take it with you to Shin Makoku and propose to him earth-style.” She said. “He will be very happy if you will do so.”

But before I can say another word, she left me inside my room. Is she referring to Wolfram? What the hell.

I paid no mind to what she said and put the box in my uniform pocket. It’s not bulging since its box is thin. Then I went to the other world. Only to find out that my fiancée was kidnapped.

Back to flashback 1.0

I put it in a pocket in one of my unforms. My problem now is which uniform did I put it in?

I reached for the pocket of the uniform I’m currently wearing. And would someone please praise all the gods our there for me, even the gods that I didn’t know that existed may it be a god here or on earth. The freaking ring box is in this uniform!

I smiled so wide in happiness.

“Yuuri, what is it?” Wolfram ask out of curiosity.

“Wolfram, do you know how people from my world propose to the one they love?” I asked, stopping on my tracks.

“No. And besides, it doesn’t matter. We’re already engaged. But I am curious…” he said, stopping as well.

“When a person loves someone, and wants to be with that someone forever and be bonded by marriage. That person kneels down before his love on one knee with a ring box on his hands. That person opens that box revealing what we call engagement ring and asks ‘Will you marry me?” And then, that someone that person loves will answer either yes or no … or they still need time to think.” I said.

“I see. Your world’s way of expressing their desire to be with their love forever is very romantic. Unlike how we do it in Shin Makoku.” He said.

“Why is slap even the custom for proposing in Shin Makoku anyway?” I asked.

“You see, Rufus and Shinou were lovers. But then one day, Rufus disappeared from Blood Pledge Castle. She went back to Bielefeld lands when she disappeared. A few months after, she came back to the castle against her will since her father almost dragged her there. When Shinou asked why she ran away, she said that she was scared. Shinou asked why and she said that it’s because she was pregnant with his child. Shinou slapped Rufus across her left cheek to make her realize that there was no need for her to run away. He smiled and said ‘How’s that for a proposal?’… Shinou told Rufus that she should have told him since he loves her and will take responsibility of the child. I will cut the story there. That’s very much there’s to it.” Wolfram said.

“Seriously?” I can’t believe how stupid that was.

“ Yeah… “ And I think Wolfram does too.

Oh, I forgot to mention, as Wolfram was telling the story about the proposal custom, I’m slowly taking the box out of my pocket.

“So you really think that our custom is much more romantic than yours?”I asked.

“Yeah. At least it doesn’t hurt.” He replied.

“So how are to feel if I were to do it to you right now?” I asked.

“E-eh? W-well… maybe I…” he was taken by surprise by that question.

Before he can even finish his reply, I knelt down with the ring box on my hand. I looked up at him as he stared surprised at me. I looked at him lovingly as I open the box to reveal the ring. His eyes became teary. “Y-Yuuri…”

“Wolfram, I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. You’re the only one for me, I now know that. Will you accept me to be your husband? Wolfram, will you marry me?” I asked.

“Y-Yuuri…” tears started to fall down his cheeks and he’s trying to stop the sobs that come out of his mouth by covering it. I’m still kneeling, looking up at him, waiting for the blessing of his positive answer.

“Y-You don’t need to ask that anymore, wimp. You know I would!” He knelt down to hug me and he buried his face on my shoulder. “B-baka! B-baka Yuuri!!!”

I hugged him back then hold him by his shoulders and push him a little. He looks up at me and I smiled at him. I took his left hand and put on the ring on his finger. It fits him perfectly. I looked at his faced and leaned to kiss him once more. “I love you so much, Wolfram.”

“I love you too, Yuuri.”

Nothing could ruin this day anymore.

We went inside and when Wolfram was about to head to his room, I held his hands and said, “Wolfram, please sleep in my room.”

“E-eh… well, if that’s what you want. But I’m just gonna get a nightgown from my room and a pair of clothing to wear tomorrow.” He said.

“Okay, sure. I’ll accompany you to your room.” I said and we walked together hand in hand in silence… and contentment. He got what he needed and we went to my room.

We changed into our night clothes and lay on the bed. We lay facing each other, for the first time may I add. And this is also the first time we will sleep close to each other, as in me not putting distance between us.

One of my hands travels to his cheek and cup it.

“Y-Yuuri?” His beautiful eyes looking at mine in confusion. He’s so beautiful. I wanna hit myself for causing him so much pain… for making him wait for so long… I don’t deserve him after all that, but he still chose to love me. His love for me is unconditional. I’m the luckiest man in both worlds.

Slowly, I lean to kiss him. I just want to peck his lips, but it didn’t turn out to as I originally planned. The kiss became deeper and my body is just acting on pure instinct. I started sucking his lower lip making him whimper. And when his lips slightly parted, I took the chance and let my tongue explore his mouth.

The kiss was turning more and more intense. But in the end we had to part to breathe again… but I still want more. I pulled him on top of me and continued our kiss. Our tongues danced and battled for dominance. Our hands traveling on each other’s body without us noticing. It’s just pure instinct. I know we’re both new to this.

I just realized that my top was undone when I felt his hands travel on my bare torso. My hands traveled to his shoulder blades and pulled the nightgown a bellow his shoulders to expose some skin. My other hand traveled down to his thigh, tracing and caressing it.

My lips moved to his ears and nipped on it softly causing him to gasp. Then my lips traveled down his neck and showered it with kisses, making him moan. I then attacked his lips once more. My hand traveled up and up his thigh, until it brushed on a certain knot of string.

He suddenly pulled back from the kiss and looked at me with an unreadable expression. I then got the hint. We’re not ready for this, it’s too early for us.

“I-I’m sorry. It’s my fault.” I said.

“It’s okay. At least we didn’t what we shouldn’t have. It’s too early for us.” He said as he lay his head on my chest.

“Y-yeah. Still, I’m sorry. I started it. If you didn’t react back there, we would have done it… and I won’t be able to forgive myself if that happens.” I said and held on of his hands, the one that had the ring on.

“It’s fine. Let’s just sleep, okay.” He said.

“Yeah. Good night. I love you.” I covered us with the blanket and blew the candle out.

“I love you too.” Wolfram said and pulled the blanket up to his neck.

And we fell asleep.

Back to present

“Look guys, if ever you’re thinking we did that, we didn’t!” I said.

“Then why are you naked?!” Damian exclaimed.

“I’m not.” I stood up, letting them see I still have my pajama pants on.

“Then why is Wolfram naked?!” Adan exclaimed after.

“Naked? No, he is not!” I then pulled the blanket slightly to show them that Wolfram is wearing his nightgown. It’s just that his shoulders are exposed.

Everyone then let out a sigh of relief.

“I can’t believe you guys would think of me like that!” I said.

“Forgive us, Heika. It’s just that we’re protective Wolfram.” Gwendal said.

“Forgive us for our words and actions, Heika. We judged too soon and reckless.” Said Conrad,

“It’s Yuuri, Conrad. You’re the one who named me… Use it!” I said like usual.

“Anyway, Shibuya… I notice a ring on Wolfram’s left hand ring finger.” Said Murata and smiled at me slyly.

“My my heika. I see. I understand now. I’m happy for you.” Conrad commented. Well, he’s been to earth so he must have known of this custom.

Everyone else was confused. But I didn’t want to explain to them, especially that the two Hexzalian princes are present.

“Now, now everyone. Let’s leave his majesty and Wolfram and let them sleep peacefully. Sorry for waking you up, Shibuya. We’ll go now.” Murata said and got everyone out of the room. Before he left he gave me a thumbs up and a smirk.

I then laid back on the bed and tried to sleep. Now that I’ve noticed it, it’s still dark outside. Maybe it’s dawn. How come they’re all here in my room? Did the princes of Hexzalia snuck in Wolfram’s room? That’s how they found out that he’s not there and decided to wake everyone up to search for him?

(To be Continued) (Your comments and votes ^_^)


	50. Chapter 49

Give Wolfram Back To Me

A Kyou Kara Maoh Fanfiction.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the plot and my OCs of course. Otherwise, this wouldn't be a fanfiction. Any resemblance to real life names, situations, etc. is pure coincidence.

All rights belong to Tomo Takabayashi, Temari Matsumoto, and Studio Deen

Author's note: Just remember what I said in the 36th chapter update… if you don't remember, I DON’T UPDATE WHEN THERE IS NO REQUEST, SO PLEASE REQUEST (MAY IT BE IN COMMENT/REVIEW OR PM). Or you might wait for nothing. (but please don’t rush me… I’m really busy and under a lot of pressure) I update mostly every week, but when I am busy, I go for two weeks update time difference.

Also, I’m so sorry that I wasn’t able to update during the Christmas vacation!!! I was in our province and we don’t have internet there so even though I want to, I can’t. I’m really so sorry!!!

Chapter 49

Yuuri’s POV

“Yuuri.” Someone’s calling my name.

“5 more minutes, mom. It’s Saturday.” I said, clinging as much as I can to my dream and staying asleep.

“Yuuri!” the person trying to wake me up is now poking my cheek.

“Noooo…” I hugged my pillow tighter, which is not as soft as a pillow should me. And it’s also breathing and squirming in my hold. Wait… a breathing and squirming pillow?

“Yuuri, you wimp! Wake up and let go of me already!!!” I was whacked by a pillow on my face.

“W-Wolfram! I’m sorry…” I quickly released him from my hold. He sat up blushing. “I don’t mind you hugging me and all but… Geez, Yuuri! How can I get up and fix myself if you hug me THAT TIGHT! I tried to get out of your hold before I even try to wake you up but your arms and hands just won’t budge. The next time you hug me in your sleep, hug me a little more loosely, okay?” he said as he stood up and went to fix himself for breakfast. “Okay, sorry again.” I did fix myself too shortly after.

As we fix ourselves…

“You know, something happened this dawn, no midnight, when you were asleep.” I started.

“Really?! Why do things happen only when I’m asleep!? Next time, wake me up so I won’t miss anything, okay?” he complained. I laughed lightly.

“Yeah, sure.” Then I added in my mind, if I could… you sleep like a log.

“So, what happened?” he asked.

“Well, I think the princes of Hexzalia snuck in your room and found that you’re not there. They thought you were missing. So, they woke everyone up to search for you. They were planning on waking me up as well but they found out that you were sleeping in this room. Since I wasn’t wearing my shirt and your nightgown were below your shoulders, from the view they had, they assumed we did, uh… “ gosh I can’t sa y the word.”

“What, Yuuri?” I blushed, trying to find a better word.

“They assumed we… uh… did…it! Yeah, “it”… and had a violent reaction” his face turned crimson when he realized what I meant. “They were pointing accusing fingers at me and were all in a fit. Actually, I don’t know how you slept through it all. Anyway, I explained to them that we are NOT naked under the blanket and we did not did ‘IT’.” I said… and then added a few seconds after in a whisper. “At least not yet.” And it looks like he didn’t hear it since he didn’t react. I just know I blushed ten thousand folds because of that statement and he might ask why but to hell am I repeating that! “A-anyway, after they calmed down, Murata and Conrad noticed the ring on your finger… and implicitly congratulated us.” I ended.

He smiled softly when he heard that. It made my heart jump and my stomach flutter.

“Well, uh, let’s go. We mustn’t keep them waiting.” I said and took his hands in mine. I then led him to the dining room.

Murata’s POV

Finally, those two decided to get up and eat breakfast. I know they want to stay in the warmth of each other and snuggle close whole day but, they should also think of those starving people around them.

…

And so we were eating in peace, having light and enjoyable conversations.

Then, I heard the two princes plotting something so that they could pull Wolfram out of Yuuri’s reach today. And it seems Yuuri can sense it since he’s looking at those two with suspicious eyes. And so I made my first move as the ‘Ultimate Decoy’.

“Say, Wolfram, could you give me a tour around this wonderful castle?” I asked Wolfram all of a sudden, which got the attention of everyone, especially the two princes.

I then quickly heard Prince Adan whisper “Change of plans!” to the younger prince.

“I don’t min-“ Wolfram was about to agree but then…

“Oh, let us do it for you, Your Eminence. We would love to give a tour… and besides, we know this castle better than Wolfram. It would really be an honor if you would let us.” said Prince Damian.

“Yes, please let us.” Said the older prince.

“Well, I guess I can’t say no. You do know more about this castle more so I expect not only to know the places here but also some facts about it and the furniture, paintings and more in these places is you can tell me about it.” I said like giving them a challenge.

“We would love to.” Said Price Adan.

“Then it’s decided” I said. The two princes were conversing again in a whisper (which I can faintly hear) and thinks they prevented me on making a move on Lord von Bielefeld which is actually the opposite. I really am a good decoy.

I looked over Shibuya and saw him giving me a thankful look. Looks like he knows that I just save him some trouble.

“Oh! Also, after the tour, I guess I may now state my real purpose here. If his majesty would allow me, I would like to use your conference room for this?” I faced their king.

“Please do so… there’s no need to ask if I would allow you to use it.” He stated.

“Now that the location is granted, I would like now to ask the important people of Hexzalia and Shin Makoku to attend to this meeting.” I stated formally.

“Of course, Geika.” Said Queen Amanda, the two princes, and the lords of the castle.

“As you wish, Great Sage.” Said some of my fellow people from Shin Makoku.

“Um… Sure, Murata.” Said Shibuya.

“After lunch should be alright?” I asked once again.

“Yes, Your Eminence. There is nothing scheduled for his majesty this afternoon.” Said the Hexzalian Royal Advisor, Lord Jonathan.

“Attendees, location and time are settled then.” I said. And we continued to eat.

…

(Time skip) Afternoon

We are all here in the conference room. The important people of Shin Makoku namely: Me (Great Sage), Yuuri (27th Maou), Wolfram (28th Maou), Lady Celie (26th Maou), Lord Gwendal (Chief-of-State/Lord of Voltaire Lands), Lord Gunter (King’s advisor/Lord of Chirst Lands), and the other Land Lords/Ten Aristocrats.

The important people from Hexzalia: King Nestor, Queen Amanda, Prince Damian and Adan, Lord Jonathan (King’s advisor), and the other important nobles of Hexzalia.

“Now that all of us are here, I may finally state my real purpose of being here by the order of our kingdom’s first king, Shinou Heika.” I started. Everyone’s attention is on me… not that I’m uncomfortable or pressured. I’m used to it. Being in front of Shinou in important talks has more pressure than being in front of them.

“I will go straight to the point. Our great king has requested me to form an alliance with your country.” I stated looking directly at King Nestor.

“An alliance?” he repeated, seeming to contemplate if he actually heard me correctly. The other important hexzalian personalities also looked at me bewildered. Not that I don’t know why.

“Yes, Your Majesty… An alliance between our countries.” I confirmed.

“Forgive me, Your Eminence but… We can’t do that.” Said Queen Amanda.

“Why is that, your majesty?” asked Gunter.

“Because we are a neutral country.” Prince Adan answered for his mother.

“Forgive me, but I don’t get your point.” Stated Gwendal.

“Like my brother said, we are a neutral country. We have no enemy, yet we also don’t have an ally. We are a country that can trade and do business with different countries without being involved in their disputes.” Said Prince Damian.

“You can still remain uninvolved in the other countries’ dispute if you choose. You can still just be a country who trades and do business… we won’t stop you.” Yuuri assured.

“That’s not it, Yuuri Heika. If we accept being your alliance, we would not be a neutral country anymore and all the countries that your country have dispute will consider our country as an enemy as well. And I’m afraid that our country isn’t used to wars and battles and we will suffer if they attack us.” Said Lady Dominique (She’s one of the nobles leading a state in this country, a Land Lady)

“We will protect you.” Stated Lord Waltorana. “I will volunteer half of my navy to be assigned here to guard your country from attackers. You must know very well after doing business with Bielefeld lands that we Bielefelds never turn back from our words.”

“We know that Lord von Bielefeld. But if so, then your country will be the one in danger with the huge decrease of defense. We also can’t agree with that.” Said Jonathan.

More debates and exchange of suggestions came until I finally remembered what Shinou really told me. How stupid am I to forget that! And it hasn’t been long as well since I discussed that with Shibuya. Speaking of, looks like he also didn’t remember.

I cleared my throat.

“How about we propose to you a confidential alliance…” I stated.

“A confidential alliance?” asked Lord Nicolai.

“Yes. Only the people in this room will be the ones who will know about our countries forming an alliance. Not the countries which are already our allies… not even the people we know who can be anywhere in this castle like Lord Densham’s little sister or Lord Gunter’s daughter. Only us. That way, you won’t have to worry about the countries which are our enemies and continue running your kingdom like it’s still a neutral country.” I stated.

Everyone in the room exchanged more opinions until they all agreed in forming the confidential alliance. Both the king’s advisor of the two countries are the ones who wrote the papers to sign. And after the current kings of the countries signed the bottom of the pages, the confidential alliance has been formed. Everyone shook with each others’ hand, then the meeting ended.

Normal POV

Everyone is already getting ready to get out of the room and do their own businesses but…

“Oh! One more thing…” said Yuuri. He caught everyone’s attention, even mine.

“Since we don’t have purpose of being here anymore, I guess I and my party won’t stay that long here.” He said.

“Are you saying that you’re planning to leave today, Your Majesty?” asked Lord Jonathan.

“Yeah. I was thinking maybe tonight.” He answered.

“Can’t you just leave tomorrow, Your Majesty? We could even properly prepare a ship for your departure. And besides, we want to at least celebrate this alliance we just formed. We can say it’s just a party before we send you off. I’m thinking of having a small party tonight.” Said Queen Amanda.

“A party?” my mother said. Then she looked at Yuuri with intense eyes. “Your Majesty, we are going to attend this party and leave tomorrow.” She stated firmly as if ordering Yuuri.

Yuuri gulped looking nervous. Well, he can’t turn down a request from his future-mother-in-law, so he agreed. Tomorrow night will be their departure. They will attend the party that Queen Amanda plans to throw this evening, which can last until dawn… Actually it really will.

As they exit the room, Yuuri whispered to Wolfram “You are not to dance with anyone in that party without my permission. Don’t worry. The same goes for me.” He said as they walk towards Yuuri’s room.

“Are you worried about Damian and Adan?” Wolfram asked.

“W-well… uh…” Yuuri tried to from coherent sentences but failed seeming that he was caught.

“You are! Haha!” Wolfram exclaimed. Yuuri blushed as red as a tomato.

“Okay, fine! But promise me, okay?” Yuuri tried to act natural but still not convincing because of the tint of his cheeks.

“You’re so cute when your jealous and being possessive, Yuuri. Don’t worry, even if it is my uncle or my brothers who will ask me a dance I won’t dance with them without your permission.” Wolfram smiled sweetly at Yuuri and then kissed his cheeks.

“Also, I want to be your first and last dance in the party.” Yuuri added.

“Likewise. Come on. Let’s take a quick nap as they prepare the party. I’m pretty sure it will last till dawn since Queen Amanda and my mother is here.

(To Be Continued) Comments and votes please!

Again 'I’m so sorry that I wasn’t able to update during the Christmas vacation!!! I was in our province and we don’t have internet there so even though I want to, I can’t. I’m really so sorry!!!'


	51. Chapter 50

Give Wolfram Back To Me

A Kyou Kara Maoh Fanfiction.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the plot and my OCs of course. Otherwise, this wouldn't be a fanfiction. Any resemblance to real life names, situations, etc. is pure coincidence.

All rights belong to Tomo Takabayashi, Temari Matsumoto, and Studio Deen

Author's note: Just remember what I said in the 36th chapter update… if you don't remember, I DON'T UPDATE WHEN THERE IS NO REQUEST, SO PLEASE REQUEST (MAY IT BE IN COMMENT/REVIEW OR PM). Or you might wait for nothing. (but please don't rush me… I'm really busy and under a lot of pressure) I update mostly every week, but when I am busy, I go for two weeks update time difference.

Chapter 50

Yuuri's POV

Just a little while ago, Wolfram woke me up to get ready for the party that Queen Amanda will throw before sending us off. I thought Wolfram is going to fix himself here in my room. But I guess he won't, because he just got out of this room and I can still hear his footsteps as it gets quieter and quieter, indicating that he's walking away.

I sighed and walked to my luggage. Conrad and Lady Celie insisted that I bring formal wear before we set sail for Hexzalia, just in case I need it. I actually said that there's no need because it's not like we're going he to attend a ball and just get Wolfram back. I never thought that I would end up attending a party and even form alliance with this country. Well, good thing I brought it.

It's not that much of a change. Same pants, the top is still black. But its design is more like the coats I see in western movies with the setting around medieval period. I like it actually. It's a nice change for someone who wears his school uniform every day may it be on earth or here in the alternate world.

I took it and folded it neatly on the bed and went inside the adjacent bathroom. I relaxed myself for a while in the hot bath. I then dried myself and put my prepared clothing on. I combed my hair a bit and smooth out the wrinkles on my coat.

I went in front of a full length mirror and studied my appearance. Wow, I need to get more clothing that has different designs from my usual uniform. I can almost say that I don't look that boring anymore… no, not at all. In this coat, I look regal and respectable. What would Wolfram think? Will he like it? I'm sure he would. And yes, I think I'm grinning like an idiot right now.

I went out of my room. I ask the nearest guard I found where the party will be held and he said that it was in the center garden. I went there and found that many of the attendees still aren't there. Then I saw Conrad and Yozak talking with each other near the far off left corner of the garden. I walked towards them and greeted. Since there are only a few people here, I guess I just have to talk with them to entertain myself and not get bored.

I wonder what Wolfram's going to wear tonight…

Wolfram's POV

When I got out of Yuuri's room, I immediately looked for Catherine. I found her in the kitchen with the other servants and asked her to come with me and help me fix myself.

Although I asked her to help me, I still don't know what look I want to achieve. I still don't have any idea on what to wear. I can't believe that now, I'm worrying about my appearance so much. But still, this will be the first ball I will attend that Yuuri will dance with me… this is the first ball we will attend as a real couple, real fiancés!

"What should I do with my hair? Should I just let it be as it is? Should I pull it back on a pony tail? Or should I put it in a braid since it's long enough to be braided?" I asked… this is the FIRST TIME I ever worried about my hair! I may worry about my clothing, but I never worried about my hair. Until now.

"Umh… let's worry about that later. It's better to choose what you will wear first then decide what look on your hair will complement your clothes." She replied.

"What should I wear then?" I asked Catherine.

"Umh… I'm also not sure right now." She replied.

"I need to look good! I mean Yuuri just asked me to dance with him tonight! And that's the first time! He never wanted to dance with me before… not even hold hands! Toningt, I want to impress him and make sure his eyes will only look at me."I said.

"Radiating vengeance, I see. So you want him to notice what he has been denying himself all this time. This perfect beauty that he is denying all this time." She said as she ran her fingers on my hair.

"If putting it bluntly, YES. And I want him not to lose sight of me ever again." I said.

"Resolute. I like that! Hmmm… how about blue?" she said and I almost stopped dead on my tracks. I even forced myself not to look at her wide eyed or with a sarcastic look.

"Just so you know, I've been wearing blue almost everyday back in Shin Makoku. It's nothing new anymore. Even I can almost be sick of the color." I said.

"Um… something yellow then? Or gold?" she suggested.

"What? You want me to look like a cheese? My hair is already this color you know." I reminded. She giggled a bit.

"How about pink?" she suggested..

"It suits me but it's too girly. I only wear pink if it's a nightgown." I sighed.

"Green? Orange?" she asked, not sure anymore…

"No… I had an unpleasant memory with wearing orange (when he wore an orange dress)… and green would be the last color to make my eyes stand out." I commented.

We were in our way to my room when we came across my mother. Oh thank Shinou! Just what I need! For the first time in many years, I'm glad I came across mother in the middle of the hallways before a ball or party. If it were the times before, I would have run like crazy away from her afraid that she would do me a make-over.

"Mother! Oh thank goodness." I exclaimed. My mother looked confused and worried for a moment. Like I said, this is something new, so she must think that something's wrong… Well, there really is. Wolfram von Bielefeld is having a wardrobe problem.

"What's wrong, Wolfie dear?" mother asked worried. I blushed when she called me by that nickname in front of Catherine. And I heard Cath say in a whisper. 'Wolfie?' and giggled lightly.

"Oh, I can't believe I'm saying this…" I'm still embarrassed and hesitant.

"Please dear, if there's anything bothering you, don't hesitate to tell me and I'll help up to the limits of my abilities. I promise." My mother said.

"I… argh!..." I took a deep breath, still embarrassed. I must look like a ripe tomato right no. "I need your help. I'm having a problem on what I should wear and what appearance I want to achieve." I finally admitted, my face as red as a ripe tomato. My mother's face beamed. Gods! Let me live another day and let me come out safe and sound when I and my mother enter my room. I just know that look!

"Oh! Why didn't you say so! The appearance you want to achieve? Why dear, you must always aim for the BEST! Come on now and let us fix you." She then practically dragged me to my room, Catherine following us.

Inside my room, mother practically shoved me into the bathroom and insisted that I take a bath and just let her pick the clothes I will wear. I'm still nervous about what my mother will pick for me but I can't take back my words now… not that she would let me. I just hope it's nothing really extravagant. All I wanted is a simple but elegant look. I think mother knows that but her taste in clothing is the total opposite of mine. I just wish she wouldn't choose by her taste.

Taking a bath… more like I did a holy body cleansing. I never washed my body the way I washed it today. I made sure that mot a single millimeter of my skin is unrubbed and every last strand of my hair has been shampooed. When I came out of the bathroom, a towel around my waist… I saw mother talking with Catherine by the bed. And I saw something folded on the bed, obviously the clothing they chose for me tonight.

"Wolfram, come here. Look at what we chose for you." Then he handed he the folded clothing.

I inspected it. The first thing I noticed is that it's white. I then looked at their 'excited' faces and I smiled softly at them and hesitantly took the clothing and went to the fitting room.

I tried it and it actually looks nice. It's not too angelic (at least not like the white one I wore before) and not too umh… sinful (unlike the black which is in similar design to the white one. This one is white, but has black on it as well. It made me look…Noble. And after I say my reflection on the full length mirror, I decided that I will just let my hair as it is.

"Oh I can't wait for the party tonight." I went out of the fitting room.

(I really can't describe the clothes that made Wolfram wear so I just draw it on a pape… and after I draw it, I 'tried to copy' what I drew on photoshop)(My editing skills still aren't that good to please forgive me)(And yeah, I do design the clothes my characters wear on the chapter… I draw them first on a paper and when I can describe them, I just do that and not go as far as editing but yeah, here's my first edit)(Please don't be too hard on me, I only edit that in 10 minutes or 12? Or something like that… but here's how it look) Please forgive me if it doesn't look that good! I'm really not good in editing.

here's the link for the picture of the clothes. (just delete the spaces) www . facebook photo . php ?fbid = 1266081753469693&set = gm . 582972128558370&type = 3&theater

(To be continued)

One word. BUSY. I was so busy that's why I wasn't able to update this story these past days. And I'm really sorry about that.


	52. Chapter 51

Give Wolfram Back To Me

A Kyou Kara Maoh Fanfiction.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the plot and my OCs of course. Otherwise, this wouldn't be a fanfiction. Any resemblance to real life names, situations, etc. is pure coincidence.

All rights belong to Tomo Takabayashi, Temari Matsumoto, and Studio Deen

Author's note: Just remember what I said in the 36th chapter update… if you don't remember, I DON’T UPDATE WHEN THERE IS NO REQUEST, SO PLEASE REQUEST (MAY IT BE IN COMMENT/REVIEW OR PM). Or you might wait for nothing. (but please don’t rush me… I’m really busy and under a lot of pressure) I update mostly every week, but when I am busy, I go for two weeks update time difference.

Chapter 51

Wolfram’s POV

“So… what do you think?” I asked mother and Cath as I come out of the fitting room.

“It suits you! I can’t really describe it but it suits you in a way that it makes you look noble, pure, and alluring at the same time.” Cath said as I approached them by the bed.

“True! True! Oh, here… wear this.” Mother then gave me a pair of knee-high black boots with gold embroideries and with a small green gem in the high center. I wore it right away. These boots are so comfortable! “So what do you want to do with your hair?” she asked after.

“Umh… I’m actually think of just going with my usual hair style.” I said and ran fingers on my hair once.

“Well then, why don’t you brush your hair now… or do you want to put make-up first?” Cath then asked which made me whip my head towards her direction. Did she just say that?! Or my ears are playing tricks on me.

“What?” I said.

“Make-up! You know… powder… lip tint/lip stick/lip gloss… blush-on… eye-shadow…putting colors on your face.” She said The horror!!!

“Make-up?! Nu-uh! No way! Make me wear something fitted and sultry… make my hair-do fancy and elaborated… but NEVER put make-up on my face!” I said, taking a step back.

“It’s just powder… and light lip tint.” Mother said. Waving the powder and lip tint she’s holding.

“If it’s just light application of powder… it’s fine. Lip tint? No thank you, even if it’s light. My lips are perfectly fine the way they are.” I said. No way I am putting colors on my face. I would look like a clown! Even though mother said it will just be light, no. I don’t even know what is mother’s definition of ‘light make-up’.

“Oh come on, dear… It’ll just be really, really, really, really light.” She tried to pursue me.

“No…” I am stubborn.

“I think it’s okay, Lady Celie… I mean, his lips are pink like flower petals… applying tint isn’t that necessary anymore.” Cath said. Oh thank goodness.

“Fine. But I’m applying your powder.” She said. And I can’t argue anymore… she might insist on the lip tint if I don’t let her apply powder on me. I sat on the bed and let her work on my powder. After that, I stood up and went to brush my hair.

“Hey, Cath. I want you to attend the party.” I said and put the brush down.

“Eh?!” she exclaimed. “I can’t do that! I’m not someone important... I’m just a servant here!”

“But this is a party to send us off. And you’ve been with me everyday in my stay here and helping me with the things I need. You’re always there to make sure I’m not bored… You share stories to me... You’re there to listen when I want to talk about something. You became my close friend already even with the short time given to us to know each other. Also, we’re going back to Shin Makoku tomorrow morning, I just want to spend time with you before we leave. I don’t even know when I’ll be able to see you again.” I said.

“Yes, honey… attend the party. Please… for my baby… please.” Mother also tried to pursue her. But still… ‘for my baby’. Oh mother… can’t you really stop making me embarrassed?

“But I’m just a servant here. I am here to serve, not to enjoy parties. The nobles won’t let me… The royal family won’t let. And even if they would, I don’t have a suitable dress to wear. I don’t even have a pair of shoes that is not worn out. I’m sorry, Wolfram… And besides, I don’t want to look like a social-climber to them.” She said.

“You won’t.” I said. “And if you’re worried about them thinking you’re being a social climber, I’m gonna do something about it.” I jut know what to do!

“Wolfie-dear… what are you up to?” Mother is suspicious. She knows when I’m up to something. I just grinned at her. I then went to the door and called for another servant. After around a minute, a maid came in.

“Is there anything I can do for you, my lord?” she asked.

“Please call the Royal family… please.” I said almost begging.

“Of course, right away… no need to beg, my lord.” She then got out of the room.

“What are you really up to?” Cath asked me and I just smile at her.

“You’ll see.” I replied.

After a few minutes, the royal family came in.

“Is there something wrong, Prince Wolfram?” asked King Nestor. “Oh! Lady Cecilie.” He greeted my mother, so as the others and my mother greeted back. I and Cath greeted them as well.

“Please… please let Catherine attend the party!” I said bowed down.

“EH?!” they all exclaimed.

“Please!!! I beg of you! Cath became a close friend of mine already. She’s been always with me and helping me out. It’s just that I want to spend more time with her… We’re gonna leave soon. Tomorrow morning to be exact… And I don’t know when I’ll be able to see her again. Please…” I am about to kneel on one knee but the king and queen stopped me and Queen Amanda spoke.

“No need to beg, dear. We understand that Catherine has become someone special to you and you want to spend as much time with her as you can before you leave not knowing when you’ll be able to see each other again.” She said. “Come with me Catherine. I’m gonna enjoy dressing you up!” she exclaimed.

“Eh!?” Catherine doesn’t know what to do anymore.

“Ooh! I wanna help too!” My mother said.

“Oh! Then let’s go to my room! I have lots of dresses that will suit you! We’ll just be quick, Prince Wolfram!” Queen Amanda said and held Catherine by her arm and started to drag her out the door.

“Cath and I will be back here in your room after we fix her look! Stay there for a while, Wolfie!” mother said and went out the door. King Nestor also went out shortly after. Before completely going out the door, he said “See you at the party, Prince Wolfram.”

 

“You two became really close. I envy her. You even went to the trouble of asking the royal family to let Catherine attend the party…” Prince Adan said. “Oh, by the way… I like your outfit tonight!” he complemented.

“Agreed.” Damian said.

“Well, thank you. The two of you looks good in your outfits as well.” I said.

They blushed and said. “You’re too kind…” 

“Well, see you at the party… I’m gonna stay here a little bit more and wait for my mother and Cath.” I said.

“We can stay here with you so you won’t get bored. “said Damian.

“No, I’ll be fine here alone. But you two need to be there now. The host can’t keep their guests waiting. I’m pretty sure there are already people wherever the party is going to be held. Go out there now and entertain them.” I said.

“Yeah… sure. See you there!” Said Damian as he went out of the room.

Prince Adan followed shortly, saying something similar. I sat on the bed and read a book as I waited in my room for my mom and Catherine to enter.

As I time passed, I got bored reading the book. I really want mom and Cath to arrive now… I sat on a chair and just looked out the window. Wow. How long was it since I arrived here? It feels like I’ve just been here for a few days but it has been over a week… or two? And now, I’ll be going back to Shin Makoku tomorrow.

It has been a blessing in disguise that Damian kidnapped me. I mean, I’ve realized how important I am to my family and the other people I care about in Shin Makoku… I finally had been able to tell them how I’ve been feeling all these years, all those pent up frustrations… I get to meet new friends… I’ve even helped in establishing alliance with other countries… and also, because of this, Yuuri had been able to realize his feelings for me.

I wonder when I’ll be able to meet again all the new friends I’ve made here when I leave tomorrow. I remember when I first met Catherine… He’s just so like Gunter, just a female and younger version. I also remember when one night, we didn’t sleep a wink. We told each other about our lives… our experiences, almost everything. And I can’t believe when she told me that she was actually a noble before.

Her full name is Catherine Odessa Meier. She’s the only daughter of Emely Engel-Meier and Alfred Meier. But her father passed away when she was three. Her mother re-married for the sake of her having a father figure, and so Howard Vogel is the father she grew up to. Her name became Catherine Odessa Meier Vogel. Howard adopted her to the Vogel family and allowed for the house name of ‘Meier’ to be retained in her registered name.

Catherine actually thought he was a role model, he always looked up to Howard. Because even though he’s not her real father, he treats her like his real daughter and is so sweet. He is like his real father and she loved him so much. But then when she was 11, she found out that her father is doing something illegal. And she found out about it when the father she looked up to was arrested by the castle guards lead by their land’s chief-of-state. She found out that Howard was actually one of the big foundations of the black market of their country, has been involved in many extrajudicial killing and many assassinations of fellow noble men.

The Vogel house then was stripped from nobility. And she and her mother can’t go back to being a Meier because the head of the Meier house won’t accept them back. The head of the Meier house was actually her father Alfred, but since her mother re-married, the lead of the house was then transferred to her father’s evil and greedy cousin Walter Meier. And he doesn’t care about them. 

Then her mother got sick and all the wealth they have left had been spent on her mother’s medication. But her mother still died. She became an orphan when she was 13 years old. The royal family found out about this and offered her a job in the castle and a place to stay. And she’s been working for the royal family up until now that she’s 19.

I also remembered when she told me that she actually likes Damian.

I actually want to do something about her situation (both: her loves story and her status problem). I was still deep in thought when the door opened, revealing Catherine in a baby blue dress.

“Wow” Maybe I really can do something about her problems…

(To Be Continued)


	53. Chapter 52

Give Wolfram Back To Me

A Kyou Kara Maoh Fanfiction.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the plot and my OCs of course. Otherwise, this wouldn't be a fanfiction. Any resemblance to real life names, situations, etc. is pure coincidence.

All rights belong to Tomo Takabayashi, Temari Matsumoto, and Studio Deen

Author's note: I DON’T UPDATE WHEN THERE IS NO REQUEST, SO PLEASE REQUEST (MAY IT BE IN COMMENT/REVIEW OR PM). Or you might wait for nothing. (but please don’t rush me… I’m really busy and under a lot of pressure) I update mostly every week, but when I am busy, I go for two weeks update time difference.

Also, sorry… I’m really really busy right now… and I just kinda wrote this in my free time. I’m making a thesis, a book report, 3 movie analysis and evaluation, a comic, and many more. This is our final half of the last semester so our teachers are giving us HELL!!! Please forgive me for not updating because I really just didn’t have the time.

(ALSO, THERE WILL BE A POLL AT THE BOTTOM OF THIS CHAPTER AND THE QUESTION THAT WILL BE ASKED IS VERY SIGNIFICANT FOR THIS STORY…) PLEASE ANSWER THE POLL BELOW VIA COMMENT OR PM  THANK YOU FOR YOUR TIME.

Chapter 52

Yuuri’s POV

Where is Wolfram?! What’s taking him so long? And Lady Celie is not here yet as well? Oh wait.. Don’t tell me his mother is doing him a makeover right now… If that’s the case then may Shinou save Wolfram from the clasp of the woman who will dress him in frilly dresses and put bright pigments on his face.

Everyone is already here. The royal family of Hexzalia just arrived… should I check on them? I was about to head inside when I saw shadows approaching. The first person who came out to the garden is Lady Celie with her smile very wide. I wonder what’s up…

“Yoohoo! Heika! Conrad!” Lady Celie waved and walked towards us.

“Hello Lady Celie.” I greeted her. Well, I know how I greeted her is not really noble like… I mean ‘hello’ isn’t really that formal but… I still need to, for formality’s sake even though it’s not really formal/

“You look magnificent as always, Hahaue.” Conrad complimented. As usual with his smile.

“Oh! You flatter me… I wish I will be the one who will look the best here and will be the apple of the eyes… but I guess my time for those moments have passed.” She said. Did I just hear that right?!

“Oh, that’s not true, Lady Celie. You still look beautiful and young up until now. I’ve seen paintings of you when you were younger and I don’t think your looks changed even a bit.” I said.

“Yes, Hahaue. I believe you still look the same as before. If I don’t even know you, I would believe you’re the same age as me.” Conrad also added. I just can’t believe that Lady Celie, who always wants to stand out and be the center of everyone’s attention, will ever say that she’s not the apple of the eye anymore… that her time for that has long passed. It’s so not like her.

“Oh, you’ll see what I’m talking about.” Lady Celie said then turned to the shadows of two persons that seem to be still talking in the castle.

“Lady Celie. Yuuri Heika. Sir Weller” Voices from behind us greeted and we all turned around to see who they are. And it is the two princes of Hexzalia.

“Prince Adan, Prince Damian.” We all greeted back.

“You look wonderful, Lady Celie. Well, as always.” complimented Prince Adan. Prince Damian also said some compliments.

“Oh, thank you lads. But I suggest you save all your best compliments. You might run out if you use it already on someone who doesn’t really deserve it.” She said.

“Lady Celie. Prince Damian. Prince Adan. Yuuri Heika. Sir Weller.” Some then greeted again from behind us so we turned around again.

Wait… is that… Catherine?!

“Catherine?!” Prince Damian and Adan exclaimed from behind us before we can even react.

“Yes, Your Highnesses.”

She’s in a baby blue dress and her brown hair is in a bun. She looks really nice. If I didn’t know that she’s a servant here, I’ll think that she’s one of the nobles here in the castle.

Prince Damian’s POV

Wow… she looks really pretty. Her baby blue dress makes her eyes and hair stand out. If she grew up as a noble, I’m pretty sure she’ll be one of the girls I will have eyes on. Well, technically, she was, but thanks to her step-father and her uncle, she was downgraded to this extent.

“You look really beautiful tonight, Catherine.” My brother complimented.

“Uh yeah! I almost didn’t recognize you! You look really great!” I said, not knowing what more to say.

“Why thank you, Your Highnesses.” She said in reply. She really looks so damn good tonight.

“Wow… I thought you won’t be here. It’s not everyday a servant will be invited to a noble party.” Said Lord Conrad.

“It’s Prince Wolfram who wants me to attend. She made this special request to the royal family of Hexzalia that I will be allowed to attend not as a castle servant but as his friend who he doesn’t know when he will see again when he leaves for Shin Makoku.” She explained.

“I see. Well, you do seem pretty close with Wolfram.” Yuuri Heika commented.

“We are, Your Majesty. I’m with Prince Wolfram almost 24 hours everyday and we talk a lot. We became close friends and share stories with each other.” She said.

“Then I must thank you for looking after my little brother.” Lord Conrad said.

Then from the corner of my eyes, I saw that the last shadow inside the castle slowly moving towards the garden, averting my attention from Catherine.

Yuuri’s POV

“Yes. Thank you very much for seeing to it that Wolfram is okay here.” I said. We talked a little bit more until something that caught my eyes distracted me.

I noticed from the corner of my eyes that the last shadow from inside the castle slowly moves towards the garden. And then, the light has touched his figure. Slowly, I saw him, emerging mysteriously from the shadows and into the light. I can’t take my eyes off him. He’s so… beautiful.

I then see his eyes look at mine and I saw his lips curved into a smile. My heart leaped and butterflies started flying in my stomach. He’s so perfect. I really want to kick myself in the ass as to why I never noticed someone like this just beside me everyday. And I see him from the minute I wake up, every morning, to the minute I sleep in my bed, every night.

He’s wearing white again, but not like the pure white one he wore before- the day we arrived here. This suit has black on it. He always finds a way to stand out. And it seems I’m not the only one who can’t take my eyes off my enchanting fiancée. It seems all of us were under a magic spell from the moment he entered the garden. The spell only broke when he finally spoke - And he’s infront of me by that time, may I add.

“Good evening, Yuuri… Everyone.” He greeted us. And everyone including me, kinda stuttered replying to his greeting.

While Wolfram is still talking to some people, I was surprised when Murata poked me from behind and I turned around. Then he whispered “Why didn’t you didn’t inform me that it’s your wedding tonight? I’m your bestfriend!” he said in a joking manner.

Even though I know he’s just teasing me, I can’t help but blush at the thought.  
“What are you saying, Murata!? Get real!” I replied, trying to get my heart to recover and slow down its beats.

“Oh come one… Wolfram looks so stunning tonight! He’s glowing… like bride.” He said and I blushed again.

“Idiot.” The only word my mouth was able to say.

“Also, you’re wearing something new today! Would you look at that! Something different your usual back uniform! I wonder why of all the balls and parties you attended, this is the only one where you wore something different.” He said.

“Stop teasing me, Murata.” I’m getting more and more embarrassed.

“Oh, and how noticeable that Wolfram is wearing white today… you two look like a couple to be wed! It’s like you planned this! hmm… how suspicious. Are you sure all of this is really just a coincidence?” he teased more.

“Stop it! Murata!” I exclaimed a little louder than a whisper.

“Is something wrong, Yuuri?” Wolfram then asked.

“Huh? What? Oh! N-nothing’s wrong. Ha ha ha.” Trying to hide my embarrassment.

“Hmm… your face is red. You don’t have a fever, do you?” he said and walked towards me. He then touched my forehead with his. My face burned and got even redder.

“Uh-well… no! W-why would I uh… have a fever? Hahhaha.” I stuttered. Damn it Yuuri, that’s not cool at all.

He then withdraws a little back and looked at me and smiled. “Yeah, why would you when just a while ago you were sleeping like child with no worries in the world.” 

Then we heard King Nestor’s voice.

“Now that everyone is here, let’s begin the party. May our guests here have a safe journey to their home tomorrow morning and may time be good with them. We all know that them coming here is really because of a different matter, but thanks to their understanding and kindness, there are no conflict made. Our countries now are in arms and I couldn’t even ask for a better first ally! Let us enjoy the night!” he said and we did as told. People started getting food, talking to each other, drinking wines and the music started as well. The music was so familiar to me. It was the first dance I’ve learned from this world. And It was Wolfram who taught it to me because Gunter can’t teach it properly to me without being so dramatic and clingy.

I faced wolfram and extended my hand, bowing a little, “Would you give me the honor to have your first dance tonight?” I can’t help but smile.

I can hear Catherine and Lady Celie’s squealing, Gisela and Greta’s giggles and Annisina’s exclaims of amusement. From the corner of my eyes, I can see Conrad and Yozak’s wide smiles, Murata’s amused ones, Gwendal’s arching brows, Gunter’s waterfall tears, and jealous looks from the princes of Hexzalia.

“I would love to.” He then smiled so enchantingly at me and put his and on top of my extended one. And I slowly lead him to the dance floor.

(To Be continued) (Answer the poll below)  
Do you want this story to have a sequel? Or do you want this story to end in 55 or 60 chapters then I’m going to make a new fanfiction about YuuRam? Please answer this poll.


	54. Chapter 53

Give Wolfram Back To Me

A Kyou Kara Maoh Fanfiction.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the plot and my OCs of course. Otherwise, this wouldn't be a fanfiction. Any resemblance to real life names, situations, etc. is pure coincidence.

All rights belong to Tomo Takabayashi, Temari Matsumoto, and Studio Deen

Author's note: I DON’T UPDATE WHEN THERE IS NO REQUEST, SO PLEASE REQUEST (MAY IT BE IN COMMENT/REVIEW OR PM). Or you might wait for nothing. (but please don’t rush me… I’m really busy and under a lot of pressure) I update mostly every week, but when I am busy, I go for two weeks update time difference.

The reason why I haven’t been updating is that I got sick. I had an asthma attack and I also got a fever after. I hope you understand.

Chapter 53

Wolfram’s POV

I listen to the music. It’s special to me. It was the first song that Yuuri and I danced, although not in a ball but in a dance lesson. It was because he got too full of Gunter’s dramas and clinginess so he got me to teach him instead, talk about how I was always only his second option back then.

I still can remember how he clumsily stumbles on his own shoes, how he frequently steps on my foot. How many times did he apologize for messing up simple steps? I lost my count… it’s too many. I can’t help but smile as memories keep coming back to me

I’m too absorbed in listening to the music. I didn’t notice that Yuuri suddenly faced me.

“Would you give me the honor to have your first dance tonight?” he asked me, bowing a little and extending one of his hands. My heart jumped and there were butterflies in my stomach. I knew he would ask me for a dance… but I guess even though you’re already expecting things, the gravity of it are still different when it’s actually happening. Well, it is the first time he really asked me on a dance.

“I would love to.” I can’t help but smile. I’m really very happy tonight. I put one of my hands on his extended one and he slowly led me in the middle of the garden where the other pairs dance. But when we reached the center, every pair dancing stopped and cleared the floor for us. I can’t help but feel so conscious about myself… everyone’s eyes are on us and I’m a little embarrassed and tensed.

“W-why did everyone dancing stopped? Now, all their eyes are on us.” I kept looking at our surroundings and at the people watching us.

“But don’t you like that. The floor is ours. It’s just you and me here.” He said.

“Well, yeah but – “

Then Yuuri pulled me closer, bringing my attention back to him. What I was going to say was cut mid-sentence and forgotten. He slowly guided one of my hands on his shoulder and then held the other. He then snaked the free hand around my waist. In short, we’re doing the ‘Close Dance Hold”. Then we slowly waltz to the romantic, slow-tempo music. It’s not exactly a waltz, more like somewhat between a waltz and a tango - I don’t know how to describe it better.

Then everything else seems to fade.

We’re looking at each other eye to eye. At the moment, it’s as if only the two of us are here, dancing in the middle of a beautiful garden with the first song we danced to being played on the background. It all feels so right… I wish this dance would never end. I wish he would just hold me, smile warmly at me, and look so lovingly in my eyes forever.

I scooted a little closer to him then rested my head on one of his shoulder, by the corner of his neck and shoulder blade. I then close my eyes and just… feel.

How he holds my hand and waist, how he caress them gently. (Maybe too gently. Is it because people are watching, including my protective brothers that he did not want it to be obvious to others?) How he slowly and carefully guide me to the tempo of the music. How we slowly move in time and how I can feel his heart beating from his chest. How he gently and sweetly kiss my head that’s rested on his shoulder. How he moved the hand he holds up closer to his lips and kiss my wrist. I just feel everything… everything right now is so… perfect. I could go on like this forever.

He’s so close to me, I can feel how warm his body is - I can feel his breath, the eyes that enchanted my soul is so close to mine. Then come the part of the music where I will put both my arms around his neck while Yuuri’s hands around my waist. He dipped me for a couple second then we’re back to waltzing. He used this opportunity and pulled me closer to him.

This made me notice how tall he is now. Back when we first met, we’re about the same height – but now, he’s towering over me by I think a couple inch or more.

“I hate this.” I said. Although I intended just to say it internally, it’s already too late. I wanted to look away in this moment, but I can’t seem to do so.

“Huh? Is something wrong, Wolfram?” I really should just have kept quiet. Now I ruined the atmosphere.

“It’s just that, when we first met, we were about the same height. I think I was even taller than you… But now look at us. You’re towering over me. I can’t help but think I didn’t grow at all in these past years.” I admitted. No point in not answering him now. Well, even though the atmosphere before isn’t here, at least we’re talking.

“I’m sure you did. It’s just that I’m half-human, that’s why I got taller faster. And besides, Murata told me that my mazoku blood is becoming dominant in me so I’m going to start to age like a really mazoku in near time.” He assured me. I just smiled at him in reply. Thinking he hasn’t assured me enough yet, he kissed my forehead, withdraw a little and looked at me lovingly.

He then spun me around out and spun me in to his arms again and held me with the ‘Shadow Position Cuddle Hold’. Well, not the typical Shadow Position Cuddle Hold with a little space between the pair dancing… My back is resting on his chest and where our hands meet is by my waist. He kissed the side of my head lightly and we continued our slow dance. I then moved us a little apart so that I can look at his eyes comfortably as we dance. We didn’t talk to each other in the rest of the song - our eyes never leaving each other’s gazes. We just dance there in the middle of the garden, not caring about the eyes that are watching us, looking at each other’s eyes lovingly.

Damian’s POV

“Oh… just look at them. Dancing there like no one else exists.” I can’t help but comment. A frown obviously plastered on my face.

“Yeah. And I thought he is not interested in our Prince that way.” My brother commented.

“That what we thought as well.” We then heard Lord Weller’s voice. “This is surely a surprise even for us… how their relationship escalated so quickly.”

“Well, maybe Wolfram’s kidnapping awakened His Majesty’s feelings for our little brother.” Lord von Voltaire joined the conversation as well.

“No, that’s not the case.” The sage now decided to butt in. Many heads turned to him, curious about what he meant by that statement.

“Whatever do you mean, Your Eminence?” asked Lord von Voltaire.

“I mean, Shibuya already has feelings for Wolfram before the kidnapping. Even before we defeat the Soushou, actually.” He told us.

“Eh?! Seriously?!” - Lady Anissina.

“Yes. I think it started with the incident of the first box we acquired… when Shibuya almost fell off a cliff but then Wolfram came to his rescue taking hold of his hand just in time before he fell completely. Actually, Shibuya have been aware of his developing feelings but just denied it and not accepted it, you know how prejudiced he was. But then I guess, when a threat appeared, he was forced to accept his feelings.” He explained further.

“Threat? You mean us kidnapping Wolfram, giving him the idea that Wolfram’s life is in danger?” I asked.

“That could be as well, but by threat, I didn’t mean someone kidnapping Wolfram and taking him away from Shin Makoku. By threat, I mean someone else that shows interest on Wolfram’s love and is threatening Yuuri to take Wolfram’s love from him, someone who’s also in love with Wolfram. Only that his rival or rivals are not prejudiced and have accepted that they are in love with Wolfram and is actually pursuing him.” He said.

“H-how about you, Geika? Aren’t you in love with Prince Wolfram?” asked my brother, Adan. Oh… he’s right. I also thought that when I first met this sage. It’s like he’s interested in Wolfram.

“Hmmm… To say ‘Love’ is a bit too much. I would better say it as ‘attracted to’. I mean, with Wolfram’s looks. Who wouldn’t be attracted to him even just a little? Even when the first time I saw him I was like, he’s like a god who descended from heaven to judge me for my sins. He’s too beautiful for his own good. I’m even surprised that his family was able to chase away all his suitors as he grows up.” The sage commented.

“Well, I wouldn’t say it was easy. But I also didn’t want to hand my precious baby brother to those unworthy creatures. I don’t care if they’re children of great noblemen and women… nor I care if they’re children of one of the most important merchants of our country. I don’t care if they’re heirs of their respective lands. I don’t even care if they’re princesses, princes, queen or kings of other countries. They would have to kill me first before I let that happen.” Lord von Voltaire said. Heck, was Wolfram even allowed to have friends or mingles in ball parties? How strict are they? Did they even allow Wolfram to talk or have a conversation with someone else other than them?

I turned my head to take a peek at the dancing couple just for a second… but that turned into a stare. When I turned my head, I saw Wolfram having his head rested on the king’s shoulder as they dance. The king kissed his head gently and did the same to one of Wolfram’s wrist. I can’t help but frown and look away. That look on his face…Wolfram looks so happy and peaceful in his arms - he looks so contented like he could stay like that forever. 

Looks like I really can’t make Wolfram fall for me, huh? Wow… it hurts… I can’t believe it. Is this how it feels when your heart is broken? Gosh. It feels so awful. And Wolfram had been feeling like this for a long time? Wow. He’s so strong... to be able to endure this kind of pain.

I looked at him once more. He really deserves happiness. And if that king is what Wolfram needs to be happy, then I’ll gladly step back. If that man frees Wolfram from all his sufferings and pain, then I’ll back down with pride. But if that man, inflict pain to Wolfram… if that man make Wolfram shed even one tear that isn’t of joy… if that man break his precious and fragile heart… even just one time… even just a bit… I will take Wolfram from him.

“Ah… I need to use the bathroom for a while. Please excuse me.” I said to all those in the conversation and turned around. Yes, I have backed down, I have accepted my defeat… but it’s still painful. As I enter the castle, I turned left rather than right where the bathrooms are. I kept on walking until I reached the back of the castle. I slowly leaned on the wall. My back touched the cold stones in time my tears started to fall. My eyes were shut tight and my hands balled into fists.

I stayed like that for a good few minutes before someone touched one of my shoulders. He tears stopped falling. My eyes became wide open and my mead whipped to the direction of that person. It was Catherine.

“C-Catherine…”

“I know you didn’t go to the bathroom. If you did, you would have turned right.” She said. Then my eyes started to water again and tears started to fall.

“Gosh, Catherine… how long will it take before I get over this? This feels so awful.” She panicked a little at the start… Well, it’s not really usual for me to cry, so maybe it’s something new to her and she doesn’t know what to do. Then, she hugged me tight.

“I know this is just a hug. I know this is not enough to ease the pain you are experiencing right now… But this is all I can do. I want to offer you comfort. If you ever need someone to listen to your ramblings, if you ever want a hug… just tell me… I know it may not suffice, but I want to do something for you. You and your family helped me a lot on what I’ve been through; I want to help you through what you’re experiencing right now.” She said.

“Sure, thanks a lot. I think I will really need that.” I said and continued to cry all my frustrations out.

Adan’s POV

From afar, I look at my brother crying in despair. I feel sadness and worry, but I feel relieved at the same time.

“Hmm… looks like my little brother will be alright with his first heart break. He has someone to help him recover. Take care of my little brother, Catherine.” I whispered.

(To Be Continued) (This fanfic will only be up to 55 chapters. Then, from the votings, there has been same number of votes for sequel and new fanfic. So I decided to do both.)


	55. Chapter 54

Give Wolfram Back To Me

A Kyou Kara Maoh Fanfiction.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the plot and my OCs of course. Otherwise, this wouldn't be a fanfiction. Any resemblance to real life names, situations, etc. is pure coincidence.

All rights belong to Tomo Takabayashi, Temari Matsumoto, and Studio Deen

Author's note: I DON’T UPDATE WHEN THERE IS NO REQUEST, SO PLEASE REQUEST (MAY IT BE IN COMMENT/REVIEW OR PM). Or you might wait for nothing. (but please don’t rush me… I’m really busy and under a lot of pressure) I update mostly every week, but when I am busy, I go for two weeks update time difference.

I’m in our province right now and we have a very poor internet connection here so please be patient when I don’t get to update that frequently. And right now, I don’t have any means of connection to my co-author so please bear with me.

Chapter 54

Wolfram’s POV

“Oh, but that dance was really something! Why didn’t you tell me about how much your relationship escalated?! This is so exciting!” after our dance, mother just bombarded us with her fangirling and spatted nothing but romantic sweet nothings. Yuuri and I were conversing with mother until we heard another dance invitation.

“May I have this dance, my lady?” we turned to who asked and who was being asked. Well, I’ll be a bearbee’s mother. Lord Cabileun just asked Anissina to dance with him.

“Why, I would love to, my lord.” Was Anissina’s reply and then they were off to the center of the garden.

“Now, THAT is something that escalated quickly.” Yuuri commented. “I can’t say it’s something bad though. Except for the fact that they’re both scientist… a scientist / inventor couple huh…”

“Y-yeah…” I agreed, then I turned my head to look back at my mother who I was in a conversation with but my head stopped midway for I saw something interesting. “hmmmm… but I guess we’re not the only worried about these two scientists and the destruction they may bring to the world if they were ever to marry.”

Mother and Yuuri followed my line of sight and, lo and behold, Gwendal looking so unpleased at the couple dancing, irritated even. I was about to catch Gwendal’s attention by teasing him about more inventions and more explosions but… Gunter smacked the back of Gwendal’s head then glared at my brother. What the hell is going on there?!

“What?” Gwendal said as if saying he’s not doing anything wrong. Hmm… I’ve never heard Gwendal used that tone before.

“Don’t you ‘What?’ me!” Gunter said in a loud whisper and glared at my brother.

“What the…” I can’t help but say.

“Oh, that’s right… you two didn’t know!” said mother then giggled a little, covering her mouth with the tips of her fingers.

“Know what?” we replied in unison. 

“Gwendal and Gunter have been in a secret relationship… and actually, Gunter has always been jealous with how close Gwendal is to Anissina.” She said. My eyes almost bulged out of their sockets. What in Shinou’s name just happened to me that I didn’t knew about it?!

“Really?! How did you even know that?!” Yuuri exclaimed. I can’t help but ask the same question. They’ve been in a relationship and I didn’t even notice? Not one bit? Not even suspected ever so slightly!?

“ A mother always has a way or two in finding things out. Especially about my sons’ love life. Oh, and Conrad… he’s been with Yozak since last war. I’m actually surprised that they haven’t made it public yet.” She said. Yuuri and I just can’t help but drop our jaws. Oh Shinou… both my brothers were in a secret relationship all this time and I never even noticed.

“Now… regarding about the relationship of my sons, Wolfram, my youngest, don’t you have anything you want to share with your beloved hahaue?” she said… then looked down at my ring then back at my face. “hmmm?”

I looked at Yuuri to see if he will take the initiative and tell mother about it but he’s just blushing madly. So, I just pulled both of them in a far corner of the garden and we told mother what happened… although not entirely everything, especially what happened after the proposal. We would never tell a single soul about it.

And as expected, mother was just the definition of fangirl that I can almost see sparkles flying around her and her background changing with every sentence she says. I sighed. I left my mother in Yuuri’s care, I can’t take her fangirling anymore. It’s just too much. Well, she soon will be Yuuri’s mother-in-law, so I should let him deal with her. I as well went in another far corner where I’m alone and looked over to those who attended the party.

The ten aristocrats are engaging in a conversation with the other high nobles of Hexzalia. And Raven never leaves Uncle Stoffel’s side. Yozak conversing with Gisela and Greta, others are dancing in the center of the garden, then my second and third in command talking to Conrad. Hmm, come to think of it, I haven’t really talk much with those two while we’re here in Hexzalia. Well, except when we’re at the dining room where everyone converses with each other.

I walked towards them and when they noticed I’m approaching, they waved at me… and I waved back.

“Wolfram.” Acknowledged Conrad and I acknowledged back.

“Captain!” Seth and Marius both greeted when I’m beside them. I chuckled a bit and replied.

“Just call me Wolfram. It’s just us and Conrad here. He knows we’re bestfriends. And besides, Yuuri, the Maou, is on the other side of the garden, if that’s you’re worried about. He won’t hear you calling me by my name.” I said.

“I don’t even think His Majesty would mind if he hears you calling my brother by his name.” said Conrad. And I can’t help but nod in agreement.

“Exactly! Now, loosen up. You’re too stiff. It’s a party, enjoy. Grab some drinks.” I said. Conrad excused himself and said that he will be back shortly.

“Well, you know I don’t like to drink, Wolfram.” Said Seth.

“It’s not only wine that they have here. They also have non-alcoholic beverages! I’m the one who even requested it. You know I don’t drink much as well.” I said.

“I wonder what kind of wines they have; I don’t want too bitter ones.” Said Marius. Conrad then came back with a tray of drinks on his hand.

“Oh, you shouldn’t have bothered, Conrad. We could have gotten ourselves some drinks.” Said Seth, getting embarrassed.

“It’s fine.” He said then he pointed at a wine glass. “Mine is a vintage yellow grape wine. Have a very strong flavor and punch.” Ooookay. Why did he even tell us what he was going to drink? “Here, a non-alcoholic for you, it’s a juice from the blue serpent fruit mixed with fresh sugarcane extract. Its sweet, don’t worry.” He said as he hands a glass of juice to Seth.

“Thank you.” My second-in-command replied as he took the glass.

“A vintage fruit wine of the rare blue apple for you, certainly not bitter, but has a little punch. You know what I mean.” Conrad gave this drink to Marius.

“I’m not worried about alcohol content; I have a strong stomach for alcoholic beverages.” Marius replied with a smug grin.

“And a dragon fruit wine known for its very small alcohol content mixed with honey from purple bees. Sweet and not too alcoholic, just the way you like it, Wolfram.” Conrad said as he hand the drink to me.

“Geez, this is really embarrassing, Conrad. You’re treating us like kids!” I said.

“You ARE still children for me. You’ll always be; especially you, Wolfram. I think I will always see you as my BABY brother even up to the day I die. So get used to it.” He said with a very warm smile but irritating at the same time. How could he say something like that to our faces?! Doesn’t he have a clue that he’s insulting us even slightly at the very least?!

I sighed and changed the topic. No more embarrassing talks.

“Anyway, if the two of you are here… who’s taking care of my Bielefeld unit?” I asked the two.

“The fourth in command, Laurel Kira, and fifth in command Harold Litch.” Said Marius. “They didn’t want to at first but we managed to convince them. It was hard though.”

“Well, it’s time they try handle the whole unit themselves. Whenever Wolfram is away or doing something more important, it’s always the both of us who handle to WHOLE UNIT. That’s around 400 soldiers. Not counting the other high and low officers, and the trainees.” Seth said in a way that made it seem like he’s tired or something.

“Well, it is time to let my other officers experience handling the unit on their own… How about let them handle the unit even if we were back… for let’s say another couple weeks or month?” I suggested.

“Wolf, that’s too cruel. It’s their first time handling the unit and you’re going to make them handle for a month, not counting this whole week we, the high officers of the unit, are here in Hexzalia being served and partying.” Marius commented.

“I was just kidding. And besides, I’ve been gone for a while, I’m sure those blasted soldiers have gotten rusty while I’m away. I imagine Laurel and Harold being easy on them and doing everything to make it easy for them as well. I have to whip them into shape again once I get back.” I defended, and the three of them snickered.

“Well, that’s our captain. You still haven’t changed.” Said Seth and snickered a bit more.

“My, my… Wolfram has such high standards for soldiers. Maybe I should ask you to train my soldiers every once in a while. I mean, they do need someone really strict sometimes or they will not improve at all. And you would be perfect for that. Your presence alone is already intense when you’re on the court yard watching my soldiers train. Whenever you are there, they always put more effort in the training. Maybe fearing that if you see someone lazing off, a fireball will be hurled at them… or maybe some of them are actually trying to impress you.” Conrad told us.

“Ehh… that will just give me more work. No way!” I said then gave a pout. I mean, I have my own soldiers to train. Why do I have to train his as well? That will just double my work.

“How about this… Every once in a while, we will train each other’s units? It will be a good experience for both our soldiers being under a different stream of command every once in a while.” He said.

“Now that you said it… I guess so.” I replied.

“I think you should take Conrad’s offer. It really would be a good experience, not only for the unit but for you as well… being able to command a different army than yours.” Seth convinced.

“Yeah, a change of environment can also be good for you.” Marius also agrees with Conrad.

“Fine… but only every once in a while. I mean, I would like to focus on my unit, and having this exchange of units will hinder that if it will be frequent.” I said.

“Yes, Wolfram. And besides, I’ll ask you beforehand whenever I will want to exchange unit.” He said.

“Yeah, yeah…” I said then I noticed Prince Adan far behind Conrad walking from inside the castle. Huh? Why was he inside with the party going? I then just noticed that his brother is not here… I also tried to find Catherine but she’s not here. Huh? “Wait… where’s Catherine?” I said out loud, although I intended just to keep it in my head.

My three companions looked around then and they all didn’t find her.

“Well, I’ll excuse myself, going to ask where she is.” I said.

“Oh sure. It’s fine.” Said Seth. Marius and Conrad said something similar as well.

I walked up to Prince Adan. “Umh… Prince Adan.” I nodded a little. “By any chance, have you seen Catherine and Damian? I don’t see them here and I was wondering where they are.” I said,

“Prince Wolfram.” he acknowledged. “Oh, don’t worry about them. They’re just talking about something. Don’t trouble yourself with it. They will be back in a little while.” He replied.

“I see. We’re you with them? I mean, I saw you walking from inside the castle. I presume you were with them before you got back.” I probed a little more.

“Well, yes. I was. But it seems they want to talk alone so I came back here without them. Well, enough about those two. I actually want to talk to you Prince Wolfram.” He said. Eh? Talk to me? About what?

“About what, Prince Adan?” I asked.

“Oh, if I remember, I asked you to call me by my name the first day we met.” He said, reminding me of the event. “I would be glad if you will do so. You don’t need to address me with so much formality. I’m a little jealous of how casual you are with my little brother.” He commented.

“Well then I guess I’ll call you ‘Adan’. So please just call me by my name as well. So, what is it you want to talk to me about… Adan?” I asked again.

“Well, it’s about Catherine.” That caught my attention.

“What about her?” I asked, very intrigued.

“She must have told you about her being of noble blood.” He started.

“Why yes… she has. What about it?” He’s making me really curious now.

“Well, as the crown prince, I’m given a privilege to give a single order in my coming of age. And I haven’t used that privilege.” He said.

“So you’re saying that…” Please cut the suspense already.

“What I’m saying is- I want to use that privilege to restore Catherine’s nobility and over throw her uncle who now leads her house.” He said. I was in awe. I’m just so thankful that my body reacted before my brain processed it. I took both his hands and squeeze it tight and bowed down saying “Oh thank you so much.” and keeps in thanking him.

“Umh… Wolfram, you are well aware of my feelings for you, right? Umh… I may have backed down but my feelings still haven’t changed. So umh… It’s making me flustered. You holding and squeezing my hand like that. And your fiancé might get jealous and might get ideas if he sees us like this.” He commented. I looked up and saw him blushing furiously. My face heated up as well when I realized all the he said and quickly let go of his hand.

“S-sorry. I didn’t mean for it to be like that. I was just so overjoyed and thankful.” I said in my defense.

“I-it’s fine. Also, no need to thank me. It’s just that, even for me, how she was stripped from her nobility is somewhat unfair. I’m actually looking for a good reason to finally give the order but I never really thought of one. I mean, just because it seems unfair to me doesn’t really justify the significance of the order.” He said.

“May I ask the reason?” I asked, curious.

“Reasons… it’s not only one. My first one is that, she looking after you in your whole stay here- preventing any harm, discomfort, discontentment, and other things… that being a great deal of help in avoiding war between our countries. The second one is that, the ties between her house and the royal family is being weakened, meaning it’s slowly getting out of our control and the noble house is just focusing more in foreign traders… I’m thinking of arranging Catherine and Damian for a marriage to strengthen the bond once more. Also, I can also say that you have heard her story somewhere and have commented how unfair it was and how the royal family just brushed off the issue without care. I mean, if they hear that someone from other countries, especially from an important person like you, commented that our justice system needs straightening, they would immediately take action… especially now that our countries are allies.” He said.

“You’re actually bringing me into this, huh… well, I don’t mind. I also think it’s not for Catherine. So go on… use my name. I’ll even be honored to help my friend in getting her life back that was snatched from her. But still, thank you, Adan. Hearing someone cared makes me really happy.” I said then smiled at him. 

“No, I must thank you. For you allowed your name to be used for my order to be fulfilled.” He replied with a smile as well. 

“But the marriage thing… will it really work?” I asked. I mean yes, Cath is in love with Damian but I’m sure she wouldn’t want to be tangled up with the prince because of an arranged marriage. She won’t do that to him… she won’t love him like that… grabbing the opportunity, not caring about what the other feels. I mean, Damian has the hots for me.

“Oh I’m sure it will be fine. I’ve been with those two longer than you have, I know Catherine has feelings for my brother. And Damian, before he fell for you, once had a crush on Cath when we were young… and besides, Catherine is the one comforting Damian now. I mean he is broken hearted, after all, you chose your king. I am as well, but I knew from the start that I don’t have a chance with you. I even admit that I was thinking my brother has a better chance with you. With Catherine by Damian’s side, I’m pretty sure it won’t be hard for Damian to love her back.” He said.

I was left speechless. He didn’t just use his brain here… but also his heart. I’m just in awe. He’s such an amazing person. I’m pretty sure that the girl he will choose will be so lucky.

“Oh yeah… I will announce my order later, before the party ends and when everyone is here. Although the party seems like it will still go in hours.” He said. And after that, we just conversed with each other, then Queen Amanda joined in the conversation, as well as Lady Dominique. Then we saw Damian and Catherine going out of the castle. I waved at them and they waved back, they grabbed some drinks first then joined us.

So Catherine is comforting Damian, huh… I can’t help but smile. It will really work out for them just fine.

A couple more hours… I engaged myself into more conversation with the other people in the party, I danced more as well, with my mother, with Queen Amanda, with Cath, with Adan, with Greta, with Damian, with my brothers, with my second and third in command, with Gisela… I don’t know, I just enjoyed the party and my energy don’t seem to be decreasing, I don’t even feel sleepy at all. I saw my brothers dancing with our mother, King Nestor with Queen Amanda, Queen Amanda with her sons, My mother with some of the noblemen from Hexzalia, Catherine and Damian, Adan and Catherine… and many more. It was such a fun night.

Then the time came when the Crown prince of Hexzalia caught our attention as he said he has an announcement to make. I was overjoyed, happy for Damian and Catherine… especially for Catherine. I was practically holding my breath until the king announced his approval on the order. Everyone practically cheered and Catherine was just so overwhelmed with joy that she started tearing up. I ran to her and gave her a tight hug.

“I’m so happy for you.” I said.

“I know you’re also behind this… I just know you are. Thank you Wolfram…” she sobbed on my shoulder and I patted her back.

“Oi… don’t cry. Smile, be happy.” I said withdrawing a bit and taking her hands in mind. She withdrew her hands and pulled a handkerchief to wipe her tears. She then turned to Adan.

“Thank you so much, Your Highness.” She bowed, her voice still trembling slightly.

And so the party went longer to celebrate the reinstatement of Catherine’s nobility. It was practically dawn when our party ended, and so we decided that instead of departing in the morning, we will be departing around noon, going to have some sleep first. So much happened in the party that the energy I thought that wasn’t decreasing all disappeared when we entered our respective rooms to have our much needed sleep. 

(To be continued)


	56. Chapter 55

Give Wolfram Back To Me

A Kyou Kara Maoh Fanfiction.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the plot and my OCs of course. Otherwise, this wouldn't be a fanfiction. Any resemblance to real life names, situations, etc. is pure coincidence.

All rights belong to Tomo Takabayashi, Temari Matsumoto, and Studio Deen

AUTHOR’S NOTE:

[[[SEQUEL INFO]]]:

It will be entitled ‘Retrieving Memories’. It will be somewhat ‘angst’. The first chapter will be posted in any day of late-May up to mid-June… still not entirely sure when. I’ve planned the whole plot already with my co-author but I want your opinion on this…

I will make a conflict that will require another love triangle/ love rivalry. Since it’s obvious that Damian and Catherine will be the one who will end up together, I’m thinking …

(1) if I should make Prince Adan’s character more significant in the sequel and make him the real rival of Yuuri for Wolfram’s love… either him or  
(2) Murata Ken, more perverted daikenja flirting…  
(3) or make a new character.

If you chose the first, Prince Adan, that’s okay. No major changes… as well as with the second choice with is Murata. If you chose the last, please give me some characteristics/info you want for the character… like personality, name, appearance, origin, a little history. (Athough I don’t guarantee that I will use it all, I may change some things with my co-author… and only one character will be chosen… or the others that were not chosen as the love rival will be an extra character like a soldier or some nobleman) BUT PLEASE VOTE IN THE COMMENT/REVIEW SECTION for this. MORE THAN ONE CHARACTER IS WELCOME.

Also, you are welcome to give suggestions for events (filler events)… for example, “…a scene where wolfram is in a balcony leaning on the railings, looking down at the garden before him. Then suddenly, a pair of arms snaked around his waist…” something like that, and I will take care of the rest. Just give me an idea and I will maximize the idea with my imagination. This is your chance to see your dream scene come true. PLEASE PUT THIS IN THE COMMENT/REVIEW SECTION AS WELL. MORE THAN ONE SUGGESTION IS WELCOME, PUT AS MANY AS YOU WANT. AGAIN, I DON’T GUARANTEE IT BEING A PART OF THE STORY BUT I’LL TRY MY BEST TO PUT ALL OF IT.

ANY OTHER SUGGESTION, QUESTION, REACTION, ETC. or you just want to take your feelings out especially the ones who are fangirling so hard, you are welcome to put it in the comment section. It will give me more motivation to write and update as soon as possible. 

 

Chapter 55 

(Final Chapter) (For info about the sequel, read the author’s note ^)

Yuuri’s POV

…We’re here in Lady Celie’s garden…I held his hand and pulled him closer. I looked into those precious emerald irises and drowned in them. I leaned in slowly… bit by bit, our faces come closer. In just a few more millimeters, our lips would touch. Just a bit more and…

*wham*

My eyes that were closed became opened wide. Slowly, my hand reached to the right side of my face. E-eh? I then looked at Wolfram who’s looking down on me annoyed, a pillow on his hand. Must be the one he used to hit my face to wake me up. I then sat up quickly and looked around. We- we’re still in Hexzalia? It was just a dream? I then looked at Wolfram again; he’s still looking at me annoyed.

“Sorry Wolf. I guess I enjoyed my sleep too much, hahaha.” I said, lightly rubbing the back of my neck. He looked at me for another second and then sighed and threw the pillow on the bed’s unoccupied space.

“Yeah, you must really be enjoying it. I called your name many times already and even shook you. I guess you’re enjoying it too much. You only woke up when I gave you a good smack with a pillow” he said. I then thought of a comeback- A good one.

“Of course, I enjoy it. I was dreaming about you.” I said then grinned widely. I saw him blush madly; even his ears are adorably pink.

“W-wimp. J-just get out of bed already and change out of your night clothes. We’re still having late lunch with the Hexzalian Royal family before we depart to Shin Makoku. We can’t have them waiting for too long. Oh, also, fix the bed first before changing.” He stuttered as he went to change clothes.

And so I did and went to change as well.

After I changed, Wolf and I went to the dining room immediately. When we arrived, there are people around the table already but it looks like not everyone is here yet. Good thing… I thought we were late and we’re making everyone else wait. We sat down and engaged ourselves in a conversation with the others around the table as we wait for the others who I suppose are still in bed or just woke up and are fixing themselves.

Around half an hour has passed before all the seats were filled and we started our late lunch. It was really a great lunch – the food was very delicious, the topics of the conversation were all pleasant, everyone was smiling and laughing.

But then, right now, as we stand on the port, looking up at the ship that was ready to take us to Shin Makoku - somehow, it gives us, little it may be, a feeling of sadness. Well, I understand that it’s natural since we made friends here in Hexzalia and we’re about to leave, not knowing when we’ll actually see each other again.

Wolfram’s POV

I stare up the ship that will bring me home soon. I stare at the flag, the banner of Shin Makoku, waving at the top of the ship. I stare at the crew up the deck who are saluting at us, unmoving. I stare as our luggages are being loaded in the ship. I am happy to go home. I actually miss Shin Makoku so much! I miss the castle, my soldiers, everything!

It’s just… I became attached to this place as well. That’s why I’m feeling sad thinking that I soon will leave it, never knowing when will I be able to get back… not knowing when I’ll be able to see the people who I met here again.

“Wolfram…” I heard a voice call me from behind. I turned around to find Catherine tearing up, but she’s restraining herself from shedding a tear. I smiled at her and approached her.

I inspected her in her clothes. I smiled wider. “You look better in these elegant dresses than in your working uniform.” I said. “It suits you. I’m so glad that you finally got back what was denied from you. I’m pretty sure you’re going to be a great house head.”

“Wolfram…” she then sobbed, trying hard not to cry, and hugged me tight. “Thank you for everything up until now… I- *sob* I’m going to miss you! You’ll always be my best friend!” she then cried. I hugged her back.

“I’m also going to miss you, Cath. But don’t worry, you can visit me in Shin Makoku anytime and I promise to visit you once in a while.” I said.

“Yeah… and we can write letters to each other everyday.” She said, withdrawing from the hug. I took my handkerchief and gave it to her. She took it and wiped her tears.

“Yeah, I would love that. Keep me updated with the progress of your love life, okay?” I teased. She giggled and was about to give me back the handkerchief. “Ah… no, it’s fine. Keep it.”

“Thank you. I know it will be hard to make Prince Damian look my way, especially that his heart was just recently captured by a certain beautiful creature…” I chuckled as se started. “But I don’t blame the beautiful creature. It’s not his fault that he’s too beautiful that he can enchant anyone with his looks. I may not be as beautiful as the beautiful creature… but I will do my best to make the prince look my way.” She said.

“That’s the fighting spirit! I’ll be rooting for you two… if by chance someone else appears that threats to take Damian from you, just write me a letter and you can count on me to help you do something about her.” I said. “But I guess you won’t need that. You, yourself, are beautiful enough- Both inside and outside. I wish you happiness, Cath.”

“I wish you happiness as well, Wolfram. If any problem arises as well with your relationship with the king, you can always write to me and I will get to you as fast as I can. If you ever need back-up… you know who to call.” She said. I laughed and she did as well. Me being brought to Hexzalia was actually a blessing in disguise… would you just look at the friend I made. It was just a short time but we’re already this familiar with each other.

I looked at the rest of my group, they are also talking to the Hexzalian royalties and nobles, saying their ‘goodbyes’ and ‘farewells’ to each other. Cath and I approached the group and we joined exchanging parting words with everyone.

Someone then pulled me into a hug and crushed me into her tight hold. “Q-Queen A-Amanda. C-cant…breathe.”

“Oh! So sorry dear…” she then let me go and just held me by my arms. “Oh, dear Wolfram… you’re always welcome here. We will miss you! Be sure to send letters and visit sometimes.” She said.

“Of course, I will, Queen Amanda. Thank you for your hospitality all this time. It’s been a pleasure knowing you and being here in your wonderful home.” I said.

“Make sure to send us invitations as well if there are balls or any occasion in Shin Makoku…” someone suddenly said. Queen Amanda and I looked at the one who joined our conversation.

“Why of course, King Nestor. I will send you invitations of all the balls, parties, and any occasion in Shin Makoku. I can even invite you there without occasion as well. You are always welcome to Shin Makoku and we will welcome you with as much hospitality as you gave us here. Thank you for everything King Nestor.” I said.

“Wolfram…” said the two voices from behind. It was the brothers.

“Hey, Damian… Adan.” I said.

“I guess… this is goodbye. Temporarily, at least.” Said Damian.

“Well, yeah. Be sure to visit us in Shin Makoku sometimes. I’ll be sending letters.” I said.

“Sure... I haven’t been in Shin Makoku yet so I guess visiting it would be a blast!” Adan said.

“We’ll be sending letters to you as well. Take care there and… make sure no one kidnaps you. Always lock the window and always post guards out your bedroom.” Damian said, smirking. We three laughed lightly at the obvious joke.

“Yeah yeah… I learned my lesson, alright. Not to mention, I don’t want to see my daughter tied up and gagged again.” I said.

“You did that to the little girl?!” Adan exclaimed to his brother.

“He didn’t tell you!?” I exclaimed.

“Hey! I didn’t hurt her…” Damian defended. “But anyways… seriously. Take care.”

“Yeah… you too. Both of you. Don’t go kidnapping people again and starting wars with other countries again. You’re lucky our king isn’t into those stuff and managed to stop my brothers and uncle from going into one.” I said.

“Yeah… we will never do it again. Gosh… it brought more trouble than we expected. The first days always put my heart in my mouth.” Damian said.

“Also, please take care of Catherine and please guide her in the world of politics. She’s just new and inexperienced. She doesn’t know how hard it is to belong in our world.” I said.

“Don’t worry. As the one who put her in her position, I will be there to guide her and help her whenever needed.” Adan reassured.

“I’ll help too. Cath has been with us since we were young so we won’t let anything happen to her or her house. She will be under the protection of the royal family- Although most of it will be put under the crown prince’s responsibilities.” He said.

“Idiot. Starting today, you are betrothed… that makes her YOUR responsibility… not mine.” Adan reminded.

“This was all your idea, so you get your share of responsibility.” Damian countered. I just stood there amused at the two with their exchange. I finally spoke up.

“You seem to be comfortable with your engagement with Catherine, Damian.” I commented.

“Well, it can’t be helped. A political marriage always occurs between royals or nobles… and besides, it’s to help Catherine to regain the status that was snatched from her. And I guess this should be for the better… especially since you didn’t chose me.” He said.

“A- Are you actually trying to make me feel guilty?” I said.

“Yeah… a bit.” He said jokingly. “And besides… it’s not hard to love Catherine the way she is. I mean I did have a crush on her when we were still young… and she was not even a noble back then. Wearing plain commoner clothes and working for us.” He said.

“Yeah… Adan told me.” I said flat out.

“Oh… then that’s goo- Wait, WHAT!?” he looked at his brother. “I can’t believe you!” he said. Adan just laughed.

“Well, what he means is… if he can have a crush Catherine who is covered in cinders before… I’m pretty sure he can fall for a beautiful Catherine in elegant dresses and without cinders on her.” Adan said after laughing.

Saying our goodbyes took a little longer. Lady Dominique taking the longest time to converse with while Lord Nicolai being the shortest.

We then board the ship and as the ship started to move away from the port, we wave at the Hexzalian friends we made as they waved back to us. The captain of the ship decided to make the travel slower because it’s nearing night. Another reason was also because he saw me threw up on the sea many times in our travel. Good thing Gisela brought some seasickness medicine and I gladly took it. After we ate dinner, we went to bed immediately.

I woke up then feeling nauseous, I then took another medicine Gisela gave me to ease my seasickness. I went to on deck and saw there that the sun is starting to rise; A small part of it already visible in the horizon. I then looked at the opposite side, I then see… land. Shin Makoku. I smiled.

After all those ruckus. I said to myself. “I’m home.”

Suddenly a pair of arms were wrapped around me. “Yeah… you’re home, Wolfram.” I smiled wider and leaned into the hug.

“We’re home,Yuuri.”

 

(To Be Continued in the sequel)

(For info about the sequel, read the author’s note)


End file.
